


Harry Potter, Master of Hogwarts

by NilioJ13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harems, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 159,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilioJ13/pseuds/NilioJ13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced to juggle his upcoming inheritance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the war against Voldemort, all whilst being the head of a large harem of witches. Harry/HG/Multi</p><p>*Harry's Sex Spellbook was flagged for plagiarism and I was forced to take it down, It is now available at Hentaifoundry. Search for it there.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Summer of Sin

Chapter I – A Summer of Sin.

Hermione was sitting in the back of her dad’s car, twiddling an altered galleon with ‘EG’, her mother’s initials, on it. She couldn’t understand why Harry had slipped her the coin through Narcissa, because it essentially enabled her to control her mother in any way she wanted. This would be fine if she didn’t get on with her mother, or they argued frequently, but her relationship with her mum was more like best friends now, instead of just mother and daughter.

Through Harry’s harem, she was now a mother of her own, to ten children, and three of her fellow members were soon to be in labour with more. Ginny and Romilda had gone into labour moments after departing the train at Kings Cross, she was thankful that the Weasleys practiced some muggle customs, such as phones.

“How are your friends doing Mione?” Emma asked as they rounded the corner in to their driveway.

“Stable, but their contractions have begun” Hermione said quickly, unfastening her seatbelt.

“I must say it seems odd that two different friends of yours are giving birth at the same time. It’s almost as if, they were knocked up at the exact same time.” Her dad said as they got out of the car.

“Jim!” Emma almost yelled at her husband. “Don’t use such crass language!”

“’Knocked up’ isn’t crass Em.” Jim Granger remarked. “If I had said the ‘f’ word instead, that would have made it crass language.”

“Please don’t argue over something petty please” Hermione whined. Her parents were happily married for years, but tended to argue over the little things, like semantics, details and insignificant matters.

“Sorry dear, wouldn’t want to upset our pregnant daughter now, would we?” Jim joked as they walked into their small detached house, on the outskirts of Oxford.

“Dad! I’m not even three months pregnant yet!” She complained, dragging her cases into the house. “A little stress isn’t dangerous yet”.

“Can’t take any chances” Emma said, taking the cases from her and piling them at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ugh, I’ll be in my room if you need me” Hermione grunted before rushing upstairs and closing her bedroom door behind her. Her room was almost immaculate, it was clearly not lived in for several months, but there were the same piles of books, scattered around the room, and parchments covering the desk, as well as certain areas on the floor. “Just how I left it!” Hermione breathed before lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, where she had previously taped a moving picture of her, Ron and Harry, from their second year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Tonks, Narcissa and the young Lilith Black were seated around the long dining room table, eating dinner in absolute quiet, with the little baby’s giggles and gurgles being the only noise. It had been a week since he had returned from Hogwarts, and had been living with Narcissa for one week, with Tonks watching their every move. Due to her interference, Harry and Cissa had been ultra-secretive with their relationship, kissing, hugging and caressing when Tonks was occupied, but never sleeping together, out of fear of being caught.

“So Cissy” Tonks said after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. “Who’s the father of ‘Lilith’ Malfoy?”

“Lilith Black, she was born after I divorced Lucius” Narcissa said sternly, but keeping an amused face whilst feeding Lilith. “And he’s not the father, thankfully.”

“So you’ve finally seen that marrying him was a mistake, good for you” Tonks snarled, her hair flashing fiery red. “But you’re dodging the question, what are you hiding?”

“What do you think she’s going to say? You’re trying to put your aunt down, despite how you are clearly happy she split from Malfoy, so why try to put her down more?” Harry interrupted, standing up and looking directly into Tonks’ eyes.

“Because she was so loyal to that bastard for at least thirteen years, even after birthing another bastard Malfoy, she stuck with him.” Tonks snarled, standing up and staring back at Harry. Narcissa shielded her daughter as the two butted heads across the table.

“So what?” Harry yelled, restraining himself from using the coin, knowing it would cause too many questions, plus he didn’t really know Tonks. “Be thankful she’s switched sides, with Voldemort back, we need someone of her power on our side. As I understand, it the Black family fallen into darkness in recent years, with Bellatrix being a prime example.”

“That bitch is NOT a Black!” Tonks yelled. “She gave up the name when she married Rodolphus!”

“By that logic, neither are you!” Narcissa waded into the conversation. “Andromeda married into a muggle family, against the family wishes, she gave up the Black name as well!”

“We’re more like the Black name, than you are, even with cutting ties from that snake-fucker Lucius!” Tonks yelled, her wand appearing in her hand, as Narcissa followed suit. Suddenly the table was thrown across the room, as the two witches began duelling; Harry ran to one side and protected Lilith, knowing he was unable to use magic whilst outside of Hogwarts. Suddenly the duellists froze, Tonks stared at Harry shielding the baby with surprise on her face, as little Lilith caressed his face affectionately.

“That explains it” Tonks breathed, her eyes focusing on the baby’s eyes, next to Harry’s, noticing immediately they were the same. “So Lilith Black is really Lilith Potter. You cheated on your husband with a minor!”

“I didn’t cheat!” Narcissa nearly screamed at her niece, she composed herself before speaking, moving toward Harry and Lilith as she did. “It’s not cheating when there is no love in a relationship, but being so young you can’t understand.”

“Then enlighten me, tell me how someone so stuck up as you, had sex with the Boy-who-lived, and mothered his first child, when he’s only fourteen.” Tonks remarked, crossing her arms and leaning most of her weight on to her right leg.

“I’m not sure why I did it, but one moment I’m my old, icy self, the next I feel an incredible urge to find Harry and fuck his brains out.” Narcissa began, pacing in front of Harry, sitting on the floor cradling a crying Lilith.

“He used the imperious curse on you?” Tonks asked, looking down at Harry, who furiously shook his head.

“I only learnt about the Unforgivables last year, Professor Mood… I mean Barty Crouch junior, disguised as Moody, taught us about them in our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.” Harry said in a soft tone, whilst he caressed Lilith’s black hair, trying to nurse her into a peaceful sleep.

“As I was saying, I felt the urge, and I obeyed it.” Narcissa said firmly, getting the topic of conversation away from Harry. “And when we made love, it was the first time in my life that I actually enjoyed sex. Yes it was wrong for me to fuck a minor, but I genuinely felt loved as I did. And despite my vague memory of the event, when I learnt I was pregnant, I knew that it wasn’t Lucius, that there was someone out there actually loved me, and I hence divorced him.” Narcissa knelt down and helped Harry to his feet, as Lilith drifted off to sleep in his arms.

“But I thought Harry was with the Granger girl, and that she was pregnant with his child as well.” Tonks puzzled for a moment. “So you’re in a three-way relationship with Miss Granger as well?”

“There are more witches that Harry has taken into his heart, he loves every one of us, we all love each other and,” Narcissa said defiantly, pushing the neckline of her dress aside to reveal the inked ‘HP’ and the lightning bolt over her heart. “We love him!”

Tonks was stunned by the revelations, in the past week she had learnt little about Harry, other than the stuff everybody already knew. But in the last half an hour she had learnt the key facts that had eluded her; Harry was Lilith’s father, Narcissa and Harry were in love, and that the Skeeter bitch had been right all along, there WAS a harem in play at Hogwarts, and Harry was the head of it. She still didn’t know however; who else was a part of it and what had caused so many witches to flock to Harry’s bed.

“What are you going to do now Tonks?” Harry asked, as Narcissa wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’ve got the evidence you need to throw my reputation into the media fire, Skeeter had created with that blasted article.” He felt Narcissa give him a reassuring squeeze at the mention of the article that had started this mess. “You going to report to Fudge, give him the evidence he needs to besmirch my claims that Voldemort IS back, that me and Dumbledore are up to something with this ‘claim’?”

Tonks looked at Harry, then Narcissa, then Lilith in his arms, seeing how close they were, and realising that the other witches must feel the same way.

“I, I need to think about this, make sure I’ve got everything sorted in my head before I make my decision. Good night Mr Potter, Lilith, Aunt Cissy. Sorry for wrecking your dining room.” Tonks said quietly, before turning and hurrying upstairs.

“Use the coin!” Narcissa hissed urgently, when they were sure Tonks was out of earshot.

“I’m not forcing her to forget everything, and act natural while we show our love more publically.” Harry hissed back.

“I’m not saying that!” Narcissa breathed, gently taking Lilith out of his arms, and holding her close to her chest. “I’m saying, use the coin for what it is MEANT to be used for. Show her the same love you show the harem, and maybe she’ll come over to our side naturally.”

“You saying the Book will help me convince her?” Harry said in a hushed tone, as they heard movement upstairs.

“The book is ashes covering northern England Harry, but its copy, and the version in your head live on.” Narcissa said in a low tone, as they began to walk upstairs.

“It’ll take more than the control coin to convince her.” Harry whispered.

“Then use more than it to compel her” Narcissa smiled at Harry’s obvious solution. “Use something else from the book, to make her understand our point of view.”

“Like what?” Harry hissed as they entered Narcissa’s room, locking the door behind them and Cissa cast ‘Muffliato’ on the door, so they could speak at a regular volume.

“Accio Spellbook” Narcissa said, and the copy of the Spellbook of Desires shot across the room, from Harry’s trunk and landed in her arms. “Let’s have a look, we’ve got plenty of time to convince her, it is a weekend, and I know from experience that the Minister takes the weekends off.”

Harry and Narcissa then spent the entire night, flicking through page after page of spells, potions and all manner of implementing a wizard or witches’ sexual perversions, trying to find one that would help them persuade Tonks to keep their secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, meanwhile, was not having everything quite so easy. Despite the luxury that many children desire, of having her parents essentially caring to her every need, they were literally making sure she could do nothing for herself. This frustrated her to no end, until finally she decided that she had to bind her mother to the control coin, and use it to give her a bit of space.

Hermione knew she couldn’t use magic outside of school, so ‘Stupefy’ was out of the question, and she remembered the book explicitly outlining that the subject had to be unconscious for the binding to take place, which also ruled out binding her mother whilst she slept. She had no choice but to do it the old fashioned way, with a heavy object, though it would take a bit more explaining than a quick stunner, it would land her in less trouble with the Ministry.

She waited until the following Monday, when her father would be at work in London, and her mother would be alone with her in the house to enact her insane plan. Under the pretence of cleaning the kitchen, she mopped the tiled floor, except for the area by the door, where she applied a thin layer of olive oil, to make her mother slip and bang her head against the kitchen work surface. Hermione felt the plan belonged in Home Alone, not reality, but she knew it would knock her out long enough to bind the coin to her.

“Mum! Could you come and inspect my work!” She yelled down the hall.

“Coming dear!” Emma yelled back. Hermione slipped the coin into her hand as her mother entered. “Oh it looks wonderful dear, I…whoa!” Emma slipped as planned and hit her head on the wooden kitchen side, knocking her out instantly as she fell to the floor. Hermione quickly cleaned up the oil from the floor and her mother’s slippers, before lifting up the back of her top and pressing the coin into the small of Emma’s back.

After the bonding, Hermione managed to get Emma into a sitting position, and grabbed a frozen bag of peas and pressed it to her head, as she started to come around, the control coin safely back in her pocket.

“Easy mum” Hermione breathed gently, applying the frozen bag to the bump on her mother’s head. “You slipped on the wet floor, my fault for not warning you about it in advance. I’m sorry.” Emma smiled weakly as she woke up.

“My fault Herm, I should have checked before entering.” Emma said slowly, as she sat up, and held the icepack to her sore head. “Not the first time I’ve slipped on this floor if I’m honest, it’s almost becoming a habit.”

“So, does that mean I did a good job in cleaning the kitchen?” Hermione said smiling, trying to get the conversation away from the incident.

“I’d say you’ve done a wonderful job Mione, but you really shouldn’t have, not in your condition.” Emma said as she was helped to her feet. Hermione slid her hand into her pocket and squeezed it.

“I’m fine with doing manual tasks, it won’t endanger the baby!” She muttered as her mother walked back to the living room. Emma froze, received the orders and turned.

“Actually, I think it is okay for you at this early stage, it won’t harm the baby yet” Emma said smiling, before walking out of sight.

“Holy shit!” Hermione muttered, “I’ve enslaved my mother!” She felt a twinge in her pussy at the thought. “And I’m turned on by it! What the fuck is wrong with me?” She hurried back upstairs and quickly tucked the coin under her pillow, as her horniness grew. ‘Must think of Harry!’ she thought, trying desperately to tear her mind off her mother as she began to finger herself. She whipped off her top and slid out of her jeans before massaging her breasts and continuing to finger herself.

She tried to think of anything she could; Harry’s cock in her ass, his cock impregnating her three months ago, the harem orgy in the Room of Requirement, her numerous bouts with Fleur. But no matter how hard she tried, images of her mother naked appeared in her head. A twisted scenario where her own mother knelt down and licked her pussy filled her head, and the vivid imagery quickly brought her to orgasm. When the pleasure had faded away, she quickly realised what she had just done, and she was repulsed by it.

“Why do I have sexual cravings for my mother?” she muttered to herself, ‘is it a weird pregnancy craving I’m having, that I desire my mother eating my pussy?’ She flew to her desk, sitting in the chair and pulling out a muggle library book on pregnancy, flicking to the section on ‘Cravings’.

_For most women, pregnancy food cravings fall into just a few categories: sweet, spicy, salty, or occasionally sour. Surveys show only a scant 10% of pregnant women crave fruits and veggies during pregnancy, with a desire to gobble down foods such as peaches, blueberries, or broccoli not high on the “must have” scale._

“What about desiring your own mother to eat your pussy?” Hermione snarled in a low tone at the book, as she continued to read.

_If you do find yourself craving any non-food item, experts say see your doctor immediately…_

‘Oh that’s just great, I got to tell some quack that I’m experiencing an overwhelming sexual desire for my mother’ Hermione ranted in her head. ‘As if I don’t have people staring at me enough at home because I’m a bookworm, now I got to add incestuous whore as well.’ She leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixing on Harry’s smiling face staring down at her.

“I know, I’ll write to Harry, maybe it’s a side-effect of the book” she said excitedly, quickly pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and scrawling a note to Harry.

She then quickly redressed, sealed her letter in an envelope and hurried out of the house with a quick ‘bye’ to her mum, before rushing to the local church. She had discovered after her first year that the local church included an Owlery, used by the magical community in the surrounding towns. She hurried into the bell tower, and on to the church roof, where it was concealed from muggle eyes.

“Afternoon Miss Granger” the vicar said greeting her like he usually did. “What’s it today?”

“Letter to my boyfriend, nothing special” she gasped, quickly trying to catch her breath.

“Ah a boyfriend eh? Anyone local?” The vicar chuckled as an owl landed on his arm, and he gave it a treat, before it took Hermione’s letter and flew off.

“Not local no, but rather famous” Hermione said, finally getting her breathing under control. “Harry Potter” The vicar went pale.

“Blimey Miss Granger, you are certainly lucky” he said beaming at her, and shaking her hand roughly, his hands were cold and clammy. “Is what the Prophet says about him true? Does he have a harem of unwilling witches?”

“No vicar, it’s just me” Hermione lied, feeling guilty about lying on a church roof to a man of God. “That story was malicious rumour by Skeeter, to throw mud on his chances of winning the Triwizard Cup.”

“And is the dark lord really back?” He quickly asked, as she turned to leave. She simply nodded and hurried down the stairs. All the way home she felt like she was being watched, and it unnerved her to no end.


	2. A Summer of Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks joins the fold and Hermione has a nasty surprise at home

Chapter II: A Summer of Subterfuge.

Tonks was all set to make her report to Fudge in the morning, though she still didn’t know which side of the fence to fall, on one side she could keep Harry’s harem secret and likely aid his efforts in preparing for Voldemort, or she could blow the lid, reveal the harem to Fudge, and likely to the world, which would probably get her promoted and praised, but would mean that Harry’s public image would crumble, and the warnings about Voldemort would go unheeded.

As Tonks lay in bed, for what would likely be a sleepless night as she weighed her options, she suddenly felt really tired, and drifted into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The real reason for her falling asleep so quickly was Harry and Cissa watching her from under the invisibility cloak, they had snuck into her room whilst she was changing. Harry had enjoyed the voyeurism of watching Tonks undress, enjoying her perfect form, and fulsome breasts.

“She’s asleep, won’t wake until I say so” Harry whispered, “I made sure she slept naked.”

“Is she going to join the harem? She’s a Metamorphmagus after all.” Cissa whispered.

“A what?” Harry replied, as he stepped out from under the cloak.

“A Metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance at will, she can become almost anything, as long as it’s humanoid.” Narcissa said, folding the cloak up, and placing it on the floor. Harry’s cock stiffened at the thought, ‘so many possibilities’ he thought, but now was not the time to satisfy his own urges, he needed to seduce Tonks to his side, and fucking her senseless was not the solution.

Harry and Narcissa had found a perfect spell for seducing Tonks, without forcing her with the coin. The spell would make her pussy incredibly sensitive to his ministrations for half an hour, and it only required a simple wand movement to cast it. Their plan was for both of them to send Tonks through orgasm after orgasm, only waking her when the hour was nearly over, and she would be too enthralled by her intense orgasms to stop them.

“Ready?” Cissa said, as they knelt on either side of Tonks’ sleeping form. Harry nodded and she pulled out her wand, Harry pulled down the cover to reveal Tonks’ naked body. “Mitis” she muttered, pointing her wand at Tonks’ crotch, whilst Harry made sure she was asleep by fondling her large breasts.

“They’re so soft!” he muttered as he playfully squeezed the fleshy mounds of his sleeping victim, enjoying their silky feel.

“Would you please concentrate master!” Cissa hissed at him. “The spell only lasts half an hour, time is ticking.”

“I know, but don’t you think that thirty minutes of fingering her, when she has a hypersensitive pussy, may be a bit too much?” Harry responded, not taking his hands off her breasts.

“Good point, let’s leave her for a bit, before enacting our plan” Cissa said crawling off the bed and walking around to his side. Cissa knelt down and repositioned his legs so they were over the edge of the bed, before unbuckling his trousers and ripping them off. “Play with my breasts master!” Cissa said seductively, as she slipped out of her pyjamas and offered her own breasts for Harry to play with. When he turned to face her, she shoved a nipple into his mouth, and motioned him to suckle from her.

Harry nipped and sucked on her erect nipple for a couple minutes before he felt a milky substance seep from the tip, he looked up at Cissa with surprise, but she just nodded and he began to suckle on her warm breast milk for five minutes. When she pulled away he whined, but she quickly got on to her knees and wrapped her lips around his erection, making him forget about wanting more of her breasts.

“God Cissa I love you!” he moaned as she sucked on his eight inch cock, whilst her fingers played with his balls, creating more pleasurable sensations. Harry ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, whilst the other reached behind him, and gently began to finger Tonks’ sensitive pussy. After ten minutes, as he felt the sensation build in his balls, he had brought Tonks to two orgasms, her juices now flowing from her tight pussy. “Unghhh” he groaned as he fired off several loads of his semen into Cissa’s waiting mouth, she looked into his eyes as she swallowed every load, until he stopped firing into her mouth.

“Thank you master” she breathed as his cock softened. She stood up and moved around to the far side of Tonks’ sleeping form as Harry now focused his attention on fingering her. “How many times has she orgasmed?” Cissa asked, her hands caressing her niece’s naked thighs.

“Twice, but she’s nearing a third!” Harry replied, speeding up his pace as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, meaning she was close to another climax. “Can I fuck her?” he asked, like the overeager child he was.

“No master, the first time she has your cock inside her should be when she’s conscious and completely willing to have sex with you” Cissa advised, Harry looked down with disappointment. When Tonks finally climaxed for the third time, Narcissa looked at the clock and had a brainwave. “Master! There’s about ten minutes left on the spell, and I have an idea!”

“What?” Harry asked, pulling his fingers from Tonks’ pussy and sucking on them, enjoying the sweet taste of fresh pussy.

“Fuck me over the edge of the bed, whilst I eat her pussy, and when she’s about to climax, wake her up” Cissa smiled and quickly removed her pyjama bottoms, Harry smiled and moved around to the bottom of the bed.

“Bend over!” Harry commanded as he placed the control coin with ‘NT’ engraved on it beside Narcissa’s hand. Cissa obediently bent over the bottom of the bed, her ass in the air, as her head nuzzled into Tonks’ thighs, her tongue instantly lapping up the flowing juices. Harry stood behind her, and lined his erect eight inch cock with her quivering pussy lips, before sheathing himself in one thrust, Cissa moaned into Tonks’ pussy, as she was filled by Harry’s cock in her pussy, for the first time in ages.

As Harry began to thrust into her pussy with a fairly quick pace, Narcissa cast binding charms on Tonks for when she woke up, to prevent her from escaping. Harry meanwhile was enjoying the sex he was having with Narcissa, her warm pussy was better than he remembered, and every thrust he made, sent ripples through her shapely ass and up to Tonks’ breasts, which jiggled slightly. With five minutes left until the sensitivity spell wore off, Harry grabbed Tonks control coin and ordered her to wake up, which she did immediately and straight away noticed the situation she was in.

“What the…ungh!” Tonks cried as Narcissa instantly brought her to another climax, all other words were lost to the younger witch, as her aunt continued to prod her tongue into her incredibly sensitive pussy. Tonks just groaned and moaned in pleasure as she was sent through another three orgasms in five minutes, before Harry finally came in Cissa’s womb, thankfully however, she had taken precautions so the first time with her master after giving birth, wouldn’t result in a second pregnancy.

“Did you enjoy that Tonks?” Harry asked as he pulled out of Cissa’s pussy and laid beside Tonks on the bed, Cissa quickly joining him on her other side.

“It was incredible, but why?” Tonks groaned as she came down from her last orgasmic high.

“Persuasion” Cissa said seductively, her hand tracing along Tonks’ stomach.

“To do what?” Tonks asked, suspicious of their intentions immediately.

“To keep my secret from Fudge, to protect your family from shame.” Harry replied, also tracing her stomach muscles delicately with his finger.

“My family?” Tonks spluttered, Cissa responded by kissing her on the cheek.

“Am I not family?” She pouted at her niece, with big innocent eyes.

“But it’s my duty as a Ministry agent to report to Fudge exactly what I found” Tonks stated defiantly, Harry and Narcissa responded by trailing their hands up to her breasts and gently played with them.

“True” Harry admitted, “It is your responsibility to report to Fudge about what’s going on with me and my harem.” He flicked her nipple with his thumb and it stiffened at the touch. “But is that what YOU want to do, not your job requirement, do you personally want to rat on me, and give Fudge more fuel against the fact that Voldemort has returned.” Tonks moaned as both lovers played with her nipples, her rational mind quickly evaporating to their expert ministrations.

“I don’t think she wants to do that master” Cissa purred, before lowering her head and flicking the erect nipple with her tongue.

“One condition!” Tonks managed to say, before she was again lost in the sensations.

“Anything” Harry said plainly, but he expected her response.

“I want to join your harem!” Tonks said, Harry and Narcissa couldn’t help but smile, as they lay either side of Tonks in a naked embrace.

“Welcome to the Potter Harem, Nymphadora Tonks. I look forward to introducing you to your fellow members.” Harry said before engaging her in a passionate kiss, which made her hair change colours rapidly, until it settled on black. Harry lay next to her and she shifted her hair so it was short, black and messy, like his. “I wouldn’t have it like that tomorrow, may blow your cover to Fudge.” Harry remarked.

“Only for you, master!” Tonks purred before they drifted to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione meanwhile was not sleeping so easy, she had been on edge since sending the letter to Harry. She was convinced someone was watching her, and after spotting someone following her when she went to the shops on the Saturday, she had been looking out of the front window every chance she got.

“What’s the matter?” Jim asked as he strode into her room, to find her peering through a hole in her curtain.

“There’s someone out there, they’ve been watching me for days.” Hermione said in a hushed tone.

“I haven’t noticed anyone when I leave and return from work, are you sure?” He asked cheerfully.

“Positive, look” she said, moving away from the hole for him to peer through. She watched her father peer through the hole for thirty seconds before speaking. “Do you see them?” she said, panic stricken that her or her family’s life was in danger.

“There are some figures out there, but they don’t seem to be watching the house” Jim reported, before straightening up and returning to the door. “Probably just some teens, hanging around drinking, it is a weekend after all.”

“It’s midnight!” Hermione hissed, “On a Sunday! Why would teenagers be out at midnight on a Monday morning?”

“Schools have broken up, maybe their out celebrating.” Jim suggested jovially.

“Monday morning!” Hermione almost yelled at him.

“If they’re still there when I go to work I’ll phone the police.” Jim said, patting his daughter on the head, before pulling her into a warm hug. “There’s no point in worrying about it now, go to sleep and try not to think about it till morning’.”

“Okay dad, I’ll try not to think about it, good night” she said reluctantly.

“Night my little witch” He said affectionately before turning off her bedroom light and shutting the door.

The moment the door closed, she went back to staring out the hole in the curtain, only to find the figures had doubled in number. She immediately grabbed her wand, and an old book on the last war, thumbing through it, looking for a vital piece of information. She remembered something about a magical ‘999’ that was used sparsely in the last war, if a witch or wizard faced overwhelming numbers of death eaters, they need only cast a spell and Aurors would appear to defend them. She also remembered that before the method was refined to work only when truly needed, many Aurors had been led into death eater traps.

As she found the spell itself, she peaked out the window, and to her horror, saw the hooded figures moving toward the house, she grabbed her wand again and dashed into her parent’s room.

“What is it Mione?” Emma asked, as she grabbed her parents and using superhuman strength, flipped the double bed on to its side, as the front door burst open. Jim covered her wife’s mouth as he threw an alarm clock at the light, putting it out.

“Subitis auxilium postulatum” She muttered, her wand flashed gold as they huddled together in silence, the figures storming around downstairs.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to use magic outside of school” Emma whispered.

“It’s a summoning spell, of sorts” Hermione whispered back, as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “A magical 999, hasn’t been used in a while though.”

“What could they want Herm?” Jim whispered, she had never heard him so afraid before, which scared her more than the possible death eaters downstairs.

“Me, to kill either me or you will cause psychological trauma to Harry, or him through me.” Hermione hypothesised in a hushed tone, as the footsteps moved into her room. Her heart sunk as she peaked over the top of the bed and saw a flash of green from under the door. “Their after me! They want me dead!”

“Why dear?” Emma said so quietly it was barely audible. Hermione couldn’t figure out how they had found her, only Hogwarts knew her exact address, and she hadn’t told anyone where she lived to protect herself, but something was nagging at the back of her mind.

“The Vicar!” Hermione cursed under her breath. “They’re after me to get at Harry!” Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown off its hinges, and Jim had to clamp his hands over his daughter and wife’s mouth to stop them screaming in fear.

“We know you’re here Granger!” A familiar voice said coldly. “The dark lord wants you dead to hurt the boy-who-shouldn’t-have-lived. Come out and we won’t harm ‘mummy’ and ‘daddy’.” Hermione tucked the wand into her pyjamas and continued to cast the ‘request emergency help’ spell, over and over again, either the Aurors would respond to the distress call, or the Ministry would respond to her using magic underage. The bed fell away from them and the hooded figure cackled with delight, his wand illuminating the three cowering Grangers. “Got you now!” The Vicar chuckled, now Hermione didn’t care what happened.

“Stupefy” she muttered, pointing her wand at the death eater vicar, from under her arm a flash of red shot across the room and sent the vicar flying through the wall and crashing down the stairs. Footsteps rushed toward them and Hermione pushed her parents down, before the figures could rush into combat against her, there were four white flashes from outside the house.

“Aurors! Let’s get out of here!” A voice hissed.

“But the girl?” another replied as the sound of battle rang out downstairs.

“Another time!” the first voice hissed, there were several loud ‘pop’s as the death eaters apparated away, before a familiar tap, thud, up the stairs made relief wash over her.

“Who sent the distress call?” Moody growled as he hobbled into the room.

“I did, professor” Hermione said, before helping her parents to their feet.

“Granger is it? Bloody brave of you” he said, admiring the human-sized hole in the wall. “Took out a death eater on your own?”

“I had no choice, he was threatening my family!” Hermione said, rather defiant of her actions.

“I said it was brave, not stupid.” Moody stated, she could see his normal eye roll in its socket. “The blighter’s dead though, now we won’t know why they attacked you.”

“He said it was to harm Harry” Jim said bluntly.

“Ah right” Moody said, understanding instantly. “Well you’re no longer safe here, you’re all being moved somewhere else.”

“Malfoy Manor!” Hermione stated, her parents and Moody stared at her.

“I said safe, the home of a convicted death eater is not…” Moody began.

“Lucius doesn’t live there anymore; Narcissa won it in a court battle, now she and Harry are there, with an Auror watching them.” Hermione said quickly.

“Tonks was her name, I think” Emma spoke up.

“Tonks eh? Why was she watching the boy?” Moody asked, leaning on his walking stick.

“Investigating malicious rumour spread by that bi… that reporter Skeeter” Hermione resisted swearing in front of her parents.

“Uh huh and why is Mr Potter staying with the ex-wife of a convicted death eater?” Moody asked, as another Auror rushed into the room.

“He’s alive, but he won’t be talking anytime soon, broke his jaw falling down the stairs” the Auror reported, Moody nodded and the Auror hurried away.

“It’s complicated” Hermione said simply, she could feel Moody’s magic eye looking straight through her. “Can we please get somewhere safer!” she complained, Moody grunted.

“Pack one bag, the rest will be delivered later” Moody said in his gruff tone, “Move!” he roared when the Grangers didn’t move. His yell propelled them into action, Emma and Jim dashed to the wardrobe, pulling out a large suitcase and stuffing it with clothes, whilst Hermione moved silently past Moody and froze. Her room was trashed, books were in pieces, parchments scattered across the room and her drawers had been thoroughly searched, on an initial look, the only thing that was missing, was the picture of her, Ron and Harry from her ceiling.

She quickly packed a small bag with everything that she needed, that had also survived the ransacking, which included her wand, her quill and some parchment, and thankfully the control coin for her mother. After packing she walked out of her room and felt something familiar brush against her foot, she knelt down and felt the familiar form of Crookshanks, but she froze when she didn’t feel a pulse.

“My cat’s dead” she said standing up, Moody moved passed her quickly, followed by Emma and Jim.

“What a tragic loss, move!” Moody snarled, she timidly squeaked and followed her parents out of the house, to where a black cab was waiting outside. Surrounded by the three other Aurors was the death eater, who she had talked to when he was disguised as a Vicar. Hermione, Jim and Emma piled into the car, which was not that much bigger on the inside, and they realised this when Moody forced himself into the back with them. He sat facing them, as the taxi pulled away, their luggage in the boot; Emma and Jim were sitting on either side of Hermione on the back seats.

“Granger, Granger, why do I know that name?” Moody muttered, his magical eye fixed on Hermione. “Oh!” He exclaimed, remembering where he had heard the name before. “You’re the one that Crouch junior really didn’t like!”

“Excuse me?” Jim said defensively.

“Long story short, some scumbag pretended to be me last year at Hogwarts, teaching a class as me.” Moody said drolly. “He said that her intelligence and know-it-all attitude was infuriating to put up with.” Hermione smiled, but her parents looked concerned.

“And what is it you do Mr…?” Jim asked cautiously.

“Alastor Moody, Auror for the Ministry” He said cheerfully, holding out his hand to Jim, who cautiously shook it. “I catch bad guys basically, or did fourteen years ago during the First Wizarding War.”

“And were you successful at your job?” Emma asked, Moody laughed.

“Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody is considered the greatest Auror of all time, as he caught most of the bad guys after the last war, and killed numerous others.” Hermione informed her parents.

“Never lost a fight, but lost an eye, a leg and part of me nose doing so” Moody said cheerfully. A figure flew past the taxi and a flash of green enveloped the passengers, before the taxi swerved off the road. “Bloody bastards!” Moody cursed, he tapped his staff against the floor and the taxi regained its course, but the driver slumped out of sight. “Seems you’re a very high profile target Miss Granger, it’s too far to ‘ex’ Malfoy Manor, but there’s a safe house nearby I’m taking us to instead, hold on.”

Suddenly the taxi’s speed doubled, other cars flashing past as they zoomed across Oxfordshire at over one hundred miles an hour. Hermione felt her parents latch on to her as it seemed to be getting faster and faster, until it stopped suddenly, and the three Grangers were hurled forward, on to the floor.

“Where are we?” Hermione coughed as she crawled out of the taxi, followed by her parents.

“Somewhere the death eaters think was destroyed fourteen years ago” Moody said merrily. Hermione looked up and stared at a grand manor, which was Tudor in appearance. “Get inside, and don’t leave until an Auror arrives to escort you!” Moody growled, holding open the door for them to rush inside.

“I’ve got a job to go to in the morning!” Jim said indignantly.

“Where do you work?” Moody growled.

“London, I’m a dentist.” Jim said, rather proud of his job.

“Right, you know Jonas Fletcher?” Moody asked quickly.

“He’s a colleague yes, why?” Jim replied.

“Call him right now and say you’re feeling mad yet moody, he’ll understand” Moody instructed, handing him an old fashioned phone. Jim dialled his colleague’s number, who answered after a few rings.

“Hey Jonas, sorry to bother you, but I’m feeling mad yet moody.” Jim said, nervously looking at Mad-Eye, who nodded. “uh huh, right. Okay thanks mate, see you in the morning, alright. Bye” he hung up and handed the phone back to Moody.

“He’s a wizard who chose a muggle career, he’s also an ex-Auror, and he’ll escort you to and from work.” Moody said gruffly.

“And while we’re here?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll watch you for a few days, and then my protégé will take over when she’s reassigned.” Moody said quickly, before Hermione could ask who, Moody walked to the taxi and got into the back seat, Hermione saw him tap his staff and the car drove away.

“What a charming fellow. I think it best to sleep in the living room tonight, and explore this place in the morning” Jim said, guiding his family into the obvious living room, where they could just make out three sofas. They each took a sofa and used their changes of clothes as covers, before falling asleep.


	3. A Summer of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns of a major inheritance, and his harem is formally recognised

Chapter III: Summer of Secrets.

Harry awoke to two owls outside the window; he got up from under Tonks’ sleeping form and walked over to the window. One of the owls dropped its letter in his hand; the other flew into the bedroom, circled around and dropped the letter on Tonks’ face, before flying out after the first owl.

“What?” Tonks said sleepily, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looking at the envelope resting on her breasts. She sat up as Harry re-joined them on the bed, his right hand instinctively feeling her right breast playfully, Tonks’ letter slipping from her breasts and landing over her pussy. She paled at the ‘M’ on the seal. “The Ministry sent it!” she breathed, Cissa woke slowly and quickly sat up when she saw the Ministry seal.

“What does it say?” Cissa asked sleepily. Tonks opened it quickly and read it aloud;

_Dear Auror Initiate Nymphadora Tonks_

_You are required to report yourself and your charge, Mr Harold James Potter, to the Minister of Magic, regarding an event that occurred late last night. Your report on the alleged ‘harem’ of the aforementioned will be dealt with afterward by the Minister as well._

_Enclosed is a portkey that will take you directly into the Minister’s office at exactly nine o’clock. Please only bring Mr Potter; Ms Black is not required at this meeting._

_Yours_

_Percival Weasley,_

_Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic._

“Master they know!” Tonks said worried, “they know I’ve joined your harem.”

“I don’t think so, otherwise they would have recalled just you, not Harry as well” Cissa said, caressing Tonks’ hair, which was still styled like Harry’s. “What’s your letter about master?” Harry stopped playing with Tonks breast, and opened his letter, immediately recognising Hermione’s handwriting.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you are well; me and my baby are fine, as are Ginny, Romilda and Padma. I am quickly writing to say that I bound my mother with a control galleon, and am now suffering a desire to have my mother eat my pussy. Is this a side effect of using the coin for the first time, or is it a pregnancy craving. Please reply ASAP._

_Yours lovingly_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S.: Why did you make a coin for her anyway?_

“I didn’t make a control coin for Hermione’s mother! What is she on about?” Harry looked at his two ladies, he saw confusion on Tonks’ face, and Narcissa’s cheeks were red with embarrassment. “Cissy, why?”

“I thought it would please you master.” Cissa purred. “Plus Hermione can control her mother if she smothers her too much.”

“And this desire she has for her mother to eat her pussy?” Harry enquired, “Is it the coin or her cravings?”

“I fear it’s both” Cissa said, genuine concern on her face. “The combination of innate cravings of her pregnancy, combined with the sexual nature of the coin have manifested in the incestuous desire she describes.”

“What control coin?” Tonks asked quickly, before casting a quick tempus charm. “Shit, we’re going to be late master, get dressed!” Tonks scrambled out of the bed, followed by Harry. Narcissa quickly followed, giving Tonks a playful slap on her curvy buttocks as she passed. Just as it ticked nine o’clock, Harry and Tonks grabbed the small fountain pen portkey and instantly found themselves in the foyer to the Minister’s office, with Percy Weasley waiting for them.

“Ah you’re on time, good.” Percy said as his means of greeting them. “The Minister is waiting for you, please go in” he gestured to the door behind them and Tonks opened the door, before he entered he couldn’t resist a quick dig.

“Morning Perc” he said before darting inside, hearing Percy snap his quill in anger. Cornelius’ office was grand in size, but decorated simply, making it seem bigger.

“Ah Mr Potter, Miss Tonks come in” Fudge beamed as they entered, shutting the door on an irritated Percy behind them. “Please, take a seat.” Fudge motioned to the high-backed couch in front of him, and they quickly sat down, a safe distance apart to avoid detection.

“What’s this about Minister?” Tonks quickly asked, as they heard the door open and close again behind them.

“Ah, come in, take a seat.” He said to the newcomers, who quickly turned out to be Hermione and both her parents. “Mr and Mrs Granger I’m sorry for the sudden call, but I’m afraid the circumstances demanded it.” Fudge said, getting up and shaking Jim and Emma’s hands enthusiastically.

“No problem Minister, we fully understand the need for urgency and secrecy.” Jim said smiling as Cornelius sat down behind his desk again.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, “Why have we all summoned?” Before Harry could get some answers, the door opened and closed again, and Moody walked into the room, dragging a hooded figure.

“Mornin’ Minister” Moody said gruffly, standing on the left of Fudge’s desk, with the hooded figure forced to kneel in front of him.

“Would someone please tell me what is going on!” Harry said urgently, getting fed up by the constant interruptions.

“Last night at little after midnight, the Grangers were the subject of a raid by persons unknown, and their purpose is also unknown.” Fudge said soundly, but Moody chuckled quietly. “We have called you here because during said attack, Miss Granger performed numerous spells in front of her parents, who are Muggles.”

“Excuse me Minister” Jim said, boldly standing up to the Minister of Magic’s allegations. “My Mione had no choice but to use magic, she protected us from that man who plainly said he wanted to kill her. I think that if she hadn’t, you’d be facing possibly three deaths, with no idea who did it.” Emma pulled her husband back down on to the sofa, as Fudge adjusted his position, Harry meanwhile was glad the Capitulous charm was only triggered by him, he really didn’t need ‘slutty Hermione’ appearing in front of her parents, the Minister and Moody.

“That may be the story, but she also cast a spell that is only to be used in emergencies, and which has not been used since before she was born. I would like to know how she knew it.” Fudge said, leaning forward at Hermione.

“It was in a book on the last war” Hermione said, not looking at the Minister.

“If I may Minister” Moody said gruffly, “my friend here might have something to say about last night’s events.” Moody pulled a vial of clear liquid from his pocket, before pulling the hood off the man and pouring it down his throat.

“The report said his jaw was broken when Miss Granger attacked him” Fudge said, looking at Moody with confusion.

“I fixed it, and I made sure it hurt.” Moody said almost gleefully. The vicar death eater woke groggily and looked up, immediately snarling at Harry, before Moody prodded his still dislocated arm, making him howl in pain. “What’s your name?”

“Gibbon, Thorne Gibbon” the man said, Harry noted how his jaw didn’t align properly.

“What were you doing in Appleton, Oxfordshire last night?” Moody growled.

“Under orders, to kill the mudblood bitch and her family” Gibbon whimpered, Harry managed to restrain Hermione, who moved to hit him.

“Whose orders?” Tonks asked.

“Shut it Nymph!” Moody growled. “Who sent you?” he asked as Tonks’ hair flared red, and Harry now had to stop Tonks from moving.

“The Dark Lord Voldemort” Gibbon said proudly.

“But he’s dead!” Fudge said as his face went pale.

“Not since last month, when he returned. He killed the Diggory brat.” Gibbon snarled, Moody jabbed his arm and Gibbon wailed in pain again.

“Tell us exactly what happened last night!” Moody growled, Gibbon whimpered before the Veritaserum made him talk.

“We arrived at the mudblood’s before midnight, and waited until her light went out before making our move.” Gibbon recited. “We stormed the downstairs and found nothing, we quickly moved upstairs and Goyle killed the mangy cat, before we moved to search the rooms. I ransacked the mudblood’s room, before bursting into the parent’s room, where they were cowering. And then…”

“And then I blasted him through a wall when he threatened us” Hermione finished, Gibbon nodded timidly.

“Is this true?” Fudge asked.

“Yes Minister, bitch hit me with a powerful stunner that sent me through the wall and down the stairs, where I blacked out.” Gibbon said quickly.

“Who was with you?” Moody snarled.

“I only knew Goyle, the others were nameless peons of the Dark Lords, please kill me, and spare me the Dark Lord’s punishment.” Gibbon pleaded, Moody responded by knocking him out.

“Thank you Alastor, you may take him to Azkaban” Fudge said, Moody grunted and dragged the unconscious Gibbon from the room.

“Why are me and Tonks here if this about something that happened in Oxfordshire last night Minister?” Harry asked when the door had closed.

“Because, as well as the attack on your girlfriend’s house last night, a fidelius charm alarm on a Ministry controlled property was triggered, and we’d like to know why.” Fudge said, trying to remain jovial, although there was a very large elephant in the room, concerning the attack on Hermione. At that moment Moody returned to the room.

“I can explain that Minister” he said gruffly as he strode back into the room. “I broke it.”

“You entered that property, why?” Fudge asked, looking at Moody with a mixture of outrage and confusion.

“Dumbledore trusted me with its location last year, and after the attack, I took the Grangers there as it was the nearest and best protected safe house.” Moody said rather hurriedly, Fudge stood up behind his desk.

“There are several other properties you could have taken them to instead of that one, why that specific safe house?” Fudge said, clearly furious at Moody’s choice of safe house.

“All the other ones are well-known by most of the bloody ministry; Dumbledore believes Voldemort has spies in the Ministry. I picked that house because it’s only known to a select few inside the Order, and the death eaters think it went up in flames fourteen years ago.” Moody snarled.

“Dumbledore is a paranoid old man, he sees spies everywhere” Fudge yelled, “that’s an affliction the two of you both seem to suffer from.”

“Then prove us wrong, truth serum the blighters we’ve noted as likely spies” Moody said, leaning closer to Fudge. “But you won’t will ya; you’re too deep in denial to even suspect that the Ministry isn’t the perfect symbol of Wizarding perfection, you make it out to be in the toilet rag of a paper.”

“An investigation into high ranking members of the Ministry, will cause unrest and suspicion across every department, as well as drag their family’s names into the dirt” Fudge stated, slamming his hand down on a file on his desk.

“Getting back on topic!” Harry yelled, drawing their attention off each other. “Why am I here, why is Tonks here?”

“Because the house I took your missus to last night, it used to belong to your family.” Moody stated.

“Potter Manor?” Harry breathed.

“How do you know of it?” Fudge asked, now he had to reveal his harem, or did he.

“I did a bit of digging into my family history, got nostalgic late last year. I read about my potential inheritances when I come of age.” Harry smiled. There was a loud crack and a goblin appeared in the room, Moody muttered something about Auror business and left.

“Mr and Mrs Granger, if you would kindly step outside, this is a matter of inheritance, it won’t take long.” Fudge said, pointing to the door, Emma was resistant, but Jim essentially dragged her from the room, as the goblin sat in a chair beside Fudge’s desk, which raised itself, so the goblin was level with the desk. “Now I asked Mr er...”

“Gonark” the goblin grunted.

“… Mr Gonark to retrieve the files on your family inheritance, we needed to see if you were entitled to reclaim your family home yet, or not. What did you discover?” Fudge asked the goblin.

“Well Mr Potter, I found this piece of parchment that lists your inheritances and entitlements,” Gonark said, holding up a piece of parchment. “But like most Goblin legal texts, it only reveals the writing to the entitled. Hold out your thumb.” Harry obeyed and the goblin slashed the top left edge across his thumb, drawing blood.

“Ah, what the hell?” Harry exclaimed, but as he watched, the cut instantly healed.

“Goblin magic often relies on blood my dear” Fudge said jovially.

“Sometimes, not always, that’s a common Wizard misconception about us” Gonark stated as text began to appear on the parchment.

_Herein is documented the inheritance of:_

_Harold James Potter._

_Son of:_

_James Brian Potter (Deceased)_

_&_

_Lily Rose Potter (née Evans) (Deceased)_

_Spouses/Mistresses/Concubines:_

_  
_

-       _Ginevra Molly Weasley._

-       _Narcissa Black._

-       _Angelina Johnson._

-       _Katie Bell._

-       _Alicia Spinnet._

-       _Hermione Jean Granger._

-       _Lavender Brown._

-       _Cho Chang._

-       _Pansy Parkinson._

-       _Fleur Isabelle Delacour._

-       _Parvati Patil._

-       _Padma Patil._

-       _Hannah Abbott._

-       _Roselyn Rosmerta._

-       _Nymphadora Tonks._

_Marriage Contracts: None._

_Inherited House Titles:_

-       _The Noble House of Potter. (Only Heir.)_

-       _The Noble House of Peverell. (Direct Descendant.)_

-       _The Noble House of Gryffindor. (Direct Descendant.)_

-       _The Noble House of Hufflepuff. (Direct Descendant.)_

-       _The Noble House of Slytherin. (Through conquest & Descendant.)_

-       _The Noble House of Ravenclaw. (Through Heir.)_

-       _The Noble House of Black. (Contested.)_

-       _The Noble House of Vane. (Through Affiliate.)_

_Vaults: Eight. (Approx. total wealth: unknown.)_

_Entitlements:_

-       _Harem of Witches. (Less than twenty five.)_

-       _Majority of seats in the Wizengamot._

-       _Position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Upon birth of heir.)_

_Estates:_

-       _Potter Manor, Hertfordshire._

-       _Hogwarts Castle & grounds. (Upon Heir’s birth)_

-       _Hogsmeade. (Upon Heir’s birth)_

-       _12 Grimmauld Place (Upon current Lord’s death)_

-       _Malfoy Manor (Through Affiliate.)_

And so it went on, but the listed information above was enough to put the room in an uncomfortable silence.

“Well Mr Potter, it seems we have plenty to talk about.” Fudge said beaming, but a hint of menace in his eyes.

“Well, yes alright Skeeter’s article was partially true, but it says right there I am entitled to one, so you can’t publically crucify me for it” Harry said defensively.

“It’s not that I’m concerned with Mr Potter, it’s the inheritances I’m concerned with.” Fudge said gritting his teeth.

“You worried about Harry as Headmaster of Hogwarts?” Hermione chuckled. Since the cat was out of the bag, she and Tonks now leant against Harry’s arms.

“Yes Miss Granger I am, it clearly states that upon the birth of a child to whichever of these fifteen witches, including you and Miss Tonks, is the heir of Ravenclaw. That means Mr Potter becomes sole Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Fudge reclined in his chair and rubbed his forehead. “Mr Gonark, is there a way of determining which witch is the Ravenclaw heir?” Gonark nodded and turned to address Harry.

“Mr Potter, how many of these witches have given birth?” Gonark asked politely.

“Nine, one more is due any day now” Harry said cheerfully, Fudge however went pale.

“That leaves six witches, how many of those are pregnant?” Gonark asked.

“Five, Tonks joined last night.” Harry said, hugging Tonks as he mentioned her.

“And is Miss Granger one of them?” Gonark asked, tilting his head to Hermione, who nodded. “Very well, let me find the, ah here we go” Gonark pulled another blank parchment from his bag and motioned for Hermione to hold out her thumb, before cutting it with the parchment.

_Herein is documented the inheritance of:_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_Daughter of:_

_James Albert Granger_

_&_

_Emma Jean Granger (née Jay)_

_Spouse:_

_  
_

-       _Harold James Potter._

_Marriage Contracts: None._

_Inherited House Titles:_

­       _The Noble House of Ravenclaw. (Direct Descendant.)_

­       _The House of Granger. (Only heir.)_

The rest of the information was unnecessary for now, that was all the gathered needed to see, Hermione restrained a squeal of excitement at the prospect.

“I see” Fudge said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“How is this possible Minister, I thought the Ravenclaw line was dead.” Tonks said, confused by the facts.

“Evidentially not, it is likely the Wizarding line was, but it continued in a muggle name, until now.” Fudge said, his eyes flashed to Hermione. “Tell me, Miss Granger, when is your baby due?” Fudge was clearly trying to remain polite, but his annoyance at this ‘manoeuvre’ was clearly getting under his skin.

“Not till January Minister, why?” Hermione asked, her hand instinctively moving to her belly.

“Because he want to know how long he’s got to find a loophole in the law, before I inherit Hogwarts.” Harry said, moving his hand to join Hermione’s, with his eyes fixed on Fudge, who sweated profusely.

“Don’t be absurd Mr Potter; why on earth would I not want you to inherit what is rightfully yours.” Fudge said, his hands clamming up.

“Because you seem to think that if I become Headmaster of Hogwarts, your job will be in danger from me, or Dumbledore.” Harry said, the news of his inheritance had given him a fire he never knew he had, and he stood his ground as the Minister crumbled. At that moment Dumbledore walked in, immediately walking over to the desk, and the two documents that lay there.

“Albus, what are you doing here?” Fudge said nervously, as Dumbledore’s eyes widened at the two documents.

“We had a meeting scheduled for half nine, as it is now ten, I thought it best to let myself in. As it seems I am needed here.” Dumbledore said cheerfully, sitting beside Hermione on the sofa. “Congratulations Miss Granger, Mr Potter, I hope everything goes well with the little one.” He said shaking their hands warmly.

“You’re not concerned about your position? Come January, Harry inherits your job as Headmaster.” Fudge said, clearly trying to create a divide between the two, but before Dumbledore could reply, Harry spoke up.

“If I might Minister, when this inheritance occurs, I would gladly welcome Dumbledore to take a position as Deputy Headmaster, and adviser on handling school matters, as they are likely to taxing for a fifteen year old, who is a student.” Harry said gesturing to Dumbledore, who smiled.

“An ingenious idea Harry and it will ensure the Ministry doesn’t try to prevent your inheritance.” Dumbledore winked at Harry, before speaking. “We must remember that you and Miss Granger’s child will be the first child descended from all four Founders, and that is something even the Ministry cannot deny.” Fudge nodded weakly. “I personally look forward to the changeover; it was about time that Hogwarts was led by a younger individual, the office is full of so many grey bearded old men and women, including myself.” Dumbledore chuckled heartily, and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you professor, I’m glad for the vote of confidence.” Harry extended a hand to Dumbledore, who shook it warmly.

“I suggest Mr Potter and Miss Granger come with me to Gringotts, to formalise the inheritances, and look over the numerous statements about their vaults.” Gonark said.

“Yes, well you go do that now, and I’ll see Albus in private, Miss Tonks your report is no longer required, the harem is legal and Skeeter’s accusations have no merit. And I’ll permit you to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but only within the grounds of your ancestral home. Good day!” Fudge said, waving his hand for them to leave, which they did, the trio followed Gonark out of the room, where Hermione’s parents were waiting.

“What was all that about?” Jim asked as soon as the Minister’s door closed, Percy was not at his desk.

“Basically, I’m the descendant of three of the Hogwarts Founders, and Hermione is the descendant of the fourth Founder, when our child is born, I inherit Hogwarts, its grounds and the village of Hogsmeade.” Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione’s waist. Contrary to Harry’s expectations of Hermione’s parent hugging the life out of them, the two older Grangers fainted.


	4. A Summer of Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises lie in store for Harry, both good and bad.

Chapter IV: Summer of Inheritance.

As he was first to recover from his fainting moment, Harry quickly acted upon the opportunity, and took Jim to one side.

"Mr Granger…" Harry began.

"Harry my boy, call me Jim, Mr Granger was my father" Jim chuckled the rather dated line.

"Jim, I need to ask you something important" Harry said in a low tone, briefly looking behind Jim to watch Hermione trying to revive her mother.

"Anything Harry, I can't deny the man who's brought my Mione so much happiness," Jim beamed.

"Then I ask your permission to make her even happier" Harry stated in a quiet tone, seeing Jim's face pale. "I ask for permission, to marry Hermione."

"Of course Harry, I couldn't be happier that you're going to be my son-in-law, I wish you all the best," Jim smiled warmly, before giving Harry a bone-breaking hug. "When you planning on popping the question?"

"I don't know, but I'll do it at the right time." Harry said, as Hermione walked over with Emma.

"Do what at the right time?" Emma asked cheerfully, though she was still slightly pale.

"Kill Voldemort" Jim said quickly, before quickly walking out the door.

After saying good bye to Hermione's dad, who went off to work with his Auror colleague escorting him, and then to Hermione's mum, who returned to Potter Manor under another Auror's protection, Harry, Tonks and Hermione made their way to Gringotts, where Narcissa joined them. They then spent the next three hours going through tedious paperwork, which only Narcissa and Hermione found interesting, at first. Once all the paperwork was looked over, and the required documents were signed, Harry officially inherited the five titles he was entitled to, choosing Potter as his main, and Hermione kept Granger, despite the entitlement to Ravenclaw.

They were then shown to the numerous vaults, where Hermione withdrew two blank frames with runes etched into the frames, from the Potter vault, she told Harry and the others she'd explain them later after shrinking them down to fit in her pocket. The four Founder vaults were the deepest in Gringotts, and were guarded by a giant mechanical golem, that let them pass when it sensed the Founder's blood in them. As expected, the Founders vaults were rich in their contents, but everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, Harry quickly took a small box from one of the vaults and quickly pocketed it for a later date.

Harry and Hermione requested a full inventory of the vaults, as well as a means to access their vaults remotely. Gonark handed Hermione an elegant blue purse with the Ravenclaw emblem on it, and Harry a black wallet with his five houses etched into the surface, with space for two more emblems.

"Sirius is the current Lord Black, upon his death, the Black vault will pass to you, and its emblem will appear on the wallet." Gonark explained as the cart took them back to the entrance hall. "And you'll only be entitled to the Ravenclaw title when Miss Granger gives birth, or upon the wedding between you two."

"I think the baby will be the first of those two options, Gonark" Hermione giggled.

"Thank you Gonark, your service has been impeccable" Harry praised the goblin as they entered the hall.

"I am pleased to be of service to the descendants of the Founders and to irritate the stuck up Minister" Gonark chuckled, before he bowed and walked away.

"What now master?" The three witches said the moment they left the bank.

"Cissa, I want you to return to Malfoy Manor and move everything you can to Potter Manor." Harry said, looking into Cissa's eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's not safe, Lucius will undoubtedly wish to retake it for Voldemort, and Hermione you go with her." Harry said, Hermione nodded and took Narcissa's hand before they disapparated, taking Hermione with her.

"And me, master?" Tonks asked, Harry took her hand and dragged her further down Diagon Alley than he had ever been, into a shop called 'Tinkenell's Tats' where a skinny witch in very revealing clothes turned to address them.

"What can I do for you sir or madam" she said in a flat uninterested tone. Harry flashed a stack of galleons and she perked up.

"My fine companion requires a simple tattoo above her heart, and I'm willing to pay handsomely." Harry said proudly, nudging Tonks forward.

"For that amount I'll tattoo anything darlin'" she said grinning at Harry.

"Just 'HP' and a small lightning bolt in plain black, that'll be all." Harry smiled; the witch seemed deflated at the missed opportunity, but didn't turn down such easy money. She dragged Tonks over to a chair and motioned for her to reveal the target area.

"Harry?" Tonks said, clearly nervous.

"It's alright, the others all have it, don't worry" Harry said reassuringly, he put his hand on her shoulder as the woman pulled Tonks' shirt up, revealing her bra underneath, before slowly starting the simple marking.

"I must say darlin', for such a specific design, it's been fairly popular in the last two months. Must have been at least twelve witches all requesting the exact same design, hell I even did three witches in a group. Is it some new craze or sumin'?" the witch said as she carefully inked the 'H'.

"Something like that, you said twelve have had it done?" Harry asked.

"Positive, this'll be lucky number thirteen, why?" the witch said, she looked up at Harry, who shook his head.

'Including Hermione, who hasn't got it yet, that means one witch hasn't had it done.' Harry thought.

"There ya go darlin'. 'HP' and a lightning bolt over the heart, identical to the others I've done." Harry looked down and smiled, Tonks was officially his now.

"Thank you my dear, here's your payment and keep the change" Harry said handing her the stack of galleons as Tonks stood up and pulled her top down.

"Nice doing business with a customer who pays extra for a change." The witch said before she disappeared into the back of the store, so Tonks and Harry left, when they were outside, Tonks embraced Harry in a passionate kiss and apparated. When Harry opened his eyes, his first thought wasn't where he was, but to relieve the nausea he was feeling.

"Wow master, most people when they first apparated throw up," Tonks said, but was stopped by Harry throwing up. "Aww, sorry master."

"That's okay Tonks, just warn me next time" Harry said after he had recovered. "Where are we?" He looked around and his gaze froze on the large Tudor-style manor they were standing at the bottom of the drive for, on the other side of wrought iron gates, with a large 'P' in the metalwork.

"Potter Manor, I found it through Hermione" Tonks said beaming. "Though I couldn't apparate inside, because of the protections around this place."

"And Hermione?" Harry asked, but she appeared moments later with Narcissa, who was holding Lilith.

"Has enlisted a few house elves to move the stuff master" Hermione said beaming. Harry reached out and touched the gate, which swung open at his touch.

"Welcome home master" The three witches said affectionately as they walked up the driveway. The front garden was fairly simple, with the driveway leading up to the house flanked by tall oaks trees, and immaculate lawns.

"I can't believe this place has been waiting for me for fourteen years" Harry breathed as he approached the large black front door. Before he entered, he heard the sound of twisting metal and turned to see the gates reforming, now with a large 'HP' formed in the metalwork. "Hope that doesn't affect the fidelius on this place." He remarked as he pushed open the heavy wooden door, a familiar house elf appeared in the hallway.

"Master Harry Potter" Dobby said affectionately, "Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin" he quickly added before rushing to hug him, Harry knelt down and hugged the elf.

"Good to see you Dobby, you knew of this place?" Harry asked as he stood up again.

"No sir, I only learnt of it when Miss Granger-Ravenclaw told me, but I have had a quick look around. " Dobby said quickly.

"What sort of scale are we talking about?" Harry asked, as he looked around the spacious hallway.

"Dobby has counted ten bedrooms and a master bedroom, each with en-suites. As well as a library, a nursery, the usual manor rooms, and a conservatory with a pool at the back." Dobby said, counting the rooms on his bony fingers. Harry felt his jaw drop in shock, in four years he had gone from the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursleys, to owner of a vast mansion, and inheritor of Hogwarts Castle and grounds, as well as Hogsmeade village.

"It's bigger than Malfoy Manor" Cissa gasped. "Dobby, could you lead me to the nursery, little Lilith needs changing." Dobby held out his hand and took Cissa up the stairs and out of sight, returning a moment later in a small 'crack'.

"Is there anything Master Harry requires of Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Has everything been transferred from Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked, and Dobby nodded. "Then as the new Lord of Potter Manor, I officially appoint you as caretaker of the manor and its grounds."

"Thank you sir, Dobby is deeply honoured by the appointment, and will uphold my duties to the best of my abilities." Dobby said, kneeling before Harry, who motioned for him to rise straight away.

"That'll be all for now Dobby, I'll call if I need anything" Harry said, Dobby nodded and vanished.

"That was very kind of you Harry" Hermione said taking his arm in her own, as Tonks took the other, "come on, let's allocate rooms for the harem." They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the vast manor, discovering that each bedroom had two to three beds in each, and the master bedroom had a bed big enough for at least seven people, along with the master en-suite could also handle more than five people at once. "I suspect that harems are not uncommon for the Potters, going by the size of this place."

"I think you might be right Miss Ravenclaw" Harry joked and Hermione blushed.

"Don't call me that, I can't really believe that it's true." Hermione said timidly as the three of them sat on the master bed.

"Why? Because you're not in Ravenclaw house?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Think about it, you're the cleverest girl in the year, an exceptional adept for casting spells and you value knowledge and learning, sounds like a 'Claw if you ask me, but your bravery and natural fire mean you're in Gryffindor instead." Hermione flung herself into his arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Mistress, what were those two frames you took from master's vault?" Tonks asked, bursting into their room, after making sure she had all her stuff set up in her own room. Hermione smiled and withdrew them from her back pocket, and returned them to their normal size, roughly seven feet high, and four feet wide.

"I thought they were a myth, as they vanished from existence years ago" Hermione said, setting one up on their bedroom wall. "You know how portraits can move from painting to painting, or if there are two of them in different places, they can travel between them?"

"Phineas Black has portraits at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, he travels between them whenever he likes" Tonks said smiling.

"Exactly, these apparently allow wizards to do the same" Hermione said excitedly, she finished setting it up on the wall, before rushing out the room with the other. Tonks and Harry watched as the frame currently showed nothing but the wall behind, as Narcissa joined them, the empty frame was filled by a painting of the lounge. They looked in confusion as Hermione appeared in the painting, and moments later it swung open, and Hermione was standing in a small recess in the wall, that wasn't there before.

"How the?" Narcissa exclaimed at the bizarre sight.

"Mistress, what's wrong with just apparating?" Tonks asked honestly.

"You can't apparate in and out, or even around Hogwarts" Harry said, a plan forming in his head. "How many more did you see in the vault?"

"There were a few more, but I only grabbed two for now, why?" Hermione asked, as the portrait closed behind her. "I hope that one of the books in the vault explain them more, as they aren't very well known."

"I'm thinking; one here, one or two at Hogwarts, and if Rosie gets the deed to the Leaky Cauldron, one there for easy access to Diagon Alley" Harry said, counting the frames required for this plan. "Maybe one at one of the estates I own."

"How do they work?" Narcissa asked, running her fingers over the runes carved into the frame.

"Tap the portrait with your wand, and pull the frame back, it should reveal a short passage to the other portrait." Hermione said, demonstrating on the portrait.

"Can they be destroyed or interfered with mistress?" Tonks asked, inspecting the hole in the wall, which appeared behind the frame.

"I'll try to tune them to only work for people who have the 'HP' mark, or to the Potter family, but they can't be interfered with, and they can probably be destroyed, I'll cast a few protection wards on them as a precaution." Hermione said quickly, making mental notes for herself.

"Dobby!" Harry called, the house elf appearing before them moments later.

"Yes Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Where's Mrs Granger?" Harry asked.

"She's out in the back garden, enjoying the sunshine in the pool." Dobby said smiling. "Shall I inform her you will be joining her?" Harry nodded and he vanished, Narcissa smiled and hurried back to her room, followed by Tonks.

"Harry, I didn't bring any swimsuits with me" Hermione said weakly, Harry smiled and waved his wand and summoned the black bikini she had worn at the harem orgy, though it was less revealing now. "Thank you" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and hurried off to the pool. Harry dug out his trunks from the orgy, and before putting them on, he added Tonks to the names embroidered into the black material.

When Harry stepped out of the manor, he found a large Victorian conservatory joined on to the back of the Tudor manor, with a slightly more modern pool under the glass roof. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione, Tonks and Narcissa wearing identical elegant bikinis, and Emma in a swimsuit, sitting in the shallow end, with Lilith bobbing on the surface with a rubber ring and armbands keeping her afloat. He slid into the warm water and swam over to them, stopping between Tonks and Hermione.

"Harry, I must ask," Emma said as he joined them, "Why do Tonks and Narcissa have the same bikini as Hermione?" Lilith bobbed over to him and he noticed that, her baby swimsuit was black with a gold lightning bolt on the front, with 'Lilith' written across the bolt.

"Because Emma, I have a harem of witches, including Narcissa, Tonks and Hermione." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Tonks and Hermione. "And before you protest or criticize me, Hermione is the Alpha female; all the other women are subservient to her."

"I would hope so, seeing as she's pretty much your only hope of inheriting your school" Emma said crossing her arms. "How many women are we talking about?"

"Not including these lovely ladies, twelve, mostly around my age, with Narcissa and one other woman" Harry said proudly, Emma's eyes widened.

"Fifteen women, to just one man? How on Earth do you keep them satisfied?" Emma asked, as Lilith managed to swim over to her. "And who's the father of this little one?"

"I have my means of keeping my loving harem members, and Lilith is mine, my oldest child." Harry said, reaching over to caress Lilith's black hair. "Most have gotten the 'HP' mark on their chest as a sign that they are loyal." Harry pointed to Tonks and Cissa's tattoos.

"Impressive for a man your age to be a father" Emma said, picking up Lilith and holding her close, Lilith seemed to enjoy the attention and giggled excitedly. "I have to ask because my curiosity has piqued, ladies, how big is his…"

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked.

"What, it's a legit question, if he's got fifteen witches sleeping with him, he must have one impressive member" Emma said defensively.

"Eight inches, and quite robust" Cissa whispered to Emma, as she moved over and stroked her daughter's head, Emma's eyes widened again, as Hermione went scarlet with embarrassment.

"I cannot believe this is really happening" Hermione groaned as her mother seemed to be looking at her boyfriend's crotch. Thankfully the conversation vanished as Moody stomped toward them, followed by Dobby.

"Sorry sir, he insisted I let him pass" Dobby whimpered as he and Moody stood beside the pool.

"It's alright Dobby. What can I do for you Moody?" Harry said to the two new arrivals.

"It's not you I'm here for Potter; I need to speak to the Grangers, alone." Moody said gruffly, Emma and Hermione looked surprised but clambered out of the pool, wrapping towels around them, before following Moody into the house.

"Master, what did you mean by 'most' witches have this mark?" Cissa asked, tapping her tattoo.

"The weird woman in the tattoo place said that, including me, thirteen women had requested this exact pattern" Tonks replied, tapping her own mark.

"Exactly, and not including Hermione, that leaves one member without a mark." Harry quickly added, "I fear that this witch, whoever she is, wants out of the harem."

"Why master?" Tonks said, resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him from his left side.

"Perhaps she was just in it for the royalties for birthing a child of Harry Potter" Cissa suggested, caressing Tonks' hair, which lengthened as she caressed its smooth black length.

"Didn't the contract Mione drew up in Hogsmeade say there was no way out?" Harry said, whilst Narcissa groomed Tonks' hair, Harry's hand slipped to her crotch, caressing her pussy through the bikini. At this moment, Moody, Hermione and Emma returned, Harry retracted his hand when he saw tears in the women's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately asked.

"Jim's gone missing, his Auror guard was found dead. They injected Lidocaine directly into his heart." Emma wept against her daughter's shoulder.

"That's not all Potter, your harem member, Romilda Vane, was found dead by her parents in the hospital bed, killing curse." Moody added to their pain.

"And her child?" Tonks asked quickly.

"Also dead" Moody said bluntly. Whilst his witches were overcome with emotion, Harry's mind was instantly engaged. "Don't worry Potter, Dumbledore sent word to your harem, all those whose homes were deemed 'unsafe' or 'at risk' are being moved here, except for the Weasley girl, who's safe at the Burrow."

"Parents, harem members AND their children?" Harry said disbelieving the idea, Moody chuckled.

"Ha no, the parents and the babies are being moved elsewhere by the Order, and your 'wives' are coming here. Have fun." Moody said before striding away, as seven women ran out of the house, all wearing their 'HP' bikinis, and jumped into the pool, Narcissa instantly shielded her child from the splashes. They were followed by five more, also wearing their bikinis, but in different stages of second and third trimester pregnancies, these slipped into the pool slower, but still moved to kiss Harry.

"Hey Harry!" The new arrivals all said in unison. Hermione took Emma back inside and did not return, they then held a moment of silence for Romilda, her baby, and the Auror agent, before greeting the eldest child of their master warmly.

"I think she likes ze attention" Fleur said as she caressed Lilith's head, as the little one looked at Fleur in amazement.

"You all found yourselves a room?" Harry asked, their response was to push him under the water, before engaging in a massive group hug. "Welcome to our home" Harry said affectionately, as twelve women pressed in on him.

The rest of the glorious afternoon passed in a blur of half-naked witches and baby talk, one of which Harry enjoyed more than the other. The new arrivals established Floo connections between their parents' safe houses and Potter Manor, and Harry sent Ginny one of the frames, with instructions on setting it up. In the evening they all gathered in the lounge, where Emma and Hermione finally re-joined them, their faces clearly worn from crying, the harem sisters instantly moved to comfort them, before they all settled down by the roaring fireplace.

"So, this is your harem?" Emma said as she looked around. "I must admit I'm surprised by the variety."

"Mum!" Hermione hissed. "Harry's not racist!"

"I know, I'm not either, but I didn't expect such variety in the harem of a fourteen year old man" Emma said, gesturing at the women gathered around Harry.

"There's one absent, and we've obviously lost one." Harry said, pausing at the reminder. "Such a shame, she willingly joined, willingly chose to have the baby, and yet never talked to me about herself, kept herself to herself." Harry looked around, now the idea of one witch not getting the mark was evident, and tugged at his heart even more.

"Why would someone kill her master?" Lavender asked, as she was sandwiched between the two Patil twins.

"To get to me, Voldy said that he had cursed the book, and gave it to me to distract me, maybe he learnt who was a member of the harem through it." Harry thought out loud. "But why Romilda?"

"She was still in the hospital master, there was some post-pregnancy problem they were curing" Padma said quickly. "They must have seen her as an easy target."

"Thankfully we've all been moved by ze Order, to a place zat's secure and safe from attack." Fleur said, she was on the far left of the group, currently sitting with Rosmerta's arm around her waist. At that moment, Ginny walked in through the portrait of the Burrow kitchen, which had appeared moments before.

"Hey Ginny!" The group, minus Emma, said in unison, making the youngest Weasley flush with embarrassment.

"Is your baby black haired as well?" Padma quickly asked, "So far everyone has had black haired babies." Harry gave her an odd look and she quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with black hair master, it's just going to be tricky to tell most of them apart."

"She's ginger, seems the Weasley gene is stronger than the Potter gene for hair master" Ginny beamed as she moved to sit beside Hermione.

"Why do you all call him master?" Emma asked, it had been bugging her for a while.

"It is traditional harem protocol mum" Hermione quickly lied; she thought it best her mother not know about the Spellbook, seeing as she was unknowingly bound to her daughter through it.

"But they do it so freely" Emma whined to her daughter.

"Don't worry Em, they've just had a while to grow accustomed to it" Harry said calmly, Hermione saw a flash of gold in his hand. "What other non-Potter/Evans traits have our children picked up?"

"Well, my daughter looks a bit like Hermione, but she's got my eyes" Lavender quickly said, Harry quickly gave Emma the order to go with it, the last thing he wanted to do was explain the three-way that had gotten Lavender pregnant.

"Ours are like us, except for the eyes" Padma said looking at Parvati who nodded in agreement. "And hers look slightly like Hermione as well."

"Lilith looks like me when I was her age, except for her eyes." Narcissa smiled, caressing her sleeping daughter's black hair.

"Weasley ginger hair and freckles are the only noticeable traits from me" Ginny smiled.

"My son has my Asian complexion, that's about it" Cho said, smiling weakly, but Angelina gave her a quick kiss.

"Ours are well built and have our eyes, and mine share my complexion obviously" Angelina surmised for her, Katie and Alicia's children.

"It seems we will be able to tell them apart after all. Although, Ginny your daughter may be the only one, without my black hair." Harry said, Ginny giggled.

"I don't really mind master, I'm just glad she's healthy, and safe." Ginny said fondly.

"Here here!" The others said together. It wasn't long before they called it a night, Ginny returned to the Burrow through the portal-portrait, and the others all went to their chosen rooms. Harry quickly cast names on to their respective doors, in bright gold writing against the dark wooden doors, as well as mentally remembering the layout.

\- The Patils.

\- Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

\- Tonks and Narcissa, with Lilith.

\- Cho and Fleur.

\- Luna and Rosmerta.

\- Pansy and Hannah.

\- Emma and Jim (when he returned)

As Harry headed for his own room at the end of the corridor, he made sure to poke his head into each room, giving each lady a kiss and a hug before bed. As he approached Emma's room, to just say good night, Hermione poked her head out.

"Sorry Harry, mum really needs me tonight, is it okay with you?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah Mione, though," he leant closer and whispered. "Are you still having those cravings to have her eat your pussy?" Hermione answered his question by going scarlet in the face.

"You got my letter?" She squeaked, to which Harry nodded. "I don't know why, but I can't think of anything else sexually."

"I did a quick check earlier, because the master of the book didn't make the coin, it's basically not working how it should." Harry said, flipping the coin around in his fingers. "Narcissa made it without my consent, and it backfired, amplifying its sexual nature with your natural cravings."

"Are you having the same problem with Tonks?" Hermione said in a hushed tone, as they heard lights going out around them.

"No, because I bound her to it, and was first to use it." Harry replied.

"Are you saying to stop the craving, you have to fuck my mother?" Hermione said, anger building in her.

"I haven't fucked Tonks, Cissa ate her pussy whilst I fucked HER, I only fingered Tonks." Harry said quickly, flushed with embarrassment, as a brainwave hit, he slipped the coin into Hermione's hand. "Try fulfilling your 'fantasy' or try fingering her, if that doesn't work" he winced to finish the sentence, Hermione groaned in frustration.

"If I must" Hermione grunted, her mood lightened and she and Harry shared a brief snog, before she said "Night Harry!" and shut the door. Harry walked slowly to the master bedroom and got into bed, being alone made him realise how big the bed was. He quickly got out of the bed and fumbled in his case, finding the stack of harem control coins, he picked one randomly.

"Come sleep with your master" he commanded, not looking at who it was. Moments later, Luna walked into his room, and locked the door behind her. Harry had to admit her second trimester figure was incredibly flattering to her petite figure, her nubile breasts had begun to swell, her stomach was showing the bump, and her frame was covered by a bit more pale pink flesh. She sidled into his bed and lay next to him, he put one hand on her belly, the other tucked behind her back, before resting his head on her breasts, before falling asleep in her arms.

- _AN-_

_I chose to kill off Romilda for three reasons:_

_\- She's a bit of a flat character._

_\- Increase the threat to Harry and his harem from Voldemort._

_\- There is another character i've written in to fit her 'space'._

_If anyone has a problem with this, there are several fan favourites who WILL be joining his harem before the end of the war._


	5. A Summer of Sleaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves against the Ministry's lies

Chapter V: Summer of Sleaze.

The rest of July and most of August passed surprisingly quickly, with various harem members disappearing for a few weeks for family holidays, but Harry ensured that Tonks or an Auror member went with them for security; he didn't want to lose another witch to Voldemort's underhanded tactics. Romilda and her son's funeral took place at the end of July, on what was also Harry's birthday, and was a fairly quiet affair. Harry and the entire harem showed, though they acted as friends and family, the story of Harry's harem still generated controversy.

Hermione and Emma meanwhile held out hope for Jim Granger's return, and so did Harry to an extent, but Narcissa warned that strange disappearances were the tell-tale sign of Voldemort's rise. Regarding the other Granger issue, from what Harry could tell, Hermione had done everything, except have any form of sex with her mother to relieve the burning desire, with little success in quelling it. Even asking Tonks to disguise herself as Emma, and have sex with her to relieve it, which merely halved the desire, and a second round didn't finish it off.

To keep her mind off it, Hermione managed to bind the portal-frames so only harem members could use them, as well as covering them in numerous protection charms. Harry also took great care of his 'wives' when they were in his family home, often helping Dobby to do so, as well as relieving in their sexual urges, and making sure to sleep with them at least twice during July and most of August. He had also requested that they all look through the vast Potter library for anything they could use to protect and connect the harem together, to stop any further attacks against them.

On the final week of August, Harry ventured out of the manor grounds, as he took Lilith for a stroll, with Luna and Emma for company, as the eccentric Ravenclaw witch had formed an odd connection with Narcissa's daughter. Cissa chose to stay at the manor, having been kept up the previous night by Lilith's crying.

"I hope our child shares your eyes, they really are quite beautiful master" Luna said as she carried Lilith to the local park.

"I wish the same for my first grandchild Harry; whose are they in your family?" Emma asked, walking beside the two lovers.

"They're my mother's eyes, whom Narcissa named her after. Lily Rose Evans, she was a muggle-born witch, like Hermione, with a natural talent for magic." Harry said smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Then it seems the chances are good" Emma chuckled. They reached the playground and Luna sat on the ground near the infant play equipment, as Emma and Harry kept Lilith amused with the brightly coloured playground attractions. After a while, Harry got tired and sat beside Luna, watching his future mother-in-law playing with her granddaughter in law.

"Harry?" Luna said suddenly, catching Harry off-guard, and withdrawing from his reverie of Emma and Lilith, currently playing on the swings. "Why did you pick me to join the harem?"

"I didn't, Hermione did it without my knowing" Harry said, putting an arm around her waist.

"But you didn't object, and haven't treated me with contempt" Luna responded quickly.

"Because I've grown to love your odd little quirks, and natural beauty, and I'm happy you're a part of my harem" Harry said pulling her closer. "I have to say, you haven't been as odd recently, especially with your pregnancy."

"There's nothing extraordinary or unusual about this master" Luna said defiantly. "I Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, heiress to the Lovegood name, have the child of that established line and your own in me. I am in a harem of witches that love me as much as I love them, there's no mystical creatures affecting how I feel Harry."

"Won't people mock you still?" Harry asked, as Emma moved Lilith to the slide.

"Fuck 'em!" Luna said boldly, Harry smiled. "They'll be jealous that you picked me to be in your harem, and carry your child." Harry moved to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head up, and they locked lips. Her thin, delicate lips pressed against his, he ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth, permitting him entrance. Harry could have kissed her for the rest of the sunny afternoon, but in a flash the sun went behind a cloud, and his heart sank as a familiar chill set in.

"Luna, whatever happens, I need you to stay conscious and watch them!" Harry said, withdrawing his wand.

"Master?" Luna said as he pushed her under the picnic table, before sprinting over to Lilith and Emma. As feared, two dementors swooped in and promptly attacked him and Emma, he heard Luna scream before his mind fought the draining feeling. He jabbed the dementor in the face with his wand and ran over to Luna, he handed her Lilith and turned to face the Dementors, who were focused on Emma.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the Dementors and using the memory of Luna's kiss for strength. A bright white Stag leapt from his wand and charged the Dementors, making one flee, before the other was catapulted off Emma, before fleeing as well.

"Master! You used magic outside of school and the manor!" Luna squeaked, as Lilith began to cry. Harry wasn't concerned about that, as he ran over to Emma, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Em, Em! Focus on my voice, focus on all the happy memories you can!" He said softly, cradling her head in his lap. "Don't give into the depression, fight it!" He cursed that he had left the control coin at the Manor; it could have helped with this. "Emma! Listen to me, you can't be sad, you're going to be a grandmother! You'll be a grandmother to every one of my harem's children by law." He said, hoping it would work, which it did, as Emma stopped shaking and looked at him with a growing smile.

"Really?" She breathed. Harry helped her to her feet as Luna rushed over with Lilith, the sight of the little baby in light of the revelation, seemed to cheer her up even more.

"Master, the Ministry will punish you for this!" Luna reminded him.

"Let 'em try! I wasn't going to let them harm my future mother-in-law." Harry said defiantly, as they walked quickly back to the Manor. "Did you watch the entire event?"

"Yes master" Luna said cheerfully. "Why?"

"Because it's the Ministry of Magic my dear, they're opposing my truth that Voldemort is back, and slamming me with performing magic in front of a muggle will help their side." Harry said dryly. "You're eye witness recollection of the attack will snuff out their fire, and so will another plan I'm forming, but I'll need the Quibbler for it."

"I'm sure Daddy will do anything for you master, he's supported your claim since the beginning." Luna said, skipping with excitement at getting to please her master.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to do what Mr Potter?" Xenophilius Lovegood said, as he, Harry and Luna sat by the pool of Potter Manor, the other harem members splashing around a short distance away.

"I've read that it is possible to make photographs from condensed memories, and I want you to publish it as a full front cover image of the Quibbler, with the title "He IS Back!" Harry said, rolling a glass of Gurdyroot Tea before sipping it.

"Wont that make me a target?" Xenophilius said nervously.

"You may move here if you feel threatened, they think this place went up in flames fifteen years ago." Harry said gesturing to the manor. "I can guarantee it'll boost your sales, and slam the Prophet's lies out of the window." Harry smiled, and Xenophilius laughed.

"For that I'll happily do it Mr Potter, and it won't cost you a thing! My Luna is quite smitten with you, and I'm happy that she's happy" Xenophilius said, running his fingers through his daughter's hair, before finishing his Gurdyroot tea. "I'll move into one of the vacant rooms and begin publishing as soon as you provide the picture and an interview of course."

"Of course Mr Lovegood, I'll be more than happy to contribute; you'll get the picture tomorrow after my Ministry visit." Harry said finishing his Gurdyroot tea, and the two men stood up. "I've got a trial for using magic in front of Emma, when two Dementors attacked us in the park. After I clear the charges, I'll return and provide you with what you need." He shook hands with Xenophilius, who bowed and quickly hurried away.

"I haven't seen him like that since mum died, thank you master" Luna said standing up and kissing him. "I also haven't seen anyone except me or daddy, enjoy a cup of Gurdyroot Tea."

"It grows on you if I'm honest" Harry said looking down at his empty cup. "Unpleasant at first, but you get used to it."

"Like me master?" Luna giggled.

"Unusual, not unpleasant 'Loony'" Harry and Luna kissed again, before joining the others in the pool.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ministry hearing was as he expected, old fashioned, stuffy and seemingly one sided, but he had Luna, Emma and a cunning trick up his sleeve, to help win over the majority of the Wizengamot.

"This is a disciplinary hearing into the offences committed by Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Fudge began; clearly even he knew not to mention Potter Manor's existence in front of Ministry officials. "The Interrogator is Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic…"

"Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said as he stormed into the room. "Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his action, produce a full-bodied Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?" Fudge said, leaning forward as if to interrogate him.

"No, but…" Harry started but Fudge interrupted him.

"And are you aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside of…" Fudge began, but Harry stood up.

"Excuse me Minister, but as a Lord of five well-established families, I think I should have my right to speak" Harry boomed, his voice stunning everyone as it bounced around the chamber.

"Of course" Fudge said weakly, "Proceed."

"Thank you for the support Dumbledore, but I've got irrefutable proof to defend me" Harry said in a low tone, Albus smiled and quickly moved to the viewing gallery, as Luna stepped into the ring. "May I present Luna Lovegood, official member of my harem, sole heiress to the Lovegood name, and an eye witness to the event in question." Harry said as Luna took the main seat.

"You wish us to question one of your whores?" a witch near the back left of the Wizengamot said.

"No. Firstly she's a Pureblood witch, who willingly joined my harem, and is anything but a whore. And second, if you question her, you'll try to spin it in your favour, I have a better solution." Harry said, pacing between Luna and the committee. "Luna, would you be so kind," Harry said politely to Luna, who pulled out a large dish of silvery water, and an old fashioned projector.

"What is this?" Fudge asked, almost mocking him.

"An old forgotten invention, from the Potter vault, a Pensieve projector." Harry said as Dumbledore conjured a table behind the central chair, where Luna placed the projector, and the Pensieve, before running the film reels into the Pensieve. Luna then added her memory of the event to the Pensieve, as the projector flickered to life, projecting on a curtain that Dumbledore summoned. "Please watch." Harry said as the memory started. When Luna's memory finished, he put his own, and after that, he carefully took and showed Emma's memory of the event.

"Three different viewpoints of the same story, all from people who are connected, and can have fabricated it together." The witch said again, Harry noticed a pink collar under her robes.

"Would you like it from someone who can't alter their memories?" Harry asked the congregation, the pink witch nodded. "Emma would you kindly." Emma lifted up a small crib, within which was Lilith, fast asleep. Harry took the memory and let it play, before wheeling on the Wizengamot. "There, you've got four different viewpoints of the same event, one of which couldn't have possibly been edited!" He pointed at Lilith. "I cast that Patronus because a Dementor was bearing down on Emma Granger, not to show off!" There was complete silence in the chamber.

"Anything else?" Fudge said, still sounding confident.

"While we're on the subject of you trying to spin lies over the truth!" Harry nearly yelled, pulling another memory from his head and placing it into the Pensieve. He saw Fudge and several like-minded witches and wizards pale at the memory he played for them. "Care to say 'he's not back' NOW!" Harry boomed, showing the scar on his forearm, as the projector showed the battle between him and Voldemort in the graveyard. "And that Lucius Malfoy ISNT a Voldy-ass kisser!" he added, pointing at Lucius in the memory, before stopping the projector and returning the memories to their owners, with a flick of his wand.

"Well Harry, you've certainly grown in the last few months" Dumbledore said cheerily, breaking the uncomfortable silence, as Luna returned to the viewing gallery, and Harry held Lilith, who had been woken by his yelling.

"Those in favour of conviction?" A witch from the right of Fudge asked, only the pink witch raised her hand. "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges…" she asked, and everyone else, including Fudge, raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges…" Fudge said, but before he banged the gavel, Harry spoke up.

"If I might, can WE, as I have a few seats on this council, please vote on whether or not to LIE to the Wizarding population?" Harry said boldly, seeing a few people gulp with fear. "All in favour of maintaining the lie?" Harry was disappointed to see a fifty fifty split. "Ah forget it, I'm cleared anyway." Harry said standing up, as Fudge banged his gavel.

"Well done Harry, brilliant manoeuvring of that one-sided situation" Dumbledore said as he caught up with Harry, Luna, Emma and Lilith. "Though you should have known how the second vote was going to go." Harry smiled, but kept walking.

"I expected worse, but I made plans in advance" Harry said as they stepped into the lift. When they entered the grand foyer, Harry pressed his wand to his temple, copying the image of Voldemort into a memory and extracting it, along with a catchy phrase. "Step one: tell the entire Ministry!" Harry said, flicking his wand to the large banner of Fudge.

They watched as the memory hit the banner, and Fudge's image flipped around, and Voldemort's face appeared behind him, where he had been looking. The Ministry logo vanished, and in bright red letters appeared the phrase. "Fudge's Denial Makes Voldemort Smile!" The appearance of his face caused mass panic, as in smaller letters, Harry summoned the words. "He IS back; don't Fudge the truth!"

"Not exactly subtle my boy" Dumbledore said quietly as they reached the fireplaces.

"I'm not aiming for subtle, this was just step one." Harry replied, before Dumbledore could ask, Harry, Luna, Emma and Lilith stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is brilliant my boy, brilliant!" Xenophilius said cheerfully, looking over the interview notes, which a quill had recorded word for word. "And the picture is sure to grab headlines, especially with the entire Ministry knowing as well."

"Make sure they're out in volume, across Britain by the morning" Harry said smiling, looking over the rough article with Xenophilius.

"But I can't produce an entire paper in one day, especially nationwide" Xenophilius replied, Harry's smile remained.

"Then make it a leaflet, poster, anything, as long as that image is all over Britain by tomorrow morning, then our work will be successful" Harry said hurriedly, he had one more step to his master plan.

"Of course Lord Potter, I'll put my entire team to the task, by the way, how you going to stop the Prophet trying to spin a lie against this?" Xenophilius asked as he picked up the draft.

"Let's just say, I've an agent imbedded within their ranks, who will make sure they don't stop us, if I ask personally." Harry said grinning; Xenophilius smiled, and dashed off to his publishing room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita Skeeter was sitting in her office at the Prophet, trying desperately to organise tomorrow's paper, and come up with an excuse for the latest scandal in the Ministry. An unknown witch or wizard had vandalised the Ministry atrium banner with propaganda, supporting the claim that Voldemort had returned. Just as she was about to give up and got to bed, she heard the fire roar into life.

"I thought I… Oh my god!" She screamed as a human torso formed from the coals, the head wreathed in flames, but strangely familiar, only when it spoke, did she recognise him immediately.

"Evening Rita" Harry Potter said from the fiery form. "How's things been since we last spoke?" Rita rushed to the door, made sure no one was outside, before locking it, and placing a 'Muffliato' charm on the door.

"What do you want Potter, I'm very busy." Rita hissed angrily at the boy.

"It's Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin actually, and I'm just checking on my offspring's health." Harry said innocently.

"Offspring, I'm not pregnant with your… you bastard!" she yelled when the memories returned of that fateful day in Hogwarts, where she fucked Harry and Fleur Delacour like a common whore, getting filled with his sperm, and winding up pregnant from it.

"Calm down! Tell me your life hasn't gotten better since I knocked you up, all those months ago" Harry said, maintaining a calm tone. Skeeter knew he was right. She had pretended it was the boss' child and the old bastard had a heart attack from the shock, now she was head of the Prophet's editing team, she had the final say on what did and didn't get published nation-wide.

"What do you want my lord?" Skeeter bit each word, hating herself, but somehow feeling a growing affection to him.

"I need you to take the Prophet out of the Ministry's ass, and not try to cover up the vandalism of the banner" Harry said bluntly. "Denying it at this stage will get thousands killed, let the truth go out, and we can save lives by preparing for the inevitable war."

"My boss won't let it go to print" Rita lied, wanting to stop him, but feeling she really shouldn't deep down inside her.

"You are the head editor, you are your boss Rita, don't try to deceive me, I did my research" Harry said, tutting at her attempt to deceive him. "Besides, pull away from the Ministry, and your readers will flock back to you, because you're not supporting a house of cards, and earn my personal gratitude."

Rita giggled at the idea, before slapping herself, what was happening to her, she was split between the urge to obey Harry's wishes, and the need to cover up this painful truth.

"People won't like the truth" Rita said feebly.

"They'll accept it, and be awake to the coming dangers, thereby saving lives in the process." Harry said softly.

"Not everyone reads the Prophet, people flock to the Lovegood's toilet paper." Rita said distastefully.

"I've already provided the Quibbler with a similar story, and a personal interview on the matter. If you don't publish, your fan base will evaporate by midday tomorrow, for not being truthful" Harry said, his eyes fixed on Rita's. He had her cornered, there was no excuse she could use left, it was either publish the truth, or prepare to watch the Prophet go up in flames, as people turned on it for not telling the truth.

"I'll do it, I've got no choice but to do it, master" Rita said, surrendering to the tidal wave of facts against her. 'Master'? What the hell made her call him master?

"Excellent, I look forward to your return to excellent, honest work" Harry said cheerfully, "you've done me proud," he added, before his coal effigy collapsed, and the fire was extinguished.

"I'll serve your wishes master; I'll tell the nation the truth about Voldemort." Rita said quietly, submitting entirely to the urge to submit to Harry, knowing he was the one man she cared for more than herself. He was everything she secretly looked for in a man; controlling yet kind, cleverer than her, and capable of giving her a future.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone was seated around the dinner table eating breakfast, copies of the Quibbler and Daily Prophet strewn amongst the toast, croissants, cereal and fruit.

The Quibbler simply read:

_HE IS BACK!_

_Ministry attempts to conceal the return of Lord Voldemort._

_Inside: Full, EXCLUSIVE interview with Harry Potter on his encounter with the Dark Lord, and his experience with the Wizengamot, who tried to hide the truth._

With a full page image of Voldemort's snake-like face.

And the Daily Prophet said something similar:

_MINISTRY SOUGHT TO LIE TO MILLIONS!_

_Proof that the Ministry attempted to use the Prophet to hide the Dark Lord's return._

It included; a large article on the Ministry vandalism, the Wizengamot trial and a word-for-word letter from Percival Weasley to Rita Skeeter to 'hide the details' of the vandalism, as well as extracts, from other letters that ordered the Prophet to lie about the dark lord's return. Harry smiled when he saw the headline article was by Katie R Steer, he admired Rita's courage, but also realised he owed her one for this.

"Here's to a new dawn, where the Prophet tells the truth about you-know-who!" Hermione said raising her glass, everyone followed suit.

"Cheers!" Everyone bellowed, as things were finally looking up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was enraged; his hopes for building his strength in secret, whilst the Wizarding world was oblivious were in tatters at his feet, as he shredded the Prophet, after just seeing the front cover.

"Wormtail!" He yelled, the snivelling rat scurried in a few moments later.

"Yyyyyes my lord?" He said feebly.

"Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked in a cold tone.

"Pardon, my lord?" Wormtail almost whispered.

"The Boy!" Voldemort yelled, his voice echoing in the empty dining room. "He still has the book, where is he?"

"My lord, the book was destroyed in July" Wormtail said, cowering from the punishment he was about to receive.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Voldemort bellowed in Wormtail's ear. "You said you had enchanted it to withstand any spell a fourteen year old could muster!"

"My lord, he threw it in the school train's furnace." Wormtail said, backing away to save himself further abuse.

"How do you know this?" Voldemort hissed, his tone dropping.

"I saw the boy throw a book into the train's furnace, the magical fire must have incinerated it instantly" Wormtail said, terrified for his life.

"Is our spy still secure?" Voldemort hissed.

"I think so my lord" Wormtail said, still backing away, as Nagini slid into the room.

"Tell them to keep a closer eye on Potter, and report more members of his 'harem' to us, and that they did well with the Vane girl." Voldemort said, as he looked out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "Have your fun while it lasts Boy! It'll be ashes before long!"


	6. A Summer Too Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry joins the Order, and plans are made for the upcoming year

Chapter VI: Summer Too Sirius.

The Ministry was in chaos, after the truth about Voldemort was revealed across Britain in one day, every high ranking witch or wizard who tried to cover it again, faced public demands for their resignation, many granted this request. Amongst the falling cards in the Ministry, Fudge held on for dear life, firing many of his underlings and any member that angered the public, to save his own skin from facing the guillotine of public hate.

"Master, you've got a letter!" Hannah said, walking into his room the day after his media fire hit the Ministry, and he had spent the previous night with Narcissa and Tonks, who woke at the entrance as well.

"Who's it from Hannah?" Harry asked, sitting up between the two naked witches.

"It doesn't say master, but it's not the Ministry" Hannah replied, inspecting the letter, "the seal has a strange crest, and is made of black wax."

"That's the Black family crest, and black wax means it's from Grimmauld Place" Cissa said as Hannah passed her master the letter. "Sirius must have moved into his family home."

"Good for him" Harry smiled as he opened the letter; Hannah hurried off to finish her breakfast, as Narcissa and Tonks snuggled closer to him.

_Dear Harry._

_As my relatives may have informed you, I'm back at my childhood home of 12 Grimmauld Place, as I was tired of living like a stray dog._

_I'm impressed by your handling of the Ministry, fighting their lies by blowing it away in one strike, though there are members of the Order, who believe this was a mistake._

_That is why I'm sending this letter, as you are an official adult now, I Sirius Orion Black cordially invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix, and request you attend the next meeting to officially join the Order._

_Because of the secrecy and importance of our work, especially in this troubled time, I ask you to bring a maximum of four of your harem witches, to reduce any suspicions, or paint targets on their backs._

_See you soon Pup._

_Sirius._

"Master, I AM a member of the Order, so I have to come with you" Tonks said immediately after she finished reading the letter.

"Don't worry Tonks, I already know who I'm taking." Harry said before kissing her delicately.

"Who?" Cissa asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'll tell my chosen four in front of everyone, come on" Harry nudged them to get out of the bed, and as they did, Harry slapped their naked asses, eliciting a squeak from Cissa. As Cissa and Tonks left to get changed in their own rooms, Hermione burst into the room, a look of frustration plastered on her face.

"I can't take it anymore Harry, you have to try something!" Hermione nearly yelled as she entered the room.

"Try what Mione?" Harry calmly asked, she took a breath before answering.

"I need you to fuck my mother, the damn urge for her to eat me out is unbearable now" Hermione gritted her teeth, before flicking the control coin to Harry. "I'll watch and pray it works." Hermione added, before taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Mione are you absolutely sure you want this?" Harry asked, he didn't want to anger his pregnant girlfriend by following a decision, which she wasn't completely happy with.

"Yes, but don't fuck her pussy, the last thing I need is my boyfriend being the father of my brother." Hermione responded quickly, and Harry smiled, forming his own plan for this scenario.

"Come to my room!" Harry commanded, squeezing the coin as his cock stiffened in preparation. Emma walked into the room, half dressed for the day, and Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. She shared the same figure as Hermione, with a perfectly round ass, but her breasts could rival Rosmerta's for size and shape. "My Mione wants you to eat her pussy until she climaxes."

Harry had worded it perfectly, as Emma turned and knelt between her daughter's legs, as 'slutty' Hermione lifted her skirt up and pushed her panties aside for her mother. Harry slid out of bed and watched as Emma began to lick Hermione's pussy, he stood behind Emma's wiggling ass, and pulled her panties off, and lined himself up with her tight rosebud.

"I'm going to ass fuck you whilst you eat her pussy!" Harry announced, he heard Emma moan into Hermione's pussy, before he forced his eight inch cock into her ass, he didn't have time for the pleasantries. He felt her shudder through an orgasm as he sheathed himself in her tight ass, and held for a little while, to give another order. "Emma on your hands and knees! Hermione underneath!" He held Emma's hips and repositioned her on to her hands and knees on the floor, as Hermione slid underneath, and they began to eat each other's pussies, whilst he thrusted into Emma's ass.

Harry heard the two women moaning into each other's pussies, as he continued to pound Emma's ass, feeling her shudder with multiple orgasms. As he felt the pressure build, another devious plan formed in his head.

"Ladies, on your knees, I'm going to cum!" Harry commanded, pulling out of Emma as the two women scrabbled on to their knees in front of him, mouths open expectantly. "UNGHHHH!" He aimed his cock at their open mouths as he fired several spurts of his seed at them, every shot landing in one of the open mouths perfectly. "Kiss each other, share it!" Harry commanded, and felt his cock twinge at the sight of the near identical women kissing each other passionately. "Jean, snap out of it!" he muttered.

He watched as they both came around to their senses during their kiss, opening their eyes in shock and pulling apart, stunned silent.

"Did we just…Kiss?" Emma said looking at her half naked daughter, then at herself, tasting something odd in her mouth.

"You did a lot more than kiss" Harry laughed; Emma looked at him and saw his cock, and blushed. "It'll be out fun little secret" Harry added, squeezing both women's coins and stepping closer to them. Without needing to speak, both Grangers licked his cock clean, before hurrying out of the room to get changed, Hermione flashing him a look of 'we'll talk later'.

Harry got dressed and quickly joined the other harem members, Xenophilius, and the children of Harry's, at the breakfast table, which was again covered in an assortment of breakfast options, with the mother members either breast feeding or trying to get their babies to eat mushed apple.

"So master, who's coming with you to 12 Grimmauld Place?" Tonks asked, watching the variety of feeding attempts with fascination.

"Why do they call him master?" Harry heard Xenophilius ask his daughter in a hushed tone.

"Harem protocol dad, sign of respect and he is technically our 'master'." Luna replied, helping herself to a wide variety of fruit.

"Ah right" Xenophilius said, before taking a bite of what appeared to be a banana and blackcurrant jam toasted sandwich.

"I've decided on Mione, Tonks, Cissa, with Lilith, and Fleur" Harry announced, there were several glum faces, but Harry had something in store for them. "But, for those 'left behind I'll arrange something special, before we leave tonight." There were numerous mutterings as to what he had planned, before he sat down and was immediately presented with pancakes and syrup by Dobby. "Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby is pleased to serve the noble Lord Potter, Harry" Dobby said bowing, before vanishing with a pop.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

With a gut-wrenching yank in his stomach, Potter Manor vanished, and he was standing in an empty street, facing a terrace of houses that loomed over him.

"I don't think anyone was expecting that as your 'something special' master" Tonks said as Harry fought to keep his stomach contents down. Harry had arranged for his harem's respective families to visit, with a private performance by the Weird Sisters just for those who couldn't come to Grimmauld Place, and had asked Rosmerta to ensure there was plenty of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

"I'm almost jealous of zem!" Fleur said looking around, as Hermione pulled something out of her pocket, and handed to each of them. "Ok, now I'm fine being here" Fleur said as she looked down at the gift. Hermione had quickly got autographs from the band members for each of them. "How did you manage zat master?"

"I made an investment in them, and they were more than happy to return the generosity." Harry said simply. "I don't see number twelve?" Harry looked up and down the street, only seeing elven and thirteen. At that moment Moody appeared beside them.

"Evening Moody" The group said in unison, Moody wheeled on them and pointed his wand at Cissa.

"Moody! She's with me, remember?" Harry yelled, stepping between them.

"Oh, right" Moody said slowly, pocketing his wand. "Been on edge today, fair few death eaters tried to infiltrate the Ministry. Sorry Ms Black." Cissa smiled curtly at him, before kissing Harry on the cheek when the Auror turned to face the row of houses.

"How do we get inside?" Fleur asked, Moody gave her an odd look, before focusing on the houses eleven and thirteen. He tapped his staff three times, and the two houses began to move apart, revealing number twelve. "Incroyable." Fleur breathed. Moody ushered them up the small stairs and the door was opened by Lupin.

"Evening all" He said warmly, waving them all into the house. Harry made sure to shake hands with the old DADA professor, before they made their way to the staircase, Tonks knocked over a Troll's leg umbrella stand as she passed.

The house was dark, musty and incredibly narrow, the complete opposite to the large, spacious and clean Potter Manor he had just left.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen, the women had to flatten themselves against the wall as Harry barrelled past them, which for Tonks and Mione was relatively easy, but Cissa had Lilith, and Fleur's bump was really starting to show on her elegant frame, but even that didn't stop her looking incredible. Harry went to hug Sirius, but his godfather stopped him and bowed. "Sorry, Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, soon to be Ravenclaw as well." Sirius joked as he righted himself, and then hugged his godson.

"Spare the titles Sirius, you of all people doesn't need to use them, Lord Black." Harry jokily replied, the two chuckled before taking their seats at the long kitchen table, Tonks and Hermione sat either side of him, with Cissa and Fleur standing behind him. Harry stood to greet every Order member that entered, including Snape, though Hermione stamped on his foot when he tried to avoid it, before long the room was packed with the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's four witches, with child.

"Welcome Harry, ladies, to the Order of the Phoenix, though only Harry and Tonks are actual members." Dumbledore said from the head of the table. "Though you are more than welcome to join as well."

"Mr Potter is too young to be in the Order, we barely allowed Miss Tonks" Snape said coldly.

"It's Lord Potter, Severus, and he has a right to be here, he IS a Potter after all, and let's not forget his father and mother helped found it." Sirius said, mocking the arrogant Potions master, who snorted at Harry's title.

"And I'm guessing this new 'lordship' is responsible for his stunt at the Ministry, and with the Quibbler and Prophet the following day" Snape sneered, waving the two front covers so the others could be reminded of it.

"I say bravo to that 'stunt'" Lupin stated boldly. "We've spent the last two months trying to convince Fudge that he was back, and to publically admit it, with little success, then Harry came along and managed it within twenty-four hours."

"Though your technique could have used a little work, otherwise ten points Harry" Sirius beamed, holding up the day's paper like scorecard, to the sniggers of the less mature Order members.

"Yes, well that's all well and good Sirius, but death eater attacks have tripled since that incident" Snape stated, showing another copy of the day's paper that stated:

_Muggle Attacks Increase!_

"But, successful wizard disappearances and fatal death eater ambushes have dropped to almost nothing" Moody said loudly. "The majority of attacks are repelled as everyone is on edge, and prepared for sudden attacks."

"Is my dad among those dead?" Hermione piped up, the table went quiet.

"No Hermione, he's still missing I'm afraid" Molly said, when everyone else showed no sign of answering. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him for comfort.

"Speaking of things related to Harry, the death eaters are showing no interest in any of your harem members' families." Kingsley said, quickly changing the subject. "But it may be a rouse; we'll continue to monitor them."

"Thank you Kingsley, the last thing we need is another Jim or Romilda" Tonks said, smiling at the older Auror.

"How are things going with the war effort anyway?" Harry asked, he needed to know the situation, before returning to Hogwarts in a few days.

"It's a stalemate at the moment" Dumbledore replied, the other members nodded their agreement. "We're combating their attacks, and both sides are gathering strength, it's a powder keg Harry, we're just waiting for the spark."

"Gathering strength?" Cissa asked quickly.

"Voldemort is trying to gather all his old followers to him; death eaters, dementors, and…" Sirius breathed.

"Giants!" Cissa exclaimed, finishing his sentence, Sirius nodded grimly.

"We've still got the Acromantula on our side thanks to Hagrid, the Centaurs don't trust Voldemort and the other magical creatures are staying neutral." Arthur said smiling. "Though I've asked Bill and Charlie to parlay with the dragons, they could be useful."

"Arthur!" Molly screeched, punching her husband's arm.

"He's right Molly" Albus said, managing to restrain the furious woman. "We really do not need dragons on Voldemort's side, and your eldest are closest to the dragons than anyone else."

"My mere says zere have been men in black hooded cloaks approaching ze Veela communities, asking zem to stay out of England" Fleur stated, there seemed to be a wave of relief that washed over the Order.

"That's a good thing Miss Delacour, Veela magic could tip the scales in our favour, and it's obvious that Voldemort doesn't want them on his side either." Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at the pregnant French woman, Harry stood up and motioned for her to sit down, she smiled and did so, pleased to take the weight off her feet.

"And what's happening at Hogwarts this year?" Harry quickly asked, "Who's taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Fudge has insisted that Ms Dolores Umbridge take the position" Dumbledore sighed, clearly unhappy with the decision. "I'm afraid he forced it through the Board of Governors, and is threatening a Ministry enquiry if we try to block it."

"Who is this woman?" Hermione asked, Harry saw her fists clench in anger at the Ministry's manoeuvre.

"She's one of his Undersecretaries, who kept her mouth shut when heads were rolling." Moody snarled. "She's a right pain in the arse in her rigid obsession with 'order' and 'control'."

"Do I know her from somewhere?" Harry asked, he noticed everyone's eyes flash to Dumbledore.

"She's the woman who called Miss Lovegood 'one of your whores' at the trial." Dumbledore said weakly, Harry's fists clenched in rage.

"Fudge chose her on purpose, to get at me!" Harry yelled, Cissa, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur restrained him.

"Arrogant like your father, making everything about…" Snape began, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Shut it Snape!" Sirius yelled, getting to his feet. "Harry's right, this is a deliberate move against Harry. She is the only witch he has left that supports his 'secrecy' view, and has a history with Harry personally."

"I agree Severus, there is no other reason for picking her" Dumbledore added. "She's not exactly a friendly woman to children, and has no experience in teaching, or in defending against the dark arts."

"Do we know what she's planning to do with the subject?" Hermione asked, as she and the other harem witches held Harry in place.

"All theory, no spell casting" Moody stated simply. "Ministry is trying to 'protect students from harm' by making sure that Voldemort has 'no reason to attack students'." Harry's rage surfaced again.

"What the hell does he call Romilda's murder then?" Harry yelled.

"A tragic anomaly" Lupin said weakly. "And a 'one off' in this crisis."

Harry was infuriated at the arrogance of Fudge, and if it wasn't for his harem physically pinning him against the wall, he'd storm off and face Fudge personally. Suddenly an idea flashed in his head, which made him instantly calm down.

"I propose a second teacher for the subject" Harry said calmly, feeling the witches' grip on him slacken.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore quickly said.

"I propose two teachers for DADA this year, Umbridge to teach 'theory' and another to teach 'practical'." Harry repeated his idea.

"A good idea Harry!" Sirius said, thumping him on the back affectionately.

"Who do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked. Harry gestured to Cissa, and saw eyes widen in surprise, including Cissa's.

"Why me Harry?" Cissa spluttered, holding Lilith closer to her.

"You have first-hand experience in the dark arts, from both sides of the war." Harry smiled, "who better to teach practical defence against the dark arts than someone of your experience."

"If you're going with that reason, why not Moody?" Molly quickly asked which made Moody laugh.

"I'm needed in the field, not the classroom." Moody chuckled, "plus I agree with Potter, Narcissa Black is a perfect choice. Plus it'll infuriate the Malfoys to no end."

"Won't it incur Voldemort's anger as well?" Arthur asked.

"He won't be stupid enough to launch any form of attack until he's at full strength." Sirius chuckled. "Hogwarts can go from castle to fortress like that!" he snapped his fingers.

"I also support Ms Black for the position" Albus said smiling at Cissa. "Though I don't know how the Ministry or the Board of Governors will react."

"I have enough authority on the Board to get her hired" Harry smiled, "and the Minister isn't really in a position to argue with me, especially after my last encounter with him."

"Master, if he's willing to hire someone who got under your skin, I think he'll oppose a former death eater's appointment during this time" Tonks said quickly.

"Cissa, show everyone your right forearm" Harry said simply, Cissa pulled back her sleeve, to reveal the pale pink skin underneath. "I don't see a dark mark Tonks, and last I checked they can't be removed."

"I was never an actual death eater, I WAS married to one, but that's it. I never cast an unforgivable, and never did the dark lord's bidding." Cissa said defiantly, as she pulled her sleeve down.

The rest of the meeting was fairly monotonous, and it wasn't long before members were saying their goodbyes and leaving.

"Harry, a moment." Sirius beckoned him into a spacious empty room off the hallway, where there were hundreds of faces, covering the walls, all part of a giant family tree. "The Black Family Tree" Sirius stated, as he saw Harry and his four women looking around in wonder.

"Why's my mother burned out?" Tonks asked, pointing at the blackened area, with 'Andromeda Black' underneath.

"She married a muggle, a disgrace to the Black name" Sirius winced at the idea. Before he could add anything, the sound of fire bursting into life made them all turn, to see Dumbledore, and a woman with shocking white hair, who was the near splitting image of Tonks, beside him.

"About that matter Sirius, as Lord Black, you can formally welcome Andromeda back into the family." Dumbledore said warmly, Sirius looked at his own burned image on the wall. "Oh right, réparer" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the burn and it instantly returned to its former state, showing Sirius as he looked now.

"I tried everything and it didn't work, how did you?" Sirius said, touching the image in disbelief.

"I have a certain knack for doing the impossible, now will you reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora into the Black family?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Tonks' hair flashing red, at the use of her first name.

"Of course, I'm not my pureblood worshipping mother." Sirius said quickly. "I Sirius Orion Black; do hereby formally reinstate the Black name upon Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, so mote be it." There was a small flash and Andromeda's image reformed and Tonks' appeared underneath. The two then hugged Sirius, before Albus and Andromeda flooed away again.

"Thank you for that Sirius, I owe you for that" Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"No you don't Harry, you cleared my name, and we're now even." Sirius said softly, before waving his wand at the wall, and under his picture, a small branch appeared, connecting him to an image of Harry, which appeared between Tonks and Narcissa. "We're family."

"Cissa, you okay?" Harry asked, noting that she was staring at the wall, rocking Lilith.

"This my new niece?" Sirius said, momentarily distracting Harry, as he gently took Lilith in his arms. "God she looks like you did Cissy." Narcissa's mind was still focused on the image on the wall.

"My deranged sister, Bellatrix" Cissa said coldly, staring at her sister's image. "Master, I want to try something, it'll give us an advantage in the war."


	7. A LeStrange Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Narcissa institute their plan with Bellatrix, and the harem bond to their master

Chapter VII: LeStrange Summer.

"Cissa you cannot be serious!" Tonks yelled, pacing back and forth in front of her aunt, whilst Sirius did the same behind her, with Fleur, Hermione and Harry sitting in the neighbouring room, listening to the family argument and distracting the baby from the argument.

"I am serious, it will work!" Cissa insisted.

"You think she'll willingly work for us as a mole?" Sirius asked, stopping in his pacing.

"Not willingly or knowingly, I've learnt a few spells that'll make her a mole in Voldemort's forces, without knowing it." Cissa said cheerfully.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"The Spellbook and the Potter library" Cissa replied proudly.

"I thought Harry burned the spellbook?" Tonks stated, Sirius' eyes widened in surprise.

"He burned it?" Sirius exclaimed, "That book had been in his family for years."

"Until Pettigrew stole it, and Voldemort cursed it to work against master" Cissa responded defensively, as Harry, Hermione and Fleur entered, sensing their participation was needed.

"We made a copy before burning it Sirius, and we've made sure it won't leave my family ever again" Harry said proudly, withdrawing it from his back pocket. Fleur summoned a table in the centre of the room, and he put the book down on the table, as they all gathered around.

"What's your plan Cissa?" Hermione asked, as she flicked through the book.

"We use two spells on my sister, one from this book, and the other I learnt from master's library" Cissa said, landing on the page with the Capitulous spell. "This one!" Cissa pointed to a more advanced form of that spell.

It Read:

_This more complex version of the above control spell, will completely convert the target's mind to mirror the caster's. Warning: This cannot be reversed once cast._

"And the other?" Harry asked, "the one you got from my family library."

"Will plant a subconscious, one way connection between herself and me, whatever she knows, I'll know as well. It's Completely undetectable." Cissa smiled.

"That's a rather dark spell for my family library" Harry muttered.

"All families have dark moments in their history Harry" Sirius grimaced, looking at his family tree, "some darker for longer than others."

"What's the actual plan for casting these spells on her" Hermione quickly asked, getting the conversation back on topic.

"Simple mistress, me and Harry, under his father's cloak, visit Bellatrix and put the spells on her whilst she's unconscious."

"You are not taking Harry to Azkaban!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Dementors don't affect me under the cloak Sirius, plus with Cissa using such a sexual spell, I have to be there, in case the side effect occurs." Harry said quickly. "The side effect is that the caster feels the urge for the target to fuck them, the only cure is the master of the book fucking the target."

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Previous experience" his eyes flashed to Hermione. "I won't go into it."

"When will you go to Azkaban wiz Cissa master?" Fleur asked nervously, currently rocking the sleeping Lilith in her arms.

"Tomorrow, after you return to France, which will give me two days to deal with the Minister and get the supplies I'll need for school." Harry replied, noting what he also had to do before returning to Hogwarts.

"Sirius, before I forget, could you set this up somewhere," Hermione quickly asked, pulling out one of the runed frames.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as it returned to its 7x4 foot size.

"Portal portrait," Harry replied, "at the moment it'll connect you to the Burrow and Potter Manor."

"Ha, I knew James want lying about me eventually getting one" Sirius laughed as he carried it into the hallway, placing it on a blank bit of wall. "He promised I would when we were older, until my family wasn't so dark in its beliefs." Sirius cast the necessary spell, and the lounge of Potter Manor appeared, he swiped the image, and the Burrow living room appeared in its place.

"How did you?" Hermione began to ask, but knew the answer already. "James taught you didn't he?" Sirius nodded, before returning it to the image of Potter Manor's lounge, before tapping the image, and opening the magical gateway for them.

"Thank you Sirius" Harry said hugging his godfather again, "we'll keep in touch." Harry stepped through the magical archway, as the others hugged and kissed Sirius on the cheek before following their master.

"I'll inform Dumbledore of what I learn from Bellatrix, especially if she gets out" Cissa said as she hugged Sirius.

"Thanks cousin, I'll keep an ear out on my end, and relay any information to the Order" Sirius replied, kissing her on the cheek. "It's nice that despite our pasts, the Blacks are working together on the right side of the war."

"I agree, see you soon Sirius" Cissa said softly, as she stepped through the archway, and Sirius closed the portrait behind her.

"Give my love to Bellatrix," Sirius said, before the portrait closed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Azkaban was exactly how Harry had imagined it, bleak, imposing and near impossible to find unless you knew where it was. After a teary farewell to Fleur, where Harry swore to find a means for them to visit each other between September and December, he and Narcissa had apparated to a dock on the east coast of England, where a boat was waiting for them. They had then sailed out into the North Sea, toward what first appeared to be a disused oil rig, but as they drew closer, it shifted to reveal a vast triangular prism on a rocky outcrop, surrounded by thousands of Dementors.

"Cissa! Your Patronus!" Harry nearly yelled from under the cloak, as they swarmed towards her.

"Expecto Patronum!" she muttered, a large white animal burst from her wand and sat on the boat's prow, warding the Dementors off. Harry took a while to recognise the exact animal.

"A She-Wolf?" He whispered the white ghostly wolf was a lot larger than a normal wolf, nearing the same size as his stag.

"Were you expecting a snake?" Cissa said coolly, "I'm not Lucius, and I have to admit, it's never been that big, or bright."

"Must be because you're with me, mine's a Stag, what memory are you using?" Harry whispered as they approached a small jetty.

"Lilith" Cissa smiled. They disembarked on to the jetty, the she-wolf at their side, and a tall, thin man in dusty robes approached.

"Greetings Ms Black" The man said in a deep, hollow voice.

"For secrecy's sake, call me Mrs Malfoy." Cissa replied, the man nodded and lead them into the prison.

"I must say, Mrs Malfoy, your request comes at an odd time, and the imprisoned death eaters have been getting more and more violent since his return, Mrs LeStrange especially." The Warden said as they entered an old fashioned lift.

"They probably expect the dark lord will free them" Cissa replied coldly, reassuming her arrogant, pro-pureblood manner, to help sell the deception.

"Do you think he will?" The warden asked, Harry could hear a note of fear in the elderly man's voice, clearly he wasn't stupid enough to suspect his life would be forfeit if the prisoners were freed.

"You have some of the most feared and powerful of his followers imprisoned here, I think he'll want them back" Cissa said, as the lift stopped on the second highest floor, 'Maximum Security'. Harry followed Cissa and the warden down the corridor, with the She-Wolf Patronus at her mistress' side.

"Here we are, I shall give you ten minutes, after that you'll have to leave Mrs Malfoy." The warden said unlocking her door, as a Dementor moved into place.

"That's all I'll need Warden, you may lock the door until I'm finished, I'll be fine on my own. I'll knock four times when I'm done." Cissa said, peering into the dark cell, the Warden bowed and Cissa stepped in, followed by her She-Wolf and Harry, under the cloak, as the door was locked behind her.

"Who's there?" A voice snapped angrily from the darkness. "My lord is it you?"

"No sis, its Cissy. I've come to check on you" Cissa said stepping into the room, her Patronus walked in ahead of her and sat down, glowing even brighter to illuminate the room, and the thin, pale woman on the stone bed.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix LeStrange said inquisitively, tilting her head as her eyes accustomed to the light, staring blearily at her sister until her eyes focused. "Cissy!" Bellatrix leapt across the room and hugged her sister.

"It's good to see you again" Cissa lied, as Harry moved quietly into the room, and behind Bellatrix.

"Fourteen years and no visit, why now?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously, pulling back from the embrace, a eyeing her sister. "You've changed, you smell different."

"I've given birth to a daughter, the last time we spoke; I was pregnant with a son." Cissa smiled, clearly understanding what Bellatrix was suspicious of. "And I didn't visit for fourteen years because it would have raised suspicion, now with the dark lord's return, there are no worries about visiting my sister."

"Is he going to free us?" Bellatrix asked excitedly by the prospect, Cissa nodded, which was Harry's cue.

"Stupefy!" He muttered, pointing his wand at her from under the cloak, the flash was muffled by the She-Wolf's glow and Bellatrix was caught off guard, before crumpling to the floor. As Harry whipped off the cloak, Cissa's She-Wolf Patronus moved to the door and guarded it.

"Trixie-Capitulous Maxima-Trixiebell" Cissa said pointing her wand at the unconscious woman.

"Trixiebell?" Harry sniggered.

"Childhood nickname, she hated it" Cissa replied as she knelt down and placed her hand on the back of Bellatrix's head. "Mens Connectuntur" she whispered, there was a gold flash from Cissa's hand and Harry could tell it had worked, as Cissa stood up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You okay?" Harry asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, just blocking out her darker thoughts and insane images, so I only get facts regarding the dark lord, nothing else." Cissa reported. "Done, I'd recommend we test the other spell." Harry nodded and stepped into the only shadow left in the room, as Cissa pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "Enervate" she muttered, and Bellatrix woke instantly, and sprung to her feet.

"What happened?" Bella said, looking around, but seeing only her sister and the Patronus guarding the door.

"You blacked out" Cissa lied, Bellatrix seemed to accept it. "Trixie, meet my new master." Cissa said as Harry stepped out of the shadow, Bellatrix turned and looked at Harry for a moment.

"Potter?" She asked, tilting her head at him, he smiled and nodded. She then did something that Harry did not expect, she dropped to her knees and moved to Harry's feet, before pulling down his trousers and pants, before eagerly putting his flaccid cock in her mouth.

"Cissa? Care to explain?" Harry asked as his cock stiffened, and the insane death eater proceeded to give him a fairly impressive blowjob.

"She's thinking what I want her to think, and right now I'm making her want to give you a blowjob" Cissa chuckled. "Don't worry, when you come in her mouth, she'll swallow, pass out and forget we were ever here." Harry smiled and held Bellatrix's head still, before thrusting into her mouth with as much force as he could, she was after all a convicted killer, and she didn't deserve an easy time.

Her long, thick, matted black hair was the perfect thing to grab on to, as he slammed his cock down her throat, hearing her gag with every thrust. He looked up and saw Cissa watching eagerly, and trying hard not to finger herself to the imagery before her.

It took only a few minutes of skull-fucking Bellatrix's mouth, before he felt the sensation build, and he didn't stop as he fired load after load down her throat. She swallowed every spurt of semen without any difficulty, and as promised, when he pulled out of her mouth, she collapsed unconscious to the floor and forgot about Cissa's visit, and her blowjob to her lord's sworn enemy.

"Trixiebell" Cissa breathed in Bella's ear, ensuring the spell wasn't in effect when she woke.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry said as he pulled his trousers up, and threw the invisibility cloak over him. Cissa knocked four times on the door and it swung open, allowing them to leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Potter Manor, Harry returned to find his entire harem, minus Fleur waiting for him.

"Something up ladies?" Harry asked, as they were all looking at him eagerly.

"We found the spell you wanted, to link the harem together against further attack" Rosie spoke for the group.

"Great, let's get to it" Harry made to move past them and up the stairs, but they didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"It requires we permanently bond ourselves under you, there is no undoing it afterward" Hannah replied. "We're all sure we want it, but are YOU sure master?"

"Of course, I love each and every one of you, and if it prevents me from losing any of you, I'll happily do it." Harry said smiling warmly, the ladies cheered and followed him into his room.

"Harry, strip off and lie on the bed" Hermione commanded, as the others seemed to form a queue behind her. Harry obeyed and stripped off and lay in the centre of his bed, Hermione waved her wand and the pillows repositioned themselves, so they were propping his torso into a reclined sitting position.

"Okay, so how's this ritual work?" Harry asked, his cock stiffening at the sight of his witches stripping off in front of him.

"Simple, I cast a spell on you, and then we fuck you one by one, when you cum inside us, we're instantly bonded telepathically." Hermione said, crawling up the bed, wand in hand.

"I don't think I'll last long enough for all thirteen of you, and what about Fleur?" Harry said grinning weakly.

"Et moi maître?" (What about me master?) Fleur said from the back of the queue. "Zey summoned me for the ritual, as soon as I'm bonded, I'll be teleported back home.

"Then you go after Hermione" Harry ordered, Fleur moved quickly up the line and stood at the front, as Hermione pointed her wand at his cock.

"Don't worry Harry; your cock won't soften until I cast the finishing spell for the ritual." Hermione smiled, before casting a long, wordy spell. Harry's cock went stiffer than ever when the spell was done, and seemed to glow slightly, before Hermione sunk it into her pussy.

"How will I know when we're bonded?" Harry groaned as Hermione slowly bounced on his cock.

"You'll climax, then hear my voice in your head" Hermione moaned as his cock filled her pussy, she had taken the precaution of casting a spell to protect her womb from his thrusts.

Harry accepted this and reclined into the pillows, as he watched his girlfriend ride his eight inch cock. Harry couldn't deny that this was the most pleasurable magical ritual he had ever participated in, the least pleasurable being the very one he was combatting with this binding.

"I'm cumming!" Harry exclaimed as the pressure began to build in his balls.

"Focus on half-bonding with me" Hermione moaned as she climaxed. As Harry shot several loads into her quivering pussy, he felt a strange sensation. As instructed, he focused on half-bonding Hermione to him, and as promised he heard Hermione's voice in his head. ' _Well done Harry, now for the others, completely bond with them!_ ' Hermione said in his head.

' _Why?_ ' He asked.

' _Because I am your Alpha, your equal. They are your witches, subservient to us._ ' Hermione replied, a hint of sinister glee in her voice. Hermione dismounted him and lay beside him on the bed, as Fleur stepped forward.

"Un petit maître d'aide?" (A little help master?) Fleur said timidly, gesturing at her swollen belly. Hermione scrambled to help Fleur on to Harry's cock, providing the support and stability she needed, before letting her ride Harry's still erect eight inches. "Merci maîtresse" (Thank you mistress) Fleur groaned as she slowly bounced on his cock, enjoying the feeling of him inside her again.

"J'ai le plaisir Fleur" (My pleasure) Hermione replied, smiling as she revelled in her inherited ability to speak French.

When he felt the pressure building again, he focused on completely bonding Fleur to him, and as he came inside her, he felt her climax as the bonding was sealed.

' _Merci maître!_ ' Fleur said in his head, as she dismounted, and promptly vanished. ' _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour à la maison._ ' (Don't worry, I'm back home now.) Fleur's voice said as he momentarily panicked.

The rest of the bindings passed in a blur of fucking, bonding, kissing and speaking French. Each witch stepped on to the bed, mounted his seemingly permanently erect cock and rode it until he came inside them, whereupon they were fully bonded to him. The final witch to be bonded was Cissa, and as she stepped forward, Harry felt that he owed her more than this.

"Mione, do I have to be in this position to bond with her?" Harry asked aloud as Narcissa was about to mount him.

"Yes, why?" Hermione responded.

"Because after her plan regarding LeStrange, I feel she deserves something more than a quick ride for her effort." Harry said, Cissa smiled and blushed slightly at the praise.

"How about she sleeps with us tonight. After she's bonded, we'll both fuck her as a reward." Hermione suggested, caressing Harry's chest. Cissa smiled and slowly slid his cock into her pussy, making her moan at the sensation of his cock filling her needy pussy again. Harry came quickly, and felt Narcissa climax as she was bonded to him for life.

' _Thank you master_ ' she whispered affectionately in his head. Before she could dismount him, he lifted her up so his cock was just inside her, and Hermione cast the finishing spell. There was a flash of gold and their tattoos shifted, all except Hermione's now showed the lightning bolt underlining the 'HP', whereas Hermione's now had the letters inside a lightning bolt outline, with a tiny 'A' at the tip.

"So how do we contact each other?" Lavender asked, running her index finger over the tattoo.

"If you're in danger or pain, everyone will be alerted," Hermione stated. "If you want to talk to someone, just think of you talking to them and you'll be able to communicate with each other."

"And to contact everyone?" Angelina asked quickly.

"Think of talking to everyone silly" Hermione said, playfully slapping her ass. "There's another benefit, which Fleur will quickly demonstrate." The women looked confused before Fleur appeared in the room. "You can apparate to the others except Hogwarts, or other places that block apparition, the only exception is if one of us is in danger, thank you Fleur." Fleur bowed and vanished again.

"That'll be all ladies, you may go to bed, and I've got to thank Cissa for her work with LeStrange." Harry smiled as he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her. One by one, each of the other witches kissed him on the cheek and left the room, until it was just Cissa and Hermione left.

' _Fuck me master, pleasure me until I pass out, I've been a very good girl!_ ' Cissa's voice purred in his mind, and it made his cock stiffen, before he slammed into her, and began thrusting into her at a slow leisurely pace, providing her with the most pleasure, as his cock rubbed against her clit as it slid slowly in and out of her clutching pussy.

Hermione crawled over and positioned her pussy over Cissa's mouth, and lowered herself until she felt the older witch's tongue poke into her delicate pussy. As Harry quickened his pace, as Narcissa rode her third orgasm, Cissa's expert tongue brought Hermione to her second, the power of which made her fall backwards and pass out, with a smile on her face.

"Bless her" Cissa moaned as she felt his cock begin to stiffen. "Don't cum in me, I don't want to get pregnant again so soon."

"You won't get pregnant unless I want you to get pregnant, a benefit of the bonding" Harry grunted as he came inside her.

"How can you be so sure?" Cissa moaned as she felt her master filling her womb.

"I know everything Hermione knows on the bonding ritual, and it states that you won't get pregnant 'unless the master wishes it.' I could empty both balls into you with a potency potion, and you wouldn't get pregnant" Harry grunted as he finished cumming in her pussy, and pulled out.

' _Thank you master_ ' Cissa's voice said in his head. He slid them up the bed, so their heads were resting on the pillows beside Hermione, before they drifted off to sleep.


	8. A Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harem is made legally official, and Harry buts heads with Fudge

Chapter VIII: Summer's End.

The next day was mostly spent enjoying the benefits of their bonding, speaking perfect French, talking to each other without moving their lips, and realising how much they were thankful for Harry bonding them to him for life. The final day before the train ride back to Hogwarts, they spent it in Diagon Alley, buying supplies, and socialising with their friends who had also left their shopping until the last day.

"Hey Harry" Ron said as the group walked into Flourish & Blotts, Ron's eyes boggled at the number of women, proudly showing off their 'HP' tattoos, as they surrounded Harry and Hermione. "Is this all of your harem?"

"Nope, Fleur's back in France, Rosie is back in Hogsmeade setting up shop for the coming year, and Cissa's back home looking after the children.

"And how many children are there?" Ron asked, his eyes focusing on Ginny.

"Around ten, mixture of boys and girls" Hermione smiled.

"Lucky bastard" Ron murmured.

"How's the family?" Harry asked, changing the question away from the harem.

"Bill and Charlie are abroad, Fred and George are spending most of their time coming up with more and more practical jokes," Ron started to list the numerous Weasley members and what they were up to. "Mom and Dad are looking after Ginny's little girl as she's a bit too young to be a proper mother…"

"And Percy?" Hermione asked quickly, as the other women were taking care of their book orders.

"Is slumming it at home, since he was named as trying to hide the truth from the magical community, he's having trouble finding anyone who hire him" Ron admitted, a small smile on his face.

"Has he learnt anything from his mistakes?" Harry asked, though he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"Nope, he's still arrogant, selfish and power-obsessed, but he doesn't want to work in the Ministry, at least whilst Fudge is still in power" Ron chuckled. Harry would have talked more, but his ladies quickly dragged him from the store.

"See you back at Hogwarts Ron!" He managed to say before he was out of the book store and down the street.

Harry was then dragged from shop to shop, swearing that they were taking their time on purpose, as he finished his shopping in record time, whereas they would take at least half an hour longer than him.

"We've got one more stop, and you all have to come with us" Hermione announced as they left Madam Malkins.

"Where?" Pansy asked quickly.

"Gringotts. You've got to officially be bound to Harry." Hermione said, shepherding them toward the bank. "We're bound physically, spiritually and mentally, but not legally."

"What about Cissa, Fleur and Rosie?" Ginny asked as they filed into the bank. Her question was instantly redundant, as the three witches were there waiting for them.

"Mistress called us here" Rosie said simply, smiling at the confused witches.

"Ah Lord Potter, Miss Granger, thank you for coming" Gonark said greeting them as they entered the grand chamber.

"Nice to see you again Gonark, let's get through this quickly, I'd hate to waste either my time or yours." Harry said shaking the goblin's hand.

"Not a problem, if you would please follow me" Gonark said, bowing slightly and leading them off to one side of the hall, past the tellers, and up a hidden flight of stairs. They reached a door with 'Inheritance and Estates' written in gold letters, and as Gonark pushed the door open, Harry noticed that there was a small shift, and it revealed a small pokey office, with a desk already piled with the necessary papers.

"How the?" Lavender asked as the room seemed to shift to accommodate them all.

"Goblin magic, similar to your undetectable extension charms" Gonark said quickly, as they all sat down in front of the desk, with Harry and Hermione at the front of the group.

"What needs to be done?" Harry asked as his women settled into their seats.

"Straight to business as always Lord Potter, I like your attitude." Gonark smiled, grabbing a small stack of papers. "I'll need your women to sign the necessary papers and legally become a member of your twenty five maximum harem."

"What will we be signing?" Cissa quickly asked.

"Miss Delacour, Madam Rosmerta and both Blacks are to sign what essentially is a marriage contract to your 'master'." Gonark said, picking out the four of the papers from the pile. "And the younger witches will sign the preliminary paper for the aforementioned papers, as you are not yet of age."

"Alright, since three of the 'of age' witches are needed elsewhere, they'll go first" Harry said firmly, Gonark nodded and pulled out the respective papers, before motioning for Narcissa to step forward.

"Narcissa Black, youngest noble heiress to the Black name?" Gonark asked, and Cissa nodded. "Mother of Lilith Black, child of Lord Potter?" she nodded again. "Had to make sure, please write your signature here, swearing yourself and all you own to Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin for the rest of your days." Cissa eagerly signed and winced when she finished, Harry spotted a small scar faintly appear on her tattooed lightning bolt. "A physical symbol" Gonark said answering the unspoken question.

"Rosie next" Harry stated as Cissa retook her seat. Rosie stepped forward and Gonark pulled out her documents.

"Roselyn Rosmerta, sole heiress of the Rosmerta name?" Gonark asked, to which Rosie nodded, though clearly like Tonks, she hated her full first name. Rosie signed and the small scar formed under her tattoo, before Fleur quickly stepped forward. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, oldest heiress of the Delacour name?" Fleur quickly nodded and signed the paper, Tonks quickly followed suit.

"You may go my dears, I'll see you all soon" Harry said, standing and kissing Fleur, Rosie and Cissa on the lips before they walked out of the room. "What's left for the younger members?"

"Prerequisites to the papers the four witches have just signed" Gonark said, filing the signed documents into a folder marked 'Lord H.J. Potter'. "Though unlike those papers, these are voidable if the witch or witches' parents request it."

"When do we turn 'of age' to sign the proper papers?" Cho asked from the back of the group, there were several murmurs of agreement.

"Unlike Wizard rule of becoming of age at the stroke of midnight when the witch turns eighteen, we class of age as being at the stroke of midnight when the witch turns nineteen." Gonark stated cheerfully.

"But Fleur's not nineteen!" Cho exclaimed.

"European custom is different to the rest of the world, as they class it as turning eighteen." Gonark said, Harry noted he pulled a document out and slid it to the top. "Now these papers are for all the witches here, except the 'Alpha'."

"Why not the Alpha?" Hermione quickly asked.

"As Alpha, you are required to legally marry Lord Potter, which cannot be done with these papers, and you are fortunately of age to get engaged." Gonark apologised, Harry held Hermione's hand, feeling her squeeze his tightly. "Now then, it's a simple sign on the dotted line, and we're done. Please form an orderly queue." They quickly formed a line, with Ginny at the front, before they one by one signed their paper and left the room, until it was just Harry, Hermione and Gonark left.

"Anything else to sign?" Harry asked and Gonark smiled, showing his thin, pointy teeth.

"Nothing at this current juncture Lord Potter, I'll contact you if anything arises, and if another witch joins your harem, I'll send the documents for them to fill out." Gonark said firmly, stretching out a hand, which Harry shook. "We've almost finished an inventory of your vaults, which we will send you once completed." Before either of them could speak, there was a tap at the window, Harry turned and saw Hedwig, her white feathers flecked with red blood, and a Ministry letter in her beak.

"Why has she got blood on her?" Hermione asked, as Harry walked over and Hedwig flew in, settling on Gonark's desk.

"Owl blood" Gonark said, sniffing the air. "I'd say there's a badly injured Ministry owl somewhere."

"Why did they fight?" Harry asked, doing his best to wipe the blood off Hedwig, who dropped the letter, and seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Owls can become territorial when on their master's land for extended periods of time" Gonark said, watching Harry grooming Hedwig's feathers. "She probably suspected the Ministry owl of either encroaching on her territory, or wanting to harm her master." Hedwig nodded at the latter suggestion.

"How can a letter harm me?" Harry asked, but before Gonark could answer, Hedwig screeched as the letter sprung to life, forming a face from its surface.

"A howler!" Hermione gasped, before it began speaking rather calmly, with Fudge's voice.

_My Dear Lord Potter Peverell etcetera._

_I wish to speak to you in person, regarding certain public and private events that have occurred since we last spoke. It is highly advisable that you come as soon as this letter finds you, as I am well aware of your return to school tomorrow._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic._

As custom with howlers, the letter then disintegrated and Gonark brushed the ashes off his desk.

"Another non-angry howler; it seems to be the Ministry's specialty, to not be overtly angry in their howlers." Harry commented, before Hedwig flew out of the small window.

"I think he knew you'd be with others, and bad publicity is all the Ministry doesn't need right now" Hermione said smiling at him. "How about you go see Fudge, and I'll withdraw a few things from the vaults." Harry nodded and stood up, he shook Gonark's hand again, kissed Hermione briefly, before walking to the small fireplace, and flooing to the Ministry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was immediately caught in a mob of witches, wizards and a few goblins heading home, as he tried to head into the building, he passed Arthur as he stepped into the lift, giving him a faint mouthing of 'minister' before lift shot away from the atrium. Harry stepped into the small reception room, where Percy had once been, to find a ditsy, elderly witch in his place.

"Do you have an appointment?" The witch asked.

"Lord Potter to see the Minister, he sent a howler for me" Harry said extending a hand, thinking it a sly manoeuvre to befriend the help, "Nice to meet you." The elderly woman stood and curtseyed, before introducing herself.

"Gertrude Fudge my lord, my husband hired me as his secretary" The woman said as she sat down. "If you'll please take a seat, my husband will see you shortly." Harry sat down, hiring your wife as Undersecretary was a desperate move by Fudge, potential gold for stoking another fire against him.

"Who's in there at the moment?" Harry asked, deciding to make conversation, learn where she stood with her husband's recent activities.

"The new head of the Daily Prophet, discussing where the paper stands I believe" Gertrude said, looking at the schedule on her desk.

"There's a new head of the paper?" Harry asked, suspecting he knew who it was already.

"Oh yes my lord, the recent scandal regarding the Ministry and he-who-must-not-be-named forced the last one to step down, the people clamoured for the witch responsible for telling the truth, to take his place." Gertrude said, like a true gossip queen.

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry exclaimed and Gertrude nodded. 'Blimey she's come a long way with my help' he thought. 'From an irritating journalist, desperate for controversy, to chief editor, to head of the paper' and all since he had fucked her silly and got her pregnant.

At that moment the door opened, and a heavily pregnant Rita Skeeter hobbled out of the Minister's office, and she froze when she saw Harry.

"Hello Rita" he said warmly.

"Potter?" She breathed; she then moved over to him and whispered in his ear. "You owe me"

"I'm well aware of that" Harry said, creating space between them. "Got something in mind?"

"Make me yours!" She breathed, Harry was stunned. "Not a sister of your fourteen odd witches, no. I want to be your slave, your bitch to whom you can do as you please."

"Are you serious?" Harry said in a low tone, as Gertrude was busy reading a muggle gossip magazine.

"Ever since you fucked me, I started to finally achieve something with my life" Rita said quickly, "and when you contacted me through the fireplace, something twigged in my head, that I owe you everything for it, and something told me that only you would treat me right."

"As a slave?" Harry said, not believing the situation he was in, he quickly relayed the information to Hermione.

'Go for it, I'd love to have that bitch beneath me' Hermione said gleefully.

"I know it's crazy, but I've never wanted anything more in my life. Please Lord Potter, make me your property!" Rita begged, he could tell that she wanted to get on to her knees, but in her pregnant state, she'd have difficulty getting back up again.

"The Minister will see you now!" Gertrude said gently from behind her desk.

"Go to the Leaky Cauldron, and ask for Madam Rosmerta, then explain that I sent you, she should understand." Harry said quickly, brushing past her.

"Yes my lord" Rita nearly squealed, before hurrying out of the foyer, as Harry stepped into the Minister's office.

"Ah Lord Potter, thank you for coming so quick, please take a seat" Fudge gestured to the chair in front of his desk, Harry noted the friendly feel of the room on his last visit, had completely gone, instead it was all business.

"I'm guessing this meeting is regarding my stunt with revealing Voldemort's existence to the magical community?" Harry said as he sat down, cutting right to the matter, so Fudge couldn't dance around with formalities.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Fudge said, shifting in his seat, clearly the issue was still a sore-spot for him. "That, and another matter that has come to my attention."

"I won't apologise, or try to reverse the damage" Harry stated defiantly, and Fudge smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am glad of the effects from your 'stunt'" Fudge said looking around his office. "I don't agree with how you did it, but applaud your skill, and the benefits on the magical community."

"You mean the rising number of failed death eater attacks, and the unfortunate correlation with muggle deaths and disappearances." Harry said simply, not wanting the Minister to avoid that conversational elephant in the room.

"Yes, but even they are not entirely successful, the muggle prime minister and community know that a dangerous menace is out there, and are being vigilant in resisting it." Fudge said, still not making eye contact with Harry.

"Was that all, a pat on the back and slap on the wrist for my handling of the Voldemort situation?" Harry asked standing up to draw Fudge's gaze, which snapped to his eyes.

"No Lord Potter it is not, please sit down." Fudge snapped, Harry smiled internally, he wasn't sure how he was managing it, but he was playing the Minister of Magic right into his hands. "The other matter we must discuss tonight is your request for a second teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"You do not like the idea?" Harry fake pouted, and Fudge smiled weakly.

"Well, since the need for actual defence against the death eaters is needed, I'm not opposed to there being another teacher for the more practical side of the subject" Fudge said, his hands squeezing together tightly, nerves clearly building. "I'm just not sure I agree with your choice, Narcissa Malfoy…"

"Black," Harry corrected. "Though as of today she's technically Narcissa Potter."

"Mrs Narcissa Potter nee Black, is a former death eater and…" Fudge continued, but Harry interrupted again.

"She never took part in any illegal activities, doesn't have a dark mark and is on our side regarding his return" Harry stated quickly, Fudge grimaced a smile. "She was merely a trophy wife to a known death eater, who by the way, was never tried because someone overlooked his involvement." Fudge paled.

"How do you know that?" Fudge said timidly.

"I know EVERYTHING my harem witches know, as we've officially bonded together." Harry smiled.

"Well, Mrs Narcissa Potter is a controversial choice for such a crucial and key subject, especially in this climate, I'm just wondering if there isn't another option?" Fudge said, still sweating and fidgeting, Harry was clearly dominating the conversation, and keeping the usually proud Minister down.

"Well, do you plan on letting this Umbridge teach theory with little restraint?" Harry quickly turned it around on the Minister.

"What are you implying my boy?" Fudge stammered. "That I'm up to something with appointing her?"

"Well, she did anger me at the trial with that quip at Miss Lovegood, and from what I've learnt, she ain't exactly child-friendly" Harry said, putting his hands at rest on his lap. "And if a teacher needs to be anything, its child-friendly."

"She's intellectually qualified to ensure that students learn what they need to learn as far as theory goes, being friendly isn't necessary for that" Fudge stated, still fidgeting, but his sweating was under control.

"Then I propose a three strike system implemented on her, she breaks a rule, or does something illegal three times, and she's out" Harry smiled.

"Why would she do something illegal?" Fudge stammered. "Or break the rules doing her job?"

"Her 'job' is acting as your agent inside Hogwarts" Harry said leaning forward. "Her cover is DADA theory teacher, which doesn't really mean she has any restrictions on what she can or cannot do."

"I'll consent to these 'three strikes', but I ask that you pick another candidate to teach practical Harry, Narcissa is a very controversial choice." Fudge said, trying to regain his footing.

"Alright, how about Narcissa until Christmas, and I'll hire someone new when I inherit Hogwarts?" Harry suggested quickly, this suggestion made Fudge smile.

"As long as the Board of Governors and I agree, then there is no problem with that plan." Fudge said standing up, "I think it best we conclude this meeting, we both have wives to go home to." Harry shook the Minister's hand and walked over to the fireplace, and flooed to Potter Manor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, Rosie brought this bitch here!" Pansy said, her wand jabbed in Rita's neck, as Rosmerta held her off the ground.

"Set her down Rosie, she's here at my behest" Harry said, Rita fell to the floor, but quickly recovered. "Are you positive about this Rita, once done there is no backing out."

"I'm sure my lord, the only thing I'll ask, is that it only be in effect, in private." Rita said, moving closer to Harry. "I am now head of the Daily Prophet now, and it won't last long if people know I'm your slave." Harry saw jaws drop at this statement.

"Kneel" Harry commanded, and Skeeter obeyed. "I Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin do hereby take Rita Skeeter as my obedient slave, to serve me however I deem suitable, in private only."

"I Rita Skeeter, last of my name, do hereby swear my service to Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, until my dying day I will serve his every private need faithfully, so mote be it." Rita said, there was a flash and Harry saw a small tattoo above her left nipple that read 'Property of HP'. "Thank you master" she breathed, before kissing his hand.

"Does her servitude extend to us master?" Luna asked quickly.

"Only Mione, or if I order her to obey you as well" Harry said, as he helped Rita to her feet, to which there were several moans of disappointment. "That's it, all of you, bed now! It's back to school tomorrow, though not you Cissa." The witches one by one kissed Harry on the cheek and trudged off to bed, leaving him and Cissa.

"Yes master?" Cissa asked, before Harry motioned for Cissa to sit beside him.

"I spoke with the Minister today; he was resistant to your appointment as practical DADA teacher." Harry began, Cissa leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course he's resistant, he's trying to assert himself with you master, like two alpha males fighting for dominance" Cissa said softly.

"I managed to convince him to let you teach, but on the proviso I find a 'replacement' for after Christmas" Harry continued. "You'll teach until Christmas, then I'll have to pick someone new to teach practical."

"And Umbitch?" Cissa asked, Harry looked at her and she quickly said, "Luna coined it."

"She'll have a three strike system on her, in case she tries to break Hogwarts or legal laws" Harry smiled. "Which I plan on making her do."

"Master?" Cissa looked up at him confused by his words.

"I plan on forcing her to break all three by December, so you'll take over theory, and I'll bring in someone for practical DADA as I promised Fudge" Harry smiled cruelly, a glint of malevolence in his eyes.

"Wont Fudge try to find a way around, if YOU cause all three strikes?" Cissa asked.

"I plan to break one, and then underhandedly bribe others to snap the other two strikes" Harry said calmly. "Though breaking the law IS breaking the law, doesn't matter why."

"Clever master" Cissa purred, snuggling into his embrace. "Who do you have in mind to take up practical after me?"

"Fleur" Harry said without hesitating, "Fudge doesn't fully realise we now have a shared 'hive-mind', so it's essentially still you, but a different image."

"Isn't she a bit young?" Cissa said, quickly voicing what concerned her.

"She's legally of age, plus Fudge won't be able to resist creating ties between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Great Britain and France." Harry said, caressing Cissa's hip lazily, his head lolling on to her shoulder.

"Master needs to sleep" Cissa said as she noticed this, also feeling that Harry was beginning to sag. She carried him in her arms, up to his room, where Hermione was already asleep, with Rita at the foot of the bed, also asleep. "Good night master" Cissa whispered as she laid him next to Hermione on the bed, and kissed him before leaving the room quietly.


	9. A New School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its back to school for Harry and most of his harem with a few surprises on their return

Chapter IX: A New School Year.

The next morning was a frenzy of activity, as the witches were making sure they had everything packed before half past ten, where they would floo to Kings Cross with time to spare.

"Master, what am I to do whilst you are at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked as she helped the others get their cases around the fireplace.

"You will stay here," Harry stated, but noted that Tonks was confused by this statement. "You will help Rosie, as tending two pubs at either end of the country is a heavy demand on her, especially as she's just over a month from giving birth."

"I'll do that master, as I didn't really 'bond' with her over the summer" Tonks admitted, Harry smiled at her as he put the Patils' cases by the lounge fireplace.

"Alright, but don't 'bond' with her while she's pregnant" Harry joked; Tonks smiled and rushed back upstairs, followed by Harry.

"What about auntie Cissa?" Tonks asked, as they levitated the next group of cases down the stairs.

"She's teaching at Hogwarts until Christmas, and with her mental link to Bella, she has to be able to contact the Aurors at a moment's notice" Harry said, as Cissa passed them, with Lilith suckling from her breast.

"I will ensure that I and Dumbledore are on friendly terms, as he'll be the quickest means of informing the Aurors." Cissa said quickly as she passed them.

"Come on ladies! Front and centre NOW!" Hermione yelled from downstairs, her voice magnified in the spacious manor. "It's quarter past ten!" Harry and Tonks continued to levitate the cases down to the fireplace, as Luna, Lavender and Cho rushed past.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry appeared in the old fireplace in Kings Cross station, he found a shaggy black dog sitting in in the abandoned waiting room, clearly waiting for him. Harry also noticed a hulking outline standing outside, watching out for the dog.

"Sirius... whoa!" Harry asked, before being sent flying, as Hermione shot out of the fireplace. Whilst they were distracted, Sirius transformed, and checked his shirt and trousers were neat and tidy.

"Hey Pup, thought we should see you off personally" Sirius said, hugging Harry after he had stood up again. "Best move out the way" Harry and Hermione moved out of the way, as the cases began to appear, thrown from the fire and landing gently on the far side of the room.

"Good timing Sirius!" Hermione said, as he cast a quick charm, to slow the cases speed as they flew out of the fireplace. After at least forty cases flew out of the fireplace, and landed in a neat pile by the door, the other student members of the harem appeared, followed by Tonks.

"Cissa's not coming; she's gone straight to Hogsmeade, as Dumbledore wants to see her." Tonks stated quickly. "She'll see you tonight at the start of year banquet."

"Alright" Harry said, as the Patils and Lavender rushed off to get trolleys for each of them, before they all made their way to Platform 9¾.

"Oi Potter!" Malfoy yelled the moment he stepped on to the platform. "What have you done to my mother?" Harry noticed that people were gathering around the two of them, clearly wanting to see a fight between the two rivals.

"Why do you care?" Harry retorted, as his witches snuck past and loaded their cases on to the train.

"She's my mother Potter! She's too good for a pathetic excuse for a wizard like you!" Draco yelled, Harry noticed that his harem was slowly working their way closer to him.

"Really?" Harry laughed, "Then explain why she's still part of my harem, and has legally bonded with me?"

"You've imperioused her to obey you!" Draco yelled.

"Are you seriously thinking that I've imperious cursed her to my side?" Harry laughed. "When Narcissa; divorced your arrogant Voldemort-loving father, took most of your family's wealth and gave birth do a daughter, I was hundreds of miles away, competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

"You imperioused her when you raped her!" Draco yelled feebly, though the tide had shifted against him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry yelled, enjoying his high-ground over Draco. "The imperious curse requires constant attention on the target to maintain it, how the hell would I have done that if she was miles away, and I was facing a dragon, the lake or the maze?" Before Draco could reply, Harry thought he'd really destroy Draco's support. "Did getting fucked by the thick-skulled, Bulgarian heartthrob Victor Krum reduce your intelligence to match him? Or are you so desperate to fight me that you don't even think your argument through?"

"Why you arrogant…" Draco began, pulling out his wand, but a cool voice interrupted him, and Harry heard three faint pops behind him.

"Now now, Draco play nicely." Lucius said stepping through the barrier and walking calmly past Harry to his son's side. "Mr Potter is fighting a losing war against the dark lord."

"It's Lord Potter, Lucius, and if you haven't realised it's a stalemate" Harry remarked, as Lucius turned to face him.

"For now, but your support is waning, and soon not even the Order of the Phoenix will be able to stop the Dark Lord" Lucius said in an icy tone, Harry smirked. "What is it boy?"

"For a reasonably intelligent man, you really can't see the wider world around you" Harry chuckled, Lucius fought back a snarl.

"What makes you say that?" He said calmly, his hand reaching for his wand.

"Because you have three Aurors pointing their wands at you, as well as numerous wands pointing at your son, and you're focused on me." Harry laughed, Lucius wheeled around as Moody, Kingsley and Tonks moved in on him, wands aimed at his throat, with Harry's harem surrounding Draco.

"Lucius Malfoy, known member of Voldemort's inner circle" Moody snarled, grabbing Malfoy's wand arm and forcing it behind his back. "You're under arrest for aiding the enemy, as well as your numerous crimes from the last war."

"Try anything and Draco will be arrested in your place" Kingsley said grabbing Draco, Lucius snarled as he was led away.

"Enjoy your victory Potter! It'll be short lived!" He yelled, before he was dragged through the barrier by Moody, with Kingsley close behind. When Lucius was gone, Draco pushed through the crowd with his tail between his legs, and scurried on to the train.

"That'll keep him quiet for a little while" Harry smirked as his witches gave him a quick kiss, before joining their friends on the train.

"It'll also create trouble between Voldemort and Lucius in the death eater ranks, that he was caught so easily" Sirius chuckled. "And I suspect that he'll be broken out before long, along with LeStrange and the other imprisoned high-ranking members from the last war."

"What will you do now Sirius?" Harry asked as the two hugged.

"I've been offered a job" Sirius said proudly, "Madam Rosmerta offered me and Andromeda the chance to manage the Leaky Cauldron, whilst she and Tonks look after the Three Broomsticks."

"The Blacks are making a name for themselves again" Hermione smiled as she hugged Sirius, this made him laugh heartily.

"From a name of disrepute to running the most popular pub in London, all thanks to one Lord Potter" Sirius said, the conductor blew his whistle and he ushered them on to the train. "I'll be in touch" Sirius said, before quickly disappearing into a throng of anxious parents, Harry saw a black dog leap through the barrier moments later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in an unmodified compartment with Hermione at his side, with Tonks and Luna opposite him.

'Master, is it true that Lucius was arrested on Platform 9¾?' Narcissa's voice asked in his head.

'Yes, though Sirius suspects he won't be in prison for long' Harry replied. 'Where are you?'

'Setting up my DADA office, master.' Cissa said proudly. 'Umbitch got the proper DADA office; I got one a short distance away. It's quite spacious, and I've got a small bedroom off to the side, where I'm able to put a cot and baby supplies for Lilith.'

'How have the others reacted to the joint appointment?' Harry immediately asked.

'All except Snape and Umbitch have welcomed me warmly, and I haven't seen her talking to anyone.' Cissa said with a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

'Excellent, that'll make it easier to get her out by Christmas' Harry, said gleefully. 'I'll see you at the feast.'

'See you tonight master' Cissa said, before the conversation was cut off.

"Who were you talking to master?" Luna asked the moment Cissa stopped talking in his head.

"Cissa, she's setting up her office, and says that Umbridge hasn't got any friends amongst the other teachers" Harry reported, the others smiled.

"A woman so arrogant and uptight, I doubt she's ever been with another person" Tonks said aloud, making Luna snigger.

"Tonks!" Hermione said, trying to scald the rebellious witch.

"She's got a point Mione, she's not a people person, she doesn't know the difference between a harem and a whore house, and she's obsessed with pink." Harry said, defending Tonks' statement.

"She was wearing pink under her Wizengamot robes at your trial master" Luna reminded Harry.

"Probably looks like a walking clitoris" Tonks sniggered, and all four burst out laughing at the mental image.

"By the way, how did you arrange the jobs for you, Andromeda and Sirius so quickly?" Hermione asked, the question had been plaguing her since they had gotten on-board the train. Tonks taped her temple and Hermione understood immediately.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you as well, what exactly can you metamorph into?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled her eyes at the rather stupid question.

"I can shift my basic appearance to almost anything master" Tonks said cheerfully, she demonstrated this by turning her nose into a pig's snout.

"So, you could turn into anyone?" Harry asked, a mischievous idea forming in his head, to mark his and Hermione's one year anniversary.

"Appear as anyone yes, my boy" Tonks said, she proved this by turning into Dumbledore, and adding the 'my boy' line for fun, before turning back, Harry also noted that her voice didn't change.

"So you can impersonate people as well?" Harry quickly asked, the idea becoming clearer and clearer in his mind.

"Never really tried master, why?" Tonks said, looking at him curiously. Harry stood up and leaned over to whisper in her ear, Tonks giggled as he conveyed the idea to her, before he lead her out of the compartment, and down the corridor.

"What do you think he's up to?" Hermione asked the moment they were out of sight.

"I don't know mistress; would he have a reason to be up to something?" Luna said, she had pulled out the most recent copy of the Quibbler and began reading it upside down.

"Well it's our one year anniversary today, but I'm not really in the mood for sex" Hermione admitted, her hands instinctively rubbing her slight bump on her belly. At that moment, Harry walked back in, and sat next to Hermione, his hand immediately snaking into her panties, slowly fingering her pussy. "Harry, no! I'm not in the mood." Hermione whined, but Harry's skilled fingers were quickly changing her mind.

"C'mon my Mione, just a quickie," Harry whined, triggering Hermione's code-word. Hermione relaxed and moaned at Harry's skilled fingering, Luna continued to read the Quibbler, quietly casting a muffliato charm on the mating pair. Harry pulled his trousers down, and Hermione quickly shifted on to her knees and wrapped her lips around his seven inch cock. Harry leaned back and put his hands on Hermione's bobbing head, as she sucked on his erection.

"There's something different about you master" Luna said without looking, but immediately corrected herself. "But I'm probably hungry and not thinking straight." Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and turned her around, making her sit on his cock, with her legs spread open.

"Oh master, fuck me!" Hermione moaned as she felt his cock prodding her ass, before it slid inside. Hermione began to ride his seven inch cock, but Harry held her still and thrusted his hips up into her ass. Luna instantly fell asleep as Hermione climaxed for the first time, riding the pleasurable sensation of Harry's big cock in her ass.

"God I've wanted your ass for so long" Harry grunted, Hermione instantly sensed something wrong, but was interrupted by another unbelievable climax. Hermione felt something prodding at her pussy, as Harry continued to fuck her ass, thrusting up into her ass, before it slid inside her pussy.

"What the… ungh!" Hermione moaned as she came again, before reaching out and ripping off the invisibility cloak, revealing the real Harry, now fucking her pussy. Tonks changed back to her normal self, still thrusting her cock into Hermione's ass.

"Happy Anniversary Mione" Harry grunted, he had watched Tonks disguised as him fucking Hermione from under the cloak, masturbating to the sight, to ensure that he and Tonks finished at the same time. "Flip over!" Harry commanded, Hermione stood up, turned around and slid Tonks' cock into her pussy, as Harry pushed his cock into her ass.

"The newest member of the harem, and the master, fucking you mistress" Tonks grunted as she thrusted into Hermione's clutching pussy. "How does it feel?"

"Incredible…I… ungh!" Hermione climaxed again, Harry began to feel the build-up in his balls, and increased his pace, Tonks quickly followed suit. At the last moment, Harry slowed his pace, as Tonks came.

"Mistress!" Tonks screamed as she came, shooting her load into Hermione's pussy.

Harry pulled out of Hermione and pushed her to the vacant seat beside Tonks, Hermione instantly understood Harry's desire and sat beside Tonks, as Harry pushed into Tonks' pussy as he climaxed, filling her womb with his cum.

"Thank you master!" Tonks breathed as he pulled out and reclined next to the sleeping Luna.

"That was one hell of an anniversary surprise master" Hermione said as she slowly redressed, with Tonks doing the same.

"I hit Luna with a sleeping spell when she nearly blew the surprise." Harry grinned, as the two witches looked at the sleeping blonde.

"Shouldn't you wake her, we're nearly at Hogsmeade." Tonks said, looking at the sleeping girl. Harry cast 'Enervate' and Luna woke instantly.

"Sorry master, I must have drifted off." Luna said blearily, she looked around at the shifted arrangement in the compartment and smiled. "Nice surprise master." Harry leant over and kissed her cheek, as the train's whistle sounded that they were almost at Hogsmeade station.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore said warmly to the gathered students in the great hall, Harry's eyes instantly spotted Narcissa sitting at the teacher's table, with a veil over her face, as she sat between McGonagall and Flitwick. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year."

"Two?" Harry said under his breath.

"We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Dumbledore continued.

'Where the hell is Hagrid?' Harry thought to Cissa.

'I don't know master; Dumbledore sent him somewhere before I arrived.' Cissa said, her veiled head bowing slightly, as if ashamed.

"We also wish to welcome two teachers to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Dolores Umbridge to teach theory, and Professor Narcissa Black to teach the practical side of the subject." Dumbledore said, gesturing to Umbridge on the far right, and Narcissa on the inner left. Upon her mention, she removed her veil and Harry saw Draco's face flush with anger.

'Mother?' He saw Draco mouth in confusion, Harry felt a smile crawl across his face.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professors good luck." Dumbledore said cheerfully, starting a small smattering of applause. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you…" Dumbledore was about to give the usual speech about forbidden items, areas and rules regarding the castle, but Umbitch interrupted him.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She said in a cringe-worthy fake happiness voice that made Harry want to hex her into the next millennium. "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Harry looked around and saw no one smiling; even Dumbledore looked annoyed at her interruption. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said from somewhere behind Harry.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." Umbridge began, Harry zoned out after hearing the first few words, knowing all he needed to from that.

'Bitch is Fudge's pawn!' Harry relayed to every harem member in the hall.

"Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she looked at Dumbledore who politely smiled, but was clearly uninterested in her speech. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Harry saw Narcissa shift uncomfortably in her chair, at Umbridge's faux-enthusiastic end to the speech.

"Thank you, Ms Umbridge… That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said as Umbridge sat down again. "I have been asked to notify all students that the appointment of Professor Black may only be until Christmas, depending on the Lord of Hogwarts' wishes." This caused murmurings among the students, as Dumbledore gave the usual speech about Filch's requests and the general rules.

'Yeah, it illuminates how quickly I need to get that bitch out of my inheritance!' Harry nearly yelled over the link in shear frustration.

'We're with you master' the harem all said in unison, with the exception of Fleur and Rosie.

"Who's the Lord of Hogwarts?" Ron immediately asked Harry and Hermione, who subtly looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't know Ron, but they must be relatively unknown, if they're waiting until next year to take their entitled land." Harry said smiling. 'Harry Potter-Peverell, Lord of Hogwarts' had a nice ring to it, certainly would be easier than listing all four houses every time.


	10. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's year experience their first lessons with Umbridge, then Narcissa.

Chapter X: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The first week rolled by, and as it was only a half week, Harry, Hermione and the other harem members in his year, only had Potions, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures on their timetable. He noted that the following Monday would have both DADA classes either side of lunch, and he had heard from Luna, Ginny and the older harem sisters that Narcissa's lessons were far more enjoyable than Umbridge's.

Monday came around even quicker than expected, and soon Harry found himself, Hermione, and several other harem sisters waiting in the same classroom used by Lockhart, Lupin and Moody in previous years, waiting for Umbridge to arrive. Padma set a paper bird up and let it fly over their heads, whilst most enjoyed the wonderful sight, Seamus hit it, Goyle hit it with a slingshot, before Umbridge entered, and incinerated it.

' _Shit! She does look like a walking, furry clitoris!_ ' Hermione thought to the others in the room, and they had to resist sniggering.

"Good morning children" She said from the back of the classroom, making everyone turn. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, O, W, L. More commonly known as OWLs."

' _She thinks she's taking to pre-school children, what the fuck?_ ' Hermione thought, and again they had to stop themselves from sniggering.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge continued, putting on another irritating smile. She waved her wand and thick, untouched books floated down the aisles and dropped in front of each of them. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, that from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

The book was clearly also aimed at nursery level children, with cartoon imagery on the front and the title 'Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners.'

"And what does that make Professor Black's side of the course?" Hermione asked.

"An unnecessary division, for the current climate" Umbridge said innocently. "There is no danger out there, no 'dark lord' threatening you." Half the class coughed and a few muttered 'bullshit.'

"Then why didn't the Ministry object to the two separate sub-sections?" Hannah asked from the back of the room.

"Because the Minister was forced by the future Lord of Hogwarts into a corner." Umbridge said, Harry noted that she clearly didn't know that 'the lord' in question, was a few rows in front of her.

"You seriously think that Voldemort isn't out there? When the Ministry has admitted he is, and Death eater attacks and muggle disappearances are steadily increasing." Harry stated.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my classroom." Umbridge said coldly, and Harry snarled.

"I'm sorry, but everything you have said doesn't add up." Harry said, standing up, to the gasps of the other students.

' _Harry sit down!_ ' Hermione urged him in his head, but Harry knew that Umbitch had to go as soon as possible.

"You've said that if we don't study hard that the consequences will be severe, and that you're following the Ministry's course of theoretical teaching" Harry said, stepping forward slowly, as Umbridge tried to stand her ground. "Yet you have also said that spell-casting and more practical defence is pointless. You also seem to be deluding yourself that Voldemort isn't out there right now, when your precious Ministry has confirmed he is."

"Fudge was forced…" Umbridge began, but Harry was on a roll.

"Fudge wasn't forced into admitting it, the truth leaked, and he admitted the truth of his own free-will" Harry said lowering his tone slightly. "Sure he was saving his arse from the media fire, but he still admitted it freely." Harry turned to address his fellow students, who were all looking at him in amazement. "I will admit that I had a part to play, but frankly sitting back and watching the Ministry's dumb ignorance of the truth get thousands killed was something I could not do. And I think that if we all do not practice ACTUAL spell casting, that the consequence will be severe, the Ministry will have dead students on its hands, which it failed to train properly in defensive spells!"

"But theory is also important for…" Umbridge tried to speak, but Harry interrupted her again.

"For when there IS NOT a war raging in the magical world, granted it's more of a cold war at the moment, but it'll only take one spark to set this powder keg off." Harry said, moving back to his seat. "So don't act like Voldemort won't harm students, because he will, he wants me dead; and all muggleborns, half-bloods and muggles killed or segregated from so called pure-bloods, and that certainly means killing, torturing or imprisoning students. So go ahead with this 'Ministry-approved' plan, but we're not idiots, we're not ignorant children, and it'll take more than 'beginner' level books to properly prepare us!" With this Harry incinerated his book, the other students cheered; some threw their books into the air and incinerated them in mid-air, whilst Umbridge went bright red.

"Detention Mr Potter!" She yelled, and the room went quiet, ash raining down.

"It's Lord Potter!" Harry remarked, "If you're going to try and boss us around, be respectful, you walking clitoris!" Before Umbridge could speak the room erupted in laughter, Umbridge stormed off into her office.

"Nice one Harry!" many students cheered, before they quickly got up and left, incinerating the last few books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was not smart master" Pansy said as they made their way to the Great Hall for an early lunch.

"She'll punish for making her look bad" Padma said quietly.

"I have every faith she will, and I doubt she'll hold back in trying to crush my spirits." Harry smiled.

"Master?" Parvati said confused.

"She's got three strikes and she's out permanently, spread it around, this'll likely be the first, I need people outside the harem to break the other two, in a way where I can't be implicated." Harry said in a low voice as they entered the Great Hall. ' _Spread it around to cause Umbitch as many problems as possible, force her to break the law to punish us_.' The different house members rushed off to their tables, to spread the word.

"Master, this doesn't seem like a good idea" Lavender said as the Gryffindors sat at their table, all sitting close to Harry. "Won't it be suspicious if she's ousted so quickly?"

"I doubt anyone will act so soon, they'll wait for the right opportunity to strike, but I've made the first move" Harry replied as they sat down, and food appeared at the table.

"How do you think she'll punish you?" Hermione asked, holding him close to her.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be legal, I made quite a show of putting her down, and she'll undoubtedly respond in kind." Harry said quietly, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "I may need to use our bond to shield myself from it, both so she doesn't get the satisfaction of hurting me, and so when she tries it, there'll be proof of her using nefarious means to punish me."

"Clever master" Lavender purred in a low voice.

"Nice trick Potter" Draco said approaching Harry, with his two bookends flanking him. "I'll admit I'm impressed by your wordplay, but you're just another mouth-piece for Dumbledore's lies. When the Lord of Hogwarts hears of it, I doubt you'll last long with an attitude like that."

"You think the Lord will immediately oppose Dumbledore?" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Considering how much proof he has for the Dark Lord's return, or will he believe the son of a convicted death eater?" Draco snarled, and moved for his wand, but he had seven wands pointed at him before he could even touch his.

"Don't bother Draco, he's not worth it" Goyle said in a moronic tone, before the two thugs dragged their 'boss' away.

"I'll make sure the Lord hears of this when he arrives!" Draco yelled as he was dragged away.

"How does no one know?" Hermione asked in a low tone, when everything had settled again.

"Probably Fudge trying to guard his dignity, and Dumbledore trying to protect master's interests." Ginny said as she joined them. "After-all, the Lord of Hogwarts also a student, and key figure in the fight against Voldemort, very dangerous thing to reveal at the wrong time."

"Hey Gin!" The others said as she sat with them.

"How was Umbitch?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Master put the bitch down when she tried to smear the truth about Voldemort, and then some." Lavender said excitedly.

"Well done master" Ginny said smiling.

"She's put me in detention, but it's all part of my plan" Harry said coolly, before they all started to have their lunch, but Ginny cast a privacy charm, before sliding under the table, quickly unsheathing her master's cock and sucking on it.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed quietly.

"Leave her be Mione, she did take the precaution of casting a privacy charm" Harry moaned as he enjoyed Ginny's seasoned blowjob skills. Harry leaned back, and watched as Ginny sat cross-legged on the floor, sucking on his cock, her head bobbing up and down on his erect eight inches.

' _I'm your sex slave master, feed me your seed!'_ Ginny purred in Harry's head, this seductive come-on made the sensation build from nowhere. He felt Ginny suck harder on his stiffening erection as he came in her mouth, shooting load after load down her throat, as she swallowed every drop.

"Thank you master" Ginny purred when she took his flaccid cock from her mouth, she slid into her seat and sat quietly, waiting for her master to finish eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the clock rang out for the first afternoon lesson, Harry and the other fifth year classmates were lined up outside the neighbouring DADA classroom, as Filch was cleaning up the ashes in the main one.

"Oi Potter!" Draco sneered from down the queue. "Don't show off in front of my mother!"

"No need Malfoy!" Harry yelled back so everyone could hear. "I only show off to Cissa in private!" Draco snarled and moved for his wand, but saw several witches and wizards had their hands on their wands before him. "And she's quite satisfied with me already!" Harry's comments were clearly wounding Draco's pride, but Harry didn't care, it was about time someone put him down a notch.

"Thank you Lord Potter, that'll be enough boasting, for now" Narcissa said, poking her head out of the classroom door. "You may enter" she said in a gentle tone, and the students eagerly clamoured to enter, already preferring her to Umbitch.

The classroom was long, with six large windows on either side, which were currently covered by black shutters, Harry noticed the four founder's coat of arms on four of the shutters, the other two had the Peverell and Black coat of arms on them, she hadn't put the Potter one up. Cissa had set up two columns of desks on either side looking in, with a large space in the middle, and her desk at the end, with a blackboard accompanying it. As everyone took their seats, Harry unsurprisingly found himself and Draco on either side, in the seats nearest Cissa's desk.

"I've heard how your last few years have worked out, and I find myself impressed, though not with Mr Lockhart's year, that was frankly abysmal." Cissa said, pacing up and down the area in the centre. "With Professor Lupin you learnt about the dark creatures that inhabit this world, including with Boggarts." She paused, "And though Professor Moody was actually a death eater polyjuiced as Moody, you still learnt about the three Unforgivable curses."

"He was a what?" Seamus spoke up, Harry saw Cissa smile politely, clearly differing herself from Umbitch.

"I am no liar, not to students like you, so I won't lie now" Cissa said simply, resuming her pacing. "Last year, the man you thought was Professor Alastor Moody, the former Auror," Cissa said, making sure everyone heard her. "Was actually a high-ranking death eater, Bartholomew Crouch Junior, whose sole purpose was to get Mr Potter into and through the Triwizard Tournament, where he would be port-keyed to a location where he was forced to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"So he only won because of a death eater's help?" a Slytherin girl asked from the far corner of the room, from where Harry was sitting.

"No Miss Greengrass, Junior only hinted Mr Potter along, making sure he was prepared for each task, but it was left to Harry, to perform in the tasks." Cissa said, stopping by the blackboard and smiling politely at Harry.

"What ritual brought him back?" Seamus asked quickly.

"A dark ritual, which the very use of is an abomination. And there are no books in Hogwarts on it, or a professor of any subject will teach it." Cissa said coldly, her eyes looking at the floor. Her mood quickly shifted, catching everyone off guard. "Now then, for these first few weeks, you'll be learning how to summon a Patronus charm. Can anyone tell me what a Patronus charm does?" Several hands shot into the air, "Miss Brown?"

Harry was surprised, but remembered that all their knowledge was now shared between them.

"It's a charm to ward off Dementors and Lethifolds" Lavender said eagerly.

"Correct," Cissa said, waving her wand at the board, where she had all four houses written, the chalk tallied ten points to Gryffindor. "Professor Dumbledore has also found a means of using a Patronus to contact witches and wizards over great distances."

"How?" Draco immediately asked.

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask Dumbledore himself how, I'm afraid I do not know." Cissa said, smiling at him weakly. "Can anyone tell me why I've said it'll take a few weeks to learn?"

"Because it's an incredibly advanced spell, which takes great concentration to master" Cho said from down Harry's column of desks.

"Correct Miss Chang, normally it is taught in your sixth or seventh year, but Dumbledore has deemed it necessary for your year to learn, as the Dark Lord has many Dementors on his side." Cissa said as the chalk tallied ten points for Ravenclaw. "Expecto Patronum" Cissa waved her wand and the She-Wolf burst from her wand, and the students gasped in amazement.

"Why isn't it a snake?" Draco asked, disgusted by the wolf.

"Because I'm not a snake-loving git like your father, now raise your hand when you wish to speak Mr Malfoy!" Cissa said coldly, making the other students laugh. "Now it may surprise you to learn, that there is one other person in this room, capable of summoning a full body Patronus." There were murmurings from the other column of desks. "Mr Potter?"

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said waving his wand, and his Stag leapt out and stood next to the wolf, which almost matched it for size. The two patronuses paced up and down in the centre of the room, to the awe of the other students.

"Blimey Harry, how'd you manage it?" Dean said as the Stag passed him. Cissa and Harry dismissed their patronuses, and Harry stood to answer.

"Back in our third year, when we had Dementors at the school." Harry replied, "I had to learn how to defend myself after they developed a liking for sucking out my happiness."

' _That's our job!'_ Angelina giggled over the link.

' _Sshh!'_  Hermione scalded her.

"He fought off over one hundred of them at the end of the year" Ron said eagerly, this made people stare at Harry in amazement.

"They were going to kill my Godfather" Harry said as he sat down.

"Sirius Black is your godfather?" Pansy asked, her eyes flashing to Cissa who quietly nodded.

"You protected a convicted mass murderer and escapee from Azkaban?" the Greengrass girl exclaimed.

"Sirius Orion Black, my cousin, was never tried for that crime." Cissa said, sitting on the desk, her hand wiping her forehead. "It's clear there are a lot of things you have been misinformed of by the Ministry. The real mass murderer framed Sirius, before cutting off their finger and vanishing into another guise. The real culprit was also responsible for the deaths of his close friends, James and Lily Potter, and therefore, the attempted assassination of Mr Potter here." She gestured to Harry.

"Who was he?" a girl beside Greengrass asked quickly.

"He is Peter Pettigrew, who until two years ago, was disguised as a rat. When Sirius escaped, it was to bring him to justice, but the rat escaped again, and was the very man who performed the ritual that brought Voldemort back." Cissa said, before quickly standing up again. "But back to the lesson. The Patronus charm requires a simple wand movement, with the words 'expecto patronum'."

"That it?" Ron asked, as he and several others moved for their wands.

"That's not all Mr Weasley; it also requires a memory, a happy memory." Narcissa said smiling. "It requires the happiest, most uplifting memory you can think of to power it, and fight the emotional draining of a Dementor's presence. I'd like you all to take a few minutes to think of the happiest memory you can, and then let the emotions fill your body, before waving your wand in a small circle, and saying the words,  _Expecto Patronum!_ "

"What about me professor?" Harry asked, as the room went quiet, with everyone sifting for memories that might be powerful enough to summon the Patronus.

"You may help those in your house who have trouble" Cissa said warmly, Harry saw Draco scowl. "Now who thinks they have found a memory powerful enough?" Three hands shot up, before two fell, clearly not powerful enough. "Miss Brown, please step up" Cissa crossed the classroom as Lavender moved into the middle.

"I think I have one" Lavender said timidly, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Mind if I ask what it is?" Cissa said playfully, Lavender shook her head timidly, Cissa stepped forward and listened as she was whispered it. "Oh my, well if you think it's powerful, have a go." Narcissa took a step to the side, out of the way.

' _It's us fucking her!_ ' Hermione said to Harry through the bond, Harry remembered, and suspected it wouldn't be strong enough.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lavender said, a cloud of white smoke flew from her wand and disappeared.

"It was powerful, but not strong enough" Cissa said apologetically. "If I understand it, you're a mother, correct?"

"Yes" Lavender smiled warmly, "a little girl." Harry noted many distasteful looks from the non-harem women in the room.

"I can already see it's a lot stronger in making you happy, focus on her, and try again" Cissa said supportively.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lavender said smiling. This time the cloud appeared brighter and more physical than last time, but it didn't take shape.

"Interesting" Cissa said looking closely at it. "I've never known a Patronus to be incorporeal, a very unique Patronus, you may sit down." Lavender hurried back to her seat, and began talking excitedly with Parvati and Padma. "Who else? Mr Malfoy, why not you." Draco paled and stood up, before stepping into the middle, in front of Harry.

"I have one" He said proudly. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry wasn't surprised when a snake burst from his wand, but was caught off guard when it took flight.

"A winged-serpent, rare but not unheard of" Cissa said, watching it flap its ethereal wings. "Your father has a snake, unsurprising. You may sit down, Miss Chang, how about you?" Draco snarled quietly before sitting down, as Cho took centre stage.

"Expecto Patronum!" Cho said confidentially, on the first try, a large brilliant white swan flew from her wand and circled over the class.

"Beautiful!" Cissa breathed excitedly, as the swan landed beside its mistress. "I think it's a Pen Swan as well, female for those not interested in nature." Cissa smiled and gestured for her to retake her seat. "Now how about someone from Hufflepuff to even things out, Miss Abbott, step forward, and then we'll call it a day." There were multiple moans of disappointment, as Hannah took her place in the middle.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hannah said timidly, and Harry was surprised when it spawned a squirrel, that was closer to a Chihuahua in size. It scampered across the floor and ran rings around Cissa.

"Impressive my dear, an abnormally large doe Squirrel" Cissa smiled, as Hannah's Patronus vanished. "Though you should be more confident, when delivering the spell." Hannah nodded before taking her seat again.

"How are these forms supposed to protect us from Dementors?" the woman next to Greengrass asked indignantly. Harry looked at the blackboard and saw that the chalk quickly crossed out the ten points next to Slytherin, replacing it with a five.

"These forms give off an aura, which will ward off the Dementors and Lethifolds." Cissa explained. "And in some cases will project a bubble shield around you, and push the foul creatures away." Cissa looked at the small clock by the door and sighed. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for, your homework is a simple one, find a memory that will power your Patronus, but do not cast it."

"Why not?" Greengrass asked, clearly insulted.

"Because as you've seen, to cast one is something for others to marvel at, why ruin it by casting it outside this room" Cissa smiled, Harry noted the chalk now crossed out the five. "Class dismissed!" Everyone got up and filed out of the room, "Mr Potter, hold back a moment, I wish to discuss your outburst in Professor Umbridge's class in private." Harry heard Draco snigger as he left the classroom. Harry followed Cissa into her office and she closed the door behind her.


	11. Punishment, Pleasure & Parseltongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge punishes Harry's defiance, two Slytherins make the list, and an old secret lies in wait

Chapter XI: Punishment, Pleasure and Parseltongue.

As soon as Harry entered the room, he was greeted by the Potter coat of arms, hanging on the wall behind Narcissa's office desk, with photos of the other fourteen harem sisters lining the sides, and an empty photo-frame on her desk. Harry noted the side room door was open, and he could see Lilith asleep in her cot. Narcissa locked the door, and Harry heard a faint shimmer before she stepped around him, and sat cross legged on the desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor Black?" Harry said slowly, Narcissa purred at the title.

"You can drop the teacher act master, there's a muffliato charm in place every time I lock the door" Cissa said playfully, shifting her position on the desk, so she was closer to Harry.

"So Cissa, how's your first week of teaching been?" Harry asked, stepping forward and hugging her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wonderful master" Cissa said, before kissing and nipping his neck. "Because Umbridge is such a bitch to the students, they love me without really knowing me."

"Well, if she's out my Christmas, I'll try and swing it so you take over the whole course" Harry whispered in her ear, grinding his clothed erection against her hips.

"What about Fleur?" Cissa groaned, as his erection was rubbing against her pussy, making her wet.

"She'll still join you, probably as a teaching assistant." Harry smiled, his hand slid down to push his trousers down, but there was a knock at the door. "But it's just an idea."

They quickly pulled themselves apart and made sure they were presentable; Harry closed the door into Narcissa's bedroom, and took a seat in front of the desk. Cissa opened the door and Umbridge strode in.

"Ah Miss Black, you heard about this upstart's blatant disregard for the teacher-student dynamic, and how he encouraged his classmates to destroy school property." Umbridge said proudly.

"It was hard not to" Narcissa said firmly. "I'm guessing you want to carry out the detention now?" Umbridge nodded, before gesturing for Narcissa to leave.

"Don't worry, it won't take long for me to get the message across" Umbridge said coldly. Cissa quickly looked at Harry who winked, before she walked out of the room.

"Please don't bother Lilith, she was up all of last night" Cissa called as Umbridge closed the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it, after all, my peeve is with her father, she's done nothing wrong" She said in a cold tone, Harry didn't tense at her knowing, it wasn't surprising that the nosey bitch would make it her business to find out his secrets.

"Let's get this over with Professor, so neither of us wastes time" Harry said bored.

"You will learn respect for your elders Mr Potter, those who are your betters here at Hogwarts" Umbridge said pulling out a quill, with a vivid red feather. Harry mentally relayed the image to his witches, and felt three of them tense.

' _Blood Quill!_ ' Tonks exclaimed. ' _That's not remotely legal for punishing underage students! Master the moment she gives it to you, use it and we'll appear at your side._ '

' _I'll need someone to take the pain, I want her to admit that it's supposed to make me suffer!_ ' Harry thought.

' _Focus on me master, I'm your bitch!_ ' Ginny said quickly. ' _But please notify us when she does and we'll appear._ '

"I'd like you to write, 'I will not tell lies' for me" Umbridge said handing Harry the quill, Harry focused on Ginny as he began to write the lines. After a few lines, he could tell Umbridge was getting angry at the lack of pain he was suffering, but could feel the pain through Ginny.

"Something wrong professor?" Harry asked, feeling someone enter the room.

"You're not in pain? You're supposed to be suffering for your crime" Umbridge whinged. "The Blood Quill is supposed to make the message sink in, so you learn of your mistakes." At that moment Tonks appeared from nowhere, whipping off the invisibility cloak, as Narcissa and Fudge appeared behind Umbridge.

"What's going on here?" Fudge yelled, Umbridge paled and backed off, as Tonks took the blood quill from Harry and handed it to him.

"Dolores here has been caught using an illegal blood quill to punish a minor" Tonks said as Fudge inspected the quill, "and…" Tonks pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

_'You're not in pain? You're supposed to be suffering for your crime. The Blood Quill is supposed to make the message sink in, so you learn of your mistakes.'_  The recorder replayed the last few sentences and Umbridge paled.

"I have been provided suitable proof that Umbridge has broken the law, in trying to punish a minor with a blood quill." Fudge announced. "Dolores Umbridge, two more incidents like this, and I'll have no choice but to relieve you of this post, good day." With that, Fudge walked out, Umbridge followed, imploring him to reconsider.

"Wow, that was easy" Harry smiled, ' _Mione, Lavender, could you check on Ginny._ '

' _Yes master'_  they said quickly.

"Tonks, you should get back to the Three Broomsticks, I'm sure there are patrons missing your excellent service." Harry smiled before kissing her on the cheek and patting her ass, as she left.

"Rosie's missing my excellent service master" Tonks called back to them.

"Are you okay master?" Cissa immediately asked, she moved closer to him, but Lilith wailed from the side room, and she hurried to her daughter.

"I'm fine Cissa; I really want to put those two bitches, who questioned me during your class, in their place though." Harry admitted, a moment later Narcissa walked out, with Lilith in her arms.

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, both Slytherin, both quite stuck up and pureblood loving." Cissa said, as she revealed her breast for Lilith to suckle from her.

"Think they should join the harem?" Harry asked, his eyes focused on Lilith suckling from Narcissa's breast.

"I'd say run it past Mione, but definitely fuck them at the very least." Cissa smiled warmly, "go on, stay much longer and you'll give your classmates ideas."

"Maybe I want them to get ideas" Harry said seductively, stepping forward, and moving his hand under Narcissa's skirt.

"Secrecy is important master, very few know you're the father of Lilith, let's keep it that way." Cissa said, gently pushing his hand away. "Get going, I'll make time for you another time master." Cissa pushed him out of the door and shut it; Harry grumbled and walked back to Gryffindor common room.

' _Mione, you know those two girls who kept talking up in Cissa's class?_ ' Harry thought as he entered the grand staircases.

' _Yes, you want to add them to the harem?_ ' Hermione replied.

' _Yep, do you think it's a good idea_ ' Harry smiled as he walked.

' _I'd agree with Cissa, fuck 'em, and decide from there_ ' Hermione's voice seemed rather jovial. ' _Why not ask Pansy to lure them out of the Slytherin common room._ '

' _To where?_ ' Harry stopped moving, he was a short distance from the Gryffindor common room, but saw no point in entering if he was immediately going to leave and fuck the two Slytherins.

' _I don't know Harry, fuck 'em anywhere you please, I'm kind of busy right now_ ' Hermione said, clearly frustrated. Harry focused on her and could see her and Lavender fingering both of Ginny's holes.

' _Slutty much?_ ' Harry chuckled, and felt Hermione shut off the mental link. ' _Pansy, I need you to do something for me._ '

' _Anything master_ ' Pansy said excitedly over the link.

' _I need you to lure Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis out of the Slytherin Common Room, and get them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Can you do that?_ ' Harry said, hurrying back the way he had come.

' _Of course master, anything for you_ ' Pansy said, still upbeat and enthusiastic.

' _You've really changed since I fucked you in the Three Broomsticks._ ' Harry said, she had gone from stuck up bitch, to loyal worshiper of him, in a few months.

' _You've treated me with more respect than any Slytherin scum, who treated me as a sexual object or possession master; I'm pleased to serve your needs_ ' Pansy said before their connection was terminated.

' _Tonks, where are you?_ ' Harry thought up an ingenious idea.

' _Just outside the castle master, why?_ ' Tonks replied. He quickly relayed his plan to her, and moments later heard running footsteps approaching, before Tonks barrelled into him.

"Wotcha master!" she giggled as they slowly got to their feet. Harry and Tonks made their way to the second floor girl's bathroom, and prepared for the Slytherin's arrival, with Tonks conjuring a set of Gryffindor robes and changing into them, before morphing into Harry, as well as setting up another surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Potter!" A female voice called after a few minutes of silence. "Pansy says you wanted to see us here?" Harry stepped out of one of the stalls and calmly approached them.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you've seen her tattoo," Harry said calmly, the two girls nodded. "So you probably know that she and fourteen others are part of my harem." Harry took the opportunity to eye them up; Tracey was tall, with long brunette hair, blue eyes and a supple frame, whilst Daphne was equally tall, with long blond hair, greyish blue eyes and a curvaceous, well endowed body.

"You have fifteen witches under you?" Tracey said disbelieving what he was saying.

"Yep, though they aren't all students in Hogwarts, some are adults with jobs in the magical community" Harry said proudly, crossing his arms.

"And you want our names added to your list?" Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.

"The witches in my harem are not names on a list, they are people, and I care for each and every one of them" Harry said slowly, the two women looked at each other and then back at him.

"You get one shot to please us, fail and we tell everyone we know what you are up to, succeed and we'll join, and maybe help you get a few more hotties" Daphne said smugly, Harry smiled and tapped his foot, as another Harry stepped out of a stall.

"I'll really show you how you should be loved" the second Harry said proudly, quickly moving past them and blocking the exit.

"What's with the trickery Potter?" Tracey said, turning so they were back to back.

"No trickery, you want me to please both of you, so I'll need at least two of me to do that" the first Harry said stepping closer. Before either could ask another question, Myrtle flew up through the floor, and managed to knock both of them out, before diving down her toilet.

"Excellent work Myrtle!" The second Harry said, pulling out two control coins with the ladies' initials on them, "you take Greengrass!" he said, flicking the coin to his doppelganger. In unison they knelt down, and revealed the ladies' lower back, before pressing the coin into it and bonding them.

"Think they'll fit in?" the first Harry asked his clone, who nodded, before pocketing the coin and standing up, as he did the same.

"Enervate!" They said in unison, waking the unconscious snakes, who leapt to their feet.

"What happened?" Daphne said looking around, expecting another attack.

"Myrtle took a disliking to you, knocked you both out" the first Harry said smoothly, stepping closer and running his hands around their waist, and pulling them both in for a three-way kiss. They tried to fight at first, but the passion in his kiss, quickly made them succumb, and it wasn't long before they were kneeling before him, pulling out his seven inch cock.

"It's so big!" Tracey breathed, as the second Harry pulled out his seven inch cock and Daphne took hold of it. Both Harrys grabbed their woman's head and forced them to deep throat their full lengths, before they willingly bobbed up and down on their Harry's cock.

"Okay, so which one of you is the real Harry?" Daphne said, momentarily taking her lips off Harry's cock, before he forced her back on to it, as two more Harrys walked out from the stalls.

"Maybe one of them is the real Harry, maybe one of us are?" The third Harry said, kneeling down behind Tracey and ripping her skirt off, revealing her pantie-less, bald pussy underneath, before delving his tongue into her moist folds, as the fourth Harry did the same to Daphne.

"Alright ladies, time for the main event" The first Harry said after both Slytherins moaned through a powerful orgasm. Daphne and Tracey straightened up and looked around at the four Harrys that surrounded them, and a playful smile crept across their faces.

"You going to double team us Potter?" Daphne purred, the four Harrys shook their head, as another two walked out of the toilet stalls.

"We'll fuck all your holes, until you beg to join my harem" the fifth Harry said smiling, as the first two lay on the cold stone floor. The other four Harrys helped the girls to sit on his cocks, ensuring they slid into their surprisingly loose assholes.

"We strap-on fucked each other over the summer" Tracey moaned as his cock was thicker than their strap-on in her ass. As the two girls accustomed to his cock in their arses, the second two Harrys knelt down and slowly slid into their virgin pussies, breaking through their elastic hymen in the first thrust.

"God you feel good in both my holes" Daphne moaned as both seven inch cocks bottomed out inside her. The third pair of Harrys, were joined by another four Harrys, Tracey and Daphne stared in disbelief, as they were now surrounded by ten naked Harrys, each equipped with a seven inch erection, and all of them had a small tattoo over their heart, depicting a 'HP' over a lightning bolt.

"Fuck us boys!" Tracey purred, before the two cocks in her pussy and ass began to rhythmically pound her holes, Daphne quickly enjoyed this sensation as well.

Two Harrys quickly pushed their cocks into the girls moaning mouths, as the other four prompted them to stroke them off, as they played with the girl's breasts. Daphne and Tracey were completely overwhelmed by the multiple points of stimulation, the seven inch cocks pounding both their holes, another seven inch cock in their mouth, and surprisingly gentle hands fondling their nipples, all this resulted in multiple orgasms and a constant pleasurable high.

"Everyone ready?" the second Harry asked, they all nodded as they pulled out of the girl's holes and stood around the two of them, as they knelt in the middle.

"UNGH!" The ten Harrys cried, spraying the two Slytherins with copious amounts of cum, covering their faces, hair, breasts and mouths with their thick, molten semen.

When their cocks went flaccid the two Slytherins kissed each other, and hugged, swapping and sharing the cum that covered their bodies. They looked up and gasped, as nine of the Harrys shifted back to reveal Luna, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, followed by the tenth Harry shifting to reveal Tonks.

"We weren't summoned by Harry himself?" Tracey said disappointed.

"Oh you were," Harry said walking out of the end stall. "But I decided to let my lovely ladies decide your worthiness to join my harem." He stood in the circle around Tracey and Daphne, the harem girls giggling at the successful deception. "So ladies, should they join your ranks?"

"Yes master!" They said in unison, before hurrying back to the stall they had emerged from, and stepping in to redress.

"Wait one second!" Daphne said getting to her feet. "We'll decide if we want to join you, not the other way around!"

"I think the amount of times you came, the fact your still enjoying the taste of my cum, which also covers your upper body, means it's a foregone conclusion." Harry chuckled, as the others walked past him, each giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Hermione walked into the bathroom. "Plus, they were not equipped with copies of my cock; I ensured it was deliberately smaller than mine." The two Slytherins felt their jaw drop.

"Your cock is bigger than theirs was?" Daphne said with disbelief, Harry nodded and quickly flashed his eight inch cock to them.

"Plus, they weren't even the most experienced of Harry's girls" Hermione purred, standing beside Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

"What do you want Granger?" Daphne said, before Tracey nudged her in the hip.

"I'm Harry's Alpha" Hermione said proudly.

"So ladies, what's your decision?" Harry asked, snapping their attention back to him. They looked at each other, and silently consulted each other.

"Alright Potter, you've won us over, we'll join your harem of attractive witches" Daphne said getting to her feet, before helping Tracey up as well. "You clearly need more snakes in your basket, and with me and Trace, you've got all three of the Slytherin's most attractive women."

"Excellent, plus having more allies in your house will be a thorn in Malfoy's side" Harry said, hugging the two new members.

"We look forward to officially bonding with you, Lord Potter" Daphne said, waving her wand and the two ladies' clothes reformed on their bodies and the cum vanished from their hair and faces, as they walked out.

"When will we bond them to you?" Hermione asked as Harry watched the two Slytherin's wiggling hips until they rounded the corner.

"Saturday, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year" Harry said instantly, his eyes moved to the circular column of sinks, the centrepiece of the disused bathroom. "Rosie set up a portal-frame in her bedroom in the Three Broomsticks."

"And it's connected to the one in the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on one of the sinks. "Harry?"

"It's been almost three years since the Chamber opened, my natural curiosity begs me to go back down there."

"Why?" Hermione asked her voice full of concern.

"Because I'm soon to become Lord of Hogwarts, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and something about such a vast chamber, only concealing a Basilisk, doesn't sit right with me."

§  _Open_ §

The capital of the sink column lifted up, as the sinks separated, and the main sick sunk into the floor, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow, you're seriously going down there" Hermione said peering down the large hole. Harry's response was to nudge Hermione, so she fell down the hole, followed by Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, this place hasn't changed!" Harry breathed, as they landed in the same pit of bones, getting covered in centuries of dust. "Though I suppose no one has been down here since; me, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart."

"Urgh! It stinks! Why did you drag me down here?" Hermione complained as she got unsteadily to her feet.

"Because I need a second set of eyes down here, follow me" Harry said, leading her down the passage, he knew lead to the Chamber itself. As they passed the still intact snakeskin, Harry heard Hermione stop and pull her wand out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a trophy for you" Hermione said cheerfully. She tried to cut into the scaly skin, with no success.

"Shrink it down!" Harry said, an idea forming in his head. "I have an idea for January" he added when Hermione gave him an odd look. She waved her wand, and the vast skin slowly shrank down, until Hermione folded it up and pocketed it.

"Lead on master" Hermione smiled, looping their arms together. They soon reached the snake-decaled vault door.

§  _Open_ §

The door creaked open, and they slowly stepped inside.

"How could such a vast place have remained hidden for so long?" Hermione gasped, as they slowly walked between the mould covered snake-heads, their footsteps echoing off the walls.

"We're at least a mile underneath the castle; this was probably thought as part of the plumbing, since Salazar didn't include it on the plans." Harry suggested, but he froze as they reached the large stone head of Salazar himself. Harry saw the ink stain from the diary on the floor, by his feet, but the snake's corpse was missing, the skull was there, but the body wasn't.

"Harry, I don't like this!" Hermione said taking a step back; Harry looked around, hearing movement from one of the side tunnels.

"Stay here…" Harry said, pulling out his wand and walking slowly down one of the side tunnels, following the noise.


	12. Titles and Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Tracey become official harem members, and the Chamber reveals its greatest secret

Chapter XII: Titles and Tails.

Harry kept walking down the large tunnels, having flashbacks to running for his life from the Basilisk, three years ago. He stopped at a split in the tunnel, and listened to the faint noises around them, hearing movement down both pipes, growing steadily fainter.

' _Hermione, I think we'll need to come back at the weekend, with everyone._ ' Harry thought, turning back and jogging back to the central chamber.

' _Why?_ ' Hermione quickly asked.

"Because I think the Basilisk isn't dead, and I want to hunt it down." Harry said as he entered the chamber, Hermione smiled and they headed back up to the second floor girls bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend, Harry met Daphne and Tracey in the entrance hall, and together they walked into Hogsmeade, heading straight for the Three Broomsticks.

"Why are we going here Potter?" Daphne asked indignantly as he ushered them inside.

"Because I had one of my Harem set up a means of getting from here to Diagon Alley in seconds." Harry said, leading them over to the bar, where Tonks was busy serving some elderly wizards.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said brightly. "You need me for something?"

"Where's Rosie?" Harry asked immediately.

"In the back, why?" Tonks asked, handing three Firewhiskeys to the elderly wizards, who walked away, and took a nearby table.

"These two fine ladies, wish to join" Harry said merrily, pulling Daphne and Tracey closer to the bar.

"So they enjoyed the show on Monday?" Tonks giggled, before lifting up the bar surface, so they could walk behind it. "Go on through." Harry nudged the two Slytherins through and Tonks lowered the bar behind them, giving Harry a quick kiss on the way past.

"So how do we get to London?" Tracey asked, grinning when Harry led them into what was clearly Rosmerta's bedroom.

"You use that portrait darlin'." Rosmerta said, stepping out from a side-room, wearing only her bra, and a loose fitting skirt, with her pregnant bump clearly visible. Tracey and Daphne stared in disbelief at the older witch, whilst Harry fiddled with the portrait. Because she was wearing so little, they were transfixed by her pregnant belly, magnificent cleavage, and 'HP' tattoo that stood out against her pale pink skin.

"You've got Madam Rosmerta in your harem, and pregnant!" Daphne said, struggling to believe what she was seeing.

"Damn straight!" Rosmerta said, walking over and kissing Harry on the cheek, as he pulled the frame away to reveal a small passageway behind. "I've been around a while, and I have never had any man love me, the way Harry does. You are very fortunate to receive an invitation." Rosie then walked back into the side room, to get fully dressed.

"Come on ladies, there's much we need to do, for you to be inducted into the harem." Harry said, gesturing them into the passageway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Lord Potter, how good to see you again, what may I do for you?" Gonark said as he greeted them in the grand entrance hall.

"I've got two more witches to join my harem, and I wish to visit one of my vaults." Harry said, shaking the goblin's hand.

"May I enquire which one?" Gonark said, leading them behind the rows of tellers, and toward his office.

"Slytherin's Vault, I need to research something, and I have a feeling the information I need is in that vault." Harry explained as they stepped into Gonark's office, which felt smaller than last time.

"What right do you have to Salazar Slytherin's name?" Daphne said indignantly.

"Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, won the title when he defeated Slytherin's heir, and when he bound Narcissa Black, whose family has a faint line to that founder of Hogwarts." Gonark said proudly, pulling out Harry's inheritance form and handing it to Daphne.

"You're the Lord of Hogwarts?" Tracey said as her eyes ran down the lists of his inheritances.

"From January, yes." Harry said proudly. "Hermione is the heiress of Ravenclaw, when our baby is born; I essentially become regent until the child comes of age."

"Please sign here" Gonark said, drawing their attention to two pieces of parchment on his desk, with their names at the top.

"What exactly are we signing?" Daphne asked, eyeing the parchment with her name on it.

"The precursory form, to the permanent binding document, which you'll be legible to sign when you turn nineteen." Gonark said smiling politely. "This can be cancelled by your parents."

"Gonark, there's something you're not telling me" Harry said, realising that something was being hidden from him.

"With Miss Greengrass joining your harem, you've got six of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight', directly or indirectly, connected to you."

"What is the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'?" Harry immediately asked.

"The twenty-eight pureblood families listed in the 'Pure-Blood Directory' by Cantankerus Nott in the 1930s." Daphne said as she signed the document. "Basically the magical British families that were still 'truly pure-blood'. It includes: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, and Yaxley."

"You've now got; Abbott, Black, Greengrass, Parkinson, and Weasley in your harem, and that document states that you have Lestrange as a slave." Tracey said, pointing to his inheritance document, as she signed her form.

"Wait, shouldn't the Potter name be among them?" Harry asked, "It's a pure-blood line, plus I think I'm entitled to the Gaunt name through conquering Voldemort."

"You were, until Voldemort returned, and no one is sure why the Potter name wasn't included." Gonark stated, as he folded the documents away in his folder.

"Is there anything significant to having so many of them connected to me?" Harry asked.

"You're social position is significantly stronger, more respect on committees like the Wizengamot, plus a strong social connection across the entire Wizarding world." Daphne said proudly.

"And being Lord of Hogwarts won't provide similar effects?" Harry said cheekily.

"Having essentially a quarter of the Sacred Twenty-Eight connected to you will double your connections" Tracey said smiling.

"Alright, let's go to the vault" Harry said, looping his arms with Tracey and Daphne, as they followed Gonark to the carts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne and Tracey were caught off guard, when the cart only stopped at the lowest point of the Gringotts caves.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Daphne said, as they slowly walked past the colossal golem that guarded the Founder's Vaults.

"Gringotts has many defences against thieves, this golem as been here since the founding of the bank." Gonark said proudly as they approached the Slytherin Vault, which was adorned with a large metal snake on its surface, similar to the Chamber of Secrets entrance. Harry ran his hand along the snake's back and spoke in Parseltongue to open it.

"What was the password?" Tracey asked as the vault door swung open.

"These vaults require four things to open; the blood of the Founder, a pulse from those wanting to enter, the correct password and hand movement or placement to open Miss Davis." Gonark said as they stepped inside. "What are you looking for Lord Potter?"

"Information on his pet" Harry said, carefully flicking through stacks of papers.

"Didn't you kill it?" Daphne asked, confused by why he was so interested in it.

"I thought I did" Harry said, picking out a dusty parchment, "but me and Hermione went and had a look in the Chamber, and we only found the head, not the body. Plus, I heard movement down there, and it was too loud to just be rats."

"You saying it's still down there and that muggle-borns are in danger?" Tracey asked, seemingly terrified by the prospect.

"It may be down there, but it needs orders before it attacks anyone" Harry said, skim-reading the notes on the old parchment, entitled 'Breeding Notes.' "Oh crap!"

"What?" Tracey and Daphne stepped forward and looked over his shoulder to read the notes.

_The Castle nears completion, and the others are still refusing to not allow 'muggle-borns' into the school, so time is of the essence._

_I have managed to splice non-reptilian properties into my project. It will be non-gendered, and able to regenerate from a fatal injury._

"Are you serious? The thing can't be killed? What did he splice into its DNA?" Daphne said, storming out of the vault, with Tracey close behind.

"Phoenix or Hydra DNA are the most likely, he theorises that if it was killed, it would form two from its corpse, half the size." Harry said, putting the paper down, grabbing a small box from under the papers, and exiting the vault, as the door swung shut and locked.

"That sounds like it's got Hydra DNA Lord Potter" Gonark said abruptly from outside the vault.

"So there are now two Basilisks living under the castle? What do you plan to do?" Tracey said, completely panic stricken.

"First, get you two marked, then rally the harem at the entrance, before we all go hunting for it." Harry explained as they got on to the cart.

"We're going to kill it?" Daphne said excitedly.

"No" Harry said quickly in response, "we're going to find it, and get it to obey me, not Voldemort."

"A Basilisk would prove a useful weapon against the Dark Lord, and enrage him that his 'ancestral symbol' is being used against him" Gonark stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting both ladies tattooed with the 'HP' and the lightning bolt over their hearts, they hurried back to Hogwarts, when they stepped through the portrait; they found Rosmerta waiting for them.

"Tonks has gone up to the castle already, I'm staying back, I'm not risking the baby down there" Rosie said defiantly.

"You won't be, I got these from the Vault" Harry showed the small dusty box, "Salazar said that he used these to stop the snakes attacking him by accident."

"How many have you got?" Rosie asked, clearly unsure.

"Enough for all eighteen of us" Harry said brightly. "Salazar says he gave them to his followers, when they first bred the Basilisks." Rosie smiled and grabbed her jacket.

"Let's get going then; I've already shut up shop for the evening." Rosie said cheerfully. "Most know better than to argue with me, especially whilst pregnant."

Together they walked up to the Castle, quickly making their way to the second floor bathroom, where they found the others waiting for them, including Fleur.

"I came as soon as 'ermione told us, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing" Fleur said as Harry gave her an odd look.

"Well it's good for us all to be in one place." Harry said warmly, before he stepped up to the column of sinks.

§  _Open_ §

He turned and saw every woman's jaw drop as the entrance revealed itself.

"One by one" Harry said, before jumping down the hole, he heard several screams moments later, which told him they were following his lead.

When they each reached the bottom, Harry heard multiple variations on the word 'disgusting' as they landed in the pile of animal bones. Last down was Hermione, who wasn't phased by the bones and quickly walked past them, toward the central chamber.

"We'll pair up to pin the snakes down, Tracey and Daphne will have to be paired with others, as they don't have the link." Hermione said, as the group made their way into the main chamber, after Harry opened the inner door.

"What link?" Daphne snorted.

"We can communicate telepathically, and are able to apparate to another if they're in danger, even in Hogwarts." Luna said cheerfully.

When they reached the main chamber, they gathered in front of the large stone face of Slytherin, and Harry stood between the group, and the skull of the Basilisk he killed.

"Alright, everyone takes one of these" Harry said, handing out small pendants with a snake charm. "According to Slytherin's notes, these will identify you as a friend, if you find one of them, try and get it cornered."

"Corner something that's that big?" Pansy said pointing at the skull behind Harry.

"These ones will be half the size" Hermione reminded her, as they all put on one of the pendants.

"Right, everyone take a different tunnel, Tracey you go with Pansy, Daphne come with me." Harry instructed, Hermione frowned in annoyance, ' _she's hiding something, this'll help me find out what._ ' he told Hermione over the link, she smiled.

"Alright everyone, stay in contact, and watch each other's blind spots." Hermione said, as she paired up with Ginny. "They won't attack, but our presence will make them curious." With that they split up; Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Daphne heading down the tunnel Harry had searched previously, before splitting at the intersection.

"So Potter, why did you want to be alone with me?" Daphne asked smugly, as their illuminated wand tips searched the dark tunnel. "Wanted me all to yourself?"

"I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me, concerning you joining my harem" Harry replied, his tone calm and collected. "And please call me Harry."

"Well Harry, the reason I joined so willingly, is I want something extra from you." Daphne said as they rounded a corner, and froze, as something moved above them. "And Tracey will always follow my lead."

' _It's above me_ ' Harry said over the link.

' _We're on the other's tail, no pun intended_ ' Lavender said excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry asked when the two of them continued moving forward.

"I want you to add my sister Astoria as well" Daphne breathed. "She's currently in a marriage contract to Malfoy, but with his family name in the shitter, I don't want her to drag our name down."

"Your father won't object?" Harry asked quickly.

"He died shortly before she started at Hogwarts, and mother died giving birth to her. I can't undo the contract as it was in his will." Daphne said sadly, Harry stopped moving and hugged her for support. "I know I'll be going against his wishes, but I must think about the family name, that's what he'd truly want from me, and the last thing we need is to be tied to a fallen family like the Malfoys." Suddenly she hugged him. "Please Harry."

"Well unless Astoria is muscular, Bulgarian, with a shaven head, Draco won't be interested in the contract either" Harry said softly. They pulled apart as they felt movement beside their tunnel.

' _Zey're heading for the central chamber!_ ' Fleur said excitedly, ' _all converge there_.' Harry grabbed Daphne's arm and they ran back to the chamber, where the others were standing by the skull again.

"Where are they?" Harry yelled as they ran over to them.

"In zere" Fleur pointed at the small lake in front of the statue. Harry stepped slowly toward the edge, and stopped.

§  _I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, vanquisher of the first Slytherin Basilisk. I command you to reveal yourselves, and swear your life and service to me!_  §

On cue, the two Basilisks burst from the water and towered over him, he instinctively closed his eyes, and the others copied.

§  _We cannot harm the heir of Slytherin, we swear to serve you master_ §

Harry opened his eyes, to find both Basilisk heads were now level with him, resting on the stone floor either side of him. Harry cautiously reached out and caressed their scales, making them hiss softly.

"Is it weird I can understand them?" Cho said uncertainly.

"You probably picked up Harry's Parseltongue ability, similar to learning fluent French thanks to Fleur." Hermione said, the ladies talked excitedly amongst themselves, but some kept their eyes on the two Basilisk's fangs. "Will you harm us?" she asked, noting the other muggleborn and half-bloods uncertain attitudes toward the two Basilisks.

§  _Are you master's property?_ §

"They're my harem, witches bonded to me, she is my alpha." Harry said, realising they seemingly understood English. "She is Muggle-born though."

§  _We will only harm them, if they harm master_  §

"Fair enough" Pansy said bluntly, she noticed that Daphne and Tracey were giving her confused looks. "Basically, you can look at them, because you're with Harry, and we can understand them through him."

"And they won't harm us, if we don't harm Harry" Luna added, stepping forward and caressing the left one's snout. "Though their fangs are still poisonous."

"Do you have names?" Harry asked, the right one shook its head. "Are you male or female?"

"They're both female" Luna said instinctively. Harry had learnt not to question when she just knew something, because she was often right.

"How about Manasa for you" Harry said stroking the left's scales, "and Medusa for you." Harry stroked the other's scales as he addressed it.

§  _Master honours us with names, we accept them_  § Medusa whispered.

"Are you aware of what is happening in the castle at the moment?" Harry asked, wanting to understand his new pets.

§  _We taste much anger, conflict and emotion, focused on one elderly half-blood virgin, Umbridge_. § Manasa hissed.

The ladies all giggled, Pansy quickly whispered what the Basilisks had said to her fellow Slytherins, and they laughed. Manasa tilted her head in confusion.

"Dolores Umbridge is a half-blood teacher at the school, essentially as a spy for the Ministry" Harry explained as the witches continued to giggle. "She's obsessed with order, and control, and has very pure-blood ideas."

§  _Shall we kill her?_  § Medusa hissed coldly.

"No, not yet." Harry said quietly, but the statement made the others stop giggling.

"You can't seriously be considering using Manasa and Medusa to kill Umbridge?" Hermione scalded.

"Not kill, scare." Harry said defensively. "If she oversteps her bounds, I let these two run free in the plumbing, and spread rumour of the Chamber hiding more secrets."

"Good idea" Daphne said smiling, Harry motioned and the ladies took a few steps back, as Manasa and Medusa slid out of the water, and lay on the large central chamber's stone floor. The witches tentatively joined Luna in caressing the two Basilisks; their hisses of approval steadied the harem's nerves about touching the ancient monsters.

"Did Slytherin have somewhere he lived down here?" Harry asked, looking around at the numerous tunnels, Manasa shook her head.

§  _We remember mentions of a Founder's Wing, where they lived before Slytherin went separate from them_ § She hissed softly, enjoying the witches caressing her scales.

"I'll research if for you master" Luna said quickly, from the other side of Medusa from him. Harry's mind wondered from that, and he stopped stroking the two Basilisks.

"Master? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, noting he was distant from the others.

"I don't want to leave them down here" Harry said slowly, looking at the two giant snakes. "I really want to take them up with us, and perhaps seal this place permanently behind us."

"You want to let two Basilisks loose in the castle?" Daphne said stunned.

"Is there some way to make them smaller, or shape shift them into smaller forms?" Harry said desperately.

§  _Master, Slytherin was a genius with us; we were spliced with traits from other creatures, and imbued with abilities. Stand back._ § Medusa hissed.

They complied and watched as the two snakes stood, and slowly shrank down, until they were in the form of humanoid women, with short, stubby tails, glistening skin, ass-length dark green, almost black hair, and reptilian eyes. Both were also completely naked, their rather curvy figures all perfectly shaped and defined.

§  _Is master pleased with these forms?_ § Manasa asked, still speaking in Parseltongue.

"Very! Can you walk?" Harry said excitedly, he took a step closer as they took their first uncertain steps, catching Medusa when she tripped over herself.

"How are we going to stop the whole, eye contact equals death thing?" Tonks asked, admiring the Basilisks' human forms. Cissa waved her wand and summoned two pairs of glasses, and gently put them on, but quickly found out they didn't have ears. She cast a quick charm and they stayed in place.

"What will they do?" Harry asked, putting his arms around Medusa and Manasa for support.

"Block out their fatal eye contact, and disguise their reptilian pupils." Cissa smiled, as the other witches quickly moved in to help the two snake-women get accustomed to having legs.

"And how will we explain their sudden appearance?" Lavender asked as they closed the chamber door behind them.

"They'll stay with me, I'll claim their family friends who are helping me teach" Cissa said beaming, Medusa and Manasa looked uncertainly at Harry who nodded.


	13. Snakes In A School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additions to the school and the harem are made.

Chapter XIII: Snakes in the School.

When they returned to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, most of the witches went off to their common rooms, Rosie, Fleur and Tonks headed back to the Three Broomsticks, and Daphne and Tracey went with Hermione to the Gryffindor Common room, so they could be properly bonded to Harry. Cissa, Medusa, Manasa and Harry made to follow the others out of the bathroom, but Myrtle popped up out of the floor.

"What are you doing with them?" Myrtle snarled at the two Basilisk women. "Think I wouldn't know when the spawn of the thing that killed me."

"They're my pets" Harry said protectively. "I have full control over their actions, and they are not the same snake that killed you."

"You promise?" Myrtle said softly, floating closer to him. "You swear they won't harm anyone?"

"The glasses stop them killing by looking, and I don't think they eat people" Cissa smiled.

§  _We will do whatever master commands, and we don't eat people, much._  § Medusa hissed.

"She says they won't do anything without my command, and I don't plan on asking them to kill people." Harry informed Myrtle, who gave him an odd look before she floated through the wall. The four of them then snuck through the quiet castle, using the shadows as cover when they encountered other students wandering the halls.

"So can you speak English?" Harry asked as they entered Cissa's office. Medusa and a Manasa looked at each other before looking back at Harry, "your mouths can speak Parseltongue, so try speaking English, say master."

"M…mast…master" Medusa said, slowly wrapping her lips around the strange sounds. When she managed to say it she smiled.

"Well done, now you Manasa" Harry said encouragingly.

"Mm…massst…massster…master" Manasa said, smiling when she managed to say it.

"Well done both of you" Harry said, before hugging them, they froze before hugging him, enjoying the intimate contact from their new master.

"I'll teach them to speak as best I can master, but it may be quicker to bond with them." Cissa said, rummaging through her case, and pulling out two matching black dresses. "Here, get changed into these, best not to be walking around naked." Medusa and Manasa looked at Harry, who nodded and Cissa helped them to fit into her dresses.

§  _What does master think?_ § Medusa said, looking at her master for reassurance.

"You look wonderful in Cissa's dresses, almost as if they were made for you." Harry said warmly, the two snake women looked at each other, then at Cissa.

"Sisssss….Cissss…Cissa?" They managed to say, Cissa smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's short for Narcissa, but I'm pleased that you can pronounce my name" Cissa said, before hugging the two basilisk women.

§  _Where shall we sleep?_  § Manasa asked, looking around the office.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Harry asked, the two women immediately looked at the floor. "If Cissa is okay with that, then so be it."

"I don't mind, but I…" Cissa started, but Lilith began to cry, and she rushed to her attention.

"Master?" Medusa looked at Harry confused by the strange noise, before turning back to see Cissa walking in with Lilith in her arms.

"This is mine and Cissa's daughter, Lilith" Harry said, as the two snakes looked at her with amazement.

"She was crying because she needs her nappy changed, one moment." Cissa dashed back into the side room to change her.

§  _We will sleep here, and guard Master's child and her mother from Umbridge_ § Medusa hissed, making Harry smile.

"Have any questions?" Harry asked, as he turned to leave.

§  _What did mistress mean by bonding with you?_ § Manasa asked quickly.

"You'd pick up certain traits from me and my harem, be able to communicate with me mentally, but I'd have to have sex with you." Harry stated simply, the two snakes looked at each other, a hint of excitement in their eyes. "If you really want it, I'll bond with you soon, but you won't be a part of my harem."

§  _Of course not master! We are your pets, nothing more._ § Medusa purred, before the two women pushed the desk back, and curled up together on the floor.

"I'll see about supplying you with food as well tomorrow." Harry said as he watched them quickly drift into sleep. "Night Cissa, Lilith, look after Medusa and Manasa please."

"Of course master, night" Cissa called back, as Harry shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are they?" Hermione asked when Harry entered his dorm room. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were all fast asleep, whilst Tracey and Daphne were sitting with Hermione on Harry's bed, both Slytherin girls were completely naked.

"They've learnt two words in English; Cissa and Master, are currently sleeping on the floor of Cissa's office. They do however want to bond with me, and become my pets." Harry listed as he got undressed.

"Are you going to do it?" Daphne asked, "I'm not fucking someone that's willing to commit bestiality."

"It's not bestiality if they're human in form" Tracey said scalding her friend.

"Shut up and bond with Harry" Hermione growled, making both Slytherins squeak with surprise, pregnant Hermione was not to be messed with.

Harry finished stripping off and lay on his bed, facing up, with his cock at attention like a sundial. Hermione quickly cast the spell, as Tracey straddled his waist.

"What exactly happens in the bonding process?" Daphne asked, watching as Tracey slid Harry's eight inches into her tight cunt.

"Basically you ride Harry till he cums inside you, that's it" Hermione said cheerfully, massaging her stomach, which seemed to put Daphne off, whilst Tracey began to ride his cock, loving the feeling of it inside her.

"Will it get us pregnant?" Tracey moaned, feeling his cock prodding against her cervix with each thrust.

"No, and after you've bonded, Harry could empty both balls into you, and unless your master wanted it, you wouldn't get pregnant." Hermione explained, "Those of us who are pregnant, were impregnated before we bonded with Harry."

"Oh god it feels so good!" Tracey moaned as she climaxed on Harry's pumping cock.

Harry's hands relaxed behind his head, enjoying the feeling of the Slytherin's pussy milking his diamond hard eight inches. As Harry came, Tracey climaxed as Harry fully bonded with her, the pleasure made her collapse beside him, as Daphne straddled his waist.

"Was it good Trace?" Daphne mocked, as she rubbed her pussy against his cock, teasing him.

"Mhm" Tracey moaned, still riding the last climax, unable to speak as the pleasure still surged through her veins. Hermione smiled and carried her out of the room, a glint of glee in her eyes.

"Let her have her fun, after you've bonded, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk" Harry growled, as he forced her on to his cock, sheathing himself inside her. "I'll demonstrate why I'm your master!"

"Trace tried to…ungh, strap-on fuck me till I couldn't walk, barely felt a numbing sensation after she passed out" Daphne mocked, as she rode his cock. "You haven't forgotten your promise?"

"Nope, and I'm not Tracey, I will succeed." Harry growled in a low tone, Daphne smiled seductively and sped up her bounces, making her fulsome breasts bounce in sync with her.

After they both came together, and Daphne was bonded to Harry, he cast the final bonding spell on his cock, before flipping their positions around.

"Go on then 'master', dominate me, fuck me till I can't walk." Daphne chided, scrambling on to her hands and knees, and wiggling her ass at Harry. Harry snarled and pulled her ass on to his cock, feeling his eight inches bottom out in her rectum, the sudden sensation making her shudder and orgasm.

' _I'd recommend you all go to sleep, I'm going to borrow energy from you to dominate Daphne until she submits to me._ ' Harry thought to everyone except Daphne.

' _Anything for you master!_ ' Was the general response from the others.

' _Daph always liked to be in control master, show her you are the master now!_ ' Tracey said to him.

"Hurry up Potter, or you'll go flaccid" Daphne mocked, grinding their hips together, Harry remembered a left over stamina potion, and quickly fished it from his bedside desk, before downing it.

He grabbed her hips and began to violently pound her round ass cheeks, his cock thrusting into her tight ass, making her moan. Daphne's arms buckled after her third climax from the anal pounding, but still harry kept going, holding her up by grabbing her DD-cup breasts, Harry had the stamina potion and a steady, minimal stream of energy from the other harem witches, keeping him erect.

His hands squeezed and kneaded her firm, yet soft breasts, as his thrusts increased in rapidity, her ass now glowing bright red from the mere savagery. After she climaxed for the fifth time, he pulled out and flipped her on to her back, seeing her face was covered in sweat, and bright red. He grinned at the sight, lifted her legs into the air, and slid his cock into her pussy, enjoying how it clutched at his intruding cock.

"How are you still going?" Daphne breathed; her breaths shallow and ragged, as she was already showed her the stamina potion and she growled. "Not fair."

But Harry silenced any further protests by thrusting into her pussy at a lightning pace, his arms positioned under her arms, supporting his upper body as he fucked her, her legs wrapping around his waist, subconsciously demanding more.

As she came down from her sixteenth orgasm, Daphne couldn't believe he was still fucking her. It was a common line that a man would fuck the woman until they 'couldn't walk'. But as Harry showed no sign of stopping, she feared he might be able to literally do it, her ass and thighs were on fire, and glowing red, she was now just lying there taking every savage thrust, too tired and sore to protest.

"Please… stop… I can't…take any…more!" Daphne moaned as she climaxed for the umpteenth time, Harry grinned and leaned in close to her ear, pressing their bodies together, continuing to thrust into her numb pussy.

"Say the magic word" he whispered, slowing down so she could speak.

"Please" Daphne breathed, harry snarled and punished her by fucking her savagely for a few seconds. "Please master, I can't take much more, I'll submit, just please stop fucking me." Harry smiled and cut off the supply of energy from his harem, the sensation hit him like a freight train, and he felt like he literally emptied both balls into her womb, filling her up, and quickly managed to fill her ass as well.

"Welcome to the harem, Daphne Greengrass. I will honour my promise and add your sister as well" Harry said, holding her close as he repositioned her, so her head was on the pillow beside his, their bodies entwined.

She moaned a response and clung to him, completely worn out, and numb from the waist down. If he could fuck her like that, she was happy that he'd save Astoria from a loveless marriage to Draco Malfoy. She now looked forward to a life with the new master of the Greengrass family, Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last week of September rolled around, and Cissa's classes on Patronuses finished with them practicing on a Boggart, which she had cursed to only appear as a Dementor. Harry loved the look of enjoyment she had on her face, as she watched her students listening to her intently, managing to defeat the Dementor-Boggart with ease, and enjoy her lessons. Manasa and Medusa did not make an appearance in their lesson however, as he still had to speak to Dumbledore about it. After the lesson he took his pets to see the Headmaster.

"Ah Harry, come in my boy" Dumbledore said enthusiastically as he walked in, followed by Manasa and Medusa, wearing another set of Cissa's elegant dresses. "And who are these lovely ladies?" he asked when he laid eyes on the two snake women.

"The reason I asked to see you Albus," Harry said, as he and the two women sat on the three chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore raised an eye brow at him. "I recently returned to the Chamber of Secrets, I thought I best check that Salazar left no further surprises down there."

"A wise precaution Harry, please continue." Dumbledore quickly said, but seemed focused to listen to his tale, with no bias if possible.

"Well, I found the skull from the Basilisk where I had killed it, but the body had gone" Harry continued, Dumbledore seemed perplexed by this, but Harry kept going. "I made a trip to Gringotts, and Salazar's vault. There I found the breeding notes on his 'Chamber project' and it mentioned how he had spliced his pet with other magical creatures, to make it stronger and live longer."

"An incredible feat for a man of his era" Dumbledore added, Harry nodded.

"Including regenerative abilities" Harry looked quickly at Fawkes, who tilted its head at the look. "I then returned to the Chamber, with my entire harem, and we managed to find what had happened to the body. It had split into two more Basilisks, who are now loyal to me, not Voldemort, and sitting beside me." Dumbledore stared at the two women, who looked nervous from the scrutiny.

§  _How were you able to take human form?_  § Dumbledore asked the two women who, along with Harry, were surprised to find another Parseltongue.

§  _We obey master's wishes_ § Manasa hissed.

§  _Grand master gifted us with the ability, so we could infiltrate the school_. § Medusa added.

"Fascinating" Dumbledore breathed, leaning back on his chair, and musing on the idea. "It seems that Salazar was far more intelligent than the histories portray."

"History is often written by the victorious, or the majority, so Salazar's intelligence could easily be downplayed" Harry stated, Dumbledore nodded.

At that moment, Umbridge burst into the room, Medusa and Manasa stood up and wheeled around to face her. They hissed angrily at her, and Harry felt their full size fill the room momentarily. He heard Umbridge squeak timidly and leave, before his two pets sat beside him again.

"I suspect the Minister will hear about these two ladies 'attacking' her" Dumbledore mused. "It would be best if they lay low for now."

"That's why I'm here Albus, I was wondering if you'd hire them to 'assist' Professor Black." Harry stated, he saw one of the portraits perk up.

"There's a Black teaching here? Who?" Phineas Black asked excitedly.

"Narcissa Black nee Malfoy, youngest of Cygnus and Druella Black" Dumbledore replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if irritated by the former headmaster.

"Traitor!" Phineas yelled.

"She's not a traitor!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet. "She divorced a tainted family and returned to your noble house." Dumbledore, Medusa and Manasa looked at him with surprise, at the sudden fire in his actions. "Now Sirius Orion Black is the Lord of the Black family, the Malfoy name is tainted by its association to Voldemort, and its last heir won't continue the name. I Lord Harry Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, soon to be Lord of Hogwarts, have brought your family name its honour again."

"Then I thank you Lord Potter" Phineas said, mock bowing in his chair, before he walked out of his frame.

"So what do I call you two lovely ladies?" Dumbledore quickly asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Man…Manassa…Manasa." Manasa said slowly, Harry smiled when she looked at him with uncertainty.

"Medusa" Medusa said quickly afterward.

"Ah the Hindu goddess of snakes, and the famous Greek mythical serpent woman" Dumbledore smiled, "appropriate for you ladies, and you can speak English?"

"Mistress Cissa…" Medusa began, but struggled to say anymore.

"Has been doing what she can to teach them, but centuries as the Basilisk has meant it is difficult to master anything other than soft 'S' based syllables." Harry finished, and Medusa smiled her thanks.

"I understand, Mermish is a lot of screeching and harsh sounds, Draconic is mostly throaty or guttural roars, and Gobbledegook is a language all of its own, harsh and raspy." Dumbledore stated simply. "And I take it from their presence here, in human form, that you do not want them to stay in the Chamber?"

"Yes, I was thinking that for the moment, they could assist Narcissa in teaching DADA, but from January, I was thinking they could become School Wardens" Harry spoke slowly, Dumbledore, Medusa and Manasa looked at him perplexed. "Their snake abilities of hearing, smell and sense, combined with their killer abilities, would mean they could protect Hogwarts from Voldemort, and infuriate him into making mistakes."

"I admire the idea Harry, but Voldemort often lashes out when enraged" Dumbledore reminded him.

"And look where it has gotten him, fear made him attack me when I was a baby, and it got him killed, anger has meant that he's lost followers in stupid attacks against the Ministry." Harry responded, "Anger and fear are Voldemort's greatest weaknesses."

§  _How did Voldemort come back from death?_ § Medusa hissed, curious by the impossible feat.

"A dark potion ritual" Harry stated, but Manasa stood up and stared at Dumbledore, the glasses the only thing protecting him from her deadly gaze.

§  _This one knows more, the ritual didn't bring him back alone!_  § Manasa hissed angrily. §  _His pulse has increased; he smells of fear and lies._ §

"Professor?" Harry asked, confused by the sudden turn. "Is what my pet says true? Was there something else that brought him back?"

§  _Don't lie to our master!_ § Medusa hissed, joining her sister in standing up and staring at Dumbledore, anger brimming inside her.

"I'm sorry my boy, I only have assumptions and guesses at this time" Dumbledore said weakly, he could feel the two ancient serpents staring through him, their forms filling the room invisibly, even Fawkes seemed scared of them, as in their human forms, he didn't know what they were capable of.

§  _What guesses?_ § Medusa hissed.

"I suspect that he somehow warped his soul, to survive after death, but I don't know how." Dumbledore said quickly, before he stood up suddenly and smiled. "Which is why, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I grant you temporary control of the school, until I discover how he survived, effective immediately." Before Harry could argue, Fawkes glided down, and in a flash of orange, Dumbledore and Fawkes vanished.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must ask why…" McGonagall asked as she walked in, but froze at the scene before her. "Harry?" she asked at the sight, Harry nodded. "Where's Albus?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Gone, he's left me in charge of Hogwarts" Harry replied, Minerva went pale.

"Gone? Gone where?" Minerva said, walking further into the room, but keeping her distance from the strange women on either side of Harry.

"Don't know where, but he's going to find out how Voldemort really came back, and a means of stopping him." Harry stated, looking at the portraits of the previous Headmasters, who were looking at him bewildered.

"Why did he choose you, and not the Deputy Headmistress?" Phineas asked, as he returned to his frame.

"Because I'm the future Lord of Hogwarts, and from January I inherit the the school and its grounds." Harry stated coolly, the other portraits murmured to each other.

"What makes you Lord of Hogwarts?" An elderly man asked from near the door.

"I am the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff; I inherited the Slytherin title; through first defeating his true heir three times, then through primogeniture with a witch in my harem." Harry stated, looking around at the various portraits. "My girlfriend is the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, and when our child is born in January, it'll be the first child of all four Founders."

"Harry, I think until that time, I'll take the position of temporary Headmaster" Minerva said, mastering her fear and stepping forward. "Anything sudden like this will give the Ministry reason to interfere further."

"To be honest Professor, I agree" Harry stated, before he walked out of the room, followed by Medusa and Manasa. "Good day Headmistress."


	14. Hogwarts Halloween

Chapter XIV: Hogwarts Halloween.

As agreed, Minerva McGonagall became acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, until either Dumbledore returned, or the Lord of Hogwarts inherited the position. The students and the majority of teachers accepted it without a fuss, but the Ministry, and Umbridge in particular, tried to muscle their way into the vacant position, but one mention of the Lord of Hogwarts supporting Minerva's position, and they backed off, much to Umbridge's annoyance.

By the third week of October, Harry's focus was diverted from the power struggle in Dumbledore's absence, as Hannah and Rosie went into labour early, he wanted to rush to their side, but Hermione insisted she go instead, and ordered him to look after Luna, who was overdue by a week.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master I'm fine" Luna said as she hobbled down the corridor with Harry tailing her.

"No, you're not" Harry said as he overtook her and stopped her walking, making her look into his eyes. "Manasa says your incredibly overdue, Rosie and Hannah are in labour right now, and you're not."

"I'm not them" Luna said, sidestepping him into the Library. "I'm also younger and being overdue isn't something unusual in my family, I was overdue by a week." Harry caught up again, and stopped her in the section on Hogwarts' history, spinning her around and kissing her passionately, making her toes curl, and her stubborn attitude melt away.

"You're also a part of my harem, and one of the few women I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with." Harry said softly, maintaining eye contact with her. "I care about you Luna, and I'm worried about you and our baby's health when you're a week overdue." Luna pulled him into a tight hug; he felt her shaking and held on to her tightly, as she broke into tears.

"I'm scared master" Luna wept, he ran his hand through her long blonde hair gently, as the other pulled her hips close to him.

"I'm scared for you as well, I don't want to lose you" Harry said softly, kissing her cheek lovingly, as Ginny burst in on the tender moment.

' _Master! Umbitch used Veritaserum on me!'_  Ginny said over the link, Harry snarled and Luna backed away, busying herself with the books on the Founders, she had taken it upon herself to find the Founders Wing.

' _What did she want?'_ Harry snarled back, Ginny actually squeaked telepathically.

' _Dirt on you! I didn't tell her you were Lord of Hogwarts master; she was more concerned with Medusa and Manasa.'_ Ginny said quickly.

' _What did you tell her?'_  Harry asked, starting to head for Umbitch's office.

' _Nothing master, I shifted the serum across your witches.'_  Ginny replied, scared of her master's growing anger.

 _'Tonks! Cissa! Umbitch used Veritaserum on Ginny, to find out about Medusa and Manasa, that's a second illegal act, inform the minister, and bring the Basilisks to Umbridge's office.'_ Harry commanded.

 _'Yes Master!'_ They replied quickly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Potter, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Umbridge snapped as he burst into her office, noticing the green flames in the fireplace.

"Going to the Minister?" Harry asked, grabbing the empty vial from the table before Umbridge could. "He's on his way."

"Good, I've got plenty to tell him, you're harbouring weapons against the students of this school, and therefore the Ministry." Umbridge said, trying to stand her ground. At that moment, Tonks and Fudge apparated into the room, as Cissa, Ginny, Medusa and Manasa walked in through the open door behind Harry.

"Miss Tonks I must protest against these constant apparitions, I…" Fudge looked around, and stared disbelievingly at Umbridge, "What has Dolores done now?"

"Ah Minister, before they slam me with false allegations…" Umbridge began, but Harry spoke louder and cut her off.

"Used Veritaserum on a minor for personal information" Harry stated, Fudge shifted, clearly frustrated by his loose-cannon operative.

"He has two assassins at his command, and is planning to use them on the school population" Umbridge yelled, she pointed at Medusa and Manasa, who were standing on either side of Cissa, "those two women are really highly skilled assassins, undercover for his underhanded tactics."

"Care to explain Lord Potter?" Fudge said, though his anger was still clearly focused on Umbridge.

"Tonks" Harry said simply, and she pulled a small listening device from Ginny's pocket, and rewound it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx _Flashback_ xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Weasley, please come with me" Umbridge asked, grabbing her by the wrist, as she was about to enter Gryffindor tower.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ginny asked, confused by the sudden request.

"Follow me or I will deduct points from Gryffindor house!" Umbridge stated, pulling Ginny by the wrist toward her office. As Ginny was forced into the chair opposite her desk, she heard Umbridge slam the door, and lock it securely behind her.

"Why do you want to speak to me in private?" Ginny asked, looking around the room for clues, she felt the blood drain from her face when she spotted a small clear vial of liquid on her desk.

"Just a quick drink, with a chat about your school work, I've been asking students at random about their tutelage here at Hogwarts" Umbridge said cheerfully, handing her the Veritaserum. "Drink up!" Ginny obeyed, knowing full well what it was, what it would do, and what she could reveal, but she also knew that she hadn't got authority to, and hadn't been talking to other students.

"What would you like to know?" Ginny asked innocently, feeling the potion kicking in.

"Who are those strange foreign women Professor Black has helping her classes?" Umbridge asked sweetly, sitting at her desk, with a quill poised to record her confessions.

"Harry found them over the summer, they're his friends" Ginny said, the faux-truth flowing from her lips.

"Where?" Umbridge clarified, Ginny nodded. "What were two women doing down there?"

"They're from Egypt, they were visiting the country over the summer, and made friends with Professor Black." Ginny said simply, Umbridge scribbled it down quickly.

"How did they meet?" Umbridge asked quickly.

"One of his harem visited Egypt, met that way" Ginny said cheerfully. "wanted to meet Lord Potter in person from his reputation."

"What are his plans regarding the school?" Umbridge asked.

"He has no intention" Ginny said, the serum was beginning to wane, as she was dissipating the effects with her harem sisters through the link.

"Does he have any plan regarding the Ministry?" Umbridge asked.

"No" Ginny said quickly.

"Why are they here?" Umbridge asked, a plan forming in her head.

"Harry noted their skills, suggested Narcissa and Dumbledore to hire them." Ginny said, suspecting her intentions.

"And what are their skills?" Umbridge asked.

"Excellent duellists, and specialised in infiltration" Ginny said, not specifying beyond those points.

"One final question, are there any clauses in their contracts?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes" Ginny lied, "but Cissa has final say on whether or not they're fired." Ginny suspected her intentions perfectly, to get rid of the potential threat in the school as quick as possible, but now that plan was only possible, in Umbridge's mind, through Harry's cooperation.

"That'll be all Miss Weasley, you may go" Umbridge said cheerfully, waving her wand as the door clicked open, and Ginny walked out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashback Endsxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tonks pocketed the recorder with a smile.

"Muggle technology really is amazing" She said cheerfully, as all eyes turned to Umbridge.

"You see Minister, he is harbouring weapons for his own intentions, I recommend…" Umbridge began, but Fudge interrupted.

"I recommend you request permission from ME before using Veritaserum on a minor" Fudge said, as Harry handed him the half empty vial of potion.

"But these women are…" Umbridge started, but they hissed at her and she went quiet.

"Are only a threat if antagonised or ordered to attack" Cissa said, restraining the two snake-women. "And I think there is only one person in this whole school that falls into either of those categories."

"But he could use them…" Umbridge was clawing for an argument to support her, but was failing.

"Against Voldemort? I applaud his skilful move, having skilled infiltrators against us could have been disastrous" Fudge smiled at Harry. "But as you heard, they've befriended him." Harry watched as he shook hands with both Manasa and Medusa, before shifting his stance. "But, as using Veritaserum on a minor, without authorisation, or proper cause is still an illegal offence, I must warn you, one more mistake and you'll be relieved of your post at Hogwarts, and face an investigation at the Ministry." With that, he walked into the still burning green flames and vanished, as Harry and his women left through the open door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master that was too close" Cissa said as they stopped outside her classroom door. "We got extremely lucky, but I don't think we should go any longer with Medusa and Manasa unable to speak for themselves, plus I doubt Umbridge is done with them."

§  _We will not let the half-blood antagonize us mistress_ § Medusa hissed insistently.

"But she's now desperate to claw back her authority, and some footing against master, we can't take any chances" Tonks stated, siding with her aunt.

§  _What does Mistress Black suggest?_ § Manasa tilted her head curiously.

"You bond with master" Cissa answered, both snakes hissed excitedly, and Harry took their scaly hands and lead them toward Gryffindor tower, after Tonks and Cissa gave him a quick kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's bonding with Medusa and Manasa was brief and fairly unforgettable, because he was essentially fucking centuries old snakes that could easily kill him if he wasn't careful. The next few days were fairly uneventful, except for Hannah giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, who like Lavender's, had some of Hermione's features as well, and Rosmerta also had a baby girl, who resembled her mother, with Harry's jet black hair.

As Halloween fast approached, Harry noticed that Umbridge was acting unusually quiet, which worried him more because it meant she was desperate, and up to something potentially dangerous. On the eve of Halloween, Harry was summoned to the Library by Luna, who was still heavily overdue.

"Master, I think I found it!" Luna squeaked, choosing to remain sitting as Harry walked over to her. "The Founder's Wing!"

"Where?" Harry asked, scanning the books she had open.

"It's been right under our noses this entire time!" Luna said, pointing at some old blueprints of the school on aged parchment. "The entrance is either in or near the Headmaster's Office."

"Where'd you find this?" Harry asked, as he leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"The really restricted section, only teachers are allowed to access it" Luna squeaked, loving the feeling she was experiencing, the pleasure of pleasing her master in such a satisfying way.

"And how did you get in?" Harry asked in a low tone, in the same manner a parent asks a child when they've misbehaved, but are proud of them for it.

"Said I was working on the Lord of Hogwarts behest, and that it was top secret" Luna looked down at her pregnant belly and blushed, Harry hugged her, and kissed her on the lips. "Master is pleased?"

"I am very happy, any information on how to access it?" Harry asked, and Luna shook her head. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find something in the Founder's Vaults about it. Come on; let's go have a look around." Harry took her hand and they made to leave but Luna stopped suddenly.

"Master, my water broke" Luna said, Harry wheeled around and saw she was standing in a small puddle of water, and her dress was damp around her crotch. He quickly hugged her and focused on Rosmerta, as he knew she was still at St Mungos.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Hannah exclaimed when he and Luna appeared at her and Rosie's side.

"Luna's in labour!" Harry said as he led her over to an empty bed on Rosmerta's left. Rosie hit a small switch and a healer appeared at her side.

"Madam Rosmerta, for the last time you can't order a Firewhiskey, I must insist that…" the healer began as if for the hundredth time, but Harry's chuckle caught her off-guard. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are…"

"I'm not casually visiting, this woman is in labour, and I'd like you to look after her, as she's two weeks overdue" Harry snapped at the healer, who helped him lay Luna on the bed, before she summoned more help.

"Are you the father?" The healer asked quickly, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Of her child, yes, I'm also the father of their children" Harry said, momentarily gesturing to Rosmerta and Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

"A bit young to be fathering children aren't you?" the healer stated in a flat tone, Harry was about to protest, but he blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was slithering along the floor of a familiar corridor, the cold stone floor feeling good against his scales. He glanced in a reflection on one of the tiled pillars and saw his magnificent snake form slithering along the floor.

' _Must kill, master demands it!'_ he thought as a figure walked past him and stopped in front of a big blue door, with a central gold handle.

' _Wound him, don't kill, and take your time'_ a voice told him, and he obeyed, lashing at the man's legs, and making him fall.

Arthur Weasley moved for his wand, but Harry lunged and bit his wand arm, making him yelp in pain, Harry watched gleefully as he struck and bit Mr Weasley over and over again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Luna screamed, making him wake up, and he found himself lying on the floor, with the healers tending to him. "Are you alright?" Harry stood up, he instantly focused on Cissa and apparated to her.

"Master!" Cissa nearly shrieked, as Harry appeared in her office, as she was getting dressed for bed.

"I need to use the Floo network to get to the Ministry!" Harry said quickly, enjoying the half-naked Cissa before him, her perfect breasts exposed to the cool castle air made the nipples stiffen.

"Of course master, why?" Cissa asked, walking over to the fireplace and withdrawing some powder from a hidden compartment, and threw it at the coals, "Ministry of Magic".

"Trouble" was all he said before he stepped into the fire and disappeared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hurried across the empty Atrium, his previous handiwork was still visible on the banner over the fountain, as he ran to the lifts he heard a faint hiss from somewhere nearby, but was too focused on saving Arthur.

Harry held on as the lift sped through the building, glad that it wasn't like normal lifts in its movement speed, as time was of the essence if Arthur had been attacked. He reached the floor where he had stood against the Wizengamot, and his fears were confirmed, as he saw a small pool of blood at the base of one of the far pillars. He wrenched the grate aside and ran to the blood pool, finding Arthur Weasley's unconscious form lying against the pillar, quickly losing blood. Harry sent a mental image to Tonks and Ginny, both of whom appeared beside him, followed by Cissa.

"What did this?" Ginny sobbed, holding on to her dad tightly.

"Nagini, Voldemort's serpent, everyone hold him close, and focus on Luna." Harry ordered, and they obeyed, all supporting Arthur as they apparated to St Mungos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone get help!" Tonks yelled when they arrived, a few healers separated from helping Luna, to assist Harry, Cissa, Tonks and Ginny in moving Arthur to a bed, before summoning specialists.

"What happened?" The healer he had encountered earlier asked, as she removed Arthur's shirt, Ginny flung herself into Cissa's arms, who lead her out of the room.

"Snake attack at the Ministry" Harry said, doing his best to help the healers.

"What kind of snake?" The healer asked, putting pressure on some of the more vicious wounds.

"Not sure, it was Voldemort's pet snake Nagini" Harry said, stepping back as more healers rushed in.

"How do you know?" The lead healer asked as he took over.

"I'm his arch-enemy, he knows most of my secrets, I know most of his, including his cursed snake." Harry said, removing his blood soaked shirt.

"Let's get him to the C.I.I. immediately" the lead healer said, before Harry watched them wheel him out of the room. His attention was immediately drawn to Luna, who despite painkillers and soothing spells, was still screaming in pain.

"Master, please help!" Luna yelled as he entered, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, as the healers attending to Luna seemed flustered by something.

"She's not dilated enough, if she pushes now she'll kill the children!" The healer nearly yelled.

"Would a simple Engorgio charm work?" Harry asked quickly, thinking it the obvious solution.

"Please wait outside Mr…" the healer said, clearly irritated by him.

"Lord Potter" Harry corrected him, "and I think I need to sit down."

"Harry!" Luna said desperately. He signalled to Tonks who took Luna's hand, as Harry sat on the bed opposite her, and immediately fell asleep, his body racked by exhaustion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master?" Rosie's voice brought Harry back to reality, after an unknown amount of time asleep. He opened his eyes to see Rosie and Tonks leaning over him, with their generous cleavage on display for him.

"I'm sorry about that, it seems that everything that has happened today has overwhelmed me" Harry said, smiling weakly at them.

"You mean yesterday? You were out for well over twelve hours, it's now Halloween" Tonks said with a warm smile on her face.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, surprising Tonks and Rosmerta. "How's Luna?"

"I'm fine master, they are fine as well" Luna said, pointing at two small cots by her bed.

"They?" Harry gulped.

"Twins, two girls" Rosie said, helping Harry to stand, before leading him over to them. Harry smiled at the sight of the two new-born babies, each fast asleep in their cots, and both with raven black hair, with thin platinum blonde streaks.

"Unique, like their mother" Harry said softly, turning around to kiss Luna, who smiled at the compliment, before melting into his kiss. "They got names yet?"

"Brianna and Ciara" Luna said softly. "After my mother and grandmother."

"Beautiful names" Rosie said softly, "but master really ought to keep a list of their names and birthdays."

"I'm sure Hermione will do it without me needing to ask" Harry stated, running his fingers through Luna's hair. Their tender moment was interrupted by Hedwig flying in through an open window, and landing on the foot of Luna's bed, her feathers again speckled with blood, and a letter in her beak.

"Another howler?" Tonks asked, taking the letter from Hedwig, who hooted until Tonks gently cleaned off the Owl blood. "And another Ministry owl learning not to encroach on Hedwig's territory," Hedwig hooted in agreement, and moved in synch with Tonks' caresses.

"Worse" Harry said as he inspected the letter, noticing the vivid pink wax, with the Ministry 'M' overlaid by a capital 'U'. "Umbridge. She's after the Lord of Hogwarts."

"Why?" Hannah asked, getting up from her bed and joining the others gathered around Luna's. Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

_To, The Lord of Hogwarts._

_I am writing to ask for your assistance in dealing with a threat to your school's safety and security. One Harold James Potter has been building a harem of witches, many are centred on your prestigious school, and he has also meddled in school matters of staff and security._

_The so-called Lord Potter has two potential assassins under his control; he has meddled in matters of teaching and teachers, and has twice been a nuisance in Ministry matters regarding the school._

_I require your personal intervention, in removing this threat to your position before you inherit the school in January._

_Yours Respectfully,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge,_

_Undersecretary to the Minister._


	15. Umbridge Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out with the old, in with the new

Chapter XV: Umbridge Night.

"She's going after you master!" Tonks exclaimed, holding his hand tightly.

"And I have every intention of letting her" Harry smiled.

"But master…" Hannah whined.

"She's going after me, by asking for my help to do so," Harry reminded her. "And that tells me she hasn't got clearance from Fudge, as she doesn't know that Lord Potter and the Lord of Hogwarts is the same person. Plus she's clearly desperate, so this will be strike number three."

"Three strikes and she is out of the school!" Luna smiled. "Got a plan master?"

"Yes, and it'll take the entire harem, my beautiful Basilisks and Skeeter" Harry said cheerfully, as Hedwig took off out of the room.

"All in time for Bonfire Night?" Tonks asked, Harry nodded and they began to discuss the potential strategy for ousting Umbridge.

"Rather apt, the night a conspiracy against the crown was foiled, and the culprits killed," Luna smiled.

"Becomes the night a conspiracy against the Lord of Hogwarts is foiled, and Umbitch fired." Hannah finished, and the two ladies kissed each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umbridge excitedly opened the letter she had just received from a one-eyed Ministry owl, Potter's owl was out of control, and she had learnt that it had attacked the owl when it had delivered a howler to the impudent boy during the summer. The seal was white with the Hogwarts coat of arms pressed into the wax.

_Dear Ms Umbridge._

_I must admit that I was confused by your letter, why you would go through such a channel to stand against this Lord Potter, but I can understand your concern, it does seem like he 'threatens' my inheritance._

_I'll help with your plan to stop him, and remove his 'threat' to Hogwarts, but it'll need to be completely off the books, and only you and I may know about it. However, should you wish to back out of this plan, please respond as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Lord of Hogwarts._

_P.S.: I will contact you through a mutual friend with further information, and aiding your plan._

Dolores was confused by two things; firstly the use of apostrophes over 'threat', the Potter boy was a threat to the school, and by extenuation, the Ministry. The second was this mutual friend he referred to, if she was honest she didn't have many friends, only colleagues, but it could have easily been an easy phrase for him to use.

Before she could deliberate further, another owl flew into the room and dropped off a second letter, this time with a black seal, and a crest she didn't recognise.

_Dear Ms Umbridge._

_I have been contacted by a fellow noble lord, and asked to help you in quelling a threat to Hogwarts School. While I admit that the choice of myself as an aide to this plan is highly unusual, I can understand the reasoning, as I owe the Lord a great debt, along with another valid reason for my involvement._

_Harry James Potter is my godson, and I'd be the best person to aid in stopping him before it is too late. I also realise that you do not trust my motives, and though I don't fully share your concern for the school completely, I am concerned by the stability of his mind, as he is a key part in the on-going war with Voldemort._

_I will meet you by the second floor girl's bathroom on the fifth of November, at precisely five o'clock in the morning, as I have learnt that my godson has a grand plan involving the Chamber of Secrets._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Lord Sirius Black._

Dolores froze, Sirius Black? The convicted mass murderer and Azkaban escapee was in league with the Lord of Hogwarts, and related to Potter. Not only that, but the Lord of Hogwarts had chosen him to act on his behalf in stopping Potter's scheming, why would she want to work with a convicted criminal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master this will not work, she won't cooperate with him" Hermione said as Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets on the evening of the 4th of November.

"She doesn't exactly have a choice, as I didn't reply to any of her letters begging for another proxy to take his place." Harry smiled, as the other harem witches jumped down the hole; they were all there except for Fleur, who was recovering from giving birth to a son. "Plus she's desperate, and she asked to keep it secret, which means it's illegal."

"But she may say you encouraged her, and when she finds out the truth she'll plead entrapment." Hermione complained, as Rita carefully slid into the entrance hole, with her camera.

"I gave her the option to stop, and she ignored it. Plus she said she didn't care 'that it's an illegal act, Potter is a threat to the Ministry and the school'." Harry reminded her, quoting her reply letter, before helping Hermione to slide down the pipe, followed by Medusa and Manasa.

"Master, I think its best I stay up here, I can send word when Umbridge makes a move, and prevent her from suspecting anything" Narcissa said, standing by the door as Harry moved toward the Chamber entrance.

"Alright, here" Harry said quickly, handing her the invisibility cloak. "Take this and watch the entrance at the allotted time, and report to me her movements."

"What exactly are his orders?" Cissa asked as she took the invisibility cloak.

"Mainly to accompany her, and encourage her onward into the trap. Then to slink away." Harry smiled; Cissa gave him a quick kiss and scampered away, as Harry jumped down the pipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umbridge walked into the second floor bathroom and stared in disbelief at the open column of sinks, which must have been the entrance to the Chamber, but she couldn't believe it was in such an obvious place.

"You're early" A male voice said from nearby, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the darkness.

"Show yourself!" Umbridge snapped, ready to attack. From the moonlight shadows a tall, thin figure stepped out, dressed in a simple black suit and tie, his shaggy black hair pinned behind his ears, Sirius Black looked almost as he had done in his old WANTED posters.

"It's me!" Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. "The Lord of Hogwarts sends his regards." Umbridge lowered her wand and stepped forward to peer into the hole.

"How did you get into the castle?" Umbridge said, with her wand pointed at him.

"I spent most of my time here exploring the castle, I discovered many of its secrets in my first few years" Sirius chuckled, before peering into the hole himself, "this however is one I never found, despite my morbid curiosity."

"What's the Lord of Hogwarts' plan?" Dolores asked excitedly.

"Get in and confront Harry on what he's doing, but he's left the exact details up to you once we're down there" Sirius smiled. "It's not too late to back out, and do this through more legal means."

"I can't back down when I have such an opportunity to end his scheming" Umbridge said coldly, "I'm going to end him once and for all." With that she stepped into the abyss, with him following a short distance behind.

"Blimey!" Sirius exclaimed as he landed in the bone pile, Umbridge looking around with her wand outstretched, ready for attack. "The cells in Azkaban are nicer than this." He chuckled, but she didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Which way?" She snapped, he got to his feet and lead her forward. They walked in silence until they reached the open vault door.

"In there, straight ahead and you'll find him, his harem are in there helping map the place out, along with his new friends" Sirius said, gesturing through the circular hole.

"You're not coming?" Umbridge said sharply, but her tone hushed slightly.

"The Lord has requested you go from here alone, neither he or I can be implicated further, I'm sorry" Sirius said as he turned and walked back the way they had come.

"Coward!" She yelled after him, before looking around to see if anyone heard, but all she heard was the droplets of water leaking from the ceiling. She stepped into the central chamber and immediately froze, as Luna skipped out of a side tunnel, and across the central path.

"Remember remember the fifth of November, gunpowder, treason and plot." Luna sang as she skipped into another side passage. "I see no reason why gunpowder, treason should ever be forgot…" Umbridge waited until she was out of sight, before cautiously approaching the large stone face at the far end of the passage.

"Think my plan is feasible?" Harry asked Hermione, as they stood by a large pool by the stone head. Umbridge stepped closer to the boy, after pulling a fang from the Basilisk skull as she went.

"Yes master, it's a perfect use for this place, and it will really infuriate Voldemort." Hermione said, inspecting the ancient stonework.

"But we'll need to burn away the mould, force out the infestations and replace some of the stone heads with the other Hogwarts animal heads." Harry noted, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

She stepped up behind the boy, she raised the fang to strike, he had gone too far and death was her only option, they didn't need him for the war, there were plenty of people who could defeat the so called dark lord. As she brought the fang down to strike, there was a brilliant flash and she looked for the source, not noting the fang scraping harmlessly against Medusa's scales as the visage disappeared.

"Surprise!" Harry said loudly, stepping forward with Rita on one side and Cornelius Fudge on the other side. Umbridge backed away in surprise, as she realised the trap she had fallen into, with Medusa and Manasa diving into the water to get away from her.

"Well Dolores, I knew you would go to extreme means to 'end' Harry Potter, but this is not acceptable." Fudge said coldly.

"But he threatens the Lord of Hogwarts!" Umbridge started, Harry laughed.

"I am the Lord of Hogwarts!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. "Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, soon to add Ravenclaw." Umbridge went pale, as most of the other Harem witches emerged from the dark tunnels, blocking off Umbridge's means of escaping.

"Sirius Black helped me!" Umbridge squeaked, trying to drag him down with her.

"No I didn't" Sirius said as he emerged from the main passage, slowly shifting to reveal Tonks dressed as him. "I did" She said cheerfully, "Lord Black is still in London."

"This was entrapment!" Umbridge stated, Harry recognised this attempt to regain ground and laughed.

"No it wasn't, I merely baited you into a trap to stop me, not try to kill me" Harry stated, as Tonks stepped closer to Umbridge, who waved the fang defensively. "Plus I made sure you had plenty of chances to back out, which you ignored."

"You can't charge me when this was clearly a trap!" Umbridge said, teetering on the edge of the large pool of water. Umbridge stopped moving and jumped forward as Medusa and Manasa burst from the water in their natural Basilisk forms, the fang dropped into the water and sunk.

"Get those things away from me!" Umbridge shrieked as she averted her gaze from them.

"Their gaze can't harm you in this central chamber, we found some nullifying spells in Slytherin's vault, and it seems that he was seriously paranoid." Hermione noted, before Umbridge could act, Tonks grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet, with her arms securely held behind her back.

"Dolores Umbridge you are hereby removed from your positions as Undersecretary in the Ministry of Magic and Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Fudge announced as he walked over, holding a portkey in his hands. "Furthermore, on the charge of attempting to assassinate a Lord, conspiring for personal gain and the use of illegal practices whilst teaching at Hogwarts, your sentence is twenty years in Azkaban." Harry chuckled when she seemed more annoyed at losing her job, than facing jail-time in Azkaban.

"But Minister, this BOY is a threat…" Umbridge tried as she was forced toward the inevitable portkey to Azkaban.

"To Voldemort yes, he has no qualms with the Ministry or the magical community, stop thinking he does" Hermione interrupted, slapping Umbridge who scowled at her with anger burning in her eyes. "If anything, he's helped the magical community, and the Ministry, in ways you can't possibly contemplate in your narrow minded skull."

"I'll get you for this Potter, I'll…" Umbridge started, before the portkey took her away.

"I'm sorry for that my boy" Fudge said warmly, shaking his hand warmly.

"It's alright, I'm just glad the threat posed by her to me and the fellow students is gone" Harry smiled, as he shook Fudge's hand warmly back.

"Do you have a plan for this place, or was it waffle?" Fudge asked, as he looked around, almost with disgust at the dingy, damp walls.

"Not complete waffle; I do have ideas, but nothing concrete." Harry said, also looking around, as his harem went back to exploring the network of tunnels, with Medusa and Manasa slipping below the water.

"Care to share them?" Fudge said, gesturing for them to head back to the entrance.

"War bunker or training area, these tunnels run for miles; they snake out from here, under the castle, out into the grounds and even under Hogsmeade." Harry said gesturing to the numerous tunnels they passed by, "we've been busy blocking off or destroying most of the other entrances and exits, so no one can get in from outside the castle."

"It could be used as a bunker for when Voldemort gets really desperate and attacks Hogwarts" Hermione suggested eagerly, Fudge froze.

"Do you think he will attack the castle?" Fudge asked nervously.

"He likely wants anyone who opposes him dead, that includes me and Dumbledore, who very few realise he is not in the castle." Harry noted, "Speaking of which, is there any word on his movement?"

"He was last seen with Horace Slughorn, a former Potions master at Hogwarts, but that was over a week ago." Fudge said as they kept moving.

"Well as long as he finds out Voldemort's secret without him knowing, we'll get the upper hand in this magical cold war" Hermione smiled.

"Indeed, and regarding the school, who will replace Ms Umbridge?" Fudge asked as they reached the bone pit. "Or do you want Miss Black to take the whole course?"

"Oh no, I'm thinking Narcissa switches to teaching theory, with another witch from my harem to teach practical." Harry smiled, and Fudge gave a nervous smile back.

"We essentially have a shared knowledge, so it'll be two women, with shared knowledge." Hermione explained, and Fudge smiled warmly at this knowledge.

"I was thinking Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion from last year's Triwizard Tournament." Harry stated, and Fudge smile widened. "I was thinking it would strengthen relations with our continental cousins."

"Brilliant idea Harry! It will certainly strengthen our relations with our French counterparts, and I'd invite a representative from Durmstrang as well." Fudge said, his tone becoming serious as he spoke.

"How about Foreign Student Exchange, we exchange two students with Durmstrang for the rest of the school year." Hermione said cheerfully, Harry put his arm around her affectionately.

"I'd say Victor Krum and a student of his choice from Durmstrang, for Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin." Harry suggested, he knew this exact switch would create the least amount of friction.

"I'll contact Madame Maxime and Heinrich Krum the moment I return to my office" Fudge said excitedly before he ascended up the pipe with a quick charm.

'Krum?' Hermione mouthed before they both followed him up the pipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the week Umbridge's lessons were cancelled, and rumours were rife about her sacking. On Sunday 11th, McGonagall called every student to the Great Hall for a meeting. Harry noticed that Malfoy seemed physically smaller without his two bookends flanking him, and he also seemed infuriated by their absence, clearly they had been too stupid to tell Draco where they were going.

"Attention students!" McGonagall yelled from Dumbledore's podium, the owl spreading its wings and the room fell silent. "Now before we start, I think it prudent to observe an old tradition on this day, would we all please bow our heads, and observe two minutes of silence for the dearly departed."

The bell chimed for eleven o'clock and the room was completely silent, Harry thought of Romilda, his dead son, his parents and Cedric, all of whom had died because of him.

' _It's not your fault_!' Hermione told him over the link, as she held his hand tightly. ' _They didn't die because of you._ '

Harry didn't reply, Voldemort had ordered Romilda and her son's death to get at Harry, Wormtail had killed Cedric because he and Harry used the portkey together, and his parents had died protecting him.

"Now to address the first piece of gossip-related news" McGonagall said after the bell chimed for the end of the two minutes. "Professor Umbridge has been fired from her position as teacher, and arrested for attempted murder and use of illegal acts to punish students." The room erupted in cheering, and Minerva waved her hand to silence the room, so the cheers became silent.

"Ding dong the witch is dead!" Fred yelled.

"In her place," Minerva continued and the room went silent, everyone eager to hear who had replaced her. "Professor Black will take up Theoretical DADA in her usual classroom, and a new professor will take up practical DADA."

"Who?" Ernie Macmillan yelled from the Hufflepuff table.

"I will reveal them in good time Mr Macmillan, first to a smaller matter, of great international interest." Minerva smiled; everyone looked at each other confused. "Last year we hosted the highly eventful Triwizard Tournament, and from it we made strong connections with Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute. To further strengthen these bonds, the Lord of Hogwarts has opened up a Foreign Exchange programme with our German cousins. We sent Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to Durmstrang, and in exchange Professor Heinrich Krum sent Albert Poliakoff and his son, Victor Krum."

At this the doors swung open, and Victor walked calmly in, followed by a portly man of the same height and age. Minerva signalled for them to sit with Draco, who welcomed his boyfriend warmly, much to the anger of most of the single female students.

"Madame Maxime has agreed with the Lord of Hogwarts' idea for connecting Beauxbatons with Hogwarts," Minerva continued, and Harry saw many male and some female eyes shift to the open doors expectantly. "Through the appointment, of Fleur Delacour, to the position of practical DADA professor."

He smiled as Fleur walked in, and noted that, most of the eyes that had been waiting for her entrance looked away, as her 'HP' tattoo was clearly visible on her pale skin. Fleur walked across the entire hall in an elegant stride, before shaking hands with Minerva and French kissing her, before bowing to the students, making sure everyone saw her tattoo. Minerva signalled the students, who slowly began to clap.

"Thank you professor for zat welcome, it seems like only yesterday that I was 'ere, competing in ze tournament." Fleur said proudly, "and I 'ave learnt a lot since then, which I hope to teach you."

Fleur quickly sat next to Narcissa, and moments later when the food appeared, the two women began eagerly talking with each other. Harry looked around the room, and immediately noticed Daphne talking with a petite version of herself, who must have been Astoria. She looked up from her food and looked directly at him, he smiled and she went back to eating.

' _She's nervous master'_  Daphne told him through their link. ' _She doesn't think she's worthy of your love._ '

' _Tell her she is, that it's better to be loved by me, than find no love from Draco_ ' Harry stated, and he watched Daphne relay the message. Astoria looked up again and smiled at him, before whispering something to her sister, whose reply made them both laugh. ' _What was that about?_ ' Harry asked quickly, curious about what they were up to.

' _She asked how the 'Ice Queen of Slytherin' warmed to you, and I said you try remaining cold when you've got someone like you pounding me into the bed_.' Daphne chuckled, and Harry smiled.

' _Master, I've noticed that me and Victor are getting cold stares from people_ ' Fleur said slowly, Harry looked around and noticed the same thing happening to him.

' _I think that having myself, you and Victor in the room together, on the national day of remembrance, is reminding everyone that Cedric is not here as well._ ' Harry said, trying to be encouraging, but the subject was a painful truth. ' _How is our son?_ ' He asked, trying to improve the mood.

' _He's healthy, happy, and asleep in my office. It took me a while to purge that awful pink from the walls._ ' Fleur said brightly.

"Harry, I've got the list you wanted" Lavender whispered, handing him a piece of folded parchment. "Me and Mione finished it this morning." Harry unfolded the parchment and inspected it. Its title read:  _Heirs of Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, a_ nd it listed the sixteen children of Harry's, with their birthdays and the name of their mother next to them.

"It'll automatically update when Pansy, Rita and Hermione give birth in the coming two months" Ginny added.

"Have the calendars been updated?" Harry asked quickly, and Ginny nodded.

"We're working on it, but Daphne is waiting until you save Astoria" Hermione said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "so hurry up and fuck her." Harry snarled at the challenge.

' _Daphne, take Astoria back to your common room, I'll sneak in and bind her tonight!'_ Harry said as he stood up and left the great hall.

 _'Thank you master'_ Daphne said almost immediately _._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne sat with Astoria on her sister's bed in an empty dorm room, after Daphne had used her 'Ice Queen' reputation to scare the other girls from the room.

"What if he doesn't like me" Astoria said after minutes passed like hours.

"He will!" Daphne said kissing her sister on the forehead, she had accepted that her master would likely demand incestuous acts between them, as he had done for the Patils, and she was okay with that. Astoria was the brunette equivalent to Daphne, quickly growing to match her older sister's looks and physique, with premature B-cup breasts, on a toned petit frame.

"Aren't I a bit underage to have sex?" Astoria piped up, after the door swung open to reveal a random Slytherin checking if they were still in the room.

"Mas… Harry was fourteen when he became a parent, and knocked up most of his harem, including Ginny Weasley, who was the same age you are now" Daphne said softly, caressing her sister's arm. 'If master doesn't hurry, I'll end up fucking my sister!' Daphne thought, before cursing herself mentally, but her pussy dampened at the thought.

"Do I have to call him 'master', seems a bit house-elfish to me" Astoria commented.

"Not all the time, but it's a sign of respect, and you should be, considering he's saving you from a loveless marriage" Daphne said. "It does become second nature after a while though."

"She's right!" Harry said, revealing himself from under the invisibility cloak, completely naked, and his eight inch cock fully erect from watching the two sisters caress each other. Astoria's eyes widened at the sight of his cock, before Daphne ripped off her sister's clothes and threw them on the floor.

"Daph!" Astoria squeaked, covering her private parts as her naked body was revealed, and blushing with embarrassment.

"Shut up and enjoy it" Daphne purred as Harry lay on Astoria's bed, and casting the bonding spell on his cock.

"It's okay Astoria, the ritual allows you to take it at your pace, you decide how fast we go, and how quickly you're bonded to me." Harry said softly, Astoria didn't take her eyes off his cock, a look of both fear and wonder on her face.

"Does it hurt?" she said quietly, as Daphne barricaded the door.

"At first, but it quickly fades" Daphne told her sister, nudging her on to the bed beside Harry.

Astoria straddled his waist, his cock rubbing against her virgin pussy; she looked into his eyes, and saw his care for her reflected back.

"Call me Tori, it's my nickname" Astoria said softly, as her gentle hands clasped his cock, and prodded her pussy with it.

"Tori, take your time" Harry said slowly, as he felt her tightness against his tip.

Daphne lay beside Harry, as Tori pushed down on to his eight inches, surprising Harry when she slid all eight inches in one go, before holding.

"God it's so big!" Tori breathed, Harry saw a thin trickle of blood from her pussy. Harry gently put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss, she was hesitant at first, but quickly melted to his touch. When they parted she had a smile on her face. "I think I could get used to this."

"Go slowly" Harry instructed in a soft tone.

Tori slowly slid his cock out of her, before lowering herself down again, moaning quietly at the direct contact against her clit. Slowly she increased the pace, the alien sensations quickly bringing her to climax around his cock, which only made her want more, by quickening her bounces on his eight inches.

"Addictive isn't it" Daphne purred in her sister's ear.

"Don't ruin this Daph" Harry growled, and she backed off, a numbing sensation flashing across her ass.

"How'd you… ungh, manage that?" Tori moaned as she came, her hair now dishevelled and sweat beading on her skin. "Never seen her so passive."

"Fucked her till her ass and pussy were numb" Harry said proudly, the thought made Tori climax again, the mental image of him doing it to her. Her tight walls soon brought the sensation building in his balls. "Here goes Tori" he breathed as the sensation peaked.

He came and focused on completely bonding her, the sensation of being filled with his warm sperm, and the ritual's effect made Tori climax again, the result however was far more explosive, and she passed out from the shock to her body.

"Poor thing" Daph cooed, laying her sister on her bed, and pulling the covers over her, as Harry stood up, and finalised the spell. "How often to you plan to fuck her?"

"Not ridiculous amounts, but I may let her grow up a bit before we get intimate again" Harry said, caressing Tori's brown hair. "Doesn't mean I'll neglect her, but I probably won't fuck her silly."

"You really care? Even though you barely know her" Daph breathed, hugging her master.

"I know her as well as you, shared knowledge, remember?" Harry smiled, kissing her neck. "I best get out of here, before someone suspects."

"Surely the Lord of Hogwarts does as he pleases" Daphne mocked, Harry slapped her ass in response.

"I'm not the Lord yet, and no one but the privileged few know I'm the Lord of Hogwarts, and I prefer to keep it that way, until January." Harry smiled, before putting the cloak on and disappearing.

"God I love him" Daphne breathed as the door opened and closed. ' _Clever, loving, powerful and a beast in the sack, I look forward to our life together_.' She slid into bed with Astoria, wrapping her arms around her little sister for comfort, before drifting into sleep's warm embrace.


	16. Joie de Vivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur's first day as teacher, and an unexpected request

Chapter XVI: Joie de Vivre.

The next day marked Fleur's first class teaching Harry's year, and he was intrigued by what she would be teaching for November.

"Allo class, come in s'il vous plaît" Fleur said cheerfully, Harry and his fellow fifth years walked in, and took in the new layout and décor.

Fleur had followed a similar design to Cissa, except the blinds were enchanted blue fabric, with the Founder's crests and her families' coat of arms adorning them. The room itself was incredibly tidy, and had also been set up with a large area in the middle, flanked by the desks. Fleur had dressed herself in another flattering low-cut suit and shirt, that accentuated her figure, displayed her tattoo, but was accompanied with a simple pair of jeans and knee-high black boots.

"Morning Miss Delacour" several classmates said as they took their seats, Fleur blushed.

"Normally I would dispense with ze formalities, but I have been advised by my colleague to keep some order." Fleur stated, standing at the head of the class. "Just call me Madame, no need to add Delacour."

"Madame, what will we be learning about?" Ron asked, blushing as everyone turned to look at him.

"An excellent question and straight to ze point, good to see Ms Umbridge didn't damage your passion for learning" Fleur said excitedly. "Professor Black has taught you about Dementors and protecting yourself from zem in September, and October was spent learning about the creatures in ze Forbidden Forest, including Acromantula." Fleur paused, turned to the blackboard and began to write. "I think it would be best to move on to other dark creatures and cursed animals."

"Such as?" Dean asked loudly.

"Veela!" Draco chided, and Fleur clearly fought back her rage at his cheek.

"No Monsieur Malfoy. Veela are not dark creatures, and do not need to be defended against" Fleur snapped, her rage clearly being suppressed. "In future please raise your 'and" she said sharply, but still an edge of caring in her tone. "Ze dark animal we will be learning about today is ze serpent." There were several murmurs from the non-harem Slytherins.

"Shut it!" Daphne snapped, and the room fell silent, no Slytherin would mess with the 'Ice Queen'.

"Firstly, the personal pet of ze Dark Lord," Fleur continued, this silenced the murmurs, everyone was on edge.

"The dark lord has a pet?" Neville said disbelieving.

"A snake, Nagini" Fleur said coldly. "And from what ze Lord of Hogwarts has told me, it's dangerous, and protected by spells."

"What's the point of learning about his pet? It won't leave his side." Seamus said boldly.

"Monsieur Weasley, please tell ze class what 'appened on ze eve of Halloween" Fleur snapped, Ron gulped.

"My dad was attacked by a snake in the Ministry of Magic, witness accounts and the venom in his system mean it could only have been Voldemort's pet" Ron stated, and an uncomfortable silence.

"If it's protected, I doubt we'd be able to kill it" Malfoy said proudly, Victor gave him an unsure look.

Harry's mind quickly realised that despite being roughly the same age as Fleur, Victor was mentally in their year, Crouch Jnr's quip about his head being full of sawdust seeming to be rather accurate.

"I thought I asked for hands before speaking" Fleur stated, glaring at Draco. "And it's not killing it that's important with such a creature, its more surviving the encounter." Fleur waved her wand, and her office door opened a fraction before closing again. The class went quiet as a snake slithered to her feet, wrapping around her legs. "Zis is Medusa, she's harmless, but will provide suitable practice for defending against snakes."

'How did you get her so small, and where's Manasa?' Harry quickly asked.

'Its only a mirage master, and Manasa is fine, up in my office.' Fleur stated simply, flashing him a smile. 'I protected her against every conceivable spell we could think of.'

"Who's going first?" Fleur asked, and no one moved. "Monsieur Krum?" Victor stood up and walked into the middle, and faced Medusa as she slithered toward him. "Zis isn't about attacking, it's about defending." Victor nodded and dodged Medusa's lunge, and quickly parried her next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of numerous students dodging Medusa's attacks and managing to last at least five minutes against her, Fleur stepped into the middle, Medusa slithered back to Fleur's office.

"Now I should briefly mention why this emphasis on surviving, rather than countering, the snake's attacks was the object of today's lesson" Fleur stated, making eye contact with most of the students. "We believe that Nagini is tainted by dark magic, making her more than an average basilisk."

"Like Salazar's Basilisk" Dean stated, looking toward his fellow Gryffindor in confusion.

"Oui. Ze Lord of Hogwarts says that Salazar Slytherin spliced multiple other creatures' magical properties into his pet" Fleur smiled, "Voldemort, however, has used dark magic, curses and potions to corrupt his pet."

At that moment the bell rang out for lunch, and most of the class quickly filed from the room.

"Lord Potter, a word" Fleur yelled, moving up into her office. "Si vous plait."

Harry looked at Hermione who smiled and slowly left the room, with the other harem sisters, who were in their class, whilst he entered Fleur's office. Fleur's office was its natural stone colour, but exuded a calming aura, and like Cissa, she had pictures of the harem decorating the walls, including Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Medusa, Manasa and Rita.

"I see you copied Cissa's office layout" Harry commented, as Fleur disappeared into a side room, returning a moment later with her son.

"If it's not broken, don't fix it" Fleur stated softly, as she caressed her son's shiny black hair. "Isn't zat how ze expression goes?"

"More or less, I'm guessing this is my youngest son?" Harry said as he stepped forward, looking down at the baby boy, who looked up at him with a smile.

"Oui." Fleur smiled. "He 'as your eyes and hair, but when my mere visited me, she said he exuded a Veela aura."

"So he's more than an eighth Veela?" Harry said, softly caressing his son's cheek.

"Mother says he's full Veela" Fleur smiled. "And his name is Henry, Henry Jean Potter, ze first male Veela in centuries."

"Delacour for now" Harry said, he pulled a small piece of parchment from his back pocket. "Gonark informed me that until I marry Hermione, no one else is officially a Potter." Fleur pouted with disappointment, he smiled and stepped closer to her, grinding his erection against her clothed crotch. "What do you mean first male Veela in centuries?"

"Oh master" Fleur gasped, Henry giggled. "Zat's a story for anozer time, but let's jus' say that it's a miracle he even exists."

"Alright then, why did you ask to see me, it wasn't just to see Henry was it?" Harry asked, feeling Fleur's crotch dampen at his caresses.

"Oh master you saw straight through my ploy, it's been so long since you made sweet love to me, to Veela zat is worse zan hell." Fleur purred in his ear. "But zere is another matter I wish to speak to you about, before you ravage me over my desk."

Fleur slipped to the side and put Henry in his cot, making sure he was settled, before returning. She found Harry sitting on her desk with splayed legs, his trousers and boxers down, and his eight inch erection pointing at her.

"What else would you like to discuss?" Harry asked, as Fleur's eyes were fixed on his cock.

"I also 'ave a letter that you should see" Fleur pulled a letter from a drawer in her desk, and handed it to harry, before removing her own trousers. "It's from my sister, she's become rather obsessed with you. Since…"

"Since I ejaculated over her face…" Harry stated, and Fleur nodded timidly.

"She's become quite attached to you, wanting to be with you and, fuck you." Fleur slid her knickers off, and knelt between his legs.

"So, you want her in the harem as well? It wouldn't be the first time I've inducted sisters into the harem" Harry smiled warmly as she enveloped his cock with her lips. As she bobbed up and down, she managed to shake her head. "No? why not?" Fleur pulled away from his cock in order to answer.

"She's barely ten years old!" Fleur breathed.

"And yet, she's given me a blowjob" Harry commented, and he immediately regretted it, seeing her fight back her primal anger.

"I convinced her to do it, when I really shouldn't have" Fleur said, her soft hands pumping his cock. "And now ma mere thinks she's partially bonded to you already." Harry reached down and tilted her head to look at him.

"I will not have sex with her until she turns of age, she can be an honorary member until then, if you like" Harry said softly, Fleur's response was to leap up and hug him tightly.

"Oh I love you master" she whispered, he felt his cock rubbing against her damp pussy, she giggled and with a slight hip movement, his entire eight inches slid into her warm folds. She slowly slid up and down his cock, her clothed motherly D-cup breasts pressed against his chest, as her lips kissed his neck. "vous sentir si bon en moi" (you feel so good in me.)

"I missed making love to you too" Harry said softly, the sentiment helped Fleur reach her first orgasm. Their lovemaking was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Merde! Je les tuerai pour cette!"(Shit! I'll kill them for this!) Fleur cursed as she dismounted him, and quickly hiding her exposed nether lips, as Harry sat behind her desk to hide his erection.

"Sorry to interrupt Madame Delacour" a voice said as Fleur opened the door and peered around the edge.

"What is it Miss Bones, I'm in ze middle of something big" Fleur said flustered, Harry smiled at her phrasing.

"I know you're fucking Harry, that's why I'm here" Susan said, pushing past and smiling curtly at Harry, Fleur scurried around to Harry's side as Susan sat down opposite them, after locking the door behind her.

"What is it Susan, it's been some time since I was intimate with my French minx" Harry said leaning forward, Fleur purred playfully at the nickname.

'She wants to join the harem, I'd say she has two impressive assets that you'd be a fool to turn down' Hermione said over the link.

Harry inspected Susan more closely, noting her large breasts under her school robes as being the 'assets' Hermione was on about.

"You wish to join my harem?" Harry said raising an eyebrow, Susan blushed.

"How did you…" Susan began, but Fleur interrupted.

"You burst in on our lovemaking, and ze harem sisters have a psychic link with each other and 'arry." Fleur said as she subtly began stroking Harry's cock back to life, so he didn't get blue balls.

"Why do you want to join?" Harry asked, enjoying the feeling of Fleur's fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Because your family's name is the strongest in the castle, and with Diggory, dead, I have to find someone worthy of continuing the Bones name." Susan said quickly.

"Zere are plenty of ancient families left in Hogwarts…" Fleur began, shifting to sit on Harry's lap, with his cock sliding into her ass.

"None of them are as ancient, or powerful as the Lord of Hogwarts!" Susan exclaimed, standing up and realising they were making love in front of her, but they froze at her reveal. "My aunt worked it out immediately, and she wants me to join you after your display at your trial in the summer."

"Who is your aunt?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to moan as Fleur grinded up and down on his erection, her sphincter massaging his cock.

"Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Susan said proudly, puffing out her chest, making Harry's cock twinge, as her fulsome rack were clearly defined behind her robes.

"Why have you waited this long to ask?" Harry asked, trying hard not to moan aloud at the pleasurable sensations of Fleur's sphincter clutching his cock, and slowly massaging the length.

"I was er... nervous to approach you." she blushed slightly, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Well Miss Bones, I think my master wishes for you to join his 'arem…" Fleur groaned as she felt Harry's cock harden in her ass, signalling an impending orgasm.

"But I do not have the time, location or, ungh, stamina to bond with you now" Harry said softly, grunting as he fired his load into Fleur's tight ass.

"I understand, when would you like to do it?" Susan asked rather quickly, realising what she had just unwittingly witnessed.

"not sure, may need to give me some time" Harry stated, Fleur stood up and quickly moved into her bedroom to redress, walking with her legs close together, and holding in Harry's cum.

"Sounds good" Susan squeaked, before hurrying from the room, having caught a glimpse of Fleur's pussy lips.

"Anozer for ze collection master?" Fleur purred as he walked into her room, and she was now completely naked.

"Yes, another ancient title joining mine, and another incredibly attractive witch to join the others" Harry said as he walked up behind her, as she pulled on a clean pair of jeans, the previous pair were ruined in her excitement for Harry to make love to her.

"I know, I 'ad to resist the urge to reach out and grab zem when she puffed out her chest" Fleur breathed, as Harry's hands slithered to her breasts, gently playing with them. "But you must be ze first to claim those wondrous mounds master." Fleur purred as his thumbs twiddled her nipples, making them stiffen at his touch.

"Yep, she'll probably rival Rosie when I put a child in her" Harry chuckled, Fleur purred louder as his cock stiffened between her clothed ass cheeks.

"You plan to impregnate her?" Fleur asked, turning around and immediately feeling his cock against her clothed pussy.

"She mentioned her family name, it's likely she'll want a child to continue her family name" Harry said, pulling back and redressing himself.

"Clever master, best hurry along to Cissa's class soon" Fleur smiled, Harry made sure he was presentable, before leaving her office with a quick kiss on her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed before Harry made good on his agreement, and spoke to Susan again. After Cissa's class on the common curses of Death Eaters, Harry waited outside the classroom for Susan.

"Hey Susan" Harry said when she walked out, catching her off-guard.

"Oh, hey Harry" she said nervously looking around.

"You ready to be bonded to me?" he said encouragingly, she looked nervous so he took her hand and they walked together toward the grand staircase. "Do you still want to be bonded?" he asked when she didn't give a reply.

"Of course, the Bones name is ancient and strong, I don't want it to die out or fall into obscurity" Susan said, squeezing his hand. "How many other witches are there in your harem?"

"Over fifteen" Harry said vaguely, sensing something was wrong. 'Everyone be prepared for trouble, something's off with Susan.' He thought relaying the conversation to the harem.

"Where are we bonding?" Susan quickly asked.

"Anywhere that has a bed, but preferably my dorm room" Harry said, feeling her hand tense at the idea of doing it in his dorm room.

"Could it be outside Hogwarts?" Susan quickly asked as they approached the entrance hall.

"I guess, but why not in the castle?" Harry asked, stopping at the top of the stairs in the hall.

"Bit unoriginal, why not somewhere exciting?" Susan chuckled nervously. "Say, the Shrieking Shack?"

"I don't think so, Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, feeling Rosie perk up at the idea.

"Okay" Susan said cheerfully, jogging down the steps and out into the grounds.

'Everyone to the Three Broomsticks, prepare for anything' Harry said over the link as he ran to keep up.

'What's wrong master?' Luna asked, sounding genuinely scared.

'I think Susan is being forced to bait me into a trap, be prepared for an ambush, and hide your identities' Harry said sternly. 'Tonks, find Susan's aunt!'

'Yes master' Tonks said eagerly.

'I've got just the thing master' Rosie said cheerfully, before he cut off the link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Susan and Harry reached the Three Broomsticks, a large group of patrons were stumbling out of the pub and down the street, their hoods pulled up to protect against the cold wind.

"After you" Harry said, holding the door open for Susan.

When they entered, they were met by a large group of people, sitting around the pub, drinking themselves into a stupor. Harry noted that several were identical to the patrons who had just left. As they approached the bar, Rosie greeted them warmly, her tattoo hidden from sight.

"How may I help you?" she said, leaning over the bar.

"We'd like a room for the night, preferably sound proof" Susan chuckled; Rosie nodded and fished a key from underneath the bar.

"Room thirteen" Rosie said cheerfully, "down there, right at the end."

Susan took the key and dragged Harry down the corridor indicated by Rosie. Susan froze when she heard a faint hiss from one of the rooms.

§ I'm here to defend you master § Medusa hissed quietly from room eleven.

"It's just the pipes" Harry said, Susan nodded quickly and unlocked their room, before they walked inside.

"So how does this work?" Susan asked, looking around the edges of the walls, and then stared out the window.

"You ride me until I climax, that's it" Harry smiled, Susan nodded quickly and began to undress.

Harry watched her carefully, noting her pauses as she revealed more of herself to him, as if uncertain about doing so. He cast several muffliato charms around the room, before noticing she had stopped, in just her bra and panties. Harry was stunned, her large bosom, slightly voluptuous frame and rather elegant face, framed by her red hair, made her a stunningly attractive woman.

"You like?" she said seductively, squeezing her breasts together to entice him.

"I'd like it more if you'd tell the truth to me" Harry stated, and Susan went pale.

'Master! I've got Amelia Bones, persuaded her to move to Potter Manor indefinitely. No one who works with her, knows where I've taken her for security' Tonks said hurriedly.

"We've got your aunt in a safe location, and this room has several layers of isolation charms, you can speak easy here" Harry said stepping forward, Susan seemed to relax at this news.

"I'm being watched!" Susan said, nervously peering out the window from behind the curtain, "they wanted you isolated, or information on your harem members. They said if I didn't cooperate, the Bones name would be made extinct."

"Why you specifically?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'm your type, pretty, clever, with…" Susan hesitated and looked down at her breasts to finish her statement.

Suddenly she flung herself into his arms, as several loud noises sounded outside.

'Several patrons have made a move toward you' Rosie said over the link.

'Medusa, ambush them, only when they've entered the room' Harry said immediately, moving Susan behind the bed, and quickly casting numerous protection charms on the window.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled at him. 'I thought you weren't going to use them to kill!'

'Mistress, we've tested our gaze on rodents, we only petrify.' Manasa said softly over the link, Harry concentrated and saw Hermione and Manasa back in Gryffindor tower, the Basilisk woman protecting her mistress. 'We think we're at half strength, because we're technically half Basilisks, but we should grow soon.'

"They're coming!" Susan squeaked, Harry knelt behind her, holding her close to him, as she shook with fear.

The door burst off the hinges and three hooded figures stormed into the room.

"Come out Potter! We've got a Bone to pick with you" a female voice said coldly, he felt Susan tense at the implied use of her name.

"You really shouldn't storm into the Three Broomsticks with hostile intent" Harry yelled, standing up with his wand drawn. "It's not your average pub."

"We're capable of handling any drunken patrons" the female death eater laughed.

"It's not just drunken patrons you've gotta worry about," Harry chuckled.

There were two red flashes and the flanking figures collapsed, as Rosie stood proudly on the other end of the corridor, wand drawn. The female turned to retaliate, but froze as room eleven's door creaked open.

"Surprise!" Rosie said loudly.

"What the hell…argh!" the death eater yelled, as she froze stiff, and collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?" Susan shrieked, looking at the three collapsed figures.

"Two stunned and one petrified, courtesy of Harry's harem" Rosie said, kicking the unconscious death eaters.

"Get them outside, tied up, and watched until Aurors arrive. I need some alone time with Susan." Harry instructed, Medusa and Rosie picked up the unconscious death eaters and took them outside.

"What about the other patrons?" Susan asked, peering down the corridor.

"They're some of my ladies in disguise, they'll watch our backs until I say otherwise" Harry smiled, removing his robes, leaving him in his boxers. Susan sat on the bed, as he paced in front of her.

"You still want to bond with me?" Susan asked nervously, Harry smiled and nodded.

"As you may or may not have heard," Harry said slowly, sitting next to her. "I have several families from the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' in my harem, and I'm pursuing my entitlement to the Founder's names, plus I've got several other families that are nearing extinction, the Bones name will not die on my watch." Susan hugged him tightly, ensuring her impressive breasts smothered his face.

"Thank you Harry, I'm so grateful for this" Susan breathed, holding him tightly against her chest, he managed to turn his head, and kiss the spot over her heart, making her shudder at the intimate sign of affection. "You sure you've got a place in your heart for me?"

"I've got plenty of room for you Susan, I've got twenty women in my harem at the moment, each are loved by me and their fellow harem sisters," Harry said softly, cupping her crotch with his hand. "I've also got almost twenty children to most of my witches, and three 'slaves', and I'm legally allowed twenty five witches." Harry rolled them over, so he was sitting on the bed, with her leaning on his erection.

"What would I be?" Susan purred, she could feel his big cock pressing against her clothed nether lips.

"Susan Bones" Harry said coolly, pushing down his boxers, freeing his cock. "Don't think of yourself as a number."

He slid on to the bed and rested against the headboard, casting the bonding spell, before waiting for Susan to begin the ritual.

Susan quickly put the door back on its hinges and locked it, before removing her lingerie and sauntering toward him. She straddled his waist, and grinded her pussy lips against his cock.

"I'm yours" Susan purred as she slid his eight inches cock into her warm, clutching pussy, feeling a small trickle of virginal blood on his balls.

Harry didn't hesitate to grab her large breasts, kneading them with his hands, and flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

"They're all yours Harry" she purred, enjoying his delicate toying with her E-cup breasts.

She had inherited her late father's gene for premature growth, and her large breasts were still growing in size, but she felt that Harry would see past them, for the woman she was growing into, not just her impressive figure.

Harry watched in lust-filled awe, as Susan bounced up and down on his cock, her tight pussy massaging his cock with every thrust, and her breasts jiggling with the force of their two bodies smashing together. Susan shuddered through her first orgasm, her entire body shaking at the incredible surge of sensitivity in her body. As the sensation of climaxing built up in his balls, he felt something fighting back in Susan's pussy.

"Sus! Hold on to me!" Harry said urgently.

Susan wrapped her arms around him as he climaxed inside her, he felt a force pushing them apart, but they held on to each other as Harry managed to bond with her, and making her shudder with a powerful orgasm. He held her tight against him as this mysterious force tried to pry them apart.

"What was that?" He asked as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"I don't know. Have we bonded?" Susan asked nervously.

'Can you hear me?' Harry asked over the link, testing it.

'Yes, but its faint' Susan replied. Harry growled and held her close to him, what had happened, why wasn't she a part of his harem?


	17. Christmas Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wayward witch is punished, and Luna's hard work is rewarded

Chapter XVII: Christmas Presence.

"Why hasn't it worked" Harry growled, holding Susan close to him, his cock still sheathed inside her pussy.

"I don't know, can we try again?" Susan asked, nuzzling her head against Harry's neck.

"Mistress says not for another couple days" Medusa hissed, poking her head inside their room.

"Thanks Medusa" Harry groaned, regretfully pulling his cock from her tight pussy with a faint pop, and casting the second part of the bonding spell.

As his cock softened, Susan slid down his body and began massaging it back to life with her breasts.

"How do you know I'm not bonded?" Susan purred, licking the tip of his stiffening cock as she massaged it with her fulsome breasts.

"Because you can't hear the others trying to communicate with you telepathically, you barely hear me, and I don't feel a strong connection between the two of us." Harry said sadly, running his fingers through her fiery red hair, "And do you feel it natural to call me master?"

"No," Susan said before embalming his cock with her soft lips.

"Because the witches in my harem call me master, as if it were more natural than calling me Harry, the fact you don't feel that urge, suggests you are not fully bonded." Harry said softly, Susan continued to bob up and down, but when she looked him in the eye, he saw faint tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "You really want to be with me?" She nodded, before moving her head away from his cock, and massaging it with her breasts.

"Of course, you showed you actually care about me by saving my aunt, as well as me." Susan said softly, wiping away her tears. "You don't see me as a walking pair of tits, you actually see me as a person, and that's the sort of person I want to be with." She paused as his cock pulsed, and cum sprayed over her breasts and chin; she scooped it into her hand and licked it up. "Plus you've got a big dick, what's not to like."

"Well, we'll leave it a week or two, to try and find out what went wrong, before we try again" Harry said reassuringly, Susan slithered back up to engage him in a powerful kiss, that made his toes curl. "My clever 'walking pair of tits'." She smiled and kissed him again, before whispering in his ear.

"Well I look forward to that…master." Susan smiled at the word. "I could get used to calling you that." Harry kissed her forehead, as sleep claimed them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must thank you Lord Potter," Amelia Bones said shaking his hand the next morning. She'd been granted access to use the passage from Potter Manor to the Three Broomsticks.

"Not only did you save my niece, but you've saved me. You have shown you care for my niece's wellbeing." She continued, as they sat on the bar, enjoying a morning drink.

"I'm something of an old romantic and I can promise you, that I will love your niece until my dying day" Harry said, pulling Susan close to him and kissing her cheek. "She won't be neglected among all my other witches."

"I know. I remember how forcefully you defended Miss Lovegood at your trial, and have heard about your numerous children by most of your harem." Amelia said smiling, "and I'm guessing you've been informed of my family's status."

"Yes" Harry said, subtly squeezing Susan's ass. "And I won't let your family name die out; I've also saved other noble lines, including; Lovegood, Greengrass and Chang."

"A man like you is a rarity; I look forward to seeing how you handle the school, Voldemort, and the rest of your life with twenty plus women at your side." Amelia said before realising the situation. "On that topic, do you think it's safe for me to return home?"

"No, I'd recommend you stay at Potter manor, except for when you're at the Ministry" Harry said quickly, "if you need support…"

"I know about your godfather, and the Order of the Phoenix" Amelia said smiling, "and where to find them if I need help, but I'm quite a capable duellist."

"She's not lying Harry" Susan said quickly, smiling at her aunt. "She taught me everything she knows." Amelia raised an eye brow, but continued with what she was saying.

"But I will remain at your family home, apart from anything else; Mr Lovegood and Ms Skeeter make good company." Amelia smiled dryly. "Though I do see beyond his quirks to the considerable intelligence he has, you don't need to worry about your witches' parents falling in love over your head."

"It's also a means that the Ministry, Quibbler and Prophet can work together" Harry smiled, "You, Rita and Xenophilius can begin to work together for the magical community's benefit."

"It would only be truly beneficial if I were the Minister," Amelia chuckled, taking a swig of her drink.

"Don't rule it out auntie, Harry's influence in this war is growing, and Fudge is on a knife edge." Susan smiled, finishing her drink. Amelia smiled nervously and quickly downed her drink before standing up.

"Well, I best get back to London, the war is creating headaches for high ranking Ministry members, like me." Amelia said cheerfully, walking behind the bar.

"Stay in touch, and be on the watch for trouble, they won't stop trying to harm you, especially as their plan last night failed." Harry said shaking her hand.

Amelia smiled and walked into Rosie's room, as she stepped out.

"Everything okay master?" Rosie asked, taking their empty glasses and cleaning them.

"I wasn't entirely honest with Amelia, Susan's bonding isn't complete, as something interrupted it" Harry stated, Rosie pouted.

"How so?" Rosie asked quickly, Harry noted her eyes looking enviously at Susan's chest.

"She can hear me faintly over the link, doesn't feel it natural to call me master, and can't hear any of the others." Harry stated, Rosie tilted her head slightly, before smiling.

"She can hear you, that is all that matters master" Rosie said, before she walked off to store the glasses away.

"We best get back to Hogwarts, otherwise people will wonder where we are" Susan said as she stood up.

Harry smiled and followed suit, as they returned back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, she's out of control!" Lavender said as he entered the Gryffindor common room, a few days after the Three Broomsticks attack. "She won't stop trying to assert herself in the harem."

"Who?" Harry asked quickly.

"Tonks!" Ginny said, joining in with the conversation. "The only person she hasn't tried to dominate is Hermione, please do something!"

"What exactly is she doing?" Harry asked, Ginny blushed and dragged Harry over to a corner.

"She's literally trying to sexually dominate us, but that's your job," Ginny turned and flashed her pink ass. "She's using her Metamorphmagus abilities to try and assert herself above everyone else."

"I know what'll put her in her place" Harry smiled sinisterly.

"Well you may want to hurry, she's upstairs dominating the Patils as we speak" Lavender said, before she and Ginny hurried to a sofa, and began talking about schoolwork, to distract themselves from their pain.

' _Ladies, hold her off, I'm coming!'_ Harry sent to the Patils as he ran to his room, grabbing the last two vials from his trunk, Stamina and Fertility.

' _Hurry master, she's making us suck her copy of your cock.'_ Padma said shrilly over the link.

Harry leapt up the stairs and burst into the room, catching Tonks off guard, and making her back away in fear, her girl-cock with vivid pink pubic hair glistening with the Patil's saliva.

"Master! I was just…" Tonks began, but Harry interrupted.

"Trying to assert yourself in MY harem" Harry growled, ripping off her remaining clothes and pinning her against the wall. Tonks squeaked and her girl-cock receded to reveal her natural pussy lips. "That's not how it works; you're all equal under me, with Hermione having the only advantage as the alpha."

"But you give some of us more attention than others!" Tonks mewled, secretly enjoying the submissive position she found herself in.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Harry growled, turning his head to look at the Patils, as he drank both potions, before signalling for the Indian women to leave.

"Thank you master" they said in unison, as they scurried from the room.

"I show each member attention equally, only giving extra, when they need extra attention, such as in moments of trouble" Harry growled softly in Tonks' ear, making her shudder with pleasure. "And right now, you need to be taught your place."

He managed to lift her up and slam her down on to his cock, his eight inches forcing into her tight pussy.

"Master!" she yelled at the sudden intrusion, before he jack-hammered her nether lips with inhumane force.

She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, as the hard place hammered into her body, delivering a strange, savage pleasure that Tonks couldn't get enough of.

"Fuck me master, make me come over and over again until I'm nothing more than your bitch!" she screamed as she felt her first orgasm building, Harry smirked and muttered something, suddenly her build-up waned, just before the peak.

"It's not a punishment if you can enjoy it!" Harry growled, when he noted Tonks' disappointment, "and you certainly wouldn't be my bitch, if you didn't beg for sexual release."

Harry quickly pulled out and turned her around, so Tonks' bare breasts were pressed against the cold stone wall, as he slid into her ass, and resumed his savage pace.

"That's not all, my rogue Metamorphmagus minx. I took a fertility potion, and when I cum inside you, I'll permit you to get pregnant." He growled.

"Master!" Tonks managed, as her faux-climax peaked and waned again, the pleasure and pain restricting her speech.

"Then you'll get the attention you crave, and then you'll understand why certain members got more time with me." He growled as he continued to pound her ass, her chest scraping against the stone, and her hair shifting colours.

' _Master! Metamorphmagus' are known to have much slower pregnancies than normal women!'_ Tonks nearly screamed over the link. ' _I'll be pregnant for over a year.'_

 _"_ Well next time don't try to exceed your position without permission from me!" Harry growled, switching back to her pussy, as his balls began to signal an impending release.

"Please let me cum!" Tonks moaned, her ass was numb, and she could tell he was nearing his potent finale.

"Master first, bitch second" Harry said, as he fired his load into her womb, willing her to get pregnant from it.

Tonks screamed as the mother of all faux-climaxes hit, as she felt him filling her womb with his thick seed, before pulling out, and leaving it trapped inside her, sloshing around and capable of impregnating her.

"Please" she mewled, collapsing to the floor moments later, as the climax hit, completely weakening her limbs.

Leaving her shaking on the floor from numerous combined orgasms, Harry quickly redressed and left the room, a cruel smile on his face.

"It's done" Harry said, sitting on the sofa, with Ginny, Padma, Parvati and Lavender flocking to his side, and kissing him on the cheeks. "Anyone know exactly how long she'll be pregnant for?"

"Thirteen months and two weeks, roughly" Lavender smiled. "One and a half times a normal person, it's because of their shifting abilities."

"And the trimesters?" He asked quickly.

"I'd assume every four months or so," Ginny smiled. "Why do you care about her trimesters?" Their conversation was interrupted as Luna walked into the room, looking intently at Harry.

"Hey Loon, back from maternity?" Padma asked, smiling at the young mother.

"Yes, with more information on the Founder's Wing" Luna said, sitting on Harry's lap.

"Do tell" Harry breathed, pulling her close to him, as she rested her head on his chest, and running his left hand through her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With December a few days away, Harry, Luna, Hermione and Susan met by the Headmaster's Office entrance, the exact location, and means of entering it fully mapped out.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as they approached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's Office.

"Positive master, it's here" Luna said brightly. As they stopped before the statue, they could feel it looking at them.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, gently rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Password" McGonagall said cheerfully from behind them.

"We're not here for that professor" Harry smiled, "we're after a long lost Hogwarts secret."

"Another?" McGonagall smiled. "Wasn't the Chamber of Secrets and the multiple hidden entrances enough for you?"

"Nope" Luna smiled. "The Founder's Wing has been under our noses all this time."

"Mind if I accompany you? As no one knows anything about this wing, I think a member of staff should accompany you." McGonagall said authoritatively, as she stepped into the narrow entranceway with them.

"Luna, you were saying," Harry said, Luna blushed and quickly spoke up.

"According to the information in the vaults, which couldn't be deciphered without combining notes from all four founder's vaults by the way" Luna smiled and Harry kissed her nose, making her giggle. "It said that to enter for the first time, the Founders placed the same magic that is on their vaults at Gringotts."

"So a password, hand movement, and blood" Hermione summed up, "what about after?"

"Only the password after, and authority from the Founders or their ancestor to enter" Luna chirped. She knelt down and cast an unintelligible spell on the gargoyle's feet, which shifted to reveal a faded handprint etched into the stone. "Place your hand in there master, then mistress quickly after."

Harry followed her instructions, and felt a small prick in his palm as he pressed his hand to the cold stone, Hermione followed suit and as she moved her hand away, the Gargoyle covered up the print, before descending into the floor with them.

"All these years, and it was right under the Headmasters' asses" Susan gasped as they stopped descending, and the gargoyle shifted aside to reveal a large, vaulted room, that had aspects of each common room about its design.

On one side there were windows out on to a vast underground lake, on the other were vines covering the walls, the floor was carpeted with the Hogwarts crest and the ceiling decorated with moving images of the constellations.

"And it's all yours master" Luna smiled, Harry grabbed her and kissed her harder than he had ever kissed he before, she felt her whole body melt at his touch, and it took Susan's firm grip, to stop her from fainting to the floor.

"I must say Miss Lovegood, you certainly showed why you're in Ravenclaw with this discovery" McGonagall smiled at the young blonde. "Think of what people will think of this."

"I'm not sure people should know about this place professor" Harry stated as they slowly entered the vast, empty room. "It'll lead to more problems, for me and the students."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half hour argument with McGonagall, over whether or not to reveal the wing's existence, Harry eventually won, and Minerva left to get some much needed sleep. Harry summoned his entire harem, minus Pansy who was recovering from giving birth to a daughter, who all marvelled at the vast room.

"Where are the bedrooms?" Rosie asked, as she stared at the underground lake.

"bedroom" Hermione said, appearing through an archway on the far side of the room, "I've just finished expanding it to accommodate twenty five people, not four."

"How many beds?" Tonks asked.

Tonks had only discovered that day, that she was pregnant, and her emotions were warring in her mind over it, so she hoped for some space to consolidate her emotions together again.

Hermione raised one finger, and most of the harem squealed in excitement, but were silenced as a strange wind rushed into the room.

"Who dares to wake us?" one of four ghosts asked as they formed in front of the harem, the witches quickly getting behind their master, with Hermione rushing to his side.

"The Lord of Hogwarts!" Harry said boldly.

"You lay claim to our legacy, what right to do have to our life's work?" the second ghost asked, her face strangely familiar to Harry.

"The descendant of; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. My lady is the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry said proudly, pulling Hermione close to him. "Our child will be the first descendant of all four Founders." He paused, and smiled as he recognised them, and bowed. "Ancestors." The harem quickly copied his lead, Hermione chose to curtsey.

"So our noble houses are finally one" Godric Gryffindor said, smiling at Harry.

"How is this possible?" Helga said, staring in disbelief, but recognising her own blood.

"I am directly descended from Godric and Helga" Harry said, gesturing at the respective Founders. "I earned the position of Salazar's heir, through blood combat, and then officially through my harem."

"And my descendant?" Rowena asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Your line vanished from the magical world, but survived through the muggle line of Jay," Hermione stated, and Rowena lowered her head.

"But its magical now, my Hermione is the first magical descendant of yours in centuries, be proud of her" Harry said, Rowena looked at him, before smiling.

"You certainly have Godric's fire and bravery, and Helga's loyalty" Rowena smiled. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Died, killed by a jealous lover, she and her murderer haunt the castle above" Luna stated. "I befriended her in my first year, she told me everything."

"I wished so much more for her, what of my diadem?" Rowena asked.

"Lost" Luna said sadly.

"My chalice?" Helga asked quickly, concerned for her property.

"Lost" Susan quickly replied.

"My snake?" Salazar asked.

"Dead, its 'children' are my pets" Harry smiled, Salazar shared the smile.

"And my sword?" Godric asked.

"Harry used it to kill the snake in his second year, it's now imbued with Basilisk venom, and hanging in the Headmaster's Office." Hermione smiled, before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Even in death, Godric bests my efforts" Salazar snarled. "Though I've had time to muse on my actions over the centuries, and watch the school grow. I realise that wanting only purebloods to learn was folly, as it would have halted progress."

"Several hundred years will do that to you" Rowena smiled.

"Why don't you haunt the castle above?" Luna asked, smiling at the Founders.

"Because we know the questions people would ask, we rest easy here, knowing that our memory propels the students" Godric stated. "Though if our descendants will it, we will appear in the castle."

"I will it, but not until January, that's when I'm revealing myself as Lord of Hogwarts, upon the birth of our child." Harry said proudly, putting his hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Children" Hermione corrected him, "twins."

"Congratulations" the Founders said in unison. At that moment the entrance slid open again, and Dumbledore strolled in.

"Ah Harry my boy, so glad to see you again" he said beaming.

"Professor" Harry said, shaking his hand, "allow me to introduce you to my ancestors, Godric, Helga, Salazar and Rowena. This is the current headmaster of Hogwarts."

"A pleasure" Godric said smiling at Dumbledore. "How fares our school?"

"It's a beacon of hope in the Second Wizarding War." Dumbledore said sternly, "a war that we may win, with the information I've gathered."

"What are the sides in this war?" Salazar asked.

"Myself and Dumbledore lead the majority of the Wizarding and muggle communities, against a faction of dark wizards and witches, led by the former heir of Slytherin, who seeks to annihilate half-bloods and muggleborns across England." Harry finished speaking, and despite being ghostly white apparitions, Harry saw the founder's become even paler at the idea. "The rest of the magical community is either picking sides, or choosing to remain unaligned."

"How are we going to win?" Hermione asked, remembering what Dumbledore had said.

"Perhaps we should take a seat." Dumbledore said, gesturing to several seats that appeared in the centre of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying he split his soul, and that's how he survived?" Daphne clarified, after five minutes of Dumbledore telling them about his investigation, and discovering the horcrux magic that kept him alive.

"Yes Miss Greengrass, at least eight times, from what I've discovered." Dumbledore smiled.

"This is abominable magic, a sin against nature" Salazar spat.

"Did you discover which objects have his soul in them?" Cho asked, her arm wrapped around Fleur's shoulder.

"Some, the diary was one, Quirrell was another, there's a locket belonging to Salazar, a ring that belonged to the Gault family, his snake Nagini, Helga's chalice, Rowena's diadem, and…" Dumbledore paused, "you, my boy."

"What?" The harem and the Founders exclaimed, but Harry understood immediately.

"The night he killed my parents…" Harry breathed, Dumbledore nodded.

"When the curse rebounded, his soul latched on to you." Dumbledore explained. "That's why you can speak to snakes, and why you saw his snake attack Arthur Weasley."

"How do I get rid of it?" Harry snarled.

"Death" Dumbledore said simply, the founders charged him, flying through him over and over again, until he yelled "there's another way!"

"Speak" Salazar hissed.

"We have not waited centuries, with the faint hope of seeing our lines merge, only for you to kill it off" Helga boomed.

"I heard of a means of destroying it, but it's not known in England" Dumbledore said timidly.

"Where?" Rowena yelled.

"In France, the Veela are rumoured to have an ancient ritual that destroys dark objects, like horcruxes" Dumbledore said, before the ghosts backed off, and the attention shifted to Fleur.

"I shall contact ma mere immediately" Fleur said cheerily.

"What of our cursed possessions, do you know where they are?" Rowena asked, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not your cup or diadem, but I have found the ring and the locket," Dumbledore withdrew a small gold locket with an 'S' emblazoned on it, and a ring with a strange triangle symbol carved on the stone. "I had to very dark things to get them."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, smiling at the two objects that hummed with dark energy.

"Midnight, December 1st" Astoria smiled.

"On the first day of Christmas…" Luna began, but Lavender silenced her with a kiss. Dumbledore pulled out Godric's sword and handed it to Harry.

"I am glad my sword was not cursed by this evil, destroy them!" Godric ordered.

Harry raised the sword above his head, spoke Parseltongue to open them, and sliced the two horcruxes into pieces. As the sword struck, Harry blacked out, feeling a foreign rage wash over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'How had they been found?'_  Voldemort raged, pacing around the remains of Riddle Manor, the sudden pain in his heart and caused him to destroy the house in anger.

"Nagini, stay close, I fear my secret is discovered" Voldemort hissed, Nagini coiled around his feet as he strode.

_'My other horcruxes are no longer safe, I must retrieve them before it's too late, and guard Nagini. The boy and the old man will fall in time, after I ensure my immortality is safeguarded.'_


	18. Christmas Presents I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan joins the harem properly, and the Wizarding Cold War heats up

Chapter XVIII: Christmas Presents Part I.

Four days passed before the mystery behind Susan's failed bonding was discovered, in that time, the harem had been searching the castle for the Founder's relics.

"You certain?" Susan asked, as she and Harry sat in the Founder's Common room, the ghosts currently sleeping in their tombs beneath the underground lake.

"Positive" Harry smiled, "I believe that when the death eaters threatened you, they may have cast some spell to block any bonding rituals, sweet little Luna thinks she found a solution."

"She does seem to have taken Hermione's book smarts to a whole new level" Susan smiled.

"Well Hermione doesn't need the stress at this time; she's less than a month from giving birth." Harry said softly, his hand caressing the skin exposed by her low-cut top.

"How will Luna undo this curse?" Susan asked, looking between her legs, at her dampening crotch.

She had longed for his cock inside her again, and more than anything, wanted to be bonded to him for life, especially since he had saved her, her aunt, and her family name from being obliterated.

"It's a severely complicated spell, which, if it works, will obliterate any blocks, and may make you pass out from pleasure." Harry said, lifting up her top to reveal her braless breasts, while Susan raised an eyebrow at the idea. "It requires my witches to channel their love for me, through a subsidiary, into you, in order to overpower any blocks in your body."

"Kinky" Susan purred, as Harry moved his head, and rested it on her left breast.

"Normally it would take a while, but I found an alternative, to both pleasure you and reward my diligent little Luna." Harry smiled, as Luna walked in, an eight inch cock dangling between her legs. "I've gifted Luna with my cock, through her my harem will channel their love for me, to break the block, have fun." With that Harry stood up and vanished, as Luna stalked closer.

"Master is so generous, letting me be the first harem witch to play with you" Luna giggled, her cock stiffening at Susan's naked form. "And what a toy you are," Luna leant down and clasped Susan's breasts, squeezing and kneading them together. "Are you looking forward to this?"

"Yes" Susan moaned, Luna's dainty fingers were tapping every sensitive nerve on her breasts.

Suddenly Luna flipped Susan over, and pulled down her jeans, followed quickly by her panties.

"Such a magnificent ass," Luna purred, before pressing her cock against Susan's rosebud, making the young Hufflepuff squeak with surprise. "Master has forbid me from touching your ass, so I'll have to make do with your tight pussy." Luna gently pushing her eight inch cock inside Susan's tight folds.

"Oh…my…master!" Susan grunted, as Luna began thrusting into her cunt.

Suddenly she felt a strange warmth crash through her body, and she felt an overwhelming love for Harry, feeling her entire life would be filled with one man who'd lover her more than anyone else possibly could, and they'd have over twenty other witches in their loving family. The shock to her system made her orgasm, her juices squirting over the sofa and making all her limbs weak, but Luna miraculously held her up. Luna kept thrusting, feeling the sensations in her cock as if she'd had it all her life.

"Master, she's ready" Luna pulled out, and her cock quickly vanished, as Harry strode into the room with Tonks, both were naked, with his eight inch cock erect, and glistening with the bonding spell, and Tonks had a seven inch equivalent ready for Luna.

"Let's get you into my harem" Harry said, grabbing Susan's hand and almost dragging her toward the bedroom, as Tonks bent Luna over the sofa.

"Yes master, anything for you master" Susan purred.

"Once you're bonded, the love you feel for me will shift to be spread across the other witches." Harry noted as he lay on the bed, Susan quickly sliding his cock into her pussy.

Susan purred as she began to ride his cock. Unlike the last time, Harry focused on holding her hips, as she bounced on his cock, her breasts shaking freely in time with her movements.

"Master!" she screamed as she climaxed around his pounding cock, her muscles tightening and bringing his orgasm closer to the edge.

She screamed as she felt him climax inside her, the bonding spell completed, and the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her, making her pass out from the pleasure.

"Now to make sure nothing went wrong" Harry said aloud, as he flipped her over and placed an altered galleon with 'SB' engraved on it, on the small of her back.

Luna skipped into the room, and quickly began muttering in a dead language, waves of energy leaving Susan's body as she spoke.

"It's done master, she's like everyone else now, though I fear that Voldemort isn't done in trying to stop your harem growing" Luna smiled.

"Come here!" he growled as he pounced on her, pinning her to the bed, beside the sleeping Susan, "time for the real reward."

With that he slid his cock into her ass, and gently began thrusting into her rear, feeling her anal muscles clenching him with every thrust.

"I love you master" she moaned as her months of hard work were finally rewarded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another ten, rather uneventful days passed, before Harry again found himself at St Mungos, with another child of his, sleeping in his arms.

"Have I pleased you master?" Rita breathed, as she lay in the bed, with Harry beside her, nestling her first born child. "He looks just like you." Harry leant over and kissed her, she melted at his touch.

"I am pleased, but I have decided that despite your desire to be nothing more than a slave to me," Harry stated, looking at his youngest child with a smile. "It doesn't sit right with me, so you're going to become a proper member of my harem."

"Master I'm not worthy" Rita said, flustered by the sudden offer. "I'm sworn to be your slave, nothing more."

"Rita, I don't even like the idea of house elves as slaves, Dobby is now groundskeeper of Potter manor, I pay the other house elves a monthly wage." Harry smiled. "So a human slave, really doesn't sit well with me."

"Even if it makes me happy?" Rita asked, pleading to remain a slave to him.

"It doesn't make me happy" Harry said simply. "Ginny is a member of my harem, and technically a sex-slave at the same time, so I hereby cancel your slave bond, and welcome you to my harem." There was a flash of light and Rita passed out. "Welcome to the harem Rita."

He added as he stood up and handed his child to a mid-wife, before apparating out of the hospital, as he had other business to attend to.

"How is she?" Hermione asked when he appeared beside her in the one vast bed she had put in the Founder's Wing bedroom.

"Recovering, she didn't take my offer well" Harry smiled as the other harem witches bundled into the bed around him. He had set up a portal frame in the common room area, and every Hogwarts witch had moved their possessions into the wing, preferring their master, to the isolation of the individual houses.

"Well she deserves it, she hasn't betrayed you in the past few months, and frankly being a slave is wrong" Hermione stated boldly, "still, with her giving birth, it means I'm mere weeks away from my own due date."

This revelation resulted in multiple hands caressing her belly, as the witches showed their love for their alpha.

"We're here for you" Astoria purred in Hermione's ear.

"Dam straight." Susan added, before they each began kissing every inch of Hermione, especially her belly.

"Now, now everyone, I think Hermione deserves more love than that" Harry chuckled as he slid out of bed. "Show her how much you worship me, by worshipping her, I need to speak with Dumbledore, January fast approaches as my dear Mione has noted."

With that he slipped out of the room, as the twenty odd witches leapt on to Hermione, who looked helplessly at Harry as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Harry, I was hoping you'd visit" Dumbledore greeted Harry as he strode into the Headmaster's Office, "I'm guessing as it's a day or so until term ends, that this is about your inheritance in January?"

"Yes" Harry said, smiling as he sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore. "I was thinking that the first meal after the Christmas break be the grand unveiling…"

"Actually I think it best to wait; Voldemort has declared that the Lord of Hogwarts will die if he reveals himself." Dumbledore cut in, Harry was stunned. "The last thing we need is a war at the school."

"Why not?" Harry smiled, "when he learns that I'm the Lord of Hogwarts, his anger will work in our favour."

"I'm not sure I see your point my boy" Dumbledore said quizzically.

"We reveal I'm the Lord, and he'll attack the school." Harry stated as he stood up, making sure Dumbledore kept up. "We put everyone who can't fight in the Chamber for safety, erect every defence possible, and call in all our allies, and lure Voldemort into a trap." Dumbledore opened his mouth but Harry interrupted, "he's not at full strength, half of his horcruxes are gone, and many of his best are still…"

' _Master, she's escaped!_ ' Cissa screamed over the link, sounding more pleasured than panicked. ' _She and the other death eaters have escaped from Azkaban, including Lucius, and bizarrely Umbridge._ '

"Scratch that, Bellatrix and most of Voldemort's finest have escaped from Azkaban." Harry sat down again.

"How do you?" Dumbledore asked, but Harry smiled, "I think it best I don't know, more likely for this plan of yours to succeed."

 _'Where's she heading?'_ Harry immediately asked, but he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was circling a battered and bruised man, who was almost unrecognisable from the man he once was. He was kneeling on a stone floor, amongst rows and rows of bluish white orbs, stretching in every direction._

_"_ Why I am I still alive? I'm no use to you" the man said feebly, his eyes almost fused shut from the savage beating he'd taken.

"You are useful as long as I say you are" Voldemort mocked.

"I'm just a dentist, why am I here?" Jim Granger asked, looking around, only to be hit by an agonizing flash of pain.

"Your bait, for the boy" Voldemort hissed.

"He won't come alone, he'll know it's a trap and bring help" Jim said defiantly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said coldly, Jim writhed on the floor. "I'm counting on it." He hissed, before the scene faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he regained consciousness. He pinched his arm and his entire harem appeared in the office, most were fully dressed, whilst others were revealing small amounts of skin.

"What's wrong master?" Parvati asked, the sudden summons had caught them off guard.

"We need to get to London" Harry said, slowly standing up, but feeling incredibly weak. "Voldemort was in a room surrounded by bluish orbs, torturing Jim." Hermione burst into tears, Rosie and Cissa quickly moved to comfort her.

"The Prophecy!" Dumbledore breathed, Harry turned and stared at him.

"Care to explain" Harry stated simply, Dumbledore sighed, before explaining the Prophecy allegedly regarding Harry and Voldemort.

"So he's after it, why?" Luna asked.

"Probably thinks just knowing it will help him in the war" Lavender snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

"Doesn't matter, we're going to stop him" Harry stated, and the harem looked at him eagerly. "Mione, I don't want you in harm's way, so you'll stay behind."

"But Harry" Hermione sobbed, as Rosie held her in her arms.

"You're emotionally attached and in no condition to fight death eaters" Harry said softly, walking over to her and holding her close to him.

"Please save daddy" she sobbed against his chest.

"I will, little does Voldemort realise, but this will be the first step in his demise," Harry smiled.

Harry led Hermione to the stairs and gave her a passionate kiss, before she descended back down to the Founder's Wing.

"What's the plan?" Padma asked as Harry re-joined them around Dumbledore's desk.

"We go to the Ministry, find the Prophecy, I hear it and then destroy it." Harry stated. "we then take down whatever ambush Voldemort has planned, and escape, with Jim."

"And my sister?" Cissa asked. "She'll undoubtedly be there."

"We do as we planned in the summer, little more" Harry stated, and Cissa understood.

"And if Voldemort shows up?" Ginny asked, sounding terrified of the prospect. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who stood up.

"Take this, if he shows, just burn it and I'll be there" Dumbledore said, handing Harry one of Fawkes' feathers.

"Will we be bringing Medusa and Manasa?" Pansy asked quickly.

"No, we'll need their existence to be a secret for now" Harry stated, he had a whole separate plan for them.

"If that's all, I suggest you get moving, the longer you leave it, the more likely Mr Granger won't survive." Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I'll alert the Order as well, they'll be in standby at the Ministry as well." Harry nodded and led his women out of the Headmaster's Office, they summoned their clothes and dressed quickly.

"Come on, we'll fly there, it'll be much quicker than using the portal-frames" Harry said as they walked through the castle.

"So we're really going to war?" Luna asked excitedly, as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"We've been at war since last summer, it's just going to finally heat up" Daphne said proudly, many students parted as they walked through the castle, sensing the tension building.

"First the Ministry to deal with the Prophecy, then here, to end this war once and for all." Harry stated.

"Care to explain master" Fleur asked cheerfully.

"This'll be the first major battle of the war, but we'll lure Voldemort here, and finish him off." Harry said smiling cruelly.

"Is that why you wanted to keep your pets a secret?" Astoria asked, but as they reached the Great Hall he stopped.

"Yes, but I also realise that you are not safe on this venture, I'm sorry, but you'll have to remain behind." Harry said, holding Astoria in his arms.

"I want to fight!" She said boldly, "but I will obey your wishes master."

Astoria then hurried back up the stairs, likely to care for Hermione, Daphne rushed over and kissed him.

"Thank you for that master" she breathed.

"Let's keep moving, time is of the essence" Harry said, before leading a sprint to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why didn't we use the portal frames?" Rosie breathed, managing to keep level with everyone.

"In theory it's quicker to get to London, but not to the Ministry, a broom is more direct" Hannah replied, as she focused on keeping up with the slower members of the harem.

"Accio firebolt!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the castle, his trusty broom shot into his grip. The harem reached the pitch and quickly located the school supply of Nimbus 2001s; they mounted up, and followed Harry's lead in flying south to London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun" Luna said less than an hour later, as they hopped off the brooms outside the Ministry entrance.

"Speak for yourself" Rosie laughed, "those brooms weren't designed for people with ample behinds." Harry walked up behind her and squeezed her ass cheeks playfully.

"Better?" Harry asked, Rosie blushed and nodded.

"Let's move, everyone stay close, and watch for ambushes" Harry instructed, the witches fell in, and surrounded Harry as they moved into the Ministry, piling their broomsticks by the door.

"God it's so creepy like this" Tonks commented as they moved quickly into the Atrium.

The darkness and silence elevated their senses, and made them suspicious about even the slightest shift in the environment. They separated and got into multiple lifts, all heading for the Department of Mysteries.

"Where to now master?" Cissa asked as they regrouped by the lifts.

"In there, stay close." Harry said, pointing to a bluish green door with a large bronze doorknob.

As they entered, they were forced to walk three abreast, inspecting the multiple rows of prophecies, their wands illuminating the darkness.

"Do you know exactly where Jim was?" Ginny asked, as they ventured further, and further into the rows of prophecies.

"Here" Harry said, freezing at an intersection and looking wildly around. "But the only indication that he was here, is the dried blood on the ground."

"Master, that one has your name on it" Hannah said feebly, pointing at a small orb on the end of one of the shelves.

"It must be the prophecy!" Rosie smiled.

"Everyone be ready! This'll be the moment they ambush us" Harry said as he approached the orb.

Carefully, he reached up and held the prophecy in his hand, the smoke inside the orb shifted, and a vague face appeared in the mist.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…'_

"Was that Trelawney?" Padma exclaimed as the prophecy repeated itself.

"Sybil Trelawney's first prophecy to Albus Dumbledore" a voice said from the darkness.

"Show yourself!" Harry bellowed, as he and his witches formed ranks, covering every approach with at least four wands.

"It seems you have yet to learn, how to greet, your superiors" Lucius said, stepping forward and removing his mask with a whisk of his wand.

Harry noted other death eaters appearing in the three other passageways, cutting off their escape.

"Lucius, did you enjoy getting caught so easily, that you're back for more?" Tonks laughed, Lucius snarled but another voice cut off his retort.

"Ah the daughter of dear Andi has finally grown up" Bellatrix mocked, and Harry mentally restrained Cissa and Tonks from lashing out.

 _'Wait for it!'_ Harry commanded over the link.

"What do you want Lucius?" Cissa asked, harry noted her entire body was tense.

"Well, I'd like my family fortune back, but that'll never happen" Lucius chuckled dryly, "so I'll settle for that prophecy, or the muggle dies."

' _On the count of three, cover fire and we move left'_ Harry instructed.

' _But Jim!'_ Ginny hissed, but Harry had a plan. He slowly stepped toward Lucius.

"Let Jim go, and I'll give it to you" Harry said sternly, Lucius laughed.

"You are in no position to negotiate or demand anything" Lucius stated coldly. "We have your mudblood's father, and you have…"

"Your son, I can guarantee that the order to kill him can be delivered far quicker than your order to kill Jim." Harry smirked.

"You wouldn't!" Lucius snarled.

"Little Potter knows how to play" Bellatrix laughed.

' _She really likes you master, be careful'_ Narcissa chuckled.

"Your plan with Susan failed, your attempt to blackmail me with Jim, will fail." Harry listed. "And your 'master' will die."

"The girl was just a small distraction in the dark lord's plan, with two big distractions for you" Lucius chuckled. "I don't think that's grounds to say…"

' _One, two, three.'_

Harry ducked as a wall of spells shot over his head, knocking Lucius and Bellatrix off guard. In the confusion, Harry and his harem sprinted down the left passage, looking for the door out of there.

"Give us the prophecy!" Lucius' voice bellowed, as black clouds swirled over their heads.

"Catch!" Harry yelled, throwing the orb at the shelves, hearing it smash, before Ginny whirled around.

"Reducto!" she yelled, before turning back and keeping pace with the others.

The spell hit where Harry's prophecy had shattered, and crumpled the shelf. Suddenly they were forced to run faster, as the shelves began collapsing behind them, millions of prophecies turning to dust as they smashed to the ground.

"Dam it Ginny!" Harry yelled as they dived through the door, that slid in front of them.

As they fell through, they found a sudden drop on the other side, into which they all dropped. They were stopped just before the rocky ground by a cushioning charm, before dropping the last few inches with a thud. Harry scrambled to his feet and his witches followed suit, their eyes were instantly drawn to a large archway in the centre of the chamber, which Harry slowly approached, hearing a distant voice calling his name.

"Please tell me I'm not imagining the voices or that ghostly veil in the archway" Harry asked, feeling a bit silly for asking.

"We all can master, I suspect it's through our shared knowledge and experiences" Cissa said cheerfully, though their surroundings were anything but cheerful.

"It's the Veil" Luna breathed, "a physical gateway to the land of the dead." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "I'm guessing it's like Thestrals, if you've seen death, you can see the barrier."

"I knew the Department of Mysteries was weird, but that's ridiculous" Tonks exclaimed, as they all moved toward the archway, mesmerised by it.

"Harry," a voice said from the veil, "look out!"

"Get behind me!" Harry said, as a dark cloud formed above them.

The cloud descended and attacked the massed harem, until Harry was blinded by the cloud. When it vanished he was standing alone, his harem either unconscious or being held hostage by death eaters.

"That was a foolish stunt Potter," Lucius said as he appeared in front of him. "Now you've got nothing standing between your life, and the dark lord's rage."

"I think you underestimate my resources" Harry smirked. "After all, your son is still within Hogwarts' walls, and his boyfriend owes me a favour."

"What difference does that make?" Lucius snarled.

"Have you met Victor? He's not exactly the brightest bulb." Harry chuckled. "All I'd have to say is you wish for him to go into 'hiding' and you'll not see him till the war ends, and Voldemort is dead."

"We both know the war won't end that way, 'Lord Potter'" a familiar voice said from the hooded death eaters holding his harem hostage. "We know most of your capabilities, and how to defeat them, so it'll end with the deaths of you, your whores and that fool Dumbledore." Dolores Umbridge had Luna at wand-point, and was standing a short distance.

"So you're a death eater now?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, just a mutual friend of the so-called 'Dark Lord', we share a common goal" Umbridge spat, "ending your interference in the magical community."

' _Ladies, when I say now, focus on being at Hermione's side, and grab the unconscious ones as you go!'_  Harry said, looking around at the death eaters that surrounded him. ' _Cissa, Rosie, Tonks and Fleur appear at my side instead._ '

There was a flash of white and the Order began to appear in the chamber.

"Now!" Harry dived to the floor, and most of the harem vanished, taking their unconscious companions with them, whilst the older four moved to defend Harry.

"Get the fuck away from my godson!" Sirius said, punching Lucius and avoiding an incoming killing curse. "Evening ladies" he said coolly as they took cover behind the archway, as Order members clashed with the death eaters.

' _Master? Should I use the code-word?'_ Cissa asked, as she and Rosie covered their master's back, whilst Tonks and Fleur engaged Umbridge and the death eaters.

"Not yet!" Harry ordered, Cissa nodded and cast a stunning spell at a death eater, who tried to flee.

Soon Cissa and Rosie were forced to fight off two masked death eaters, as Lucius and another death eater attacked Harry and Sirius.

"Just think of it Lucius, your son is likely being buggered by Victor right now!" Harry mocked as he blocked Lucius' spell, instinctively casting a stunner in response. "Your only son, being fucked in the ass by the Bulgarian bonbon.

Lucius snarled and was distracted from Sirius' body-binding curse.

"Nice one James" Sirius cheered, as he blasted Lucius' bound form into his fellow death eater.

Harry froze and looked at Sirius in disbelief, hearing a whoosh from nearby.

"Avada…" Bellatrix yelled, but Cissa was quick in her response.

"Trixiebell!" Cissa yelled, and Bellatrix froze mid spell, before firing the killing curse at the nearest target.

"Traitor!" a particularly muscular death eater yelled, as Umbridge fell to the floor, dead from Bellatrix's redirected spell.

The large death eater quickly engaged Bellatrix in a duel, but Cissa moved to defend her sister.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked, as he and Harry moved so their backs were covered by the archway.

"One of the spells we put on her back in August, she's now telepathically linked to her sister." Harry smiled, as the death eaters began to flee the chamber, but a chill in his spine, told him they weren't done.


	19. Christmas Presents II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second confrontation with Voldemort, and the harem nears its limit

Chapter XIX: Christmas Presents Part II.

"Ladies get out of here, Sirius get the Order to leave as well, I'll handle this," Harry said, walking toward the exit.

"What about Trixie?" Cissa asked, as her sister stood there, a blank stare on her face.

"Take her with you, I've got an idea." Harry said, Cissa nodded and grabbed Bella, before vanishing, followed by Fleur and Rosie, but Harry grabbed Tonks' wrist. "Transform into Bellatrix, and then pretend to run away from me."

Tonks nodded, and soon Bellatrix was standing before him, she waved her wand and she was dressed in a messy black dress, before she ran for the exit.

Harry burned the Phoenix feather, before he gave chase to the faux-death eater. As they ran into the atrium; she tripped up and looked at him terrified.

"You know the spell Harry, use it" Voldemort whispered in his ear, before he appeared behind him.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, knocking Tonks out. Voldemort snarled.

"Crucio!" he shrieked and Harry fell to the floor, his entire body wracked with pain.

' _Don't come to my aid!'_ Harry yelled to his harem. ' _I know what I'm doing!'_

' _Don't die master'_ Angelina pleaded.

' _Yeah, I don't want any other cock inside me!'_ Alicia pleaded.

' _There ain't nothing like it'_ Katie added.

' _Ladies! Another time!'_ Hermione scalded them.

"So weak." Voldemort hissed, before a rush of flames distracted him from Harry.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said calmly.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you…you'll be dead." Voldemort said coldly. Harry scrambled to his feet. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry dived in front of the shot, and felt nothing as he hit the floor.

 _'Master!'_ The harem yelled as the spell hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but white, with a vague environment visible through pale shadows. He stood up and looked around, he quickly recognised the place as Potter Manor, and he was currently standing in the hallway.

"Where the hell am I?" he mused, as he walked slowly into what would be the living room.

He immediately noticed something bloody lying under the coffee table; he leaned in close, before immediately recoiling in disgust.

"You can't help it" a female voice said from behind him, he turned and froze, as his mother walked into the room.

He flung himself into her arms when she drew closer, and she held him close, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mum" he breathed, loving her warm embrace.

"Oh it's so good to see you all grown up." She breathed.

"How are you here?" he asked, slowly pulling back, to see her still smiling at him.

"You were so brave…" she said softly.

"I'm dead?" he exclaimed. "That was you in the Veil calling me?"

"No, and yes, but the piece of Riddle that was inside you is," Lily said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then where am I?" he asked looking around.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you'd tell me" Lily chuckled.

"It's Potter Manor, though not as warm or inviting as usual." Harry smirked, noting it was accurate to almost every minute detail, but lacking any colour.

"I barely remember James' family home, and I must admit it odd you'd think of it" Lily smiled.

"Where is dad?" Harry asked, looking around expecting to see him as well, "and why'd you say I thought of it?"

"Your mind has thought of a comforting place in this turbulent moment, and I do not know why James isn't here" Lily sat down on the sofa and chuckled, "I suspect your harem may have something to do with it." Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"You know about my harem?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes, I've always been with you" Lily said in an almost whisper. "Right here" she added, placing her hand over his heart.

"What do you think of them?" he asked in response, holding her hand against his chest.

"My opinion is of little consequence, but I am not disappointed in you, if that is what you ask." Lily looked into his eyes, seeing her own reflected back. "They will be happy with you and you with them."

"What happens now?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That's up to you" Lily stated, slowly standing up. "It's your choice, I have no say."

"I have to go back, don't I?" He said mournfully, realising how he'd miss his mother's company again.

"That's up to you." Lily smiled, moving toward the door.

"I've a choice?" He quickly asked in response.

"You always have a choice" Lily chuckled, before standing in the doorway into the hall. "You can either return or stay, though I suspect that at least twenty people will miss your company."

"Why were you calling out to me from the Veil?" he quickly asked.

"I wanted to protect you from harm, and it was the closest we'd been before now, how could I not." Lily smiled, at him. "But for now, farewell, my dear son."

Before Harry could enquire further, Lily walked around the corner and was gone. Harry slowly walked into the ghostly hall, and saw a brighter light coming from outside the front door. He opened the front door and stepped out, immediately being enveloped by the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He immediately felt a pair of warm lips against his, breathing air into him. He shifted slightly and the kiss of life became a kiss of passion. He opened his eyes and saw Tonks' imitation of his green eyes staring at him, as she kissed him with passion and relief.

"Master" she breathed when he gently pushed her away. "We thought we had lost you."

Suddenly she was hugging him, his head pressed between her breasts. He kissed her tattoo and she backed away. He immediately recognised St Mungos interior, but this time he was the one lying in a hospital bed, instead of one of his harem. He also noticed Fudge and two minsters were standing nearby, with their faces hiding their emotions.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as Tonks sat beside his bed.

"You jumped in front of Voldemort's killing curse, and you both fell down, he recovered, fought Dumbledore and vanished." Tonks chuckled. "That's twice you've survived his killing curses, but Fudge did see Voldemort in the flesh."

"How am I still alive?" Harry breathed, feeling incredibly weak.

"Not sure master, but all that matters is you ARE alive, and live to be a thorn in Riddle's side for another day" Tonks chuckled, as Fudge stepped forward. "I brought you to St Mungos the moment I came around, and realised you were unconscious."

"Lord Potter, I have to say this is perhaps your greatest incident to date" Fudge said, his lackeys nodding in agreement. "The Hall of Prophecies destroyed, the Atrium in ruins, and a former Ministry official found dead by the Veil."

"She was working with the death eaters!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I realise that by the dark mark on her forearm, though its colour was pink, not black" Fudge bristled with restrained anger. "It always sickened me, her obsession with that colour, but I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, even in Dolores' case."

"What will happen now?" Harry asked, feeling like he was close to fainting.

"Well, this incident will force me to step down, several high ranking death eaters, and Voldemort were able to enter the Ministry unopposed, plus the involvement of Ms Umbridge will only complicate matters." Fudge said quickly. "A replacement will be found before Christmas, though I have no favourites."

"Why not Madam Bones?" Harry suggested. "All those failed death eater attacks have meant she's quite popular with the magical community."

"An excellent idea, I'll put her as my preferred successor in my letter of resignation" Fudge said cheerfully, before bustling out of the room, with his two cronies following suit.

"That was very sly of you master, he clearly doesn't know you're fucking her niece" Tonks giggled, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "She'll secretly be in your pocket, meaning you'll control the Ministry, the Prophet, the Quibbler and Hogwarts."

"Not directly, I'm not going to be some Shadow Broker, controlling everything to my own ends" Harry protested. "I'll, for the moment, ensure that we present a unified front against Voldemort, who is fast running out of allies. I…"

"Master!" Tonks exclaimed, as Harry clutched his chest, his face contorted with a pained expression.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, before reclining in his bed, feeling sleep embrace him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _What the hell had happened?_  Voldemort thought, as he stood alone in a dark wood.

He had hit the boy with a killing curse, but they had both fallen down, only he had recovered quickly, and duelled Dumbledore over the boy's dead body. Why had he been affected by the killing curse AGAIN? His second problem was that, despite being at an emotional advantage, Dumbledore had still beaten him in a duel; this would need to be dealt with quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That hadn't gone as he had planned at all. Dumbledore sat in his study, twiddling his fingers and looking at the three destroyed horcruxes on his desk.

 _Why had Harry done that so rashly?_ He pondered, picking up a lemon sherbet sweet and popping it into his mouth.  _I thought he was seeking a non-fatal means of destroying the piece of Voldemort inside him._

He knew the boy had survived when Voldemort collapsed as well, but didn't know to what extent. He feared that the fused piece of Voldemort's soul may have damaged Harry's when it was destroyed, more than anything; he feared that Voldemort would catch on to what they were up to.

 _I must speak with Harry as soon as possible._ He thought.  _That spell may have done some serious damage deep down._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master!" Harry heard, he opened his eyes and saw twenty witches piling into the room, and bustling around his hospital bed, with Hermione taking the seat on his left, her hands clasping his.

"Evening ladies" Harry smiled, noting the starry sky outside. "What day is it?"

"December 20th master" Astoria smiled. "You were out of it for almost two weeks."

"Felt like a few minutes to me" Harry said, looking around at the smiling faces, all glad to see him. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"It's alright master" Luna smiled. "You wouldn't be the descendant of Gryffindor, without a little reckless bravery."

"And we're now one step closer to finishing off Riddle" Katie laughed.

"Though next time you feel like jumping in front of a killing curse, warn me first" Hermione scalded him. "None of us would like it if you didn't return." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thought it'd be an early Christmas present for us" Harry chuckled. "One less horcrux, and your master returning from the dead."

"Well we've got one for you" Cissa smiled, she stepped to the side to reveal Bellatrix standing there, slightly glassy-eyed. "We think she'd make an excellent addition to your harem."

"Is she being controlled, or is she acting on her own free-will?" Harry asked, inspecting the death eater's body language.

"A little of both, I'm not controlling her telepathically," Cissa explained. "But because she spent quite a while mentally linked to me, it's sort of rubbed off."

"Does she still support Tom?" Hermione asked.

"I'm standing right here" Bellatrix coughed. "And no, Cissy showed me the truth, and now I'm on your side, provided your master lets me try that 'wonderful' cock of his." Harry saw her eyes fix on his crotch, and a flash of lust crossed her face.

"Will you reveal all of Voldemort's secrets to us?" Pansy asked, sceptical of her sudden change.

"I'll tell Harry everything, from Cissa's mental link, I've learnt he's far better to follow than Voldemort, and a far more rewarding master" she chuckled at the final sentence.

"Come here, ladies get us some privacy from others" Harry breathed, pushing his bed sheet down and revealing his eight inch erection to the harem, who all stared longingly at it. As the harem cast multiple privacy charms around them, Bellatrix slid out of her dress, revealing her skinny, but endowed pale frame to Harry, before she crawled on to the bed. "Rita, you're next."

"Master please, I'd rather…" Rita began but Harry cut her off, as Bellatrix sunk down, his cock sliding into her pussy with ease.

"Someone so clever and beautiful shouldn't be a slave; you can be my harem bitch instead" Harry groaned, as Trixie began to eagerly ride his cock.

Rita looked from Harry's smiling face to Hermione's, wanting support for her view, but saw her mistress had the same idea.

"Oh master you feel so good" Bellatrix purred as she rode his cock, her pussy clenching on to his invasive tool.

It had been years since anyone had fucked her, as she'd defended herself in Azkaban, from the psychopaths who had been crazy enough to even attempt raping her, and before that, Rodolphus hadn't showed her much sexual attention. Her body was skinny from malnutrition, but her bust had survived Azkaban, and now she loved the attention it was getting from Harry, as his fingers twiddled her nipples.

"Just wait until you feel him climax inside you, you'll never want anything else inside you" Cissa purred.

"Never know, might want one of your tongues in my pussy" Trixie chuckled, but was silenced by a powerful orgasm. "Don't stop master, I want more!"

"Sorry Trixie, but I'm cumming, I'll bugger you properly when I'm not so tired." Harry grunted, as he felt an orgasm building. "For now; welcome to the harem."

With that he climaxed inside her, completing the bonding and making her scream with the most powerful orgasm of her life, the magic surging through her, and burning away her dark mark.

"Thank you master" Trixie purred as she dismounted him, Cissa immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Come on Rita, you're up" Cho said, nudging her forward.

Before Rita could protest, several pairs of hands ripped her clothes off and pushed her on to Harry's bed.

"Either way you're mine Rita, don't worry" Harry said, his hands caressing her body.

Rita purred at his touch, before sliding down on to his eight inch cock. As Rita accepted that her master was right about her true place, she felt multiple hands caressing every inch of her body, as she rode her master's cock.

"Master, I'm yours, I'll always be yours!" Rita moaned as his cock rubbed against her g-spot, making her ride a constant orgasmic high.

Harry lay there and watched her nubile body ride his cock, feeling it clamp down every so often, signalling another climax for the blonde reporter, and her breasts bounced in time with her. Harry moaned as he ejaculated inside her, Rita moaned loudly as she felt him fill her womb for the second time in her life, combined with a deeper connection to the one man she felt subservient to in the whole world.

"Welcome to the harem Rita," Harry breathed, Rita smiled and dismounted him, quickly waving her wand and her clothes reformed around her.

Before Harry could cast the final spell for the bonding ritual, the curtain was pushed aside, and a tall blonde woman, in a form fitting suit stood there, looking at him with determination.

"Ah good, I'm on time" she said, quickly stripping and straddling his waist.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to fuck our master?" Rosie asked, covering Harry's cock with her hands, as the other witches tried to pull the intruder away.

"I need to bond with him, or I'm doomed to a life of misery" the woman said, fighting off the hands that tried to pull her away. "I've observed you for over a year, and know that you're my only hope for a happy life. Please bond with me!" Harry held up his hand, and the harem backed away.

"Who are you?" He asked, covering his erection, which twitched at the sight of her supple body, with large, firm breasts and a hairless pussy that dripped with anticipation for his cock.

"Penelope Clearwater" the woman said quickly.

"Aren't you engaged to my brother Percy?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and that's why I need your help. It's a marriage contract, and since leaving school he's become a bigger arsehole than usual." Penelope said quickly. "You of all people must realise that marrying him would be a living hell." Ginny nodded.

"And you come to me?" Harry asked, still sceptical.

"As I said, I've been observing you since the First task last year, and I've seen how much love there is in your harem" Penelope said, looking around at the twenty two witches. "And if I'm honest I've had the hots for you since you slew the Basilisk in your second year."

"Yeah… killed it" Lavender said awkwardly, and Penelope gave her an odd look.

"Why are you doomed, you could easily divorce him if it doesn't work out" Daphne said coldly, not trusting the older woman's motivations. "Why do you NEED to be bonded to our master?"

"Have you met Molly Weasley? Or my parents? They are not people you want to cross by breaking traditions, like wedlock." Penelope said flatly, giving Daphne an icy stare.

"How'd you get past our privacy charms?" Fleur asked.

"As I said, I've been following you for over a year, I'd tuned myself to your magic," she smiled, as Harry finally moved his hands from his crotch.

"Alright, I'll bond with you, to be honest I really want to touch those perfect breasts of yours" Harry chuckled, Penelope leant forward and Harry cupped her breasts in his hands, they fitted perfectly in his grasp.

"Seems I'm made for you" Penelope purred. She rubbed her pussy against his cock and it slid into her without resistance. "Perfectly made for you."

She then began to eagerly ride his cock, Harry's hands fused to her breasts created more pleasure for her, as his expert hands touched every nerve in her large breasts. Hermione and the other witches watched in eager anticipation, they shared their master's attraction to the older Ravenclaw blonde; several fought the urge to caress her, or caress themselves.

"God you're so tight" Harry moaned as Penelope climaxed around his thrusting cock.

"Weasley has a small cock, it's nothing like yours!" Penelope moaned, caressing her stomach and breasts to increase the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Small cocks run in the Weasley family, the twins' were more like cocktail sausages" Angelina chuckled.

"How there are so many of them, with such a genetic defect, is beyond me," Alicia added.

"No offence Gin," Katie finished, gently kissing the youngest Weasley.

"None taken," Ginny smiled, but quickly slapped the Quidditch trio for their remarks.

"Oh am I glad I chose you!" Penelope moaned, before she climaxed again.

This second constriction was all Harry needed, and he fired his load inside Penelope, completing their bonding, and delivering her another powerful orgasm as his seed settled in her womb.

"Welcome to the harem" Hermione smiled as Penny dismounted Harry, and was immediately set upon by the other witches, eager to touch the new girl.

"Master, are you still planning on adding Gabrielle?" Fleur asked, as she cupped Penny's ass and gently massaged her soft rear.

"Yes, but only when she's of legal age, why?" Harry asked, casting the final spell in the ritual, and relaxing into the hospital bed.

"Because, including ma soeur, you only have one legal space left in your harem." Fleur smiled, and Penny looked at Harry with confusion.

"You have a limit?" she asked, moaning as multiple hands sensually caressed her naked body.

"Legally I'm only allowed twenty-five witches, which is fine with me" Harry chuckled. "I'm happy with the family I've got right here." He pulled Hermione closer to him, and they shared a tender, passionate kiss.

"I love you Harry" Hermione said softly.

"We love you master" the witches said in unison.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but his chest ached like never before, a stabbing pain that burned in his heart.

"Fleur, what did you mean the other day, that Henry was a miracle?" Harry groaned, as the stabbing pain burned fiercer inside him.

"There hasn't been a Male Veela born in over a century master," Fleur stated, the others listening intently. "Plus I'm only quarter Veela, ze fact he's full Veela is incroyable."

"I think a trip to your people is in order" Hermione stated, Fleur nodded in agreement. "For now we need to let Harry rest, everyone out."

She ushered them all out of the room, only allowing them a quick kiss with their master, before leaving Harry to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry returned to Potter Manor with his new harem members, to find that Xenophilius and Amelia had moved to other safe houses, and Emma was waiting for them with Dobby.

"Welcome home master" Dobby said bowing. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione and Harry, hugging them tightly against her chest.

"Welcome home, I see you have some new women in your harem, care to introduce us?" Emma said, looking at the seven new members.

"Emma Granger, allow me to introduce," Harry said formally, the seven witches stood in line, ready to meet their alpha's mother. "Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Penelope Clearwater and Bellatrix Black, and this is Rita Skeeter, she was my slave, but I promoted her to a full harem member."

"Pleasure to meet you, it seems Harry has a thing for sisters" Emma remarked.

"Daphne requested I save her sister from a loveless marriage contract, and what's not to like about sisters?" Harry said, "It's like having two of the same person, especially with the Patils." The women all laughed at the joke, with the Patils blushing slightly at the accuracy of the remark.

"Well we've ensured everything is ready for your return." Dobby said eagerly, "I even took the liberty of moving some people around for convenience."

"Thank you Dobby, I'd like some Christmas decorations put up, if they aren't already" Harry said, Dobby smiled and vanished.

"We thought it best to wait until the master of the house returns, before putting up the decorations" Emma smiled, as she led them up the stairs. "By the way, Hermione has something she's been meaning to ask you." Hermione froze mid-step and went scarlet from embarrassment.

"Mione?" Harry asked in a calm, quiet tone.

"It was a moment of weakness, I wasn't thinking clearly, I…" Hermione stuttered, embarrassed at being caught off guard.

"What is it?" Fleur asked Emma, who smiled.

"She wanted to let Dobby and the elves have Christmas off" Emma smiled.

"That can't be it, it's not a moment of weakness if that's what she wanted" Harry said, as he continued up the stairs, the harem following close behind. "What else did she ask for?" Emma leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

"She asked us to order some outfits for Christmas day, which are a little minimal." Emma whispered. "She even requested I have one."

"Well don't ruin the surprise just yet, and I'm guessing that Mione also arranged the safe houses for Xeno and Amelia?" Harry said jovially, and Emma nodded. He inspected the names on the doors and stopped.

"Are you going to introduce us to our rooms master?" Astoria smiled.

"Of course ladies," Harry said, stopping by the first door. "Daph, Tori and Trace in here." Harry moved to the next door and read out the names. "Pansy, Susan and Hannah." The ladies hurried to kiss him, before piling into their assigned rooms.

"A snake with two Puffs? Odd move master" Tonks commented.

"Pansy has changed since I knocked her up in the Three Broomsticks; I've softened her snooty edge." Harry smiled. "Tonks, Trixie and Cissa in there." Harry changed the subject stepping backward to the next set of doors.

"Just like old times, eh Cissy?" Bellatrix laughed as she pushed her sister into the room. "This time with company!" She dragged Tonks in as well.

"Next we have Ginny and Rita, Lavender, Padma and Parvati." Harry listed pointing to their assigned doors. The witches then kissed Harry, before hurrying into their rooms. "Cho and Fleur, Rosie, Penelope and Luna, Angelina, Katie and Alicia. That leaves two spare rooms for guests"

"What about the undecided twenty-fifth member?" Hermione asked, as only her, Emma and Harry were left in the landing hallway, standing by the master bedroom.

"I'll find a place for them, based on their personality and interaction with the others," Harry said softly.

"Harry, if I might be so bold, could I stay in one of the spare rooms" Emma asked, Harry smiled and gestured to the rooms. "Any news on Jim?"

"No, we almost had him, but they've hidden him again." Harry said grimly. "But I know he's still alive, Voldemort seems to view him as a bargaining tool, if he's dead, then he can't get anything from us."

"I miss him so much, he used to compliment me in the nicest ways" Emma said sobbing as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Harry and Hermione stepped in to hug her, and she welcomed their embrace.

"If it'll make you feel better, I could institute a naked rule." Harry suggested, Emma gave him an odd look. "So everyone is nude whilst in my house, that way you won't feel like an outsider, and we'll compliment you like Jim did." Emma nodded and Hermione led her to Rosie and Tonks' room.

"Ladies, as of tomorrow, clothes in Potter Manor are prohibited, you must walk around naked." Hermione said loudly, the sound of faint cheers could be heard from every room. "And please make my mother feel loved."

"Yes mistress" the harem said in unison.

Hermione then scampered back to Harry's side, as he walked into his master bedroom. The two of them then lay on the bed together, Harry had one hand behind her back, the other on her protruding belly, with her hands clasped around his, with her head nuzzled against his neck.

"You really know how to create the perfect future, don't you Harry?" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You've collected twenty three women, soon to be twenty four, given them all hope for a happy future, with a family that'll love and support them," Hermione said slowly. "Not only that, but you've established strong connections with the various areas of the magical community to cement our social position as well. And to top it all off, you've shown a great balance between your private and public life, even during this war."

"Well I've had a lot of help" Harry chuckled, squeezing her hand, and making her laugh with him. "How are the babies?" Harry asked, gently rubbing her belly, feeling a slight kick moments later.

"Happy that their daddy's alive it seems" Hermione smiled. "But I think mummy wishes to have her old figure back. Not that having your baby is a grievance, it's just that pregnancy is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Don't worry, I think it'll be a while before I ask you to bear another child, if we need another," Harry chuckled. "Twenty three plus women, all with babies will be more than enough for me."

"Are you planning on impregnating all of us?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Well, Susan, Penny, Daphne and Tracey have family names to uphold, and I've noted jealous looks from Tori and Bella, aimed at you." Harry said, "I may not want it, but they may want it, to feel closer to me, or to 'please' me."

"Good point" Hermione said, after realising he was correct. "Well, if you could try to time them please, we've got to try and spread the birthdays out across the year." They both chuckled before sleep overtook them.


	20. Christmas Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, but Harry cannot relax and enjoy the holiday

Chapter XX: Christmas Chaos.

The next three days were all pretty much the same, with the harem welcoming the naked rule eagerly. They also showed natural affection to Emma, who also took part in the naturist environment warmly. Harry had only one reaction to the constant nudity that he'd brought about, he had an erection for most of the three days, often requiring a harem member to satisfy his sexual urges, primarily being done by Rita, Ginny or Trixie, who seemed eager to prove herself to him.

It was on Christmas Eve, however, that the joyful mood was shattered.

"Master you've got mail" Susan said as she hurried into the master bedroom, she had the letter sandwiched between her breasts.

Harry fished the letter out and gave her a playful smack on the ass, before she skipped away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, snuggling up closer to him, as he ripped the letter open, and a small photo fell out.

Harry reached down and picked it up; looking at it so only he could see.

"Oh god no!" Harry said as he rushed out of bed, and quickly sprinted out of the room.

"Master what is it?" Luna asked as he sprinted past.

He waved his wand and his clothes flew on to him, as he quickly stopped in front of the portal-frame.

"Master what's wrong?" Tonks asked when he pulled open the frame, revealing a passageway to Hogwarts Founder's Wing.

"Something has happened, I'll be right back." Harry said quickly before stepping into the passageway with the frame shutting behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Season's greetings Harry, what brings you here when you should be at home relaxing" Dumbledore asked jovially. "Or is Miss Granger Ravenclaw becoming irritable in her third trimester?"

"Something's happened!" Harry said, slamming the photo down on his desk. It showed a burned up body, with vivid green writing underneath, etched into the photo.

' _It's Personal Potter'_

"I think it's Jim, Hermione's dad" Harry said, collapsing into the chair opposite Dumbledore, who rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I suspect you're right, the destruction of the prophecy and the part of Voldemort that was in you, have likely angered him to an extreme level" Dumbledore said.

"On that note, Bellatrix knows something about another horcrux, and I get the feeling there's one in the castle" Harry said quickly. ' _Trixie, get dressed.'_

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked, surprised by the change of conversation topic.

"Just a feeling" Harry said, at that moment Trixie appeared beside him, dressed in her pyjamas and surprised to be summoned before Dumbledore.

"Miss Black, your master says you know something about a very important object to Voldemort, is this correct?" Dumbledore asked in a kind tone, summoning a chair for her, Bellatrix nodded timidly, until Harry held her hand.

"Yes, he wanted me to put a cup in my vault at Gringotts" Trixie said enthusiastically. "He said it was an important secret, and that no other death eater should know, except me and Rodolphus."

"Helga's Chalice?" Dumbledore asked, and Trixie nodded.

"We'll retrieve it after Christmas, which just leaves Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini." Harry said, kissing Bellatrix on the cheek. "And that means the diadem is within the castle grounds."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, every other place outside of Hogwarts is too well-known or already been searched," Harry explained. "And where else would you hide something, than right under the enemy's nose."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your ladies," Dumbledore said standing up, "I'll ask the ghosts to search the grounds for objects of dark magic…"

"And that matter" Harry asked, pointing at the photograph.

"I'll reach out to the muggle community, and the Ministry, ask them to research it thoroughly." Dumbledore smiled.

"What is it master?" Bellatrix asked as he helped her to her feet again.

"It's nothing, just a slight concern" Harry said as they left Dumbledore's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry James Potter, you better tell me what that photo was of or so help me I'll…" Hermione yelled as he walked back into his manor.

"It showed a burned body, and a message saying 'its personal Potter'," Harry said quickly, not wanting to anger the love of his life. "I knew you'd immediately think it was Jim, so I went to Dumbledore, he's going to make sure."

"Thank you Harry" Emma said hugging him tightly.

"And you summoned Trixie because?" Hermione asked, still angry with him.

"She knows where the horcrux Hufflepuff cup is, and I've deduced that Ravenclaw's diadem horcrux is at Hogwarts." Harry responded quickly.

"Master thinks Voldemort put one right under Dumbledore's nose" Bellatrix giggled.

"You were hoping to lure Voldemort to Hogwarts, if we destroy the cup, and let him know we've found the diadem, it'll be the perfect bait" Pansy smiled, as the other harem members were quickly joining them.

"And he'll want to keep his snake close to him, allowing us to destroy it as well" Ginny smiled.

"All his eggs in one basket, then we blow up the basket" Daphne chuckled.

"And preferably not blow up the 'basket' itself," Fleur chuckled. "Ze last thing master needs, is us destroying his property when he's recently inherited it."

"Well what's wrong with a little remodelling?" Harry chuckled.

"Nothing master" Fleur pouted. "But I like ze antiquated feel of ze castle."

"I wouldn't plan to completely renovate it my dears, just reshape it slightly." Harry chuckled, before his harem hurried to strip him and Trixie of their clothes. "Right ladies, all of you go to bed, tomorrow IS Christmas after all, and I suspect it's going to be a long day."

"Yes master" the harem said in unison before skipping up the stairs.

"Of course Harry, a wise decision" Emma said as she followed the others upstairs.

"Did you really think it was Jim?" Hermione asked, looping arms with him as they walked up the stairs.

"The phrase 'its personal Potter' suggested it, especially with his last known location being WITH Voldemort" Harry said, gently pulling her closer at the mention of her father being with the enemy.

"Well, let's not talk about this for a day or two, it's Christmas, and we should celebrate." Hermione said sleepily.

"Wait Mione, there's something else" Harry said, stopping mid-step, and walking back down to the hall. "Follow me."

The two of them walked in silence out into the back garden, and sat by the edge of the pool, with their feet in the water, which was magically illuminated when they drew close.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, as he had not spoken for a few minutes.

"It's just, I haven't been the same since the Atrium" he said, his eyes looking at the magically illuminated water.

"How so?" Hermione asked, holding his arm tightly.

"I haven't felt complete, I've felt nothing but my base emotions, mostly lust and love, and rage" he breathed, looking her in the eyes.

"Think something happened?" Hermione said, her voice wavering, "when he hit you with the killing curse again?"

"Probably, I mean the piece of him was a part of me for at least fifteen years, and I didn't exactly stay separate from it" Harry mused, still staring at the water.

He looked up momentarily to see the last bedroom light going out, before a familiar voice made them both jump.

"Hey Harry" she said softly.

Hermione squealed and jumped into the water, dragging Harry with her, to cover their nudity.

"Sorry" Gabrielle said timidly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione spluttered as they resurfaced, Gabrielle kneeling by the edge of the pool.

"Fleur brought me, on Dumbledore's behest" Gabrielle said softly, seeming slightly scared. "I was supposed to be unveiled in the morning, but your shed is cold."

"Fleur put you in the shed?" Hermione asked, and Gabrielle nodded.

"Why did Dumbledore send you here?" Harry asked.

"He went to the Veela community personally, and learnt about some of our secret rituals" Gabrielle said smiling. "Such as healing people of dark curses."

"You overheard?" Hermione said weakly.

"Dumbledore suspected that the killing curse had fractured your soul" Gabrielle said quietly, sitting on the edge of the pool. "And ma mere has set up a meeting with the Veela queen in two days."

"You Veela certainly are quick" Harry remarked.

"Well, let's wait until morning, apart from anything else I'm tired," Harry said as he pulled himself and Hermione out of the water, Gabrielle blushed at their nudity, but her eyes lingered on his flaccid member.

"Do I have to stay in the shed?" Gabrielle squeaked nervously, averting her eyes momentarily from Harry's cock when he caught her looking at it.

"No, go sleep in Fleur's room, tell her I ordered it" Harry stated firmly.

"See you in the morning," Gabrielle said timidly, hurrying into the mansion, Harry and Hermione followed behind, dripping water into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning rolled around, and Harry awoke to an unexpected sight.

"Merry Christmas Harry" Emma breathed, she was standing at the foot of the bed, with a large glass of milk on a tray.

What caught Harry's eyes most was her outfit, she was wearing a large gold ribbon and bow, it wrapped across her breasts and up between her legs and around her neck, where they crossed was an elegant bow.

"Like your present?" She chuckled.

"Indeed" Harry smiled, "I'm guessing this was your secret outfits for today?"

Emma nodded and handed the glass to him.

"An early morning present from your seasoned witches" Emma said, he held it in his hands, feeling its warmth, before downing it as quickly as he could. "It's breast milk, from those who have produced your heirs."

"Delicious" he smiled, licking the residual milk from his upper lip. "Slightly odd though."

"They're just showing their love for you in their own, unique, way." She smiled. "Are you coming Harry? You have more presents downstairs" Emma held out a hand to him.

"I'm surprised" Harry commented, as Emma took in his nude form, and raging erection, "you don't seem to mind staring at the cock that impregnated your daughter, and defiled your body."

"It was a rather pleasant 'defiling' Harry," Emma chuckled awkwardly, looking away from him. "And I don't exactly stare at just your cock; there are plenty of beautiful bodies to get my attention."

"Are you jealous?" Harry chuckled. "You got breast envy?" Emma shook her head vehemently.

"Come on Harry, I think the others are getting impatient downstairs," Emma said quickly, wanting to change the subject.

Harry took her hand and together they walked downstairs. In the living room, clustered around the tree, were twenty four large presents, each a different skin colour, with a vivid gold bow.

"I don't fully understand your magic sometimes," Emma commented at the sight. "As I understand it, it's a simple transfiguration or glamour spell, all you need to do is tap the present with your wand."

Harry smiled warmly at the presents, quickly working out which was each of his harem, quickly tapping the nearest to the settee, revealing Hermione, who kissed him and quickly sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Harry, that disguise was not remotely comfortable for me" She breathed, as Emma quickly sat beside her daughter, caressing her bump. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Intuition my dear" Harry chuckled. "So what do I do now? Do I unwrap all my presents now?"

"Up to you," Emma smiled.

"Unlike me, they'll happily stay like that all day, they aren't eight/nine months pregnant." Hermione commented.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, before randomly tapping five presents with his wand. Hannah, Ginny, Angelina, Cho and Parvati appeared before him, and quickly sat down on the numerous seats, after giving their master a warm kiss.

"Nice selection" Angelina chuckled, her eyes darting to two presents, still wrapped, before sitting beside Parvati in a leather arm chair. "When will you unwrap the others?"

"When he feels like it!" Parvati smiled, before quickly silencing the Quidditch player's protests with a passionate kiss.

"How come I can't hear them in my head?" Harry asked, looking at the eighteen presents, noticing at least fifty smaller presents behind them.

"Silly master," Ginny smiled. "Presents can't talk!"

"They can communicate with each other whilst like that, but we blocked communication with you in present form, to prevent us from pestering you with pleas to 'open me first'." Hannah explained, Ginny quickly moved over and sat on her lap.

"Well, before you start making out with each other, why don't you give each other your presents," Harry said, seeing that their interests were quickly focusing on each other.

"Yes master" they said jovially, before dashing over to the tree, and rummaging through the smaller presents.

"Care to get mine please, the little ones are kicking," Hermione groaned, Harry quickly hurried to her side, placing his hand on her belly, he felt his children kicking.

"Yes mistress," Cho said, picking up several small gifts, and quickly gave them to Hermione. "There are a few for you Emma."

"Me?" Emma breathed, as Cho placed several presents on her lap. "Thank you Cho."

Harry spotted a familiar small box in the pile of presents Hermione had collected around herself, without her noticing, he quickly pocketed the small box, deciding to give it to her later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of opening presents, Harry tapped six more large presents, revealing Narcissa, Fleur, Bellatrix, Alicia, Rosie, and Tonks.

"Merry Christmas Master!" they said in unison, before quickly grabbing the presents intended for them, and sitting around the central table.

"Master," Bellatrix asked nervously, her mind was still fragmented, prompting wild mood swings, and shifts in her confidence.

"Yes Trixie?" Harry asked, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"There's only one present from you I want," she stated, looking at her small cluster of gifts, and then up at him. "Your cock in my arse!" she screeched with excitement, but no one was surprised by this outburst. "You promised" she sulked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Come here," Harry breathed, standing up and walking behind the settee he had been sitting on, Bellatrix quickly joined him.

"Trixie, I thought we'd agreed on no sex today unless I said otherwise" Hermione stated, as Trixie leaned over and gripped the edge of the sofa. As Harry forced his eight inches into her rear, Emma quickly averted her eyes as the two started rutting, whilst almost everyone else watched intently.

"But mistress he promised" Trixie moaned, her grip on the sofa tightened as he increased his speed.

Perverse curiosity made Emma watch as well, as Bellatrix's slender frame, yet curvaceous bust, slammed against Harry's hips.

"Well then hurry up Harry, you still have presents to unwrap," Hermione sighed, turning back to unwrap her presents. "Hey wait, I'm missing one!"

"Wait, you counted!" Harry exclaimed, stopping mid-thrust and making Bellatrix moan with disappointment, at the sudden halt to her pleasurable buggering.

"What have you done Harry?" Hermione asked, staring intently at him.

"Nothing!" Harry stammered, quickly resuming his thrusting into Bellatrix's sphincter.

She moaned and shuddered, as his pumping cock brought her multiple orgasms, and fulfilled her deepest fantasies about the scenario. When he climaxed, depositing a healthy load into Bellatrix's rectum, he retook his seat beside Hermione, and Ginny quickly set about cleaning his cock with her tongue.

' _Harry! The reason I made them promise not to have sex with you today, was because of your heart!'_ Hermione scalded him telepathically. ' _I'm seriously concerned for you; please try not to strain yourself!'_

' _Ginny is calming me down dear, don't worry.'_ Harry reassured her, hugging her tightly.

' _Well let's hope Fleur and Gabby can fix you, tomorrow may be quite stressful.'_ Hermione replied.

' _What's the plan for tomorrow Mione?'_ Harry asked, a slight worry building in his mind.

' _Most of the ladies' families are coming to visit, with your children.'_ Hermione stated simply. ' _Don't worry, we limited it to two people maximum from each family, and it's not double for the sisters.'_

' _Whose families aren't coming?'_ Harry asked, his nerves building at the idea.

The concept of meeting your other half's parents was always daunting to Harry, granted Emma Granger and he had gotten to know each other intimately, but doing it at least twenty times over, was beyond nerve-racking.

 _'Rosie only has us and her child, Daphne and Tori don't have any living relatives that they're on friendly terms with, and Fleur's are in France.'_ Hermione listed. 'Alt _hough, you will meet their mother when you visit the Veela Queen.'_

She then ran down the list of people who would be coming, before Harry stopped Ginny's oral ministrations, and walked over to the remaining twelve large presents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After opening six more presents, revealing; Luna, Tracey, Lavender, Daphne, Astoria and Padma, and a short interval where the newly freed women opened their presents, Harry approached the final six presents.

 _'Fleur, which present is Gabrielle?'_ Harry asked, as he walked between the presents.

' _The smallest one, we'll perform the ritual when you free her'_ Fleur replied, quickly standing up and moving to the door.

Harry quickly kissed five of the presents, revealing Pansy, Susan, Penelope, Katie and Rita.

"Merry Christmas master" they said, before quickly moving to sit with the others.

"Right, I'll be back after I perform the Veela ritual, please don't do anything foolish while I'm gone." Harry said loudly, as he carefully picked up the final present, which he knew to be Gabrielle.

"Please don't interrupt." Fleur stated, as the women let out an audible groan. "Mistress, the ritual requires you as well."

"Of course Fleur, Mom please keep the others under control," Hermione asked as she carefully stood up, and left the room with Fleur, Harry, and the still wrapped Gabrielle.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, tapping the present, so Gabrielle was draped in his arms.

"Ze ritual requires you to deflower a loving virgin, whilst two people you love more than anyone else pour their affection to you." Fleur said, holding open the master bedroom door for her master and mistress to enter.

"And how do you know I love you more than the others?" Harry chuckled at the French woman's sly manoeuvre.

"I'm Veela, I know master" Fleur smiled.

"Can it be done at the same time as my bonding with Gabby?" Harry asked, gently putting the younger girl down and lying on the bed, Hermione moving to lie beside him.

"Oui, I made sure of it master," Fleur smiled, sliding into position beside Harry, as Gabrielle nervously crawled up Harry's body. "I'm extremely protective of my soeur, and I'd rather she not be shagged too much at her pre-pubescent age."

"Platinum!" Gabby exclaimed, as Harry's hands gently caressed her young body.

"Ssh Silver, I'm looking out for your wellbeing," Fleur said softly. "The last thing you need is to be pregnant before you've even hit puberty."

"What's with the nicknames?" Hermione asked.

"Mozer thought of zem when we were little, because we both had identical silvery coloured hair." Fleur breathed, as if she had told the story a thousand times. "And because we were 'more precious to 'er zan anything in ze world'."

"What does Harry say?" Gabby asked, looking longingly into his eyes. "Do I have to wait until I mature before we can be intimate more often?"

"I've got a similar rule with Astoria, it would be unfair to deny her, but pleasure you" Harry stated, his hands caressing the length of her delicate back.

Gabrielle pouted, but her displeasure was washed away, as his cock pressed against her tight slit, sending a spike of pleasure through her body.

"Please master, be careful with her" Fleur asked, her voice nearly a delicate whisper. "Mistress, pour your love, through the link, into him as he, deflowers my little sister."

Hermione kissed Fleur on the lips, and silently cast the bonding spell on Harry's cock.

"Take your time Gabrielle, don't rush or it'll hurt" Hermione said softly, before kissing the young French girl passionately. Gabby blushed as Mione pulled away.

"Merci Mione," Gabrielle smiled, she looked down and saw she was impaled on Harry's cock, a small trickle of blood in his pubic hair. "Zat was a wonderful distraction."

"Mon plaisir," Hermione smiled, before lying down and passionately kissing Harry and Fleur.

Gabrielle took the hint, and slowly began riding his invasive cock, moaning loudly as the new sensation quickly tapped into something primal, her base Veela nature.

' _Focus on pouring your love for him into his soul'_ Fleur whispered in Hermione's mind.

Prompted by the moaning younger witch behind her, Hermione passionately ran her fingers through Harry's hair with one hand, her other rubbing Harry's chest, with Fleur doing the same. Harry felt overwhelmed, Gabrielle's impossibly tight pussy, Hermione and Fleur's roaming hands and passionate three-way kiss was making him feel warm, nurtured and loved.

"Harry, I…" Gabrielle moaned, before she climaxed, holding on to him as she squirted over his pounding cock.

Harry felt his body heat up, and suddenly everything happened at once. He climaxed, bonded with Gabrielle, and felt his body reach supernova heat, before he passed out.

"It's done, he's been saved, and your part of his harem" Hermione said softly, before ushering them from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel master?" Cissa asked as Harry walked slowly into the living room, to re-join his witches before the evening meal.

"I feel better, stronger and more whole than ever before," Harry stated proudly, sitting down in an unoccupied arm chair, before he was quickly joined by Hermione.

"Wonderful!" Hermione breathed, before passionately kissing him again.

"What was that for?" Harry exclaimed at the sudden act.

"Mistletoe" Gabrielle giggled, appearing from behind the arm chair, with the mistletoe in hand.

"Come here!" Harry growled, quickly picking her up and hugging her tightly, whilst he gave her an extremely passionate kiss that made all her limbs go weak, her toes curl, and her Veela aura to surface in full effect.

"Mon amour!" Fleur breathed, as she felt her sister's allure permeate her body. "You've literally brought out ze best in her."

Before Harry could enquire, the harem bundled on top of him, but their interest was focused on Gabby, who squeaked timidly as twenty two pairs of hands caressed her body, and many lips kissed her all over.

"Back off!" Fleur growled, Harry saw the Veela in her flash across her form, making the women back off. Fleur quickly grabbed her sister and ran from the room. ' _I don't know how master, but you've tapped into her primal side, activating her allure several years early.'_

' _Well it's a good thing we're seeing your people in two days' time'_  Harry replied, before the remaining harem members dragged him to the dining room for the evening meal.

"What happened to us? Why did I suddenly want to fuck Fleur's sister?" Astoria asked as they all sat around the long dining table, the meal appearing before them like it did at Hogwarts.

"I somehow sparked her primal Veela abilities prematurely, and because she hasn't learnt how to control it, her allure affected all of you," Harry explained.

"But Fleur's allure isn't as strong as that was master" Cho commented. "Why is she more powerful than her older sister?"

"I guess we'll find out when I meet with the Veela queen in two days' time" Harry smiled, before digging in to the succulent looking roast dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meal, the harem witches moved to clear up.

"Master, is something wrong?" Pansy asked, noticing that he was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Everyone clear up, I've got something important to do, and I want you all here," Harry said, reclining in his seat.

"Yes Harry," they said sweetly, before quickly clearing away the leftovers and cutlery from the table.

Harry heard snippets of conversation, all centred on what he was going to say, the theories ranging from putting many of them as the new teachers in Hogwarts, to a grand plan for defeating Voldemort.

"So master, what's this thing you've got to tell us about?" Rosie asked, as the women all gathered around the table, looking at Harry eagerly as he stood up.

"I've been meaning to do this for some time, but now seems perfect," Harry stated, putting his hands in his pockets, and giving a sweeping glance at the twenty three women seated at the table, Gabrielle had isolated herself upstairs as her allure was out of control. "Almost everyone's here, there's no other way to really say this."

Harry quickly knelt down before Hermione and pulled the box from his pocket.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, ask you Lady Hermione Jean Granger Ravenclaw, to take my hand in marriage." Harry said loudly, making many of his witches cover their mouth with surprise. "Mione, Will you marry me?"


	21. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxing Day - Harry's family comes to visit

Chapter XXI: Family Matters.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, quickly getting to her feet. "Yes, of course yes!" She hugged him tightly as the room erupted into applause.

"Congratulations master!" they cheered, as Harry and Hermione kissed each other deeply.

The rest of the evening was lost to celebrations, drinking and merriment. But Harry never forgot about Gabrielle, and though he wished to see her, Fleur advised against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry awoke to find a bushy blonde head resting on his chest, with a similarly bushy brown head nuzzled against his neck.

"Emma?" Harry groaned, the blonde head moved, and Emma looked up and went pale at the situation.

"Harry, did we?" Emma breathed, quickly pulling away and checking her body.

"I don't know, I can't remember much after me and Mione got engaged" Harry groaned, putting his hand against his pounding headache.

Emma quickly stood up, and they both saw a trickle of familiar white ooze, trickle down her leg.

"It's in my rear," Emma breathed, feeling the warm liquid shift in her rear. "Thank god it's there, and not somewhere else."

"What's not somewhere else?" Hermione groaned as she woke up, quickly shifting herself to be beside Harry, and hugging him tightly.

"Your fiancée's seminal fluid," Emma said curtly, before walking from the room.

"Harry?" Hermione growled.

"Don't worry; it's only in her ass." Harry said reassuringly, but Hermione scowled at him. "I'm sorry for having sex with your mother again, but it can't be helped when I'm that drunk. But chin up Mione, we've got the family coming round today, we cannot focus on some drunken fling when we've got so many important people coming."

"Fine" Hermione grumbled, before Dobby appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Lord Potter, your guests have begun to arrive" Dobby said, quickly bowing to the pair. "Shall I keep them occupied until you're ready?"

"Yes, are the others down stairs as well?" Harry said as he sat up.

"All except Mistress Gabrielle, she's refusing to leave her room," Dobby reported. "Miss Fleur says her 'allure is still out of her control', I briefly saw her, and felt strange."

"It affected you too?" Harry asked, Dobby nodded and quickly vanished.

"Poor thing" Hermione said as she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. "She's finally bound to the man she loves, and he turns her into a monster." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Gee, thanks Mione" Harry yelled through the door.

"Oh shut up and get changed!" Hermione yelled back. "You've got guests to entertain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Pup," Sirius greeted Harry as he walked down the stairs, immediately receiving a hug from his godfather.

Hermione had made the event fairly formal, so people were all dressed in elegant evening ware, and suits. Harry was in a rich onyx black suit with gold shirt, with no tie, whilst his witches were all wearing the same black backless, knee-length dress, with a large gold lightning bolt over their heart, Hermione's was in the reverse colour scheme, and had been designed with her nine month pregnant form in mind.

"I never thanked you Harry," Sirius said as Harry looked around at the fifty odd people milling about around the vast dining room.

"For what?" Harry chuckled.

"For saving me at the Ministry," Sirius stated quickly. "Had it not been for the controls planted in Trixie's head, I'd be dead."

"You should really thank Cissa for that," Harry smiled, gesturing to Narcissa, who was currently talking to two people that he figured to be Cho's parents.

"I did, she said to thank you, but now that I've thanked you both, I'd say I've done it" Sirius said dryly, before quickly walking toward Molly and Arthur.

Harry's attention was drawn to the far corner, where Fleur appeared to be talking to the curtains.

"Fleur who are you…" Harry began, but he quickly realised who she was talking to, and promptly bowed. "Ancestor, what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sends his greetings, he wants you to know several key facts," Godric said quickly. "Firstly, the burned body is not Mr Granger, it was a random muggle. Second, that the entire castle has been searched, and no unusual dark objects were located. And thirdly, that he will join you shortly."

"Wait, what?" Harry hissed, as Godric slowly floated into the wall.

"Dumbledore was invited, but is running late," Fleur explained, as Godric vanished.

"How's Gabby?" Harry asked, as they turned to re-join the others.

"Distraught that she can't have any company, besides me, without zem trying to fuck her." Fleur sighed. "Even Dobby is affected."

"He told me, I'm so sorry Fleur, you must really hate me for this" Harry said quietly, as he noticed Molly bustling toward them, Arthur in tow.

"Non master, I'm confused more zan anything else," Fleur replied quickly. "First Henry is born full Veela, zen you trigger Silver's allure prematurely, yet you are apparently not Veela. Something intriguing lies just around the corner, concerning who you are, and what you are capable of."

"Harry, how wonderful to see you," Molly said, distracting them from their conversation as the Weasley matriarch hugged him tightly. Suddenly she pulled away and slapped him, Arthur quickly stepped in to restrain her. "That was for Percy!"

"Excuse moi?" Fleur snarled, stepping between Harry and Molly. "Care to explain zat!" Harry could feel Fleur's Veela rising inside her, he put a hand on her shoulder and it subsided. "Merci," she whispered.

"Your lord interrupted a marriage contract that had been in place longer than either of you have been alive" Molly scowled at them. At that moment Penelope rushed over, quickly standing beside Fleur.

"It's alright Molly, I went to Harry for help, he didn't steal me away" Penelope said calmly.

"You willingly broke the contract between you and Percy?" Arthur asked in a calm tone, covering his wife's mouth to stop her likely tirade. "But you were so happy together…"

"Were, Arthur, we WERE. After Hogwarts the happiness died" Penelope stated, stepping subconsciously toward Harry. "Percy became obsessed with work, forgetting all about me, our relationship was all but dead."

"The contract was legally terminated before Miss Clearwater approached Lord Potter," a voice said, they all looked down to see a Goblin in an elegant suit looking up at them. "It was not broken."

"Gonark?" Harry exclaimed at the sight, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for the deception Lord Potter, but Gonark doesn't exist" the Goblin smiled. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I'm Ragnok, king of the Goblin nation." The group quickly bowed. "No need for formalities, I only demand it from those many witches and wizards who act like they are better than me, to which none of you are responsible."

"Why the rouse?" Fleur asked, leaning down and shaking his hand.

"For fun," Ragnok smiled. "It gets so terribly boring being the king, so I often pretend to be a lower ranking Goblin for fun, and being in charge of your inheritance was my longest running rouse, fifteen years, and no one suspected me of being the absent king."

"Did you enjoy it? I mean it would have been fourteen years of sitting in an office, before Harry claimed his inheritance" Arthur said, looking at the Goblin king with confusion.

"Nonsense, I had so much research to do, as well as ensuring the preservation and upkeep of the Potter estates," Ragnok smiled. "Why'd you think there wasn't a single cobweb in this place when you returned."

"Well, thank you for that" Harry said warmly, shaking the king's hand.

"No problem, your fame is great among my people, it was the least we could do, since you stopped, and continue to stop, those who would treat my people as lesser beings." Ragnok smiled, before bowing to Harry, and quickly moving away to talk to other guests.

"That's a thought, where are my children?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

"In the nursery, zey're being looked after by Rosie, Ginny, Katie and Luna" Fleur smiled. "We tried including them, but they all got a bit restless."

"And generally how are the parents reacting to their daughter(s) being part of a harem?" Harry asked, looking around at the many family members, who seemed to be getting on with each other very well.

"They were hesitant at first, but when they started chatting amongst themselves, they quickly warmed to the idea Harry," Molly smiled; her anger toward him had evaporated. "Much like we did when Ginny told us that she was one of many people, who considered themselves 'yours'."

The room fell silent, and Harry looked over to see Hermione walk into the room, everyone in awe of her beautiful dress that accentuated her pregnant bump.

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, quickly breaking the silence, as everyone flocked to her. Harry slipped through and linked arms with his fiancée, as she showed off her engagement ring to everyone. "So, you popped the question?"

"Obviously" Hermione giggled.

"When's the wedding?" Sirius asked, quickly making his way to the front of the crowd.

"Don't know yet, but it'll probably be after the war ends," Harry said, before kissing Hermione's cheek. "We won't be safe doing it until then."

"So you're confident that the war's nearing its end?" a woman asked from the back.

' _That's my mother!'_ Pansy whispered in his head,  _'her brother-in-law was a death eater; he was killed in the last war.'_

"Yes, the stalemate ended with the battle at the Ministry, where the scales were tipped in our favour" Harry said proudly. "It's only a matter of time now, and Voldemort will be dead, along with everyone who still follows him." Harry saw uncertain eyes look at Bellatrix.

"I'm not one of his anymore!" she yelled, showing her blank forearm. "Though what I did will haunt me forever."

"When she turned, she provided valuable Intel, which has ensured our certain victory" Cissa said, the crowd seemed to ignore this and turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"What's your plan?" Andromeda asked, standing beside Sirius.

"It's complicated, and not fully mapped out," Harry grimaced, hearing a few moans of disappointment. "But in the final battle, I ask that everyone stands united against the darkness."

"We're behind you Harry!" Molly and Arthur cheered in unison, raising their glasses in a toast.

"To Harry Potter, the Man-who-will-win!" Sirius said raising his glass.

"To Harry!" Everyone said together, raising their glasses and cheering his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Harry and Hermione were introduced to the parents and close family members, who had attended the Boxing Day get together, the main meal was served, and the conversation turned to more general matters, such as plans for the future.

After the meal, many parents said their farewells, as they had other family members to see, Harry made sure to confirm that they were happy with their relatives choosing to be with him for the rest of their life.

Soon it was only the Order members, the others quickly joining them, as well as Ms Bones, the new Minister for Magic, and Ragnok, their conversation naturally turned to the war.

"So Harry, what exactly is your plan for ending the war?" Sirius asked, as they all gathered at the dining room table again, which had shrunk to accommodate the smaller group of people.

"A trap" Harry smiled, "we lure Voldemort and all his followers into a trap, and ensure they are unable to escape."

"I'm guessing that 'trap' will be Hogwarts" Dumbledore chuckled. "Which I think is your best option."

"I'm afraid Hogwarts may not survive what Voldemort has planned" Bellatrix said quietly, but everyone heard, and turned to face her.

"Care to explain Trixie," Sirius said calmly. "What was Voldemort planning?"

"To destroy Hogwarts" Bellatrix said coldly. "Has he got the giants on his side yet?"

"Yes, despite Hagrid's best attempts to dissuade them, they've flocked to him" Dumbledore said slowly. "Why?"

"Because he planned to use them to level the castle, to remove any advantage it would provide Dumbledore with," Bellatrix said quickly.

"Well Hogwarts' defences are still in place and the castle still stands," Harry smiled. "And I intend for it to remain standing."

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked, her excitement was clearly visible.

"Tomorrow some of you will go to Gringotts, and retrieve the horcrux from Trixie's vault, and take it to Hogwarts." Harry said slowly. "Before school resumes, you'll make sure the castle is prepared for war, and search the castle for the last horcrux."

"Harry my boy, I'm afraid that…" Dumbledore began but Harry interrupted him.

"There's still one more, but we'll deal with it at the appropriate time," Harry smiled.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Dumbledore chuckled. "Please continue."

"The horcruxes destruction will be the bait, and Voldemort will come running to kill us for it," Harry smiled at the idea. "Once he and all his followers are inside the grounds, we'll spring the trap."

"Will this be during term time, or before?" Amelia asked. "Will we need to make plans for the students?"

"Plans have already been made Minister," Harry smiled. "They were made months ago, the students will be safe during the battle, I can assure you of that."

"The Lord of Hogwarts better be sure," Amelia smiled curtly. "It won't look good if innocents are killed in your school, during a battle you planned for."

"Understood," Harry nodded. "What other forces have joined Voldemort?"

"Apart from the giants, and the army of death eaters, he also has the Dementors, and a faction of Aragog's Acromantula kin." Lupin listed. "As well as several of my kin."

"Werewolves?" Lavender squeaked.

"Yes my dear, the main one to be concerned about is Fenrir Greyback." Lupin grimaced at the name.

"And our forces?" Luna asked, quickly moving the conversation forward.

"The Centaurs have said they'll intervene if they're provoked, the dragons are refusing to cross the Channel, and very few in the magical community wish to fight." Dumbledore sighed. "We are outnumbered I'm afraid."

"What about the Veela?" Harry asked, his eyes flitting to Fleur, who smiled weakly.

"We are in a similar position to ze dragons, feeling it's safer to stay on the continent," Fleur stated. "Ze Veela matriarchs have little reason to get involved in a wizard's war."

"Could they be persuaded to join us?" Harry asked quickly. "Could I persuade them?"

"You can try my boy," Dumbledore said warmly. "But the Veela rarely listen to outsiders."

"Even an outsider, who has two bonded quarter-Veela women, and a Veela son?" Harry chuckled; the entire table stared at him. "Ah, you didn't know that Henry is full Veela."

"No we did not" Sirius said flatly, staring at his godson in disbelief. "But it certainly improves your chances of convincing the Veela queen to join us."

"Indeed" was the general consensus from the others.

"What of the Goblin nation?" Hermione asked, quickly remembering their Goblin guest.

"We Goblins are publically neutral, but have secretly been aiding your side.'" Ragnok stated proudly.

"And we welcome your support King Ragnok" Harry smiled, bowing his head slightly, Ragnok responded with the same gesture.

"That still leaves us woefully outnumbered by the other side," Arthur said, shaking his head slightly, "our position isn't great."

"We have another weapon, my pets" Harry smiled. "Salazar Slytherin's basilisks, they've got free reign of the school's plumbing, and Voldemort doesn't know they're on our side."

"That levels the playing field," Moody chuckled. As Amelia had been made Minister, Moody was now head of the DMLE, a job he was hesitant to take. "When the battle happens, I'll rally every Auror, and capable fighter to help you."

"The Order, The Ministry, The Prophet, The Quibbler, The Goblin Nation, my harem, The Centaur tribes and Hogwarts' pupils stand united, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance." Harry chuckled, raising a glass into the air. "Death to Voldemort!"

"Death!" the gathered cheered, "death to the so-called Dark Lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Death to the so-called Dark Lord'?" Voldemort said aloud, pacing back and forth. "Does he not realise I have his mudblood's father hostage?"

"The man does my lord, but he doesn't seem to care" Voldemort's spy said, their head bowed. "He plans to trap you in the school and finish you off."

"His trap will fail, and he will fall," Voldemort said coldly. "You have done well, the boy doesn't suspect that someone he loves is betraying him."

"Thank you, my lord" the spy said softly. "What do you command?"

"Remain close to him, continue to report his movements, and try to isolate one of his harem." Voldemort said, his eyes looking up at the moon overhead. "Another death so close to 'the end' will distract him, and give us the advantage."

"What about the traitor?" the spy asked in a hushed tone.

"She'll fall into a trap, and pay for her betrayal," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord," the spy smiled. "What about my family? Will you release…"

"When you have performed your task as I have asked, you will get what you want from me, not before" Voldemort hissed angrily, wheeling around and flicking his wrist, the spy writhed in pain at the silent  _crucio_  curse. "Be gone!"

The spy stood up slowly, bowed and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, when all the guests had left, and many of his harem had gone to bed, Harry was left alone in the living room, with only the roaring fire providing any light.

"What's wrong with me?" he mused aloud. "I ruined Gabrielle's Christmas with one kiss!"

"You didn't ruin her Christmas master," Hannah said softly, appearing from the darkness and sitting on his lap. "You finally bonded her to you, and the man she had fallen for, made her a woman."

"But after that…" Harry insisted, but Hannah put a finger over his lips.

"Ssh," she said softly, before leaning in and kissing him. "The reason she's upset, is because the allure is stopping her from being with you more." She whispered in his ear. "Like the rest of us she's devoted to you."

"What do I do?" Harry whispered back, Hannah stood up and smiled warmly at him, her face glowing in the firelight.

"Go to her, you seem to be immune to her pull, spend the night with her" Hannah smiled, Harry stood up to retort, but she silenced him again. "Just sleep with her, leave that out of it" she playfully tapped his erect cock, before skipping off into the darkness, and up the stairs.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered, before making his way to Fleur and Gabrielle's room.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, extinguishing his wand on the way in. He didn't need the light, as he could feel Gabby's allure drawing him to her, but he fought its demand for him to fuck her, and gently slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her delicate form close to him.

"Master" Gabrielle said softly, settling into his embrace, but not waking from her dream.


	22. United Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap is sprung, and an ally is made

Chapter XXII: United Divide.

Harry was woken at the early hours of the morning, by Fleur flinging him from Gabrielle's bed.

"Master!" she screeched, her Veela form flashing before his bleary eyes. "What are you doing in Gabby's bed?"

"Hannah said the reason Gabby was upset, was because her raging allure prevented her from spending time with me," he groaned, slightly irritated that Fleur hadn't berated him telepathically.

"And you didn't think to clear it with me?" Fleur snarled, kneeling down and baring her teeth. "You could have fucked her in her sleep!"

"I'm essentially immune to your Veela allure remember?" Harry smiled confidentially, "I was the only one who didn't try and fuck her, when her allure was triggered." Fleur instantly softened.

"Master I'm sorry," she said softly, "my anger clouded my judgement, I forgot about your…" he silenced her with a passionate kiss that made her melt on top of him, her arms holding him close to her. "Oh master!" she breathed.

"I love you too Fleur" he smiled, running his fingers through her long silvery-blonde hair.

"Ahem, don't we have a meeting to get to?" Gabby giggled.

Harry swung his arm out and knocked her to the floor, before pulling her close to him and Fleur, delivering another powerful kiss.

"What's the rush?" Harry said softly, holding the two Veela close, and caressing their naked backs.

"Well, Gabby can't go out in public, without every living thing wanting to have sex with her," Fleur smiled.

"Good point," Harry said, "we best get moving."

Gabrielle leapt to her feet and helped Harry and Fleur to stand, before the two women ushered him from the room so they could change.

"I will go ahead of you master, to avoid Gabby's allure affecting the ozers again, you'll apparate to my side when I say so," Fleur stated, before shutting the door on him.

"So that's where you were" Hermione said, her hands on her hips as she saw Harry being ejected from the French sister's room.

"So Hannah didn't tell you?" Harry said, gently nudging her back to their room.

"Oh she did, I was just making sure she wasn't trying to lie to me," Hermione smiled. "Now let's make you presentable for the Veela queen and her matriarchs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Bellatrix along with Harry's Slytherin witches; Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Pansy, walked into Gringotts, heads held high.

"I hope Harry has some success with the Veela, they could really help Gabby, and the war," Daphne commented.

"Ssh, you lot wouldn't be talking about the war like this!" Bellatrix hissed angrily.

"Sorry," Daphne squeaked.

"Ah Ms Black, this way," Ragnok said, his persona of Gonark was still secure as very few knew who he really was in the bank.

"By the way, Harry wanted me to give you this," Bellatrix said, handing the Goblin a sealed envelope. "He said you'd be the perfect person to handle it."

"I'll check it later, follow me" Ragnok lead them to the cart, and they rode it three quarters of the way down to the Founders' Vaults, where a pale albino dragon guarded a crescent of ancient vaults.

"A dragon? Underground?" Astoria exclaimed in disbelief.

"It was hatched down here, it's never known daylight," Ragnok stated, sounding distraught by the dragon's existence. "Only thing it's scared of is a certain noise."

"That noise would be real useful right now!" Tracey stated, as the dragon turned to look at them.

"Use these!" Ragnok yelled, they each grabbed a strange metal device and shook it.

The clanging noise made the dragon back away, as they moved toward one of the central vaults.

"After you Trixie," Pansy smiled when they approached the intended vault. Bellatrix quickly opened the vault door and they walked inside.

"So which one is it?" Astoria asked, looking around at the multiple different shaped chalices and cups, which lined the walls of the vault.

"Harry said we'd know it when we saw it" Trixie said calmly, as several pairs of footsteps approached from outside.

"Indeed you would, because it's right here!" a male voice cackled.

They turned to see five death eaters, four with their wands pointed at them, the fifth holding the Chalice.

"Rodolphus, I'd like to say it's nice to see you, but that would mean there was something nice about you to miss" Bellatrix smiled coldly.

"I see you've been hanging around your impudent niece!" Rodolphus snarled. "But your young Potter whores will not stop us from taking you to Voldemort, so he can kill you for deserting the cause."

"Like hell you are!" Tracey yelled, stepping between the death eaters and Bellatrix.

"You're brave, for a servant of a once superior family" Rodolphus smiled sinisterly at her.

"I'm no servant, and even my family is better than yours!" Tracey remarked.

"I'm afraid you made a mistake by coming here" Ragnok smiled, standing just inside the vault door. "You won't be leaving."

"Says who little Goblin king?" Rodolphus leered down at Ragnok.

"He does" Ragnok stated, slamming the vault shut, with the harem witches and himself inside, and Rodolphus and the four death eaters outside, with the dragon.

"Stupid Goblin, we have the… Wait… ARGH!" Rodolphus' muffled voice said from outside, before the vault door glowed red with heat.

"Now we're trapped in LeStrange's vault, with the door welded shut" Astoria remarked, quickly shifting to reveal an elderly female Auror.

"Seems we've got time to chat" Tonks said, as she shifted from impersonating her aunt. "So we have plenty of time to discuss why you're trying to betray our master, because until you confess, no one is leaving this vault."

Tonks and the three Aurors stared at the fourth witch, trapped in the narrow vault; as Ragnok took a seat to watch the interrogation, he was grateful that he'd taken the precaution of nullifying the gemino curse before bringing them to the vault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bonjour master, welcome to our homeland" Fleur said affectionately, when he and Gabrielle appeared outside a small, rustic mountain community, with the all the buildings built up in the trees. "And welcome to the Matriarch's nest."

"Nest?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Veela are very bird like master, some choose to embrace that lifestyle, the matriarchs especially," Fleur smiled. "Please step through that archway please."

"Sis! No man has ever managed to enter the Matriarch's nest!" Gabby hissed, gently rocking Henry in her arms. "Not in over one hundred years!"

"Master is clearly different, he will make it," Fleur said warmly.

Harry meanwhile had slowly walked toward the archway, stopping just before it, and touching the ancient stones.

"Here goes" Harry said loudly, lifting one foot up, and closing his eyes as he took the step forward.

"Master!" Fleur exclaimed when his foot landed on the other side; he quickly took a few more steps to confirm it, before turning and looking back.

Fleur and Gabrielle were looking at him with complete surprise.

"Incroyable!" They muttered.

"We've really got to stop saying that" Gabby giggled, as she walked through the archway, and stood beside Harry, Fleur following close behind.

"Ah, quelle merveille, vous êtes ici!" (Ah, how wonderful, you're here) a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and saw an older woman hurrying toward them, her silver hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Mama!" Fleur and Gabrielle said excitedly, rushing to meet the woman.

Harry could see the familial resemblance between the three, but could see that she was far older than her children, by the lines on her aged face.

"Ah you must be ze man who has stolen my girls' hearts" she growled, quickly running her hands over Harry, and pressing her chest against his back. "Qu'est-ce qu'un spécimen bien vous êtes, quelle chance que mes filles sont à leur avez-vous courir en lambeaux." (What a fine specimen you are, how lucky my daughters are to have you running them ragged.) Her hand snaked into his trousers, and only stopped, when Fleur smacked it away.

"Mama! Ne touchez pas notre amoureux!" (Do not touch our lover!) Fleur snarled, forcing her mother to back away.

"Ne peut pas me blâmer d'essayer, il est un spécimen attractif de l'homme." (Can't blame me for trying, he is an attractive specimen of man) The older Delacour purred, quickly moving back to stand in front of Harry. "We haven't been introduced, je m'appelle Apolline Delacour, you must be 'arry Potter, ze père of petit Henry."

"Oui" Harry said weakly. "Il est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin" (It is nice to finally meet you.) Apolline chuckled.

"Ses sons du Français comme la vôtre," (His French sounds like yours) Apolline laughed.

"It is our French mama, ze bonding shared our abilities, he can speak fluent French, and we can speak Parseltongue" Fleur sighed, as they walked up into the Veela nest community.

"Veela who can sing wiz snakes, impressionnant!" Apolline smiled. "I presume you're here regarding Gabrielle's raging allure?"

"That, the mystery surrounding Henry's birth, and I need to ask the queen something important" Harry stated, before they stopped outside an elegant wooden door, engraved with two sculpted winged creatures, that Harry assumed to be natural Veela forms.

"Well as ze first male to make it through ze barrier, I think she'll listen to what you 'ave to say, bonne chance!" (Good luck!) Apolline smiled, before she pushed the door open, and hurried away in the opposite direction.

"Mama has ozer things to do master," Fleur explained. "For now let's introduce you to the queen of the Veela."

Harry, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Henry, now in his father's arms, walked into the 'throne room', where there were twelve elderly, yet beautiful women lining the edge of the vast circular room, with the queen's throne elevated slightly above them at the far end. When Harry first laid eyes on the Queen of the Veela, a part of him instantly fell for her beauty. She had stunning blue eyes, long golden blonde hair that ran down behind her back, and lightly tanned skin; her flowing gold robe accentuated her slender figure and ample bosom, wrapped in an elegant white dress.

"Greetings Lord Potter, Miss Delacour, Mistress Delacour and Henry Potter," the queen said loudly, her delicate voice had a light Greek accent, and carried perfectly across the large room, as they approached her.

"Your majesty" Harry said bowing before her, Fleur and Gabby curtseyed, making her giggle.

"Oh it's nice to see that formalities are not forgotten by the younger generations," The queen smiled, flashing her brilliant white teeth at them. "You may dispense with the formalities now; we can be friends for the purpose of this meeting."

"Then surely we would know your name, in order to be less formal, your majesty" Harry said smiling cheekily at her.

"Of course Harry Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, it would be unfair for me to know your names, but you not to know mine," the queen giggled. "You may call me Hippolyta."

"As in the Greek mythical figure?" Fleur asked.

"Oh those clever Greeks," Hippolyta giggled. "The myth and myself are one and the same my dear."

"I don't understand, the mythical Hippolyta was queen of the Amazons, warrior women," Harry stated, the queen continued to giggle playfully. "Unless the Veela, ARE the Amazons."

"Clever boy," Hippolyta smiled. "We Veela were once solely warriors, but developed into the sexual creatures you know today."

"How?" Gabby asked quickly.

"We bred with other magical creatures, finding harmony with the Sirens," a matriarch said from the far left of the room. "Our bonds created the modern Veela."

"And how, if I might ask, are you still alive centuries later?" Harry asked the queen, who slowly stood up and seductively walked toward him.

Harry could feel her allure drawing him toward her, but he stayed at Fleur and Gabrielle's side, his love for them was far stronger.

"A gift, from a creature you are very familiar with," Hippolyta smiled, running her finger over his forearm, where the Basilisk fang had pierced him.

"The Phoenix!" Harry breathed, Hippolyta nodded.

"They once had a hierarchy, like ours, and I once saved their king, in return I was blessed with their gift of rebirth," Hippolyta said softly, her fingers caressing his scarred arm. "Every hundred years or so, I am reborn as my teenage self, which I was when I saved the Phoenix king all those years ago. But let's keep that a secret between us."

"We came for your help," Fleur interrupted, seeing that the queen was trying to seduce her master, and eager to stop it.

"Of course, you have an impossible Veela male, a sister whose allure is out of control, and more powerful than any other," Hippolyta said quickly, striding back to her throne.

"And it's all because of my bond-mate, zere is something different about him, but he is not Veela," Fleur added, leaving it up to Harry to make the final request. "Yet he's made it into ze heart of your nest."

"Circe, if you would do the honours," Hippolyta smiled, as a Veela on her right stood up. "My niece, she's going to take a sample, please relax."

Harry watched as the older looking Veela walked over and held his head in her hands, before kissing him deeply, her tongue swirling around his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and looked at Hippolyta.

"He's three-quarter Veela, half matches ze Delacours; the other quarter is foreign to me, and very strong." Circe said, before retaking her seat. "It's mixed with other powerful magical essences."

"Incroyable!" Fleur, Gabby and most of the Veela in the room gasped.

' _It's spreading!'_ Gabby squeaked timidly.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You saying that Fleur and Gabby have made me more Veela? And that one of my grandparents was Veela?"

"Indeed Lord Potter, your blood seems to be coursing with ancient power," Hippolyta smiled. "You have; three of the Hogwarts Founders, the Hallows family, and this mysterious Veela grandparent."

"Would he become full Veela if he bonded with another Veela?" Fleur asked, the idea fascinated her,

"Possibly," Hippolyta mused.

"Wait, who are the Hallows family?" Harry asked, confused by the relation to him.

"Ze Peverells," Gabrielle said brightly.

"They are the family associated with the Deathly Hallows," Fleur explained, "but we'll explain zat later, what about ma soeur?"

"Gabrielle, step forward" Hippolyta said warmly, and Gabby obeyed. "Tell us what happened when your allure sparked."

"Harry kissed me," Gabrielle blushed slightly. "A really loving kiss that made me feel all warm inside."

"How sweet," Hippolyta smiled. "Tell me Harry, have you claimed Gabrielle?"

"I've bonded with her, if that's what you mean," Harry said nervously.

"Bonding isn't the same as claiming," Hippolyta smiled. "Is she still a virgin sexually?" Gabby blushed, instantly understanding what the queen was hinting at.

' _She means my ass!'_ Gabby squeaked timidly over their link. ' _You have to take me there!'_

"Surely there's another way," Harry implored.

"Until you completely claim her, she'll draw everyone to her in your place," a Veela matriarch behind them said sternly. The doors burst open and Apolline strode in.

"I was summoned," she stated.

"We did not call for you," Hippolyta smiled.

"Not by you, by my youngest," Apolline stood behind Gabrielle and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Silver?" Fleur asked, her concern was visible on her face and in her tone.

"I was nervous, and wanted mama for comfort," Gabrielle said quickly, holding her mother's hand for support, Harry could feel Hippolyta stare intently at him.

"See? She should think of you as her fall-back, as she should be your responsibility now." Hippolyta said quickly. "Not her mother."

"Fascinating," Circe breathed, "Her allure isn't limited to those who can see her; if she wants someone, they will come to her."

"And other magical creatures are drawn to her," Fleur added. "Master's house elf was affected by her allure."

"Does this have something to do with me?" Harry quickly asked, to which Hippolyta simply shrugged.

"Who knows? Circe?" Hippolyta said simply. Circe strode across the room and quickly kissed Gabrielle.

"Half Veela," Circe smiled, before quickly moving across and kissing Fleur. "Same as her sister, she's also Half Veela." She quickly returned to her seat before finishing her sentence. "There are faint traces of Potter's Veela essence imbued with theirs."

"Seems your bonding was far more intimate than you thought, must be quite a ritual," Hippolyta smiled at them. "What was this other piece of business you wanted to conduct with us?"

"A request, for help" Harry said slowly, stepping toward the queen, but he stopped when he felt Fleur and Gabby getting tense at his actions.

"With the war in Britain I presume?" Hippolyta raised an eye brow. "Why would I send my species to war, against someone who wishes us no harm?"

"You're deluding yourself if you think he won't spare the Veela from his twisted desires for pureblood domination," Harry said sternly. "Even the Goblins have seen what will happen if he wins. All magical creatures will be ripped from whatever positions they hold, and treated as second-class citizens; your allure won't save you."

"You certainly are feisty and clever beyond your years." "Hippolyta chuckled, slowly stepping toward them, swaying her hips seductively. "And I understand that the 'so-called' dark lord will try to extend himself beyond your island."

"So help us stop him from even getting Britain under his control," Harry asked, Hippolyta slowly circled the group, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Maybe, but I'll need something from you, to assure us you won't try to assert yourself over me and my people unduly as well." Hippolyta said, stopping in front of Harry, and looking him in the eye.

"So, not having two Veela in my harem of twenty four doesn't count?" Harry chuckled.

"You could have three Veela and it wouldn't be half of what I want," Hippolyta said sternly. "There's something you're soon to have, that'll suit my people's needs best."

"My inheritance?" Harry said quietly. "What do your people need, that my inheriting Hogwarts could give you?"

"We Veela have migrated over the centuries, from the islands of Greece, to Turkey, to Russia, to Romania, to Germany, to Italy, and before the Great War, we moved here, to the south of France." Hippolyta said slowly, revealing they were standing on a large map of the world, with the several different locations of their nests marked out. "And now we've outgrown this nest."

"So you want to cross the Channel?" Fleur asked, smiling at the idea. "And settle in the grounds of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Hippolyta smiled warmly at the floor, tapping the map where Britain was. "I've heard all the stories, read the histories, and now I want to visit the place for myself. The 'Forbidden' Forest sounds ideal."

"It's infested with Acromantula and home to a large tribe of Centaur" Harry explained, but Hippolyta was undaunted by this.

"Ze Acromantula are no threat, and we only need the canopy more than ze forest floor, so we won't encroach on the Centaur's territory." Circe explained. "And we can easily negotiate if they think we are."

"I think the Centaur own the deeper regions of the forest, and the Acromantula are already in a civil war because of the Wizarding war," Harry smiled. "So I think the border of the forest will be perfect for you, near the lake."

"Excellent!" Hippolyta cheered, making the twelve matriarchs stand to attention. "Lord Potter, I Hippolyta, Queen of the Veela, do hereby swear to aid you in the war." She held out her hand and he took it, white bonds of magic wrapping around them.

"I Harry Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, do hereby swear to give you a new home within Hogwarts' grounds, in exchange for your aid in the war." Harry stated.

"So mote be it" the two said, sealing the agreement in a flash of light.

"Excellent, I'll round up my finest warriors, and send them to Hogwarts when the time comes." Hippolyta said cheerfully, before quickly moving back to her throne. "Do not forget your promise, or how to help little Gabrielle."

"I won't, I keep my promises" Harry stated. Apolline gently nudged her daughters towards the door.

"I'll have one more request for you, but that can wait until after the dark lord is dead," Hippolyta called, Harry bowed and slowly backed toward the door. "For now I bid you farewell, and good luck in your endeavours."

"See you soon your majesty, it was nice to meet you," Harry replied.

"And you." Hippolyta giggled as the doors closed. "αντίο." (Good bye.)


	23. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes the next move against Voldemort

Chapter XXIII: Escalation.

Harry, Fleur, Gabby, and little Henry apparated back to Potter Manor, and quickly told Hermione everything they had learnt from Hippolyta, and the deal he had made.

"So you've added the Veela to your collection of groups you hold influence with now?" Susan chuckled.

"I've told you that I'm not going to be some kingpin in control of the British magical community behind the scenes" Harry grumbled.

"Well, there's something you'll be glad to hear," Hermione smiled. "Tonks and the Aurors you sent to Gringotts successfully tricked Voldemort into the trap, he lost five death eaters, including Rodolphus LeStrange, to a dragon."

"Excellent, and the spy?" Harry smiled.

"Caught red handed, she's now being questioned by the Ministry," Bellatrix chuckled. "I guarantee this sting will wound Voldemort's pride, over the fact that his spy was caught and he lost five death eaters to the trap."

"Do we know why she betrayed me?" Harry quickly asked, as Fleur left the room to feed Henry.

"No. But the Aurors went to arrest her parents, to try and get information from them, and found the house in flames, with the occupants still inside." Tonks said grimly as she walked into the room. "They didn't make it."

"So she's got nothing left?" Harry asked, now feeling sorry for her.

"Only you and all you've given her," Hermione said simply, before slowly walking out the room.

"Tonks, take me to see her, NOW!" Harry said suddenly.

"Why master?" Susan asked. "Why do you want to see her?"

"I want to know why, and maybe get her back on our side," Harry said, walking into the nursery, where several harem witches were breast-feeding their children.

Harry walked straight over to a sleeping baby girl, and gently picked her up and held her close to him.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked as Tonks entered, and quickly stood at Harry's side.

"I want everyone to Hogwarts, we need to prepare it for the attack, leave my children with their respective grandparents," Harry ordered, leaving Tonks to answer Rosmerta's question.

"We're off to see her mother," Tonks said before apparating away with Harry and the baby girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Potter, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she left the interrogation room, to find Harry, Tonks and a baby girl standing outside.

"I'm here to see her, I've even brought her daughter" Harry smiled; Luna flashed into the room, handed Harry something, and vanished. "And now I have a means of getting the truth out of her, without using Veritaserum."

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes, no more or it'll look suspicious," Amelia sighed. "Tonks, make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Yes Minister," Tonks mock saluted, before leading Harry into the room, and locking the door behind her.

"Hey there, I thought I should come and see you," Harry said softly. "I even brought our daughter."

"Master?" the woman said weakly. "I'm so sorry." Harry gently gave them her daughter, who woke when placed in her mother's arms.

"You never did tell me her name," Harry chuckled.

"I thought you had that updating list?" Tonks commented, she was standing by the door with her arms crossed, and her wand hand folded under the other arm, ready for any surprises.

"I haven't looked at it in a while," Harry cringed. "Plus I prefer to learn the names to the faces, so who do we have here?"

"Master I'm so sorry!" Pansy burst into tears, her daughter starting to mirror her mother's emotions, so Tonks stepped in and separated the two. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"That's rather long, not sure it'll fit on a name tag," Harry chuckled; he was slowly trying to learn things gradually, and not make her feel like he hated her, because he didn't.

"Her name is Rose, Rose Parkinson-Potter." Pansy wept, looking at her daughter, before putting her head in her hands.

"Hello Rose," Tonks said softly, Rose giggled as Tonks proceeded to change her facial features to entertain her.

"Nice to meet you, you certainly have your mother's good looks," Harry said, looking over at the infant, Pansy sniffed and managed a small laugh.

"Master you don't seem to be angry at me, even though I betrayed your trust," Pansy sobbed.

"I'm not mad, I'm concerned" Harry said softly, trying to make eye contact with the Slytherin woman. "I'm concerned why you colluded with him in the first place."

"It was a moment of weakness," Pansy said, managing to calm herself down. "Back when I learnt you had been the one who raped me in front of Malfoy. I was so angry, and he was eager to help me get 'revenge' that he put me in contact with his father."

"And after Hogsmeade?" Harry asked quickly.

"The plan was made; I'd provide information on you, in exchange for protection for me, my family, and when I discovered I was pregnant, my child." Pansy said quickly. "But I immediately regretted what I had done, when Romilda and her child were killed, and I quickly begged to be freed from service."

"I'm glad you saw the light before more suffered," Harry said softly, holding Pansy's shaking hands.

"Master, how did you find out I'd betrayed you?" Pansy asked, managing to keep a slight smile on her face.

"Little details my dear; you were conflicted when Rose was born, you kept yourself fairly isolated at times, and you hid things from me here," he tapped his temple and she blushed.

"Oh master you're too clever for someone our age," she giggled. "Why didn't you call me out sooner?"

"I'm afraid I too saw a chance to use you, I pretended your spying was secret to manipulate Voldemort, hence the trap this morning." He said quickly, feeling slightly guilty of mirroring Voldemort. "Plus it gave me the opportunity to find Jim."

"I understand master, family is everything to you," she smiled.

"What happened next?" Harry asked, keeping his voice level, despite the raging emotions that were at war inside him. "After Romilda's murder?"

" _He_ said that unless I did work against you, my entire family would be wiped out, including my child," she paused when she noticed Harry and Tonks go tense. "What's happened?"

"Your parents were found in the flaming remains of your home, we're quickly checking your other relatives," Amelia said, her voice being projected from the walls.

"Please master, if I'm sent to Azkaban he'll kill me and Rose!" Pansy said urgently, Harry smiled.

"I have another idea, something that'll keep you safe, and take away Voldemort's last trump card against me," Harry said, reclining in his seat.

"What?" Pansy asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You're going to give him Hermione," Harry said simply.

' _What!'_ Hermione yelled in his head. ' _What the hell do you think you're doing?'_

"Master, how will handing Hermione over to him take away his last trump card?" Tonks asked, stepping toward him.

"Oh you'll see," Harry chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy appeared in the skeletal remains of Malfoy Manor, levitating a bound figure in a large burlap sack.

"You escaped?" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. "I had heard that you were caught, and I ordered your parents' deaths."

"You underestimated my resolve," Pansy smiled, removing her hood to reveal a black eye and swollen lip. "The Minister refused to use Veritaserum on me, claiming it wouldn't be necessary."

"Foolish woman" Pettigrew chuckled, Voldemort silenced him with a backhand across the face.

"They let me go when Potter thought I was on his side still," Pansy said coldly.

"And you brought me a present?" Voldemort laughed, looking at the floating sack.

"The boy's Alpha, with his unborn children," Pansy said, waving her wand and revealing the bound, gagged and slightly beaten Hermione, floating unconscious between them.

"Excellent work, are you sure it isn't the Metamorphmagus?" Voldemort laughed, but abruptly stopped when he remembered Tonks' role in two crippling blows to his powerbase.

"Check her tattoo, it doesn't change" Pansy sneered. Voldemort stretched out his cold hand and pulled aside the jumper's neckline, revealing a lightning bolt around the initials 'HP', with a small 'A' at the bolt's tip.

"Well done Miss Parkinson, your service is fulfilled, I will spare your bastard child, be gone!" Voldemort cackled.

"You sure you don't want me to get the Hogwarts horcrux before Potter?" Pansy smiled, making Voldemort hesitate.

"An excellent idea, bring it to me before Potter destroys it!" Voldemort chuckled, his eyes glinting with malice. "But let Potter figure out where it is, now be gone!"

Pansy gave a quick glance at the unconscious Hermione, before disapparating.

"Wormtail, take our guest to her father, I think he needs to see that we are winning" Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail nodded and carefully carried Hermione into the basement, which had survived the destruction, and slumped her just inside the door, before reviving her, and leaving her there.

Hermione woke suddenly and shuddered, when she felt the cold of Voldemort's touch wash over her. She managed to free herself from the pathetic attempts to bind her, and slowly got to her feet, freezing when she heard movement.

"Who's there?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Mione?" a feeble voice said from the darkness, "My Mione? NO!"

' _So glad it only works when Harry says it.'_  she thought to herself.

Jim Granger came hurrying out of the darkness and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Daddy!" Hermione said, bursting into tears.

"It's okay, daddy's here honey," Jim sniffled, his emotions overwhelming him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was caught daddy, one of his spies got me" Hermione said quickly. "Oh I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jim chuckled.

"He made us think you were… dead." Hermione wept softly on her father's shoulder, before he gently pried them apart.

"Well I'm not," he said proudly, "despite their best efforts. I'd like to think I've shown them that 'muggles' are a lot tougher than they appear."

"Daddy!" Hermione playfully hit her father.

"Grand daddy" he smiled, looking down at her protruding belly. "Your almost bursting! How many you got in there?"

"It's only twins dad, and I'm nearing my due date," Hermione smiled.

"Then you shouldn't be here, you should have been more careful," Jim stated, looking her in the eyes. "What will your boyfriend think that you got caught so close toy your due date?"

"Fiancée daddy," Hermione smiled, showing him the engagement ring, which made his smile widen.

"Congratulations, I wondered when he was going to pop the question," Jim chuckled.

"You knew?" Hermione tilted her head.

"He asked for permission, you remember? When you learnt about your ancestry he took me to one side?" Jim explained. "Before I was kidnapped, and Jonas was killed."

"Well, he waited until Christmas to ask me to marry him," Hermione smiled.

"I missed Christmas? What day is it?" Jim asked, slightly panic stricken.

"December 29th, you've been gone for five months," Hermione said slowly.

"Poor Emma, how is she?" Jim asked.

"Coping, Harry made sure she didn't feel alone during those five months," Hermione said affectionately. "But she never stopped missing you."

"Oh what'll she think that we've both been caught?" Jim mused aloud, Hermione leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"We won't be missing for long, Harry has a plan," Hermione whispered, Jim pulled away, spotting a glint of something in his daughter's eye.

"I'll remain cautiously optimistic my dear, hope dwindles when you're in here for several months," Jim sighed, slouching against the wall, Hermione quickly moved to sit beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's done master, mistress is with her father right now," Pansy smiled as she walked into Potter Manor. "The plan is working."

"Excellent, did he say where the diadem was?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands by the fire.

"No, he's toying with you, and wants me to let you work it out for yourself," Pansy sighed, taking a seat near him, and wiping away the makeup she'd use to deceive the dark lord.

"That's all I needed to hear," Luna said, appearing from the portal-portrait. "That tells me exactly where it is." Before Pansy could ask, Luna quickly vanished again.

"The others are all at Hogwarts, preparing the castle for battle," Emma stated simply.

"What else have I missed?" Pansy asked, Harry reached for a newspaper on the coffee table and threw it to her. The headline read:

**_Veela Nest Abandoned! War on the Horizon._ **

_The heart of the Veela community was found deserted yesterday. Theories as to where the matriarchs and the Queen have gone are wide ranging, as are the potential reasons. Most suspect that this portends the 'cold war' climate in Britain is nearing its end, and that this conflict will soon spread._

"Master?" Pansy asked, looking up from the front page article, which had not been written by Rita.

"They've moved to Britain, the Forbidden Forest to be exact." Harry smiled. "They've sworn to help me fight Voldemort, in exchange for new land on Hogwarts' grounds."

"Clever master," Pansy purred, quickly moving to sit on his lap.

"So you're fully with me now?" Harry asked quickly, she nodded fervently.

"You, Rose and your harem are the only close family I've got left, why would I betray you all now?" Pansy smiled.

"Hermione made one request before she left, something to ensure your loyalty," Harry said slowly.

"What?" Pansy asked, quickly looking around. Harry pulled out a small strip of leather from his pocket, which was adorned with Harry's family crest, and his initials. "What is that?"

"Punishment for betraying me," Harry stated. "Until we decide otherwise, you will wear this permanently."

"What is it?" Pansy asked, as he gently pushed her black hair out of the way.

"Essentially, a slave collar," Harry said, slowly moving to wrap it around her neck.

"I understand, I will take what I deserve master, I am sorry for Romilda." Pansy sighed. "Just so you know, I never told him everything, including your pets." She added, before Harry clicked the collar together, and instantly her demeanour shifted.

"Pansy, I'd like you to help Dobby and the other house elves clean the manor, the others made quite a mess over Christmas."

"Yes master" Pansy said quickly, before hurrying off to begin her work.

Harry caught Emma's glance, before she resumed reading the Quibbler.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just think there were better options than that collar," Emma commented, not lowering the paper to look at him.

"Like Azkaban?" Harry asked coldly, standing up and making eye contact with her. "Those were literally the options Amelia gave me, make her work off her debt to me personally, i.e. make her a slave, or send her to jail."

"I guess I'll never understand the magical world," Emma sighed. Harry quickly thought of something and walked over to her, and held out a hand.

"Come with me," Harry said authoritatively.

"Why?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to help you understand the Wizarding world, in the best way I can think of," Harry smiled.

Emma cautiously took his hand, and he lead her upstairs to his room.

"Please don't say there's some ritual that'll give me everything I need to know, if you fuck me  _again._ " Emma sighed, as Harry rummaged in the bedside table. "Though I can't deny you certainly know what you're doing in that department." This statement made Harry go scarlet.

"No mum, I wouldn't force you into that again, unless you wanted to. This is less invasive." Harry chuckled, as he walked back to her, twiddling a coin in his fingers.

"What is that?" Emma asked, as he lay it in the palm of his hand. "Plus, I think I could get used to you calling me mum, even if our past is a bit... unusual."

"This is... your control coin," Harry winced as her eyes widened in fear. "It's the reason we've had sex in the past, why you accepted things that you should have objected to."

"And why I haven't told anyone about you fucking me," Emma growled. "Why does it even exist?"

"Cissa made it, thinking Hermione could use it so you wouldn't mother her too much over the summer, forgetting its sexual nature," Harry winced. "It meant that when Hermione bound you to it, she had an overwhelming desire for you to eat her pussy, which we were forced to cure."

"And that's why you ass-fucked me?" Emma asked curtly. "And why I did have oral sex with my pregnant daughter?"

"As the master of the book in which the control coin spell is held, yeah." Harry admitted. "Take my hand, I'll explain everything."

Emma cautiously took his hand, and when their hands were entwined, Harry quickly used his free hand to pull her into a powerful kiss. Before she could fight it, she felt her brain expand with new information, as Harry poured all the knowledge on the magical world and its customs, which he had learnt from his harem's bond, into her. When Harry was done he pulled back, and they both immediately blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me what is Potter planning?" Voldemort shrieked, as Hermione writhed in pain.

"To end you, what else do you want?" Hermione spat, before another silent crucio silenced her. "How thick are you not to see that?"

"Your defiance is admirable, but I doubt your unborn children can resist the pain as well," Voldemort laughed. "What are Potter's exact plans?"

"To beat you and live happily ever after!" Hermione yelled, before managing to break free of the bonds.

"Avada…" Voldemort yelled, before he was forced to deflect several incoming spells, as Aurors and Harry's harem appeared around him.

"Sorry Tom, but you've had your fun," Tonks chuckled, as her Hermione disguise shifted away. "Thanks for showing us where Jim was, we'll be going now."

Voldemort roared in frustration, firing off killing curses at them. But, they all vanished as quickly as they had arrived, leaving only him and Wormtail in the ruins of Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, I couldn't have held out much longer," Tonks breathed.

"I'm just glad Susan told me what you were up to, otherwise we could have lost you" Amelia smiled, as she helped the young Auror into a hospital bed.

"I'm just glad Harry suggested I pretend to be Hermione, instead of actually sending her," Tonks smiled, before wincing in pain. "My child is still developing and can probably survive repeated crucio spells, Hermione's on the other hand…"

"I understand," Amelia said placing a hand on Tonks shoulder. "Rest now, you look like you could use some sleep."

Without a second's hesitation, Tonks fell asleep, not waking moments later, when Hermione burst into the room.

"Is daddy okay?" Hermione asked, as she strode into the room, heading straight over to a group of healers huddled around something.

"Miss Granger, I think you should sit down…" one of the healers said grimly. "We need to tell you something regarding your father…"


	24. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts gets ready for war, as Voldemort strikes again

Chapter XXIV: Preparation.

"So, how do you think the others are doing?" Gabrielle said cheerfully, as she sat up in bed, feeling multiple emotions through the bond.

"I don't know Gabby, I 'ope everything is going to master's plan" Fleur smiled, quickly giving her sister a drink of water.

Despite Hippolyta explaining how to end Gabby's out of control allure, Fleur had stubbornly objected to it.

"Sis, why won't you let master heal me?" Gabby asked, after she had finished her drink.

"Because, to 'heal' you, master has to violate your most intimate 'ole, and I think your too young for zat" Fleur said softly.

"But you love it up ze arse!" Gabby whined, making Fleur blush. "And it's just one little thing to save me from years of isolation."

"One, I am of age, and able to enjoy it up zere," Fleur spouted. "Second, it's not so 'little' really and third…"

"I don't care if I'm not of age, I don't want to spend four to six years alone, because my over-protective sister doesn't want my master to ass-fuck me ONCE!" Gabby interrupted, her irritation boiling over. "Pardon me."

"I just think there 'as to be anozer way," Fleur said deflated. Suddenly the door burst open, and Emma strode in, with Harry right behind her.

"There is my dear," Emma smiled. "And all it took was a muggle with a wizard's knowledge." Fleur tilted her head at Harry.

"It's complicated, basically she knows what we do, and has come up with a way to help Gabby without resorting to anal sex." Harry sighed.

"How's she not affected?" Fleur asked, noting the elder Granger not running to fuck Gabrielle.

"Because she doesn't want me to," Emma smiled. "Gabby, I want you to focus on getting Harry, and only Harry, to fuck you. Harry, all you have to do, is resist."

"Really! Just that?" Harry exclaimed, feeling Gabrielle's allure pulling at his subconscious, stronger than any allure he had experienced before. "Are you sure this isn't revenge for defiling you?"

"No, and it's more up to Gabrielle to focus, not on you to resist." Emma chuckled. "Fleur, summon some of the others, we'll need them as guinea pigs, and make sure they're people Gabrielle would want to screw."

Fleur nodded, and moments later; Susan, Astoria, Luna, Cho and Lavender.

"Simple task ladies, resist Gabrielle's allure, and tell us when you feel it no longer affecting you," Emma smiled, the women nodded and seemed to tense as the allure hit them.

"Silver?" Fleur asked, seeing Harry's face going red as he desperately fought the growing urge to fuck Gabrielle's brains out. Suddenly Luna and Cho vanished.

"I'm guessing they were no longer affected, my plan is working" Emma smiled as Fleur gave her an odd look.

"Silence si vous plait!" Gabrielle squeaked loudly, making an uncomfortable silence set in. "Pardon, it's 'ard to concentrate when you're talking about me like I'm not 'ere!"

"Sorry Silver" Emma smiled. Astoria was next to vanish, followed by Susan.

"Emma, I'm not going to stay conscious much longer," Harry groaned, collapsing to his knees as the pressure to fuck Gabrielle became almost unbearable.

"Just a little bit longer master, we're almost done" Fleur said excitedly.

"How is this going to help her to control it, because all this is doing, is help her focus" Lavender said slowly. "Doesn't help her switch it on and off at will, it'll be focused constantly on master."

"Screw this!" Harry roared, quickly getting to his feet and pouncing on Gabrielle.

"Master!" Fleur shrieked as he ripped off her sister's clothes and flipped her on to her front.

"She's focused on me, but I can't bare this anymore, I'm sorry!" Harry grunted, before forcing his entire length into the younger Delacour's rectum.

The moment he was sheathed in her ass, the pressure on his mind vanished. The sudden shock to Gabby's body, made her pass out, a smiled etched on her face.

"It's done," Harry breathed, pulling out of Gabby and quickly standing beside her bed. "I'm sorry I defiled her, but the moment I was inside her, the pressure vanished from my mind."

"It's alright master; you did the right thing pulling out when the job was done," Fleur smiled, sauntering over him. "Now why don't you work out that pesky erection in me."

Harry growled and threw her on to her own bed, before pouncing on top of her, quickly sliding his entire length into her ass.

"I'll leave you to it," Emma said, backing out of the room. "I need to take in all this new knowledge that you've given me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke the next morning, with Lavender and Fleur resting on top of him, both still fast asleep. He felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek, which made him fully wake up, to see Gabrielle leaning in and beaming at him.

"It worked master; I managed to have breakfast downstairs without anyone trying to have sex with me!" Gabby said softly, a smile etched on her face.

"That's very good news, can you still use it?" Harry said softly, not wanting to wake the two sleeping harem mothers. "Try focusing on Emma, get her to bring us breakfast in bed."

"Okay" Gabby giggled, before closing her eyes and concentrating.

Ten minutes later Emma walked into the room, with a tray with five plates, toast, butter and jam.

"You summoned me Gabby?" Emma smiled. "Nice to see you've got your powers under control, here's some toast for you lot."

"Emma, there's five plates, and four of us" Gabrielle giggled. "I want you to join us."

Harry gently nudged Fleur and Lavender, as Emma carefully set up the plates and food at the foot of the bed, before they all sat around to eat breakfast.

"So, we were pulled from working on Hogwarts' defences, to help Gabby with her allure, when you could have just ass-fucked her." Lavender said before taking a bite of her toast.

"Non!" Fleur exclaimed. "I didn't want my sister to be completely defiled at such a young age, that's why we chose the other means."

"But why us?" Lavender quickly asked.

"Because I 'ave ze hots for you, more zan the others" Gabby said timidly.

"Well, we'll make sure that we fulfil your fantasies with us when you come of age," Lavender chuckled, before kissing Gabrielle on the cheek.

"Merci Lavender," Gabrielle whispered.

"For now, eat up, we've got a school to return to." Harry said as he stood up.

"Yes master!" Lavender, Gabrielle and Fleur mock saluted him, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"I'll keep an eye on Pansy; she's moved on to babysitting the children left in the nursery." Emma said as she too stood up. "Well, the children who are still awaiting their grandparents to take them somewhere safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Harry, so glad you've finally come to oversee the work your harem's been up to," Dumbledore said warmly, as Harry, Gabrielle, Fleur and Lavender walked into the Founder's Wing, through the portal-portrait.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry immediately asked, as he thought that she would have been there to greet him.

"At St Mungos with her father," Tonks said, from where she was lying on the sofa by the fire. "Your plan worked perfectly and I managed to save him, but it came at a cost."

"What cost?" Emma asked, peering her head through the passageway.

"Five months of torture took their toll, the healers are doing what they can" Tonks said, wincing as she shifted her position.

"I have to go see him!" Emma pleaded. Harry shook his head solemnly.

"He'll be fine Emma, stay positive and don't leave the manor, Voldemort will be looking to get revenge for his rescue, I don't want to lose you the day after we got Jim back." Harry said, walking back and gently hugging Emma.

"Alright Harry, I guess its best I wait until he returns home," Emma said quietly, trying not to burst into tears.

Pansy appeared behind Emma, looking expectantly at Harry.

"Pansy, I want you to now focus on keeping Emma happy, and her mind off Jim" Harry commanded.

"Yes master, come on Emma, let's go check on Dobby and the house elves," Pansy smiled, gently leading Emma away, as the portrait closed behind them.

"Care to explain why Miss Parkinson was so obedient, and happy to help a muggle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Penance for spying on me for Voldemort, she's a slave until I say otherwise" Harry explained, before a familiar hissing entered the room.

"Master!" Medusa and Manasa hissed, quickly shifting from basilisk form into their human guises, and hugging him tightly. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too," Harry smiled, gently caressing their long dark green hair. "How's the castle's fortification coming?"

"I'd say it's going rather well my lord," Hippolyta smiled, strolling into the Founder's Common room with two women flanking her. "For the moment some of my people have settled in the Chamber, we found an entrance in the woods, and after getting inside, we destroyed the entrance behind us."

"Excellent, are there any other hidden entrances that they could use against us?" Harry smiled.

"Well pup, the Marauder passages have all been blocked, myself and Lupin saw to it personally," Sirius smiled, leaning in the entranceway.

"And we're still searching the Chamber for other entrances." Hippolyta smiled.

"I'm guessing the Order is here then?" Harry smiled.

"Yep" Tonks said, not moving from the sofa.

"You alright Tonks?" Fleur asked, quickly moving to the Metamorphmagus' side.

"Holding her disguised form for so long, under such dark torture has severely weakened her body," Hippolyta explained. "She's being very brave about it though, I admire her resolve."

"How's 'er child?" Gabrielle asked, quickly joining her sister at Tonks' side.

"Just fine little one," Hippolyta giggled. "And it's nice to see you've got your allure under control, did my suggestion work?"

"Partially, we taught her to focus it before I fully claimed her," Harry stated boldly. "She can now control people to do as she wishes, without them needing to be in the room."

"Impressive, that would make her the second most powerful Veela alive today, behind me of course," Hippolyta smiled.

"Well, let's inspect the improvements," Harry smiled, before leading everyone from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Foolish boy, I'll make him pay for that trick!" Voldemort fumed, pacing back and forth in the ruined basement of Malfoy Manor, having completely levelled the entire structure in a fit of blind rage.

"My lord?" Lucius said timidly, in fear for his life after watching the remains of his ancestral home reduced to ash.

"What is it Malfoy?" Voldemort spat, venom in his eyes as he stared at the pale man.

"It's Lestrange, we know why he hasn't reported in," Lucius squeaked timidly. "He's dead."

"And the traitor?" Voldemort quickly asked, hoping she had been killed as well.

"Somehow escaped, rumours say the chalice was destroyed in the crossfire" Draco stated, coming to his father's defence.

"It's not been destroyed fool!" Voldemort yelled. "It IS me, I can still feel it."

"But that means the traitor's trip to Gringotts for her new master was…" Wormtail said, but a flash of green silenced him.

"A TRAP!" Voldemort yelled, as Wormtail collapsed dead, both Malfoys going white as ghosts. "The boy will pay for this!"

"But…my lord… if Rodolphus was killed in a trap… then our spy is…" Lucius slowly stated, before he was cut off.

"MY spy HAS been found out!" Voldemort raged. "I've lost my spy and my leverage in one day!" He paced back and forth, his mind feverishly working on a new strategy.

"Reports indicate the Order has moved to Hogwarts, and that the old man is up to something there," Yaxley sneered. "It's likely they're preparing the 'trap' my lord."

"Is the passageway still open?" Voldemort hissed.

"We haven't checked," Greyback chuckled, understanding what the dark lord had in mind. "I'll check it out."

"Excellent," Voldemort smiled cruelly. "If he thinks he can bait me into a trap, the boy will learn how wrong he is, the hard way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Lord Potter, nice to see you again," Ragnok smiled, as Harry and the entourage approached the edge of the grounds, where a group of Goblins were setting something up at the entrance gates, overseen by Ragnok.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, as he shook the Goblin king's hand.

"We're setting up a screen for the arrivals," Ragnok explained. "Like the waterfall in the deeper parts of Gringotts, this will reveal any double-agents; remove any control curses or disguises on the students and reinforcements that flock to the school."

"We're expecting reinforcements?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore and Sirius.

"We requested that all those willing to fight to accompany the students to Hogwarts at the start of the school term." Sirius explained.

"Since the attack on the Ministry, reports indicate that the dark lord's ranks have increased ten-fold." Dumbledore said quickly. "Meaning we need reinforcements or this trap won't work."

"And what about those who can't fight?" Harry quickly asked.

"We have prepared refugee supplies in the chamber, my people will care for them during the battle," Hippolyta smiled. "It will also function as an overflow infirmary."

"Are you planning on baiting the trap in January, or waiting a bit first?" Sirius asked, as the group quickly moved back toward the castle, Ragnok returned to overseeing his people's work.

"What would you recommend?" Harry asked.

"Waiting," Dumbledore answered. "You must remember my boy, that Voldemort has no leverage against you now, and you do."

"Plus 'ermione will not want you fighting without her, and she's due within the first weeks of term." Fleur said excitedly.

"And even those who can fight will need extra training to prepare them for the full might of Voldemort's forces." Dumbledore finished, their walk was halted as a group of Centaur charged toward them, dragging a figure in black.

"Greetings Dumbledore, Lord Potter, Lord Black, Ladies" the lead said bowing to them. "I am Firenze, Chieftain of the Dark Forest Clan."

"Greetings," Harry said warmly, bowing to the chieftain, with the others following his lead. "Weren't you the Centaur I met in my first year?"

"Yes, your memory is quite impressive." Firenze smiled, Harry extended a hand and they shook.

"What are you doing here?" Harry chuckled.

"We caught this enemy agent spying on your grounds; we brought her to you as a sign of out allegiance to you," Firenze's fellow Centaurs threw the woman at Harry's feet, where she lay still.

"I thank you for your aid, you are welcome to move into the grounds for further protection from enemy agents," Harry smiled, Sirius and Fleur dragged the unconscious woman away to be interrogated.

"I thank you Lord Potter; we shall take the opportunity, and have our finest patrol the borders for further incursions." Firenze bowed, before speaking to his companions in his native tongue.

"You certainly are proving to be very influential Harry, first the Goblins, then Slytherin's Basilisks, then the Veela, and now the Centaurs have flocked to your side." Dumbledore chuckled.

"And let's hope more follow suit, leaving Voldemort with a minority following in Britain," Harry smiled as Firenze and the Centaurs galloped back into the forest.

Their joyful mood was interrupted by several explosions and screams from outside the grounds.

"What was zat?" Fleur exclaimed.

They hurried to the entrance gates, as at least a hundred witches, wizards and children hurried through the Goblin's enchanted gateway, Rosie following in the rear, ensuring no one fell behind.

"Master, they've attacked Hogsmeade!" she breathed, doubling over in front of him as she fought to catch her breath. "They've burned the whole village down with fiendfyre!"

"Death eaters?" Sirius asked sceptically, and Rosie nodded fervently.

"I managed to grab the frame before The Three Broomsticks was burned down" Rosie smiled. "Last thing we needed was them getting into Potter Manor."

' _Master, they're attacking every Order stronghold!'_ Rita said over the link. ' _I'm getting multiple updates from my sources.'_

 _'The Weasleys?'_ Hermione asked quickly, fear etched in her voice.

' _Weren't home, but the Burrow was levelled'_ Rita said quickly. ' _No reports of attacks on your uncle, aunt and cousin.'_

' _Great.'_  Harry muttered to her. ' _Everyone close to me is suffering, except them!'_

"Rita says that they've attacked Order member houses and 'strongholds', clearly trying to provoke us," Harry announced. ' _Rita, I want tomorrow's headline to call their attack cowardly, and there to be a call to arms at Hogwarts in the article._ '

' _Yes master'_  Rita said excitedly.

"Nice to see your reputation isn't false Lord Potter," Amelia said curtly, as she walked into the grounds, and straight to the group standing near the entrance. "Sorry I didn't give notice, but with the attacks on the Order of the Phoenix, I felt my life was in danger."

"A wise move Ms Bones, the last thing we need is the Minister of Magic being killed this close to the end," Dumbledore smiled.

"You really believe the end is nigh?" Amelia raised an eye brow at the Headmaster.

"Well the 'cold war' certainly is, so it's just a matter of time now," Harry smiled, gesturing them to walk back up to the castle.

"What's our status here?" Amelia asked, her mind instantly focusing on the matter in hand.

"The Goblins, Veela and Centaur are ensuring that the castle grounds are secure and that there is only one way in or out when the battle begins," Dumbledore reported. "The teachers and the Order are erecting as many layers of defensive spells over the entire grounds as they can."

"And the castle itself?" Harry asked. "I understand the Marauder tunnels are sealed, what else?"

"Most of the castle defences are only activated when it's physically under siege," Dumbledore informed him. "But we've been doing what we can to beef them up without activating them, having the Founders' ghosts with us was invaluably helpful."

"And what of the bait?" Amelia asked, as the group walked into the entrance hall.

"The Chalice is securely locked away where only I can access it, and last I heard, Miss Lovegood knew where the Diadem was hidden." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll check," Harry said, suddenly stopping. ' _Luna? Have you found it yet?'_

' _Come up to the seventh floor and find out'_ Luna giggled playfully. ' _You'll never guess where I found it master.'_

"She's up on the seventh floor, wants me to go and see her," Harry sighed.

"Well, while you go and retrieve it, I'll call everyone together in the Great Hall, where we can make sure we've covered all our bases," Dumbledore smiled, before leading the group toward the Great Hall, leaving Harry to apparate up to the seventh floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master!" Luna squeaked excitedly as Harry literally ran into her, making them both hit the floor.

"Hey Luna, you said you'd found it?" Harry breathed, as Luna helped him to his feet. "Where?" he looked around, seeing no signs of a room, or a diadem.

"In there!" Luna smiled, pointing at a blank section of wall.

"That's a wall" Harry said flatly.

"It's a hidden room master" Luna giggled. "The Room of Requirement."

"Luna, you said you had found  _it_ , I assumed you had found the diadem…" Harry began, but Hermione's voice cut in.

' _She's found where it's hidden, which is roughly what you asked for,_ ' Hermione chided. ' _Don't take your frustrations out on her over such petty semantics._ '

"Step back master, watch." Luna asked, Harry took several steps back and watched her pace back and forth, until a small door appeared in the wall. "Ta da!" He hurried forth and kissed her.

"Well done, now let's go find that diadem!" Harry said, dragging Luna into the room, but stopping just past the threshold, as they were confronted with aisle upon aisle of dusty objects, piled up to the ceiling.

"Oh my!" Luna breathed at the seemingly endless rows. "This might take a while."

"Not necessarily," Harry smirked, making Luna tilt her head at him.

§  _Come to me my pets, your master requires your aid._  § He hissed loudly.

Moments later, Manasa and Medusa slithered around the corner, and stopped before him and Luna at the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

§  _Master?_ § They hissed expectantly at him.

"In there is the penultimate horcrux, a piece of Voldemort hidden inside Ravenclaw's Diadem," Luna explained. "We need you to help us find it."

§  _How?_ § Medusa asked.

"It's a piece of incredibly dark magic, and Voldemort can speak to snakes, so it'll likely try to communicate with you, like the diary did." Harry answered; he could see the two basilisks shudder at the mention of the diary.

§  _Tell us when you've found something_ § Luna said, playfully caressing the two giant snakes as they slithered into the room. As they were about to follow suit, Lavender rounded the corner.

"Master!" she yelled, before flinging herself into Harry's arms.

"What is it? We've almost secured the final horcrux, not including Nagini." Harry said, correcting himself when he remembered Voldemort's pet.

"Mistress thought you could use some reinforcements," Lavender blushed. "But I was the only one who wasn't busy."

"You'll do perfectly," Luna said affectionately, before sharing a kiss with the Gryffindor harem member.

"Let's go!" Harry ordered, linking arms with the two women, and dragging them into the aisles of abandoned possessions.


	25. Secret Requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flaw is fixed, but another problem arises

Chapter XXV: Secret Requirements.

"So Luna, how'd you know he hid it in here?" Lavender called, as the trio had split up to search different aisles, whilst the two Basilisks slithered through the deeper rows of cluttered furniture, books and miscellaneous objects.

"Personal experience," Luna replied. "Nargles used to hide my stuff in here."

"But how did that tell you that he hid a horcrux in here, and knew we'd never think to look here?" Harry called.

"Seriously master?" Luna yelled. "Hiding something in the place where EVERYTHING is hidden, doesn't that seem like the perfect solution for hiding something where you'd least expect a piece of him to be located."

"Good point" Lavender replied. ' _How old is some of this stuff?_ '

' _Older than Voldemort, there's probably objects in here that date back to the Founders'_ Luna replied. ' _Though it is easy to get lost in here, I think I found a body in here once.'_

' _Eww,'_ Lavender shuddered at the thought.

' _Found it_ ' Harry added, staring at the skeletal remains of a student, their clothes dating them to the forties. ' _Sixty years in this place, and no one thought to tell the staff._ '

' _Which house did they belong to?'_  Lavender asked.

' _Slytherin'_  Harry answered quickly.

' _Well there's your reason, not many people who'd come in here are fans of Slytherin house_ ' Luna said brightly.

' _Master, where are you?'_ Lavender asked timidly, after ten minutes of silence.

Harry focused his link with her, and instantly knew where she was, in relation to his position.

' _Three rows to your right, why?_ 'Harry replied.

' _We've got company!'_  She squeaked. ' _And not the good kind of company, they're death eaters.'_

' _Medusa, Manasa, stop what you're doing and save Lavender!'_ Harry thought to his pets, as he hurried to find a way through to her.

' _No! I've got a better idea!'_ Luna interrupted. ' _Master, Medusa and Manasa, leave the room, I'll deal with them.'_

' _Luna?_ ' Harry asked, concerned for the young Ravenclaw mother.

' _Go! I've got this!'_ Luna urged, Harry started backtracking, following Medusa and Manasa's hisses for guidance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotcha!" Greyback sneered, lifting Lavender up by the throat and eyeing her up. "Not a bad catch."

"Please…let me go!" Lavender pleaded, desperately trying to break his hold on her throat. Greyback laughed and sniffed the air.

"Fertile, a mother, and in heat," He analysed. "Were you not already completely claimed by a very powerful creature even I would not cross, I'd sire a few pups in you and leave you be. But, since you belong to something else, I'll just have to kill you…"

"No…please!" she pleaded, fearing for her life, the safety of her child, and her master's emotional attachment to her.

Greyback laughed again, but sniffed the air and froze; he quickly threw her into a corner, and blocked off her escape routes.

"Why can I smell Basilisk in the castle?" he roared, mostly out of fear, not rage. "I thought the Basilisk was dead?"

Lavender gasped for air, and quickly managed to sit up against the wall of furniture.

"There are two of them," Lavender coughed, enjoying how the big, scary werewolf-man went pale at the prospect. "And when Harry killed it, it split into two, same will happen if you kill one of them now."

"That's not possible!" Greyback snarled, the bitch had to be lying, it wasn't possible for a basilisk to regenerate and duplicate like this.

"Slytherin was a genius; he spliced his 'pet' with properties from other magical creatures, like a Hydra." Lavender smiled. "Surely your master would have known that, if he truly is Slytherin's descendant?"

As she propped herself against the wall of objects, her hand slipped into the cracks, and clasped at something circular, small and metal.

"You're lying!" he roared, trying to scare her again, but she smiled at him, which only served to increase his pent-up rage.

He leaned in and picked her up by the throat again, but this time she was ready. She quickly slammed the diadem down on his head, the contact instantly making him drop her, and try to wrench it off.

"You bitch!" he roared, before the diadem's dark magic began to draw his thoughts from his head, only managing to scratch her wrist with his claws.

At this moment Luna charged in, and knocked Greyback into the wall of objects, before helping Lavender to her feet.

"What's it doing?" Lavender asked, sounding panic stricken as the man thrashed around.

"It's doing the opposite of what Ravenclaw designed it to do," Luna said, instantly understanding what was going on. "Instead of giving knowledge, it's taking it instead."

'Y _ou two, get out of there NOW!'_  Bellatrix yelled over the link, having used it to see what they were up against.

' _What's wrong?'_  Lavender asked, as they began to back away.

' _That's Fenrir Greyback, Voldemort's pet Werewolf_ ' Bellatrix explained. ' _He's normally fairly composed, for a werewolf, but without his basic human knowledge; his core wolf instincts will kick in, and he'll happily hunt and kill anyone he finds.'_

Luna darted forward and pried the diadem from his head, before both women ran away, down different aisles of objects.

' _Where do we go?'_ Lavender shrieked, as they heard a ferocious roar from behind them.

' _Focus on me, I'm standing in the entranceway,'_ Harry commanded.

Lavender and Luna quickly met up and followed the direction they felt their master in, hearing a familiar hiss as they went, telling them they were going in the right direction.

"Master!" Luna and Lavender cheered, flinging themselves into Harry's arms and holding on to him tightly, as he gently dragged them out of the room.

"It's alright, I'm here" Harry said softly, kissing his women on the forehead to calm them down.

"What are we going to do, that thing is still in there, plus we don't know how it got in" Lavender said breathlessly.

"We have the diadem, that's what matters." Luna said excitedly, carefully inspecting its jewelled design.

Harry quickly yanked the door shut, on a deranged looking Greyback.

"So we have the diadem, but also a mad werewolf, and a potential backdoor into the castle, which the enemy have against us." Lavender summarised.

"Basically," Luna giggled.

"My pets, we'll return shortly, for now make sure nothing escapes from that room," Harry asked, gently caressing Medusa and Manasa's hair.

§  _Yes master_ § They hissed excitedly, before shifting into their natural forms and slithering away.

"Let's go give this to Dumbledore," Harry said, taking the diadem from Luna, and nudging them toward the grand staircase.

"And the bad news," Luna added, seeming oddly cheerful at this prospect.

"That there's a mad werewolf in the castle?" Lavender asked.

"That there's a secret entrance into Hogwarts, that only the enemy know about," Luna said, almost in a day dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into the Great Hall, Harry instantly saw Dumbledore arguing with a man who shared an uncanny resemblance to him. Between them and Harry, Lavender and Luna, were most of the Order, the refugees from Hogsmeade, and the majority of his harem, except for Rita, Hermione and Tonks.

' _It's Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, they haven't spoken in years,'_ Penny informed him. ' _They're arguing about you._ '

' _Why me?'_  Harry quickly asked, as Luna peeled away, and sat at the Hufflepuff table with Rosie and the refugees.

' _Aberforth believes you shouldn't be tasked with so much, at such a young age,'_ Ginny explained.

' _Albus says you're doing it of your own free will, and are handling it better than most adults would.'_ Cissa said warmly.

"Ah Harry, I take it Miss Lovegood's hunch was accurate?" Albus smiled as Harry and Lavender approached. Harry answered by waving the diadem at him. "Excellent. This is my older brother, Aberforth, he used to own the Hog's Head, before it was…"

"Incinerated by death eater fiendfyre" Aberforth said gruffly. "Nice to meet you Mr Potter, but your blasted war destroyed a whole town."

"Nice to meet you too" Harry said flatly. "Did anyone die in the attack?"

"Doesn't look like it my boy," Albus chuckled, Harry saw Aberforth roll his eyes.

"What exactly is your plan for when the battle centres on this castle?" Aberforth asked, sounding clearly frustrated with the entire situation.

"Wipe out his forces, his snake, and him" Harry said flatly. "We've got enough defences in place, reinforcements on our side, and surprises hidden away to outmatch his larger force."

"And what do you plan to do with the non-combatants?" Aberforth quickly followed up his questioning.

"We've prepared temporary, safe accommodation in the Chamber," Lavender said brightly. "There is only one entrance, and it's heavily fortified against attack."

"Well, that certainly beats putting them in the dungeons," Aberforth said brusquely, before walking away.

"Don't mind him, both of us being here brings back painful memories," Albus smiled weakly.

"Harry, the slight problem…" Lavender hissed in his ear.

"Ah right, sorry Lav I got momentarily distracted." Harry said, Albus raised an eye brow at them. "We found Fenrir Greyback in the Room of Requirement, we managed to escape, but Lavender used the diadem on him."

"He's completely feral now!" Lavender squeaked, sounding almost excited, her hand subconsciously rubbing the scratch on her wrist, which had stopped bleeding. "And we don't know how he even got in, or if there are more coming."

"I've got Medusa and Manasa guarding that corridor, they'll stop anyone escaping into the castle," Harry finished. Dumbledore pondered for a moment, before a smile crept across his face.

"I think the solution is staring at you Harry, so I'll leave it to you to solve the problem, whilst I put the diadem in a safe place," Dumbledore said, Harry nodded and handed the diadem to him, before Albus quickly hurried away. "But don't ignore the obvious."

"What does he mean master?" Lavender asked, as he led her to sit at the Gryffindor table with the Order, and his harem.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked the moment he had settled at the table.

"Got a slight problem with the Room of Requirements," Harry said quietly, not wanting to induce panic.

"The what?" Ron exclaimed, but Lupin cut in.

"What kind of problem?" he asked, looking concerned.

"A crack in our defences, and an insane werewolf" Harry said, almost in a whisper.

"Greyback" Lavender corrected, Harry saw a flicker of fear on Lupin's face. "You know him?"

"He's the reason I'M a werewolf Harry, what made him feral?" Lupin whispered.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem, it's one of  _his_ horcruxes" Harry whispered back. "We think it drained all thoughts from his head, instead of bestowing knowledge."

"And left him with his most primal instincts, I understand more than most Harry," Lupin finished, before sniffing the air and quickly looking over at the cut on Lavender's wrist. "How did you get scratched?" Lavender went pale, and looked from Lupin to Harry.

"Greyback scratched me when I slammed the diadem on his head." Lavender said, inspecting her wound, before Lupin sniffed it.

"I'm so sorry, but that's doomed you to the same curse as me." Lupin said sternly, Lavender's eyes welled with tears. "If it's any consolation, I share your pain."

"Master… I'm…" Lavender sobbed. Harry quickly hugged her tightly, as she wept into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked Lupin, who shook his head.

"Not that I know of, but you've got three weeks until the next full moon," Lupin smiled dryly. "And you've got plenty of witches who can research a potential cure."

"We should focus on Greyback for now, as that's the current crisis" Lavender said, wiping away tears.

Harry ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around Lavender's hand, before kissing the bound hand.

' _Ladies, Lavender's been infected with Lycanthropy, I need some form of cure or means of controlling it, before the next full moon._ ' Harry said over the link.

"As someone who has a personal vendetta against him, why not show Voldemort a taste of his own medicine." Lupin smiled.

"What?" Harry exclaimed in a whisper.

"He means use fiendfyre to kill Greyback, and destroy whatever means brought him into the castle," Lavender explained quietly.

"And I know who can do it for added revenge," Harry smiled, Lupin paled but relaxed when Harry's eyes drifted down the table to someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure master?" Cissa and Bellatrix said in unison, as they, Harry, Lavender and Lupin stood outside the Room of Requirement, half an hour after having devised the solution to their Greyback problem.

"Yes," Harry said flatly.

"Ladies, in there is not only the bastard werewolf that bit me and scratched your Lavender, but also Voldemort's only means of sneaking men into the castle and disrupting our defences," Lupin said quickly. "By destroying everything in that room, you'll not only kill one of his most powerful followers, and their backdoor into the castle, but also any other dark magical objects that could cause trouble in the future."

"Okay!" Cissa said excitedly, but strangely Trixie remained reserved.

' _Trixie. If you do this for me, I'll give you what you desire most from me, tonight!'_ Harry told her over the link, he saw her face lift with the prospect.

' _Really master?'_  she said excitedly.

' _I promise,'_ Harry smiled, before stepping forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"Remus? Care to join us?" Cissa said as she rolled up her sleeves, Lavender scampered to the door, and clasped the handle.

"With you ladies, I'd love to." Lupin smiled, whipping out his wand. "But I'd like a moment before casting, to let the monster that was Fenrir Greyback, to know this is personal."

"Of course" Harry smiled, he could see the primal beast etched on Lupin's face, as he thought about finally getting revenge on the beast that had cursed him, and now someone he cared deeply for.

Lupin signalled Lavender to open the door, and as she swung it open, he walked calmly into the doorway, and pressed his wand to his throat, before delivering a long, monotone sentence on the deranged werewolf.

When he finished, he, Cissa and Bellatrix stretched out their wands into the room, and shot fiendfyre at the piles of neglected items, setting them ablaze instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in, now where's that monster Greyback?" Yaxley muttered, as he and several death eaters stepped out into the Room of Requirement from the vanishing cabinet.

"There's something moving nearby" one of the death eaters said, sounding terrified.

"It's just Fenrir, probably chasing a rat," Yaxley sighed. "Shut up and let's move!"

They stalked in silence through the piles of furniture, until they came to a long, central aisle, and stopped dead.

"Greyback?" One of them muttered, as they saw the man on all fours, crawling along one of the walls of furniture.

"What's wrong with him?" Another death eater commented.

"Probably finally snapped." Yaxley chuckled dryly. "Greyback, which way is the exit, we've got work to do!"

Fenrir growled and leapt on to the floor, before flexing his shoulders. He slowly stalked toward them, pure savagery in his eyes.

"He's gone mad!" a death eater yelled, before turning and running.

Greyback snarled and barrelled past the other death eaters at an unnatural speed, intent on catching the 'weak' member of the human pack.

"It's this place, clearly he touched something he wasn't supposed to and…" Yaxley said quietly, before a blood-curdling scream, and the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn from bone, silenced him. "He's become fully animalistic."

"Let's put him down!" one of them said eagerly.

"No, we have a mission; we need to see it through" Yaxley barked, as they heard a door open somewhere, and Greyback move away from them.

"But how can we bring more in this way, if he's stalking around in here?" another death eater asked, before a loud, echoing voice silenced their conversation.

"Fenrir Greyback, last of your name, I hereby sentence you to death, for murder and the infecting of countless innocents with lycanthropy." The voice said coldly.

"I know that voice," Yaxley smiled cruelly.

"Know that your death came at the hands of one of your first victims, Remus John Lupin. May you burn in hell for what you've done." Lupin's voice then cut off, and there was a brief moment of silence.

"What do you think he meant?" One of the death eaters asked.

Seconds later, his question was answered, when half the room erupted in an orange light, and smoke billowed towards them.

"Fiendfyre!" Yaxley cursed, before running back the way they had come, leaping over the disembowelled remains of the death eater Greyback had attacked.

As he ran, he briefly looked back to see the fire swallowing everything in its path, and it formed into two large wolves and what looked like a Hyena. He just managed to stow himself inside the vanishing cupboard, before the flames engulfed it. He fell on to the floor of Borgin & Burkes, his flesh burnt in places, and the cupboard's twin turned to ash.

"What happened?" Lucius asked in a feeble voice, inspecting the death eater's severe facial burns.

"Fiendfyre" Yaxley growled. "They destroyed the entire room in order to stop us, and Greyback is dead." Before he blacked out from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rodolphus, Greyback, Bellatrix, and Gibbon._

All had failed him one way or another, and only one still lived despite it. Voldemort thought that the vanishing cupboard would remain undetected long enough for him to use it against the boy's plan, but now he'd have to attack the castle in force, and destroy whatever meagre defence Dumbledore would erect.

' _But what about the diadem?'_ He remembered.

He had hidden it a short distance from the vanishing cupboard. If the traitor had used fiendfyre to destroy the cupboard, the diadem should have been destroyed as well. But he hadn't felt its destruction at all, which meant it was now in Potter's hands, along with the chalice.

"You will not win, Harry." Voldemort hissed, looking up at the castle from the remains of the Three Broomsticks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wotcha master!" Tonks said warmly, as Harry, Lavender and Bellatrix walked into the Founder's Wing. "How are things upstairs?"

"Hogsmeade is ashes, Greyback burned in the Room of Requirement, Lavender's got Lycanthropy, and tomorrow is New Year's Eve." Harry summarised, Tonks quickly tried to sit up, but stabbing pains prevented it.

"Okay, you're going to step back and explain it all, slowly" Tonks said, as Lavender quickly helped her to sit up.

"I'll let Lavender explain, right now I've got to fulfill a promise I made to your aunt," Harry said quickly, giving both Lavender and Tonks a quick kiss, before dragging Bellatrix toward the bedroom, and locking the door behind him.

"You were serious master?" Trixie said excitedly, as he ripped her clothes off, followed by his own.

"I know what it means to you and how you've longed for it, especially since you saw Lilith" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Plus, pregnancy could help you regain a more natural figure."

"Oh I love your honesty," She giggled, as his erection pressed against her slit. "But I see your point; I am a bit skinny after my time in Azkaban."

"We'll soon fix that," Harry growled. Bellatrix quickly whirled around, and scrambled on to the bed, on her hands and knees, before wiggling her ass at her master. "You really like that position?"

"I'm your bitch master, fuck me like one!" she purred, Harry sighed and positioned himself behind her, rubbing his eight inches along her slit, enticing small moans from the formerly mad death eater. "Fuck me master; fill me with your seed!"

Harry needed no further encouragement, he hilted himself in her tight folds, and began thrusting into her from behind at a fairly brisk pace.

"Master, I love you inside me!" she moaned, before her whole body shook with a violent climax.

"I love you too!" Harry chuckled; quickening his pace and making her arms give way.

His hands clasped her fleshy breasts and gently squeezed them as he thrusted into her clutching folds. Trixie clasped the sheets and felt his hot member pressing deeper and deeper into her core.

"Please…master…knock me up… I want your child inside me!" Bellatrix moaned, and that was the last piece of incentive he needed.

"Here I come!" he grunted, before pushing past her cervix, and spraying his load directly into her core, willing his seed to impregnate her as each spurt painted her womb white.

"Master!" Bellatrix shrieked, climaxing again as she felt his molten seed filling her womb. "Thank you master," she breathed, as he gently rested her under the covers, before snuggling in beside her.

"No problem Trixie, you deserve a child to call your own" Harry said softly, holding her close, and kissing her cheek. "And to shake off your dark past completely, with a new, 'lighter' one."

"Don't forget us master!" Penny called, leading the majority of the harem to bundle into the bed around him, Rosie carrying Tonks in her arms, and lying her close to Harry.

"You really should see the healers Tonks, something could be wrong" Harry said softly.

"I'd rather Susan and Hannah check I'm okay," Tonks giggled. "Since they want to be healers, it'll be good practice for them."

"Ladies you heard her, tomorrow you'll give Tonks a complete physical check-up, find out why she's having difficulty moving." Harry commanded, and the witches all giggled at what he was implying. "And the rest of you, find Lavender a cure."

"Yes master" Susan and Hannah said seductively, quickly shifting themselves to be closer to Tonks.

"But for now get some rest, tomorrow will likely be a big party to celebrate the new year, and it'll be the last happy time before the battle" Harry stated, before sleep claimed him.


	26. New Year's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore hosts a New Years party for those living in Hogwarts

Chapter XXVI: New Year's Resolution.

Harry awoke to an empty bed for the second time in a week, but this time there was no one to wake him up. He quickly dressed and wandered up to the Great Hall, where everyone was having breakfast.

"Hey master!" the majority of the harem said as he approached, Hermione, however, was still absent from their ranks.

"Hello ladies, did we all sleep well?" Harry smiled, quickly sitting in the midst of them.

"Of course we did master, you were with us" Hannah giggled.

"We always sleep better when you're with us" Angelina added.

"Now now, spare a thought for your alpha," Harry said, shaking his head at their slip-up, making them all lower their head in shame.

"Sorry master" they said quietly.

"That's better, now then, what have I missed?" Harry asked, jovially changing the subject.

"Not much, most of the Hogsmeade refugees have all been taken to temporary accommodation in other parts of the country, as they were not willing to stay in a future war zone." Rosie stated. "Can't blame them, they did witness Hogsmeade being completely incinerated by fiendfyre."

"Anything else?" Harry asked, feeling it best not to linger on the issue for now. Susan elbowed Lavender in the ribs, making her squeak loudly. "What is it?"

"Lavender neglected something else from her fight with Greyback master, something potentially important to you," Susan tattled.

"What?" The other harem witches asked in unison, all eyes bearing down on Lavender, who went scarlet with embarrassment.

"He said something about you; it seemed like nothing at the time because I was scared for my life!" Lavender squeaked, "I thought it was just talk."

"But now you think it's something more?" Katie asked, to which Lavender nodded.

"He said that I had been 'completely claimed by a very powerful creature', which must mean you master" Lavender said quickly.

"Creature?" most of the witches said in unison.

"Completely claimed?" the others said, all of them looking at Harry.

"Completely claimed, basically means I've taken both holes," Harry explained. "As for the 'creature' title, one of Hippolyta's Veela said that I was three quarters Veela, with the other quarter being of multiple, powerful origins."

"Why aren't we all completely claimed?" Tracey asked indignantly, there were murmurings of agreement from the other witches, whom hadn't been taken by their master in both orifices.

"Priorities ladies!" Cissa nearly shouted, making the younger witches fall silent. "How are you three quarters Veela?"

"No idea, but half is thanks to Gabby and Fleur, the other quarter is apparently due to one of my grandparents," Harry stated.

"But how have they added together?" Alicia asked.

"Perhaps I can help," Hippolyta said warmly, Fleur quickly moved aside to allow the queen to sit with them.

"You know how my DNA has become more Veela?" Harry asked, raising an eye brow at the queen, who smiled and nodded.

"It's quite obvious my dear, when the dark lord's killing curse destroyed the piece of him in you, it broke your mind, body and soul at an almost unnoticeable level." Hippolyta clarified. "How did you heal yourself?"

"By bonding with Gabrielle, whilst Hermione and Fleur were present." Harry said, looking at his two Veela bond-mates.

"And contrary to when you were first linked to the dark lord, your soul drew on the nearest creatures to help it heal," Hippolyta smiled. "Because the fracture weakened you at such a base level, it healed itself with whatever it could. When it drew upon Gabrielle and Fleur, it took their base Veela DNA and applied it to your own, thereby making you three quarter Veela."

"I just about understood that," Cho said, scratching her head in confusion. "Basically master's body used Veela DNA to heal itself, making him more Veela."

"In essence, my dear. Yes." Hippolyta smiled. "I'd think he's also got some of Ravenclaw's DNA as well from his alpha."

"Zen why are myself and Gabby more Veela as well?" Fleur asked, as the subject still concerned her. "And why is my son full Veela?"

"As I understand it, your bond to Harry works both ways, so I'd say you're all part Veela now," Hippolyta said cheerfully, "and as for little Henry, I'd guess your Veela genetics were more dominant in his creation, both parents quarter Veela DNA, overpowered the human DNA."

"Well this got interesting," Angelina, Alicia and Katie said in unison.

"Would the same apply to my metamorph abilities?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"I do not know my dear, unlike Veela, metamorphing is an acquired skill," Hippolyta chuckled, before gliding away with her royal guard.

"Anyone get the feeling she's up to something?" Hannah asked, watching the queen as she left the room.

"She did 'ave one ozer favour to ask of 'arry, in return for her aid in ze upcoming battle," Fleur admitted.

"Bet she wants one night with the boy-who-lived!" Rita smirked. "Shame he's already got a buxom woman to keep his cock inside." Her eyes fixed on Susan.

"Shut it bitch!" Susan snapped.

"Sorry" Rita squeaked, caught off guard by the Hufflepuff's sudden anger.

"She has a point Sus; master does have you and Rosie as his buxom lovers," Penny said softly. "With me in a close third, he doesn't need another."

"May I have a say in this matter," Harry interjected.

"Of course master," Bellatrix said brightly, her mind had finally settled down, she wasn't as flaky now.

"I'm surprised none of you are encouraging it," Harry commented. "After all, it's not every day you get an opportunity to have sex with the queen of the most sexual race in the magical world."

"Here here!" Cho giggled, before silencing Fleur's protests with a kiss, and Astoria did the same to Gabby.

"So master," Daphne cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. "When will you next knock one of us up?"

"Do you want me to impregnate you?" Harry quickly responded.

"Not right now, but it would be nice to know that those of us who haven't bore, or are bearing, your child will be granted the opportunity soon." Daphne said slowly. Harry pulled out the parchment from his pocket and quickly inspected it.

"Not till April my dear, Hermione wants the birthdays all spread out across the year," Harry said quickly, before putting it back in his pocket. "Who among you wants to bear a child soon?" Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Penny raised their hands.

"So just those with a family name to maintain" Astoria giggled excitedly. "Me and Gabby can wait until we're of age."

"Well, in April I'll help continue your families' future, but for now, let's focus on ensuring WE have a future." Harry smiled, before getting up from the table, and leading them from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed with several harem members checking the Room of Requirement was empty of any threats, whilst the others helped fortify the castle further, and train their skills, with both the Order and the Veela. That evening a party was hosted by Dumbledore, to celebrate the turn of the New Year, and to give a much needed break to those who had been working on the castle's defences.

Harry strolled into the Great Hall in a black three-piece suit Hermione had bought for him, to find twenty three of his witches wearing dresses in one of four colour patterns; red and gold, silver and green, platinum and blue, or bronze and black, a not-so subtle link to the Hogwarts houses.

"Don't you look like a proper lord," Sirius commented, as Harry walked up to him, Lupin and Moody, who were standing close to the door.

"Not so bad yourself," Harry chuckled, noting Sirius' entirely black suit and bow tie.

"A suit makes anyone look respectable," Lupin said flatly, though his face showed a joyful smile.

"I thought you'd be more upbeat Remus, after all Greyback IS dead at long last, you got your revenge," Sirius smiled, Lupin gave a faint smile.

"It was a hollow victory," Lupin winced slightly. "Miss Brown's use of the cursed diadem essentially killed the person; I just finished the beast and the body, and he still won by infecting her."

"Fact of the matter is, Voldemort has now lost three of his best servants, and rumour is Yaxley was severely burnt by your fiendfyre." Moody grinned. "Two by fire, one by…"

"Payback!" Harry interrupted, Moody raised an eye brow. "He took Jim; I took Bellatrix, only difference was the method used."

"And the effectiveness," Lupin smiled. "He used force, and it was eventually undone, Miss Black was taken through clever spellwork, and…"

"Has no intention of going back," Bellatrix interrupted, quickly joining their conversation, Harry's eyes drawn to her slender figure, encased in a dark green dress with silver inlay. "Not now I have a reason to stay."

' _When we were inspecting Tonks, we also checked Trixie,'_  Susan said over the link. ' _Both are definitely pregnant, and Tonks' children are unharmed.'_

 _'Children? As in more than one?'_  he said dumbfounded.

' _Just two master, no one has yet to beat that number'_  Hannah said brightly.

"Quite," Lupin smiled. "Nor would we want to lose you now; your skills are much more appreciated on our side."

"How has everyone reacted to you switching sides?" Sirius quickly asked.

"Most welcome my skills, as they know that the final showdown is imminent," Bellatrix said quickly, almost in a whisper, before her tone quickly shifted. "But most don't think my defection is legitimate," she snarled, "They think I'm a double agent, or hate me for my past crimes."

"Well, not to rub salt in the wound, but your past 'crimes' are pretty severe," Moody said coldly, and Harry had to mentally restrain the former death eater, from lashing out. "Let's not forget that the Longbottoms show no sign of recovery."

"Hey! I wasn't the only one who used the cruciatus curse on them!" Bellatrix said angrily, everyone in the room turned to look at her. "Crouch Junior did the majority of it, and I was used as a scapegoat because I was caught, and he wasn't found out till Karkaroff's trial."

"Like we'll believe that!" Neville blurted out, the people in the great hall quickly shifted, leaving a no man's land between Bellatrix and Neville. "Like we're supposed to believe that you're suddenly not as evil as your reputation states."

"I  _was_  evil!" Bellatrix nearly yelled. "I  _was_  cruel; I  _was_  a sadistic, cold-hearted, Voldemort-loving 'whore'. But, since the Battle of the Ministry, where my sister made me see the truth, I haven't cast one unforgivable, done one evil deed, and have bound myself to Lord Potter's will."

An icy silence set in, broken by the band starting a lively tune, that quickly distracted the majority of the crowd away from Bellatrix and Neville, whom Harry pulled to one side.

"I know that what happened in the past can never be undone, but the last thing we need is conflict in our ranks," Harry said to the two rivals. "So I ask you to put your differences aside, and promise to work TOGETHER, until the war is over, then you can go your separate ways, and maintain this feud if you wish."

"I promise master," Bellatrix said quickly, holding out a hand to Neville, who cautiously took it.

"I promise as well Harry," he smiled, before quickly walking away.

"That could have been messy," Sirius said, walking over to them. "Trixie, my dear cousin, shall we dance?" he held out a hand, and Bellatrix smiled and took it, as the two Blacks walked to the dance floor together.

"Evening ladies," Harry said coolly, walking into a group of his witches, who quickly took it in turns to kiss him, before resuming their conversation. Harry wanted to join in, but was pulled away by a strong hand, and the band began to play a slow waltz.

"Enjoying the evening Lord Potter?" Hippolyta asked in a sultry voice, as he quickly took the lead in their dance, his witches pairing up and dancing close by.

Hippolyta was dressed in an elegant thistle purple ball-gown, which framed her young figure, and hinted at the bird-like creature, that lay beneath her human exterior.

"I think I'd like it more if everyone was honest with me," Harry said quietly.

"Oh?" Hippolyta said coyly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"My dear Fleur pointed out that you haven't been entirely honest in your intentions," Harry growled. "You said you'd ask one more favour, in exchange for your people's aid, what is this other favour?"

"Oh my dear Lord Potter, don't you want it to be a surprise?" Hippolyta purred.

"Considering what I've seen and learnt in the past five years, surprising me is rather tricky" Harry smiled. "So tell me what it is!"

"Oh all right," Hippolyta sighed. "Ruin all the fun then." She quickly moved them to the corner of the room, where no one would interrupt their talk. "I've learnt your harem has a limit of twenty-five, and you only have twenty-four."

"How have you learnt?" Harry interrupted.

"Through chatting with your fine ladies Harry, how else?" she chuckled. "Anyway, you have twenty four spaces, and I was wondering if I could be the final member."

"Excuse me?" Harry remarked.

"You heard me Harry; I want to be number twenty five, in Lord Potter's harem." She looked deep into his emerald eyes, with her sapphire ones.

"Surely the Queen of the Veela wouldn't stoop to being one of twenty five, under a mortal, human lord," Harry remarked. "You were so concerned at the prospect of me putting myself above you, and your people."

"What's going on here?" a voice growled.

Harry and Hippolyta turned to see Hermione standing in the entranceway, flanked by Emma and a slightly bruised, wheelchair bound Jim. Whilst Jim was in a slightly old fashioned brown suit and Emma was in a matching simple light brown dress, Hermione stood out, not only for being heavily pregnant, but also for her exquisite white and black dress, that was etched with the four house colours of Hogwarts.

"You must be Hermione," Hippolyta smiled, floating gracefully across the short distance to greet the new arrivals.

"What were you two talking about?" Hermione snapped, Emma and Jim quietly slipped away, toward the other party guests.

"Our agreement," Hippolyta smiled. "I'll leave you to mull it over, just remember I still have one secret I'll reveal to you, but only if you accept."

With that she glided away, quickly disappearing into the crowd, which was moving to the dance floor for the next song.

"Shall we?" Hermione smiled, taking Harry's hand as they began dancing in the center of the crowd, the other witches quickly positioning themselves around him.

"I see Jim's out of the hospital" Harry said quietly, noting how Jim was laughing with Lupin, Sirius and Arthur in a corner of the hall.

"Yes he is," Hermione breathed, sounding relieved at the fact.

"How are they inside the castle, i thought muggles would only see a ruin?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low, ensuring a private conversation.

"Dumbledore found a way for them to see the castle's true form," Hermione said brightly. "Jim hasn't stopped staring in disbelief since he got here."

"Is he?" Harry asked, not needing to say anymore, as his query was clear.

"Unclear, even the healers at St Mungos don't know if he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life," Hermione said, Harry felt her grip on him tighten, and he responded by holding her closer to him. "But let's not get distracted, what did she want?"

"She is Hippolyta, Queen of the Veela," Harry notified her.

"And?" Hermione prompted him.

"And, she wants to be part of my harem," Harry finished his sentence. "Though as i suspected, before you interrupted, she'll probably not want to be one of twenty-five 'normal' witches."

"That's highly appropriate Lord Potter," Harry and Hermione looked down and saw Ragnok smiling up at them, with a small stack of papers. "As I've discovered something regarding your inheritance."

"Well, we best get it sorted before midnight," Harry chuckled, the three of them walked over to a secluded table, and without needing to be told, Harry's witches quickly formed a barrier around them.

"The first piece of information is best summarised here," Ragnok said, handing them a piece of parchment. "It's an official document that recognises your engagement."

"Can't believe it's really official" Hermione smiled. "What's the problem?"

"This…" Ragnok stated, pointing to a clause in the main bulk of small text.

' _…and the Lord will have a Lady for each title.'_

"Plus this line referring to you Lady Ravenclaw," Ragnok stated.

' _The Lady will be required to bestow her title upon another, as she must take her betrothed's title as her own.'_

"Typical patriarchal bullshit" Hermione grumbled. "Do I have to bestow the Ravenclaw name to someone else?"

"From what I've discovered," Ragnok smiled. "You'll take the position of Lady Potter, and you'll both have to delegate the titles Peverell, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, to members of your harem. If you beat Voldemort, you'll also inherit the Gaunt lordship."

"What does this mean for the dynamic among my harem?" Harry quickly asked.

"It'll only change things officially, they'll be seen as your ladies, and the rest will be officially designated 'concubines', or wives, depending on your wedding contract."

"This'll cause problems," Hermione breathed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"It'll certainly put the cat among the pigeons," Harry chuckled. "Any restrictions on who I can choose?"

"Well, since you have witches who are the last of their line, it would be best that they be able to keep their family name." Ragnok smiled. "Wizarding law is incredibly contradictive, but it's essentially up to you. If you bestow a witch with a ladyship, and she had an existing noble title, it overrides their original."

Before Harry could ask his next question, Ragnok withdrew a piece of parchment that answered his question.

"Huh, so that helps narrow things down," Harry muttered, examining the list of names who were potentially ineligible for ladyships, due to their existing noble family names. "So, in the case of the sisters, I can only entitle one of them?"

"Yes, so the other can carry on their name, with Potter preceding it." Ragnok smiled.

"This'll take time to mull over," Hermione said politely.

"Of course, you have until your wedding to decide, whereupon your decisions will be official," Ragnok stated as he gathered his papers together again. "A new year's resolution, if you will. I will keep researching this matter, and try to find a loophole, so you can bestow the titles to more witches."

"Indeed," Harry chuckled. He and Hermione stood at the same time as Ragnok, who quickly moved to stand in front of them.

"Well, I best get back to Gringotts, we've got to shut down another ancient vault as the last of its name died recently" Ragnok smiled, shaking their hands.

"Greyback?" Hermione asked, Ragnok winked.

"Miss Granger Ravenclaw, I can't divulge bank information like that" Ragnok chuckled. "Happy New Year." With that he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Happy New Year indeed" Harry chuckled, before pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss, as the bells struck twelve.


	27. Working Class Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students return to Hogwarts, and the Lord of Hogwarts is revealed to the world

Chapter XXVII: Working Class Hero.

It wasn't long before the valley was filled with a familiar grey smoke, which signalled the return to school of most students. Harry stood in the bell tower, looking down at the approaching carriages moving toward the enchanted gates, and the Aurors standing guard.

"It's a wondrous sight, isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled, quickly standing beside Harry. "I mean the students eager to return to school, not the smouldering remains of Hogsmeade." They both laughed uncomfortably.

"Isn't it going to be rebuilt?" Harry quickly asked, as the first students made it through the gates.

"Well that'll be up to the Lord of Hogwarts to decide," Dumbledore smiled.

"I'd forgotten I inherit Hogsmeade as well, I'll set about rebuilding it after Voldemort is gone," Harry said quickly.

"That's a wise idea Harry," Dumbledore patted him on the back. "I must say that your new found allies are certainly making their presence known."

"How so?" Harry tilted his head at the wizened Headmaster.

"Well, the Goblins have established that gateway to scan students for 'traitors' and dark objects," Dumbledore pointed at the distant gates of the school. "The Centaurs have moved closer to the school, and are actively patrolling the perimeter, and the Veela, well; I don't need to say how a colony of Veela, are making their presence known."

"Any problems?" Harry immediately asked.

"None that have been brought to me," Dumbledore said dryly. "I should think any problems from here onward, would be taken to the Lord of Hogwarts."

"I'm not the Lord yet, Hermione hasn't given birth" Harry chuckled nervously.

"Well, as it's this month, and you've pretty much taken the helm of the castle's defences, I'd say you're the Lord now." Dumbledore said a grin on his face as he turned to face Harry. "So as I prepare to hand over the reins, I think now would be an apt time to give you your rightful inheritance."

"Rightful inheritance?" Harry asked, watching as the Headmaster withdrew his wand, and raised it to cast a spell. Without thinking Harry disarmed Dumbledore, and watched as his wand clattered to the floor. "Sorry Dumbledore."

"No apologies Harry, that's your inheritance." Dumbledore chuckled; Harry leant down and picked the wand off the ground. "There's one other gift I have for you, but you'll have to wait until the eve of the battle for that."

"You're still Headmaster professor, I'm just... your legal superior" Harry said awkwardly. "I'll leave the running of the school in your hands."

"A wise choice my lord, but any decisions must be made by you now, I can only advise" Dumbledore chuckled.

' _Master! You may want to get down here'_ Tonks said over the link, Harry looked out at the gates, and could see that a crowd was forming.

"I best go see what's going on" Harry sighed. Dumbledore nodded and quickly walked away, as Harry concentrated and appeared at Tonks' side.

"Master!" Tonks said excitedly, hugging Harry tightly.

"Wotcha Tonks, what's going on?" Harry said, hugging his pregnant Metamorphmagus.

"We've confiscated hundreds of dark objects, and have undone multiple control curses from students" Moody grinned. "And arrested several failed infiltrators, who couldn't get past this barricade."

"It's a veil!" Ragnok grumbled. "It's only a barrier to those purposefully wishing to undermine the castle's defences, or its defenders."

"Whatever" Moody growled.

"So what's the problem?" Harry quickly interrupted, before the Auror tried to hex the Goblin King.

"Who'd ya think" Tonks said, sounding almost bored, as she pointed to just outside the gates, where Malfoy, Krum and several Slytherins were arguing with the Aurors.

"This is an outrage!" Harry heard Malfoy nearly yell at Kingsley.

"He's arguing the veil is illegal, and breaches his 'free will'. Can I hex him master?" Tonks said playfully.

"No Tonks, I'll handle him," Harry chuckled, kissing her on the cheek, before stepping forward. "Draco, quit trying to big yourself up!"

"Potter!" Draco snarled. "The Lord of Hogwarts would never allow such an invasive…"

"The Lord of Hogwarts requested this security measure!" Moody snarled. "First year girls have more balls than you Malfoy, they didn't chicken out of this simple test."

"Victor, why don't you show Malfoy how it's done" Harry said politely.

Krum nodded and walked through. The veil drenched him in water, and once inside the grounds, he looked around bewildered.

"Nice try Malfoy, any curses, no matter how undetectable, have just been washed away" Moody chuckled, blasting Victor with a drying charm, before indicating for him to head up to the castle. "What about you?"

"My father will hear…" Draco began, but Tonks cut in.

"We know, your father is like a little girl's diary to you," Tonks giggled. "You tell him when the 'nasty, mean people' hurt your feelings."

"Why you impudent little…" Draco spat, stepping forward, through the veil, and getting soaked in the process, cutting off his tirade.

"See, not so  _scary_  after all, now get up to the castle, before I turn you into a ferret again!" Moody growled.

"That wasn't…" Draco began.

"NOW!" Moody bellowed, and Malfoy scampered up the hill, trying to catch up to Victor.

"Nice move Tonks," Kingsley applauded her, as the students began to stream through the veil again.

"Thank you, now go see Hermione, I think she wants to talk to you master," Tonks smiled, as Harry kissed her again on the cheek.

"Alright then, I'll see all of you at dinner," Harry said, quickly engaging Tonks in a passionate kiss, before shaking each Auror and Ragnok's hand, and then appearing at Hermione's side in the Founder's Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!" she said excitedly, quickly hugging him, and snogging him.

"Hey Mione, how are you doing?" Harry asked when she stopped kissing him.

"I'm fine, the twins are moving a fair bit," she said, looking down and caressing her bulging pregnant belly. "Must be getting really close, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be mistress," Lavender said softly, as she walked into the room from the bedroom. "Most of us have been through labour already, we'll support you all the way. You've got nothing to fear."

"Thanks Lavender," Hermione said, quickly pulling Lavender to her, and kissing her. "How are things up top?"

"The Goblin's veil is working like a charm, and Draco isn't working against us oddly." Harry summarised.

"What?" Lavender and Hermione said in unison, looking in disbelief at Harry.

"He made it through the veil, sure he did get soaked, but he wasn't repelled by it." Harry said defensively. "So he did have some form of control on him, but it's gone now, Victor was also soaked by the veil."

"I hope you're right master," Lavender said, crossing the short distance between them in a millisecond. "Because we almost lost you once, none of us will let there be a repeat."

"Thanks Lav," Harry said softly, engaging her in a brief, chaste kiss. "Any luck finding a cure?"

"I've got the house elves scouring the Black, Potter and Hogwarts libraries for information on Lycanthropy cures." Hermione smiled. "So far nothing and the full moon is two weeks away."

"If we can't find anything, lock me away in the Room of Requirement, with Medusa and Manasa guarding." Lavender said quickly. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I understand, and I will find something to help you, I promise." Harry said, holding her hands, his thumb tracing her scar.

"Thank you, but just staying with me, and not abandoning me is enough master." Lavender smiled.

"Go join the others upstairs, tonight's the beginning of the end." Harry smiled.

"Yes master," Lavender smiled, kissing him on the cheek, and skipping toward the spiral staircase.

"It certainly is," Hermione breathed, before taking Harry's hand, and following behind Lavender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said as he stepped up to the podium after the evening meal. The hall was filled with students, Aurors, Veela, Centaur, a few Goblins, and a large gathering of wizards and witches, mostly made up of parents. "Tonight, as the Lord of Hogwarts sees it, is the beginning of the end, for this heinous war."

The room erupted into cheers, and calls that all went along the lines of 'down with Voldemort.'

"Now, for those unaware of our honoured guests this evening, the Lord of Hogwarts has gathered unlikely allies to aid in the final battle," Dumbledore gestured around to the guests who stood out from the rest. "Firstly, Chieftain Firenze of the local Centaur tribe, they have graciously taken up the task of guarding the forest border for us."

"I am honoured the Lord allowed us the privilege to guard such a prestigious place," Firenze said loudly, standing up at the teacher's table, and bowing to the crowd.

"We are honoured to have you here," Dumbledore smiled. "Next and most incredibly, we have in our presence, King Ragnok, of the Goblin nation." Ragnok stood on his chair and bowed, Harry saw several witches and wizards' jaws drop. "After centuries of distancing his people and himself from the Wizarding world, he has come to our aid in this key time."

"The Lord of Hogwarts is worth the sacrifice," Ragnok said proudly, before retaking his seat beside Flitwick, who seemed to be a lot tenser from the reveal.

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "Thirdly, and even more remarkably, the Lord of Hogwarts has gained the sworn allegiance of the Veela Queen, Hippolyta, by letting them take up residence on the school grounds. You may have seen them building their nests in the Forbidden Forest."

Hippolyta stood up, and Harry chuckled as every male in the room stared longingly at her.

' _Shame she's only got eyes for our master'_ Angelina commented.

' _They don't know that!'_ Daphne replied.

' _Even more of a pity then,'_ Astoria giggled.

"For almost three millennia my people have wandered from nest to nest, and only now do I think we can finally settle down," Hippolyta said softly, yet her voice carried across the hall. "All thanks to the Lord's generosity."

"Who is the Lord of Hogwarts?" Several voices cried out.

"I'm getting to it, don't be hasty," Dumbledore chuckled. "Before that there is a very important matter to announce."

"What?" Fred called, to a murmuring of agreement.

"Until further notice, all of-age students, wizards, witches, Veela and Centaurs, are to be put through a thorough training regime, in preparation for the final battle, which the Lord of Hogwarts has deemed as taking place here." Dumbledore stated, this made the room go quiet.

"Are you joking?" a parent yelled in a thick west country accent.

"The Lord of Hogwarts has made numerous preparations for this," Dumbledore quickly explained. "And when the battle commences, all those unable to fight will be moved to a safe location, where no harm will come to them."

"Safe?" a witch cried. "Hogsmeade is ashes, where in this valley could possibly be safe from  _HIM_!"

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Narcissa spoke up from the teacher's table, the crowd erupted into protests, but Bellatrix silenced them with a loud bang from her wand.

"The Lord of Hogwarts has personally ensured that there is only one way in, and one way out," Dumbledore stated. "And as an added defence measure, only he can open and close the entrance." Harry knew the last line was a white lie, they'd never figured out how to key the entrance to his voice.

"What's to stop them from blasting the door open?" a wizard called from near the fireplace.

"Two things," Cissa smiled. "The castle's multiple layers of protection, and second, only a select few know the exact entrance location."

"We've spent the past week and a bit building layers of defences into this old place," Moody boomed. "And we've prepared plenty of surprises for any death eaters that breach the outer layers."

"When will this battle take place?" a Hufflepuff asked nervously.

"The Lord of Hogwarts will decide," several voices said in unison, Harry identified members of his harem and certain Aurors as the ones who had spoken up.

"Who is the Lord of Hogwarts?" the crowd said in unison, Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them, before staring into the distance.

"My lord, care to make your presence known," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry watched the crowd look around expectantly, and Cissa slowly move toward the podium, before he apparated to her side, appearing behind the podium, facing the crowd, who gasped in surprise.

"I Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin, soon to add Ravenclaw, am the Lord of Hogwarts" he said loudly, bowing before them.

"Imposter!" Draco cried. "No Half-Blood can be the Lord of Hogwarts!"

"You want proof Draco?" Harry yelled back.

"Yes!" Most of the Slytherin table called.

"Well, allow me to present my ancestors," Harry said proudly. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." As each Founder was mentioned, their ghost floated up behind Harry, till all four were flanking him.

"Who dares challenge our sole male descendant?" the Founders said in unison, making the room go silent, and Draco to go bone white.

"Mother!" a voice cried, Harry watched a ghost come hurtling out of the wall, across the room, and into the arms of Rowena.

"Reunited at last" Harry heard Rowena say softly to her daughter.

"That enough proof Draco?" Daphne stood up and stared at him intently, with; the rest of Harry's harem, the Order, Firenze, Hippolyta, the Veela and Ragnok quickly copying her example.

Draco quickly sat down, and tried to make himself inconspicuous, which proved impossible as everyone was staring at him.

"Yes" he said timidly. Everyone's attention returned to Harry.

"I realise that most of you see me as underage, and inexperienced." Harry said, standing behind the podium and staring out at the captivated audience. "But I have experience with Voldemort," he saw people tense, but continued with his speech.

"It's because of me, that Voldemort has returned," he showed them the scar from the previous summer. "It's because of me that Hogsmeade is ashes; that people have died and I am responsible for every atrocity committed since his return."

' _Master don't be so hard on yourself!'_ Cho said softly.

' _Silence! He's trying to win zem over,'_ Fleur hissed.

' _Plus, it's enthralling when he's speaking like this!'_  Rita added. ' _Shut up and enjoy.'_

"But, it's because of me, that we have such strong, determined allies willing to fight with us," Harry said proudly, gesturing to Ragnok, Firenze and Hippolyta. "It's because of me, that Voldemort is down three of his best death eaters, that he's only three steps from a permanent unmarked grave, and I am responsible for uniting the entire Wizarding community against him. The Ministry, Quibbler and Prophet are now working together, telling the truth and not letting his actions go unnoticed."

There were several cheers as Rita, Amelia and Xenophilius stood up next to each other, and bowed, before retaking their seats.

"And as for experience, in my first year of Hogwarts I defeated Voldemort when he possessed Professor Quirrell, in my second year I killed the Basilisk with Godric's sword." Harry said, feeling the momentum building, and the crowd emotionally getting behind him. "In my third I faced down over one hundred Dementors, last year I had a face-to-face confrontation with Voldemort and survived, and now in my fifth, I WILL end his reign of terror, once and for all. Who's with me?"

As expected the room erupted into applause, even the majority of Slytherins and Victor stood up and applauded him, Draco still seemed shaken.

"Death to the so-called Dark Lord!" Ragnok yelled over the tumult.

"Death to all of his ilk!" Firenze added.

"Death to all who share his twisted views!" Hippolyta added.

"Long live the Lord of Hogwarts!" Harry's harem yelled in unison.

"Death to Voldemort!" "Long live Harry Potter!" the crowd began to chant, before a shrill shriek silenced their cheers.

" _You think yourselves the victors, you think yourselves the ones to survive the oncoming storm_." Voldemort's voice whispered, sending chills through the room. " _You are fools_!"

The room fell silent, only Harry and his harem seemed unaffected by Voldemort's spell.

" _You will not win, the boy is deluded!_ " Voldemort hissed angrily, clearly trying to stun the crowd into silence again. " _The flesh of his harem's nethers clouds his judgement; he will lead you all to certain death_."

The chill faded and the room was silent, all eyes fixed on Harry.

"I'm not deluded, my harem doesn't cloud my judgement, it has made it clearer." Harry said with steely determination. "I have the shared intelligence of twenty five people, I know more than him, and I know him better than anyone else." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Cissa was there supporting him as he'd tensed up from built up anger. "He has three objects keeping him alive, two are in my possession, he cannot win!"

Silence remained, until Dumbledore changed the focus of the room, by playing rather jovial music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How?" Voldemort pondered aloud, as he paced back and forth in the Forbidden Forest.

He and his followers had been driven from the remains of Hogsmeade by the Aurors, forcing him to take refuge in the deepest part of the forest, in the former nest of Aragog, who'd been killed by a Voldemort-supporting child of his.

"My lord?" Lucius asked nervously.

"How was he unaffected by my spell?" Voldemort asked in a whisper. "Am I really getting weaker? Is the boy winning? No!" he snarled.

"My lord?" Lucius asked again, starting to back away.

"Mark my words Potter, I will reclaim what is mine, and you will die an agonizing death!" Voldemort yelled at the faint lights of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening descended into light-hearted revelry ignoring the tense moment that had occured after Voldemort's threat. Kegs of Butterbeer and bottles of Firewhiskey were summoned, as all social boundaries were obliterated. Harry spotted one woman from the crowd, and nervously approached her, and her husband.

"Excuse me?" he asked nervously, tapping the black haired woman on the shoulder. She turned and smiled warmly.

"My Lord Potter," she smiled, curtseying before him, as her husband bowed.

"To what do we owe the honour my lord?" the husband asked jovially.

"Follow me," Harry said quietly. He led them out of the castle, and stopped in the grounds, on a specific hill.

"This certainly ensures privacy" she chuckled, as she looked around at the moonlit grounds. "Why did you bring us out here?"

"Because here holds a certain significance to someone we both cared about dearly," Harry said slowly, looking down at the long grass. "It was here that your daughter joined my harem."

"Oh!" Mrs Vane covered her mouth, and Mr Vane put an arm around his wife.

"So you're the…" Mr Vane began.

"The father of her son, yes." Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't make myself known sooner, I've had a lot on my mind."

"I understand." Mrs Vane said, fighting back tears as she looked down at the ground.

"I know that her death, and the death of your grandson, my son, is solely my fault" Harry said slowly. "And I am eternally sorry, I do miss her."

"Did you even know her?" Mr Vane said, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Barely," Harry winced. "But she knew me; she signed a binding contract to be a part of my harem. So I know that she loved me, and wanted to be with me for the rest of her life."

"How do you know that?" Mrs Vane said, on the verge of breaking into tears. "If you didn't even know her."

"The contract she signed, there was nothing forcing her, though she was carrying my child, it didn't mean she HAD to be with me." Harry said slowly. "But she still signed." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and showed it to them, the moon illuminating the signatures perfectly.

"That's our Romilda" Mrs Vane wept, before bursting into heaving sobs. "She did love you."

"I realise that no gift, nor promise from me, can fill the void in your life," Harry said, taking a step forward.

"If you want to help, Mr Potter," Mr Vane said slowly, staring into Harry's eyes. "Kill the bastard, and make him suffer!"

"You have my word," Harry said solemnly, holding out his hand, which Mr Vane shook. "Now let's get back inside, I'd forgotten its January, and the winter chill is in full bloom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was very nice master," Ginny said, as Harry and the Vanes re-joined the festivities.

"Indeed, word will spread of your conversation, and show you in a good light" Hannah added.

"I didn't do it for reputation, I did it because I needed them to have some closure in the coming battle," Harry said, as he watched the crowd close around the Vanes, people actively engaging them in conversation. "To know that the father of Romilda's son would not let her death go without a care."


	28. Hogwarts Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born, and deception strikes Harry's allies

Chapter XXVIII: Hogwarts Reborn.

It was several days before the new curriculum was properly put into effect, and everyone settled into the new format for the ancient school. Every lesson was now related to battle preparation for those above the fourth year, the lower three were however taught purely theoretical, owing to the demand to focus on training those of age. House boundaries were almost entirely forgotten, as many classes now included Veela and adults in their numbers.

Harry spent a week in near constant meetings with the Order, the Ministry, the teachers or the Veela, Centaurs and Goblins, each discussing and revaluating potential strategies and scenarios for the upcoming battle, which now seemed closer than ever. The Ministry needed information to relay to the Muggle and Magical communities, the triumvirate of magical creatures discussed their role, and made the necessary requests. Harry instructed the teachers to make sure that everyone could stand up to a full-grown death eater at the minimum, and the Order acted as his informants on what was happening in the enemy's ranks. However, nearly two weeks into January, the day finally came.

"Master!" Cissa yelled, waking Harry from his sleep. "Mistress' water broke!"

"Where is she?" Harry asked, sitting bolt upright at the news.

"Hospital Wing, under heavy guard" Tonks said, throwing him a change of clothes, "we won't let her be taken." Harry quickly changed, before focusing on being at his fiancée's side.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed, her hand quickly clasping his.

"You again!" the midwife scowled. "Can't keep your cock in your pants?" Harry recognised seven St Mungos midwives gathered around Hermione.

"I will not take such insults at a time like this!" Harry snarled, staring through the rude midwife.

"Harry! Don't start a war whilst I'm in labour!" Hermione screamed, as her contractions had begun. "This day is too important for petty squabbles!"

"What's so special about this baby?" the rude midwife asked indignantly.

"First child of all four Founders," Harry stated.

"Children!" Hermione screamed again, as another contraction hit.

Something twinged in Harry's mind, he felt incredibly uncomfortable, and not just because Hermione was crushing his hand.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, looking around the otherwise empty hospital wing.

"She's been… she's indisposed at the moment" the midwife said calmly. "She called us, before attending to other, more important matters."

Harry smelled a lie, and subtly slid the wand Dumbledore had given him, into his hand.

"Shouldn't you roll up your sleeves?" Harry asked calmly, gently releasing himself from Hermione's iron grip, and standing slightly back from them.

"No, silly boy," the midwife chuckled. Harry acted quickly, and on instinct.

"Mione, hold on!" Harry said, before firing several spells at the lead midwife, as well as a protective bubble around Hermione.

"Clever boy!" the midwives mocked, their midwifery gowns shifting to reveal their death eater robes.

"How'd you get past the enchantments?" Harry asked, as he began to duel the seven midwives all at the same time, his new wand seeming to have a mind of its own.

"A simple trick," one of them chuckled. "We'll bring your unconscious body to our lord, and he'll reward us well."

"I'm still standing, so that won't be happening," Harry said slyly. "I've faced far worse than seven dusty old women!"

"We outnumber and outmatch your lone skills, we will win," the lead smiled, stepping forward to press her advantage. "And we're far from normal old women!"

Harry let one of their spells hit him, feeling the Crucio curse surge through him momentarily, before sending it through the link, but not to Hermione. Moments later twenty three witches appeared in the room, wands drawn and immediately engaged the now outnumbered midwives. As Order members hurried through the main doors, the midwives quickly found themselves surrounded, outnumbered and with no means of escape.

"Curse your whore's link!" the lead midwife screamed, as her companions were quickly knocked out.

She tried to apparate away, but failed. She lunged for Hermione, who hit her with a full body-bind curse, and watched as she collapsed to the floor.

"How the bloody hell did they get past the barrier?" Moody growled, as the other Order members tied the death eaters up, and dragged them from the room, except for the lead, who was strapped to an empty bed.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked, as she stumbled in from the supply closet.

"Death eaters disguised as midwives, take care of Hermione!" Sirius said quickly, as Harry's harem flocked to Hermione's side. Harry's attention was on the death eater midwife.

"Got any veritaserum?" Harry asked Pomfrey as she bustled to his fiancée, she shook her head, and Moody laughed heartily.

"I've got a vial, let's get some answers" Moody chuckled, hobbling over to the restrained death eater, and poured the clear liquid down her throat.

"Bastard!" she cursed, before the potion took effect.

"Lord Potter, it's your castle, it's your fiancée who was attacked, so it's your interrogation" Moody stated, and Harry smiled.

"How'd you get into the grounds?" Harry immediately asked.

"With the rest of my people, who you didn't scan" she laughed.

"Veela?" Harry breathed, and she managed to nod. "What's your name?"

"Alcyone, leader of the seven sisters" she said proudly.

"You're one of the Pleiades from our early days!" Hippolyta yelled angrily, as she seemed to fly across the room. "You were tasked with warding off evil, not encouraging it!"

"I am doing my duty!" Alcyone spat. "This false utopia is evil! The so-called 'Dark Lord' will usher in a true Eden, and end the spread of evil." Hippolyta scowled and before she lashed out, Harry stopped her.

"She's not worth it" Harry said, he saw the unbridled fury in her eyes. "She has lost herself to madness."

"How can you be sure?" Hippolyta growled at him, lowering her hand.

"She's under Veritaserum, she can't lie," Moody informed her.

"If she's blind enough to see Voldemort as 'good', then there is little hope for her," Harry said softly.

"I trust your judgement Lord Potter, I will speak to her sisters, maybe I can help them see the light again," Hippolyta smiled.

"You're blind Queen Hippolyta! Blind to his guiding light!" Alcyone yelled, as Hippolyta glided from the room.

"There is no light in death, I have been reborn enough to know that better than most," Hippolyta said, her voice carrying across the room.

"Are there any other spies inside the castle?" Sirius asked the bound dark Veela, who laughed.

"Spies?" she laughed. "No spies, just believers in the true master!" Harry looked at her, and then withdrew his wand, making her tense at the sight. "No! It cannot be!"

"What are you yelling about?" Sirius asked slapping the insane Veela.

"He has what he has no right to! Only our master is more worthy of such a weapon!" Alcyone screamed. "Surrender it to him at once!"

"What are you raving about?" Moody growled.

"The false lord has the Death Stick! He has a Hallow!" she yelled, Sirius and Moody both looked at the wand, then at Harry.

"Please explain" Harry asked the Order members, before silencing Alcyone with a knockout blow.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, getting his attention again.

"Master, come quick!" Rosie yelled, as Luna hurried over to him, and dragged him toward the panting, sweating Hermione.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, as Hermione secured her grip on his hand.

"She's about to give birth!" Pomfrey quickly said, "Ladies help me deliver!"

Harry watched as they bustled to help deliver the twins, his gaze was then drawn over their heads, where he saw the faint outlines of the Founder's ghosts.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, drawing his attention back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The births were fairly intense for all involved, especially Harry, who hadn't been present at the births of his other children, but he had to be there for his fiancée, or he'd have never heard the end of it.

"Oh Harry, they're beautiful." Hermione breathed, as she held her new-born son and daughter in her arms, Harry brushing the sweat-stained hair from her face.

"Like their mother" Harry said softly, before kissing her temple.

"What about their names?" Lavender asked, brandishing the parchment with the children's names.

"Isn't it obvious," Hermione chuckled. "They're descended from all four Founders, so they should have their names."

"Godric Salazar Potter, and Rowena Helga Potter." Harry smiled, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We are honoured by the dedication descendant" Godric said proudly, as the four Founders' ghosts appeared in the throng of witches, gathered around Hermione's bed.

"Even if the order isn't entirely desirable," Salazar muttered aloud.

"I like it," Helga chuckled.

"Certainly memorable and unique names," Rowena added. "I wouldn't think that anything else would suit them."

"Then that's what they'll be called," Hermione smiled. "Godric Salazar," she emphasized this by kissing her son's forehead. "And Rowena Helga," she kissed her daughter's head.

"Now ladies, I think that Miss Granger Ravenclaw needs some rest," Madam Pomfrey said, ushering them away from the bed.

Harry gave Hermione a fleeting, yet passionate kiss, before he bumped into a familiar Veela.

"Circe! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, as the elder Veela, whose gaze was fixed on the new-born babies.

"My queen wishes to speak with you," Circe stated flatly. "Do you also want me to test your children's blood?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, holding her children close to her chest.

"Be gentle," Harry stated. "Hermione, it'll be alright."

Circe gently prodded the infant's mouths with her index fingers, gathering a tiny amount of saliva, before bringing it to her own mouth and tasting it. The moment her lips closed around her fingers, her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked from Harry, to Hermione, to the two babies.

"What is it?" Harry asked immediately, as he had a rough understanding of what Circe could tell from DNA.

"Your children, are perhaps the strongest essences I've ever tasted." Circe breathed.

"What about the percentages?" Harry pressed.

"Both are half Veela, half human, but with several magical traits that will come naturally to them." Circe stated, before dashing from the room.

"How can they be half Veela?" Hermione quickly asked, allowing Pomfrey to put them in their individual cots beside her bed.

"I'll explain later, for now rest." Harry said softly, before kissing her again, and quickly walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found Hippolyta at the top of the Owlery, where she seemed to be communing with the Owls.

"Hello my lord," Hippolyta said softly, Harry could see tear tracks on her elegant face; she was caressing a Snow Owl that he recognised as Hedwig. "I came here, to take comfort among equals."

"Hedwig seems to like you," Harry chuckled, as he watched Hedwig purring at the Veela queen's touch. "I knew Veela were bird-like, I didn't realise…"

"Please remember I owe my immortality to birds," Hippolyta chuckled. "But all creatures are equal in my eyes; the food chain exists to keep things in balance."

"You okay?" Harry asked, kneeling beside her, and smiling as Hedwig bustled closer to him. "This because of Alcyone?"

"Yeah," Hippolyta sighed. "Her, and her sisters."

"Tell me about it," Harry said warmly, and Hippolyta chuckled. "No I mean literally, tell me about her and her sisters."

"Oh!" Hippolyta blushed, she stopped caressing Hedwig who stretched her wings and took off. "Where do I begin?"

"How'd they get their immortality? Was it the same reason as yours?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her and comforting her.

"No, they were blessed." Hippolyta smiled weakly. "As the Greek myths say, they helped found some of the major poleis, and... I don't remember the rest, but I do remember that it's not permanent."

"And this change in their views?" Harry followed up his line of questioning.

"I don't know, and that's what worries me" Hippolyta said, quickly getting to her feet and walking to the window, where the Veela nest was visible on the edge of the forest. "And what's worse is I do not know if they're alone in their views."

"Can't you publically confront them?" Harry asked, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"They have friends, family, and likely, supporters among my people," Hippolyta listed. "A public confrontation could split my people at this vital time."

"But, wouldn't leaving it until the battle make it worse, if there are other traitors among your people." Harry asked, feeling he needed to support the queen in her hour of need. "If they turn on us, during the battle, it'll have far greater ramifications than if you confront the threat now. Plus, if they are outed as traitors, any support will vanish if they are punished properly."

"I don't know, I guess I best deal with this problem as soon as possible," Hippolyta breathed. "Where are they?"

"Alcyone is imprisoned in the dark tower; her sisters are in the dungeons." Harry stated, having overheard where Moody and Remus had caged them. "All are under constant surveillance."

"Think they'll allow us to drag Alcyone down to the nest for judgement?" Hippolyta smiled cruelly. "Obviously she'll be restrained, and preferably gagged."

"We'll see," Harry chuckled, taking her hand and leading her out of the Owlery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be serious?" Moody said gruffly, as he stood between Harry, Hippolyta and Alcyone's cell.

"What's better than one Veela, angry because the enemy influenced her people, than the whole nest, angry for the same reason." Harry grinned. "Surely you've seen what happens when Veela get angry, imagine that rage, made personal, and focused on the death eaters." Moody grinned.

"Alright Potter, but she's not being unchained, and for everyone's sake, she'll be silenced." Moody stated, unlocking the door, and levitating the unconscious Alcyone out of the cell.

He cast several binding spells on the unconscious Veela, and followed Hippolyta and Harry from the tower.

' _Get the Centaur to guard the Veela nest, having the traitors in the open may cause problems.'_ Harry sent over the link. ' _Fleur, see if you can get some extra help in guarding them, whilst their on trial.'_

_'From where?'_  Fleur asked.

' _You know where,'_ Harry chuckled. ' _The only place left that isn't on our side, yet.'_

' _Yes master'_  Fleur said warmly, understanding his sly reference. ' _I'm sure Luna can help me with them.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing down here?" Gabrielle asked, as she, Fleur and Luna approached the edge of the lake.

"Getting help for the Veela trial." Fleur said simply. "From the one creature in the grounds of Hogwarts, that isn't currently on our master's side."

"And how do we get their attention, the lake is very large, and extremely deep," Gabrielle commented, as she and her sister stopped by the water's edge, and Luna waded in.

"Leave that to me," Luna said brightly, before dipping her head under the water.

"Of course, Luna can speak Mermish," Fleur sighed, as she heard a faint singing under the water.

Minutes passed, before Luna returned to the water's edge, and several figures swam, just under the surface, toward them.

"Follow me," Luna said softly, gesturing toward the water.

As their heads slipped under the water, Fleur cast bubblehead charms on them, so they could breathe, as the merpeople stopped a short distance away. Their leader was seven feet tall, from the crown on her head, to her long, fishlike tail, and was clad in rusted chain armour. Her hair was fiery yellow, to match her intense stare and yellow teeth, which all contrasted with her slime green skin.

"What do you want land-dwellers?" the leader said fiercely. "Why do you summon Murcus, chieftainess of the Dark Lake Merpeople?"

"We come representing the interests of the Lord of Hogwarts Castle, and its grounds." Luna said, as she, Gabrielle and Fleur treaded water. "He requests your aid in a delicate matter."

"We answer to no 'Lord of Hogwarts'!" Murcus snarled.

"He does not command you to help, he requests your aid" Fleur said quickly. "My people are in a moment of crisis, and he would like you to help."

"Your people?" Murcus tilted her head.

"Veela." Fleur stated. "The Lord has permitted my queen and her matriarchs, to settle in the Dark Forest." Murcus seemed stunned by this. "Is something wrong?"

"Your people were stories told to me when I was younger," Murcus said softly. "A relation of the Sirens, my kin, whom were lost to us centuries ago." Murcus looked at her escort, and signalled for them to lower their tridents. "It's an honour to finally meet a Veela." Fleur and Gabrielle blushed.

"The Lord of Hogwarts is three-quarters Veela, and has brought the Veela Queen, Goblin King, and Centaur Chieftain, in an alliance against the dark lord." Fleur said quickly. "He requests your aid, in the trial of seven traitorous Veela."

"We know of this 'Voldemort', and the threat to all magical creatures," Murcus hissed. "If he has dared influence the kin of my kin, we will not stand back any longer."

"Thank you Murcus, I'll make sure the Lord of Hogwarts knows…" Luna began, but Murcus had more to say.

"Tell the Lord of Hogwarts, that if he wants our help, this trial will need to be at the water's edge," Murcus snarled. "We cannot set foot on land."

"Understood." Gabrielle said quickly.

"I'll call to you from the trial's location." Luna added.

"I'll ensure you and the Lord have an audience together." Fleur finished, Murcus smiled.

"This Lord, who is he to the one called Dumbledore?" Murcus asked.

"They're sort of equals." Fleur said. "Dumbledore is Headmaster of the School, and the Lord owns the grounds, castle, and Hogsmeade by ancient right."

"I look forward to meeting this Lord, and the Queen of your people," Murcus smiled, extending a webbed hand, which Fleur cautiously shook. "Farewell."

With that Murcus and her escort turned and swam away. Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna returned to the shore, and quickly dried themselves off.

"That went well," Gabrielle smiled. "They don't seem quite so scary when you get to know them."

"It was only the mention of 'Veela' that helped us Silver," Fleur stated.

' _Master, they'll help with the trial.'_ Luna said over their link. ' _But it needs to be near the edge of the water.'_

' _Understood, come to me.'_  Harry responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur, Gabby and Luna, appeared at Harry's side, as they entered the Veela nest. Harry saw the Veela giving them strange looks, with Moody getting the strangest stares.

"My queen, why is Alcyone in chains?" a Veela asked, nervously approaching them.

"Why are the humans here?" another asked.

"My sisters, gather at the lake's edge, there is a matter we must address." Hippolyta said grimly.

The Veela swarmed to the small inlet of the lake, where Harry had fought off a hundred dementors two years before, Luna sprinted ahead and dived into the water.

"What is she doing?" Hippolyta asked, as she and Harry stopped on the shore.

"Calling for support" Harry stated. "Alastor, levitate her over the water, I believe the natives have a solution for us." Moody saw the fins of merpeople approaching and understood.

"Here ya go" he grunted, as Alcyone's unconscious form floated over the surface of the water, a watery cage formed around her.

' _Ladies, bring the other sisters of Alcyone to Luna,'_ Harry instructed.

Moments later all seven sisters were caged in watery cells, and the inlet was surrounded by Veela, with the Centaur patrolling the perimeter.

"Greetings Harry," Firenze greeted Harry, as he galloped to the small peninsula of land, where Harry, Hippolyta, Fleur, Gabrielle and Luna were standing. "Thank you for including us in this important matter."

"This betrayal affects everyone in the ground of Hogwarts," Harry said simply. "An example needs to be set, and the many creatures united against that which will mean you harm."

Their conversation was interrupted by a pillar of fire appearing beside them, which quickly shifted to reveal Dumbledore, and a pillar of water erupted from the inlet, with Murcus encased safely within.

"I believe that's everyone." Harry stated, but was quickly corrected, when the far bank of Veela split, revealing a large group of Acromantula."

"Do not forget us, we may be divided, but we call this forest home," the spiders stated.

"Very well," Hippolyta said clearing her throat. "Let the trial of Alcyone and her sisters begin."


	29. Trials & Truces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold war begins to work in Harry's favour

Chapter XXIX: Trials & Truces.

"This trial is brought to order, the accused, Alcyone and her six sisters; are charged with conspiring with the enemy; and seeking to sabotage the defence of Hogwarts." Hippolyta stated, stepping forward to the edge of the peninsula. This revelation sent whispers through the onlookers. "In attendance we have; Harry Potter Lord of Hogwarts, Chieftain Firenze, Chieftainess Murcus, Auror Alastor Moody, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and…"

"Brothers Bolesh and Goraga" the spiders hissed. "Children of Aragog the Great."

"A pleasure" Hippolyta smiled. "With Queen Hippolyta representing the prosecution. As the accused are on trial for war crimes, there is no defence allowed, except their own." As Alcyone and her sisters woke up, chains of seaweed shot out of the water, and wrapped around their ankles.

"No!" Alcyone screamed, when she realised her predicament. "Let us go!"

"Silence!" Murcus hissed, her voice magnified in the water.

The Chieftainess waved her hand, and Alcyone's cage moved closer to the water's surface.

"Thank you Murcus" Harry smiled. "Proceed."

"How do the accused plead?" Hippoltya asked, as all seven caged Veela were now awake.

"Not guilty" Alcyone's sisters yelled in unison.

"Guilty" Alcyone yelled, making the crowd gasp. "Guilty of following the true path." This outburst made her cage sink lower, toward the water. "You cannot kill the immortal!"

"On the contrary," Hippolyta snapped. "I know how to undo you immortality, and I will if I have to."

"You lack the conviction!" Alcyone spat. "Unlike  _him._ "

"Will you not see that the dark lord will lead to a world of death and ruin?" Hippolyta pleaded, Alcyone's sisters nodded vigorously.

"Never!" Alcyone screamed. "My lord will raise those he deems worthy to unforeseen heights,"

"And kill all who aren't!" Firenze yelled. "Including ALL us magical creatures." There were loud murmurings of agreement.

"You're blinded to the truth!" Alcyone laughed.

"No, you are!" One of Alcyone's sisters yelled at her. "You believe, like we did, that Voldemort is the true seeker of a utopia, without realising the deaths it will bring, and how he only cares for pureblood wizards, not us that he considered beneath him."

"Death is a necessary…" Alcyone started, but Harry interrupted.

"Not on the scale he will bring," Harry stated. "Sisters of Alcyone, will you return to the fold of your fellow Veela, or will you follow her into death?"

"We admit our mistake, and beg Hippolyta to let us back into the fold" one of the six said quickly. "We will accept the punishment we are due."

"Cowards!" Alcyone screamed at them. "Scared of the truth, and fearing only for your own skins."

"You will be imprisoned until I deem you fit to re-enter the Veela," Hippolyta stated coldly. "Think on your sins and learn from your mistakes."

The cages containing the six sisters moved toward the shore, evaporating when they were on dry land, leaving just Alcyone encased in her watery cell.

"Thank you your majesty" they said, before the matriarchs escorted them away.

"Do you have anything to say, before the sentence is passed?" Hippolyta said coldly, returning her attention to the screeching Alcyone.

"This trial is a sham, you are a weak queen!" Alcyone screamed. "Time has softened your edge. You were once ruthless and cold toward outsiders, now you welcome anyone to our nest, and make nice with the false lord."

"Voldemort is the false lord!" Bolesh yelled.

"He has no official title, his lordship is false" Goraga added.

"My lordship is based upon ancient and honourable families; he has none to his name." Harry stated. "I claimed the only one he had, when I defeated him three times."

"You have no right to the Hallows!" Alcyone spat at him.

"Harry Potter PEVERELL Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin Ravenclaw" Dumbledore stated, Harry saw a steely glint in his eyes, that he was completely unaccustomed to seeing. "The Peverells are the basis of the Hallows, Harry is a direct descendant."

"Lies!" Alcyone snarled.

Dumbledore handed the invisibility cloak to Harry, and watched Alcyone shrink at the sight.

"Another Hallow!" she screeched. "The false lord has two Hallows!"

"Make that three," Dumbledore stated, handing Harry an odd stone, with a triangular etched marking. "Lord Potter has all three Hallows, and Voldemort has nothing."

"No!" Alcyone wailed.

"Alcyone, former leader of the Pleiades," Hippolyta said coldly. "In the name of the Greeks you have hereby failed, I strip you of your blessed immortality, and sentence you to death." There was a flash of light, and Alcyone began to rapidly age, as time caught up with her.

"Murcus, if you would be so kind," Harry asked.

The Merpeople Chieftainess nodded, and Alcyone's cage sank into the water, as the now withered Veela turned to dust.

"This is the fate of any who dare conspire with Voldemort!" Hippolyta yelled, making sure everyone heard her. "Either way the war goes, all magical creatures will face death if they support, oppose or remain neutral to him."

"We will not allow that to happen!" Firenze roared. "We stand behind the Lord of Hogwarts."

"So do we!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"And us!" Hippolyta yelled.

"We support the Lord of Hogwarts!" Murcus hissed.

"As do we!" Bolesh and Goraga snapped. Harry was taken aback by the sudden change in mood.

From watching an ancient Veela turn to dust, to suddenly rousing all the magical creatures of Hogwarts up in arms, was quite the change of tone. Harry raised his hand, and the crowd fell silent.

"Thank you, for all uniting behind me," Harry said loudly. "But war should not be the only reason that all the magical races, that call Hogwarts' grounds home, unite together." He looked around, and saw multiple quizzical looks. "I propose an alliance, The Hogwarts Alliance, between all the races gathered here this evening."

"I second the motion," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Aye!" Firenze smiled. "We've been at odds for centuries, let there be peace amongst our peoples."

"I agree" Murcus hissed. Dumbledore summoned a piece of parchment, and a quill, before handing it to Harry.

"I, Lord of Hogwarts, do hereby recognise the peoples undersigned, as protected in the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, from all outside interests, and answerable only to me." He wrote, and stated aloud. "Under the proviso that those undersigned are in harmony with one another, and equal in rights, property and power."

He then handed it around, watching as Firenze, Hippolyta, Murcus, Dumbledore, Bolesh and Goraga, agreed, and were signed on the parchment.

"A historic day" Firenze said proudly, extending a hand to Hippolyta, Murcus and the spider brothers, all whom shook, before shaking with each other. "Peace at last."

"Weren't there Unicorns in the forest?" Harry quickly asked. "Shouldn't they be included?"

"Harry, the abomination that was Voldemort, scared them off in your first year." Firenze said grimly. "And the Thestrals are an honorary part of my clan."

"A shame," Hippolyta shook her head. "The trial is over, you may return to your business."

The crowd dispersed, Moody hobbled back to the castle, and Bolesh, Goraga, and Murcus drew closer to the peninsula.

"You three return to Hermione, make sure she's alright" Harry instructed his witches.

"Yes master" they said in unison, before each giving him a kiss, and apparating away.

"You continue to do the remarkable Harry" Dumbledore chuckled, taking Harry to one side, as the leaders of the magical races began talking amongst themselves. "The disparate races that call this area home are united under you, after centuries of fighting."

"It's more due to Voldemort trying to scare us," Harry chuckled. "By making us 'fear' him, we've united against him, his greatest weapon is working against him."

"So you say, I shall return to the castle, ensure everything is intact up there," Dumbledore chuckled, before apparating away.

"Harry Potter, how far you've come. From a scared little boy, running from Voldemort; to being the very person leading the charge against him." Firenze smiled, as Harry joined the circle. "I'm proud to call you a friend."

"As am I Firenze," Harry smiled.

"Father spoke of you," Bolesh clacked. "He told us how you braved his nest, wanting help for the castle."

"We're sorry we tried to kill you," Goraga clicked. "But we have defected from  _his_ side."

"You've defected?" Hippolyta asked.

"Some of us have, but some remain with him," Goraga hissed. "They're blind to the truth, like she was."

"Well we're glad that the Acromantula that follow him are a minority," Harry said proudly. "I'm sure Aragog would be proud of you."

"What of the monster beneath the school?" Bolesh asked.

"It split in two, and they're now my pets," Harry said smiling. "They will not harm your people; I'll ensure they sign the alliance as well."

"Excellent" Goraga clicked his mandibles. "We shall rally our followers and move closer to the school, the deeper regions teem with his spies."

"Just be sure to agree with Firenze and Hippolyta, regarding where you settle" Harry winced, noting the potential problems.

"We will, good night" they clacked, before scuttling into the forest.

"What about you Murcus? Will you be moving closer to the school for the upcoming fight?" Harry asked.

"We are of little use, unless they come near the water's edge" Murcus hissed. "But we have an outpost under the school boathouse, that we'll resume manning."

"We appreciate the support" Harry smiled, shaking the merperson's hand, before she slipped beneath the water and swam away.

"I must return to my tribe, with the majority of the Acromantula on our side, patrolling the forest will be a lot easier," Firenze stated. "Should we build a physical barricade?"

"Yes, and we'll enchant it once it's complete," Harry smiled, shaking the Centaur's hand. "I look forward to fighting beside you Firenze."

"Same to you Harry, good night your majesty, your lordship" Firenze said, bowing to both of them, before he and his guard galloped away.

"Are you alright Hippolyta?" Harry asked, noting the Veela queen had been exceptionally quiet.

"I didn't realise how much watching Alcyone die would affect me," Hippolyta said, looking at the spot where Alcyone had turned to dust. "Not just how it happened, but the fact she's never coming back."

"Were you two close?" Harry immediately asked, as they began to wander back toward the Veela nest. "I mean, before she turned."

"Before the last world war, we were like sisters" Hippolyta smiled. "But after that, my nieces chose to become nurses and midwives at St Mungos, and we lost contact."

"How many Veela are you related to?" Harry chuckled.

"All Veela are my relatives, no matter how distant they are from the nest." Hippolyta said fondly. "The Delacours included. Although, I've never had any children of my own."

"You've been around for over three thousand years, and in that time, you've not had any children of your own?" Harry remarked, "I find that surprising."

"It's not really Harry, considering that I am over three thousand years old, and queen of the Veela. And please do remember that I live for one century, before bursting into flames, and being reborn in this form." Hippolyta smiled. "It would take someone extraordinary, to even be considered worthy of having a child with me."

"I take it you see me as 'worthy', considering you want to join my harem." Harry asked, as they wandered into the Veela nest, where the six remaining Pleiades were bound around the base of a tree.

"My queen, what do we do with the traitors?" a Veela asked, Harry noted an odd look, aimed at him.

"Keep them unconscious and bound, until I say otherwise," Hippolyta ordered, the Veela nodded and quickly moved away. "I think it best you return to your women, the night is upon us, and I think your newest children would like to see their father again."

"One quick question, how old is this form?" Harry asked, the question had been bugging him, since he had learnt about her regenerative ability.

"Eight years, but this is my twenty-ninth, I think, life since I was born in the eighth century BCE" Hippolyta smiled.

"Well, that's good to know," Harry smiled, extending a hand, which she batted away playfully, before engaging him in a passionate kiss.

"See you soon Harry," Hippolyta whispered, before disappearing into the throng of Veela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry chose to walk back up to the castle, enjoying the calm evening atmosphere, which covered the grounds.

"Alright mate!" Ron called; he and a familiar woman ran over and eagerly greeted him. "We haven't spoken much since the summer, but I'm not complaining, you have got your work cut out with the war effort."

"My lord" the woman said excitedly, curtseying before him. "It's an honour."

"The honour is all mine, miss…" Harry smiled, bowing to her.

"Megan, Megan Jones," Megan blushed. "I'm Ron's girlfriend."

"Since?" Harry asked quickly.

"Christmas, we met through my dad's Ministry contacts." Ron said quickly. "We hit it off from day one."

"Well I'm happy for you, the both of you, and I wish you all the best." Harry said merrily, shaking their hands. "Have you been up to see Hermione?"

"Yeah, mum was mothering her to no end." Ron chuckled.

"The babies are so cute!" Megan squeaked.

"Well, that's to be expected" Ron chuckled. "They are Hermione's."

"I think he means that as a compliment Megan," Harry said quickly, as Ron got a dirty look from his girlfriend. "He'd never stand a chance with Hermione; she's completely in love with me." He confirmed this with a flash of his engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" Ron and Megan said in unison.

"I'd forgotten you two had gotten engaged." Ron added, blushing slightly.

"When's the wedding?" Megan asked.

"Summer; probably, after this war is all over," Harry stammered. "But it'll be another logistical nightmare, considering all the legal additions, on top of the usual wedding business."

"I don't envy you mate, at least you'll have plenty of help from your other women" Ron chuckled. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I attended the trial of the turncoat Veela that tried to kill Mione," Harry said proudly. "And after the sentence was passed, I united all the magical creatures in the grounds against Voldemort, including most of the Acromantula."

"Better you than me, I hate spiders" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"At least they're on our side Ron," Megan said encouragingly.

"Most of them, there's still a small faction that follow him." Harry corrected her.

"Well, that's better than all of them" Megan smiled. "We'll leave you be, Ron still has some stories to tell." Harry raised an eye brow at them.

"I was giving her my tour of the school, all the events we've had over the past four years." Ron explained.

"Well, don't let me stop you." Harry chuckled, as he shook their hands, "See you tomorrow for more training."

"Looking forward to it" Ron chuckled, before leading Megan toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Good evening Lord Potter," Megan said quickly, as she was dragged away. "It was nice meeting you properly."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry called after her, before proceeding into the castle.

He walked slowly through the almost empty corridors; the only other figures were Aurors patrolling the halls, wands at the ready for any trouble. He reached the gargoyle that now lead to both the Headmaster's Office, and the Founders Wing, and stopped, as a familiar voice called after him.

"Potter!" Draco called, quickly catching up with Harry in front of the gargoyle.

"What do you want?" Harry growled, feeling slightly territorial for a bizarre reason.

"I want to see my mother" Draco growled back, with equal ferocity. "Just because she's in your flock of witches, doesn't mean you can keep her from her first born."

"You couldn't speak to her in the past week?" Harry smirked.

"I've been busy with this training regime you've put in place," Draco snapped. "I've barely had time alone with Victor. Plus she's been surrounded by your other witches twenty-four seven."

"Well, I'll let you come down and see her, but I wouldn't recommend trying anything, the others are quite protective of each other," Harry said slowly, gesturing to the gargoyle's feet. "Plus, you being in my ancestor's home will likely cause tensions to rise."

"I understand," Draco said, stepping into the confined space, as the small pedestal sunk into the floor.

As predicted the majority of the harem had their wands raised the moment Draco stepped into the Founders Common Room, with Narcissa staring blankly at him.

"Master, what is he doing here?" Ginny snarled, aiming her wand at Draco's throat.

"I've let him come down here, because he wants to speak to Cissa," Harry said, raising his hands in a calming manner. "Lower your wands, and please give them some privacy."

The witches did lower their wands, and quickly moved away from the far corner, where Narcissa was standing.

' _Master, please stay close, the tension between you two needs to be fixed.'_  Narcissa said over the link.

Harry accompanied Draco over to Cissa, who was standing at the window that overlooked the underground lake. There was immediately a tense atmosphere as the two rivals, and the woman they had in common, tried to think of how to start the conversation.

"So Draco, why did you want to see me?" Cissa asked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Because I haven't seen you outside of the classroom, for several months," Draco said flatly. "You may have divorced father, but you're still my mother."

"Here you go Cissa" Fleur said softly, gently handing Lilith to her mother, before leaving the trio to their conversation.

"Who is this?" Draco asked, as Lilith smiled at him.

"This is your sister Draco, Lilith." Harry said warmly.

"She looks like those old photographs of you, except for the eyes," Draco smiled. "Except for the eyes, they're…"

"My mother's eyes," Harry interrupted. "It's quite a dominant trait amongst my children."

"Don't ruin the moment Potter" Draco snapped, as he cautiously caressed Lilith's hair.

"Is that your way of saying you like her?" Cissa smiled, watching as her youngest child enjoyed the affection of her eldest.

"Of course, she is my sister after all," Draco smiled, which was the first smile Harry had seen on Draco's face, that didn't come from someone else's misery.

"That's wonderful to hear, because I think it's time you two stopped quarrelling" Cissa said sternly. "I know that you two have been nemeses since your first day here, and it's completely stupid."

"Cissa?" Harry asked, not quite understanding her point of view.

"You two are only at odds, because Draco grew up under Lucius' thumb," Cissa explained. "His views moulded your outlook and attitudes, but in the last year you've changed, and Harry is responsible for it."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "How is Potter responsible for who I am now?"

"He unknowingly got you and Victor together and shown how pathetic Lucius' pureblood beliefs are," Cissa smiled. "And those are just the more obvious reasons. I think that now this rivalry needs to end, and work together against Voldemort."

"I'm willing to end it; I've already seen Bellatrix and Neville call for peace, the magical creatures that call the Hogwarts grounds home unite, and the Quibbler, Prophet and Ministry working closely together." Harry stated. "What about you Draco?"

Draco pondered for a moment, before Bellatrix walked over, followed by Tonks.

"Are you calling a peace between these two Cissa?" Tonks asked, stepping behind Draco and Harry. "It's about time."

"Go on Draco, for your sister's sake," Bellatrix whispered in his ear. "It wouldn't be fair for her, growing up with her father and her step-brother being at odds and hostile toward one another."

"Trixie, Tonks, please let Draco think for himself," Harry asked calmly. The two women kissed him on each cheek and skipped away.

"Yes master!" they giggled.

"I've never seen aunt Bellatrix so playful and happy," Draco mused. "I think I will end this rivalry, not just for Lilith's sake, but because I agree with you mother, I have followed my father's example for too long, time to live my life how I want to."

Draco shook Harry's hand and quickly walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Cissa immediately asked.

"To spend more time with Victor, I'll work on removing the last traces of Slytherin hatred to you Pot… Harry." Draco said, stopping in the doorway.

"Much obliged, feel free to visit Lilith as often as you like" Harry smiled.

Draco smiled curtly, before the floor lifted him up and out of sight.

"Thank you master, this will undoubtedly eat away at Lucius, and hopefully mean that there won't be any hostilities among those who defend Hogwarts against Voldemort." Cissa smiled, kissing Harry passionately, as Lilith played with her mother's long blonde hair, which she had dyed black streaks into. "Now let's go to bed, you need a reward for all your hard work" she purred, sultrily walking toward the bedroom, swaying her hips seductively.


	30. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione try to enjoy the holiday of love, but Voldemort has other plans

Chapter XXX: Valentine's Day.

As agreed, Lavender locked herself away in the Room of Requirement during the full moon, and although she was not affected, she remained isolated until sunrise. Three weeks of intense training passed quickly for Harry and his witches, soon February was in full swing, and Valentine's Day dawned.

"Morning master" several voices said in unison, Harry opened his eyes to find his entire harem, minus Hermione and Pansy, naked and leaning over him, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Morning ladies" he said sleepily. "Did you all sleep alright?"

"Of course master" Fleur smiled.

"We always sleep well when we're with you" Cho added.

"You're like our dream catcher" Luna said listlessly, to which the others murmured in agreement.

"I'm like one of those odd decorative things, which supposedly ward off nightmares?" Harry asked. "How am I one of those inanimate objects?"

"They do ward off nightmares, it's been proven by the Wizarding community" Luna said quickly.

"But you have saved some of us from social nightmares," Daphne added. "Myself and Tori included."

"Also, you're certainly not inanimate master" Rita smiled, several women muttering their approval.

"Is sex all you ladies think about?" Harry sighed, noting how several hands were making their way to his crotch.

"Of course not master" Rosie said, slapping the hands away. "You're leading the war effort, ensuring we all have a future, and being a loving husband to all twenty three of us, but most of all for Hermione."

"The sex is a bonus" Tonks smiled, her hand on her stomach.

"Which some of us can't experience!" Tori snapped.

"Ladies!" Harry said, getting their attention, before the conversation slid away from him. "Someone pass me my wand."

"Why?" Cissa asked, as his wand was handed from witch to witch, before reaching Harry.

"Because…" Harry said, waving his wand at Gabrielle and Astoria. Moments later a thin pair of knickers appeared around their waist, covering their crotches. "I'm tired of hearing you two complain about not having sex with me."

"So, what are these supposed to do?" Gabrielle asked, her hands quickly inspecting the black knickers with a lightning bolt over the crotch.

"You'll see" Harry smiled. "But you won't feel left out now." The two girls quickly kissed Harry on the cheeks as thanks. "And before anyone asks, it's a spell from the book, which I haven't opened in months."

"So… How are we celebrating Valentine's Day?" Susan asked, after a few moments of complete silence.

"I'd be happy with a day of no training," Ginny said slowly. "Just relaxing down here; or somewhere peaceful."

"A day with just us, Harry, and no stress? Sounds idyllic" Hannah smiled. "I'd agree with that plan."

"Aww, but you always look like you're enjoying the training sessions," Bellatrix said sadly.

"I do enjoy it," Ginny said quickly. "But that's because I know what I'm fighting for, am intimate with people I'll fight with, and how good I am at combat."

"Well, we do each fight with the capabilities of twenty five people" Lavender smiled. "So combat does come naturally."

"Ladies" Harry said, catching their attention. "Stop diverting the conversation."

"Sorry master" they said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Our bond means we're easily distracted" Padma said quickly.

"What do you want to say?" Parvati asked. "What are we doing today?"

"First, I'm going to speak to Hermione, and then we'll find something to do, just the twenty-five of us."

"Does Pansy get a day of not being a slave?" Tracey asked.

"Of course, go and find her." Harry smiled. "And get Hermione as well, by the way where is she?"

"With Pansy, at home, looking after the new-born babies." Susan informed him.

"Alright, I'll go check on them, and free Pansy from her slave collar for today," Harry said, sliding out of bed, receiving multiple kisses from his witches as he passed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry found Hermione, their children and Pansy, sitting in the lounge of Potter Manor, calmly chatting about something which Harry didn't catch as he approached.

"Morning Harry" Hermione said brightly, as she breast fed her twins. "What are you doing?" she quickly asked as he approached Pansy from behind.

"Doing something nice on Valentine's Day for Pansy" he said, his hands moving to undo her collar, but finding it already gone.

"They told me before you arrived" Hermione smiled, waving the collar at him. "I wouldn't be able to have this conversation if she was still enslaved."

"Thank you for the momentary freedom master, though it's quite humbling to not have everything I want for once" Pansy smiled, with her Rose asleep in her arms.

"Huh?" Harry said, slightly dumbfounded.

"I always had everything done for me, my every need met," Pansy sighed. "But being on the other end has been illuminating."

"Glad you've learnt something," Harry smiled, giving her and Rose a quick kiss on the forehead, before sitting beside Hermione, an arm around her shoulder. "What shall we do today?"

"Relax here, then you and me have a romantic night out" Hermione said softly, snuggling into his embrace. "After that, it's up to you what we do."

"I'd like to think that would be fine, but I get the feeling the others want sex this evening," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Fuck 'em!" Hermione said abruptly. "Not like that! You're their master, if you don't want sex, that's final, there's nothing they can do."

"You not seen how 'persuasive' they can be if they want something" Harry chuckled.

"You'll not back down against Voldemort, but twenty plus horny witches are your kryptonite?" Hermione said wryly.

"Yeah, but Voldemort isn't bonded to me, incredibly attractive, and partially relying on me to continue his family name," he said quickly in response.

"Perish the thought" Hermione laughed.

"Could always use Barry, so you two can have some time alone" Pansy said, reading a copy of the Quibbler.

"That's an idea" Hermione smiled at Harry. "Could you take these two, and then get the others please Pansy."

"Yes mistress" Pansy said brightly, she summoned Dobby and asked him to hold Rose, before moving over to them.

Hermione quickly managed to pass Rowena and Godric to Pansy, before Harry began tickling her in the places he knew she was most sensitive to being tickled. Their squirming resulted in the pair of them falling on the floor, and bursting into fits of laughter, as Pansy snuck off to get the other witches with Dobby on her heels. Harry straddled Hermione's waist, and pinned her hands above her head.

"Do you submit?" He growled, leaning in to playfully nibble her earlobe.

"What will you do if I don't?" she giggled, her breasts still exposed from breast feeding her children, and her nipples stiffening in the cool winter air.

"Conceive another child with you?" Harry growled, before gently suckling from her left breast.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry stopped and gave her an odd look. "Sorry Harry, much as I know it would bring us even more happiness, I don't think I could cope being pregnant again so soon, plus I'd rather not be pregnant at our wedding."

"You think it'll be within nine months?" he asked, lapping up the milk that leaked out.

"Undoubtedly, why?" she replied. "Not thought about who's getting your ladyships?"

"Yeah, been a bit busy" he blushed, before lying beside her in the narrow space between sofa and coffee table. "You thought who will be your Lady Ravenclaw?"

"I've had some ideas," she smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted by excited movement nearby, which quickly faded.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Harry chuckled.

"Pool probably" she replied coolly, "they love it there, they spent every day there over the summer, and over Christmas."

"It's a Victorian style pool, that's always warm, always ready and it's always a fun time" Harry said quickly. "What's not to like."

"Well… It's not very child-friendly," Hermione said honestly. "Every time the little ones are in there, they're forced to wear floats. Would it really be so hard to let them find their feet in the water?"

"I'm sure we could drain the pool, leaving a small amount for them," he grinned.

"That, or raise the bottom of the pool" Hermione giggled. "That is in its schematics." He gave her an odd look and she giggled. "I pretty much read everything readable in the house over the summer; I never stopped being a bookworm."

"I would worry if you did" he smiled. "Come on, let's join them." Harry helped Hermione to her feet, and they quickly hurried upstairs to change into their swimming costumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending the day relaxing by the pool with his witches, Harry took Hermione out to La Poule au Pot in London, using his status as Lord of Hogwarts to get a table at the wizard owned restaurant. The couple took the precaution of ensuring the others would appear at their side at the slightest whisper of trouble.

"This is so romantic" Hermione said, as Harry pulled the chair out for her, before taking his seat opposite her.

"Well, I think that the future Lady Potter deserves the best her Lord can provide" Harry smiled, making her blush at the compliment. "I couldn't believe this place was owned by wizards."

"How'd you hear about it?" Hermione asked, smiling as the waiter handed them the menus.

"Sirius told me, Cissa recommended it" he replied. "It's owned by a distant relative of the Black family."

"Compliments of the house" the sommelier said, displaying an antique bottle of wine to them. "Would the Lord like to sample it for his lady?"

"Okay," Harry said uncertainly. "You can probably tell I'm not used to this." He chuckled and the sommelier smiled politely.

"That's alright monsieur, we get a lot of people who are alien to high-end restaurant customs," he said quickly.

He poured a small amount into a glass, and Harry imitated the experts he had glanced on TV growing up under the Dursleys. He gave the wine a quick sniff, smelling the strong fruity smell he expected from wine, with an undercurrent he couldn't place.

"Go on, try it monsieur" the sommelier said rather insistently.

Harry took a mouthful and swirled it, immediately feeling it burn his tongue, forcing him to spit it back into the glass immediately.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, a look of panic etched on her face.

"It's corked my dear," Harry said bravely, knowing that wasn't it. "Could we have another, I think maybe something more recent instead?"

"Certainly monsieur" the sommelier smiled, taking the bottle and hurrying away.

"I should thank Trixie for that; and her knowledge of death eater poisons" Harry said in a low voice. "It probably just saved my life."

"I told you muting their link was a bad idea," Hermione hissed. "If they're going to attack us, it won't be loud and bombastic; it'll be subtle, namely poison."

"Relax, we must maintain the visage to draw out the culprit," he said quietly, as he perused the menu. "Besides, right now they'll be moaning my name, and making us both incredibly aroused." he chuckled before closing the menu. "I'm thinking the Coquilles Saint Jacques for the fish course, and the Magret de Canard for main." He said brightly, "come's highly recommended."

"Great, and what wine goes with that?" she asked, folding the menu and looking through the menu at him. "Something with a hint of dead lord Potter?"

"Mione!" Harry hissed, slamming down the menu. "This was supposed to be romantic, don't let them ruin our time alone, please. The others are likely rutting themselves crazy with my copies, we should enjoy ourselves as well."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I worry when we're exposed like this" she said softly, checking the straps on her dinner gown.

"We're not exposed, Tonks took the extra precautions we'd need," Harry said, tilting his head to the couple three tables over. "We've got support."

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked politely, and Hermione gave their order.

"With a bottle of Beaujolais please," Harry added, and the waitress smiled.

"An excellent choice," she smiled, before scurrying away.

"How'd you know what to order?" Hermione asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Surprising what you can learn from the bond; and Rosie taught me a little about wines and spirits," he smiled. "Plus Fleur and Gabby make speaking French is quite fun."

"You certainly picked the right women to be with," Hermione smiled.

"And the perfect alpha, I foresee a long, happy life, just the twenty-five of us" Harry smiled.

"Twenty-five?" she smiled, as the sommelier returned, and poured out the red wine for them. "No buxom blonde Veela making the harem?"

"Fleur's one of the founding members" Harry joked.

"You know who I mean, her royal bustiness" Hermione said in a low growl.

"Not sure, I'm quite happy with the women I have already," he said, swirling the wine glass in his hand. "Why?"

"No reason, I just remember that she wants in, and she doesn't seem the type to give in easily," she replied, sipping her wine to distract herself.

"You're threatened by her," he smiled, seeing through her charade. "Which is silly, as she could never replace you in my life, I can guarantee that."

"I'm not threatened! And I know I'm the only one that can be your alpha!" Hermione said defensively. "I just don't like how she's pushing her way in; it's up to you to lure women in, not the other way around."

"My Mione," Harry chuckled, sipping the wine before quickly realising his slip-up. "Jean!" Hermione's demeanour shifted quickly back to normal, and she scowled at him.

"Several months, and you slip up when we're out in the open" she snapped at him. "You better find out how to remove it when we get home, I'm sick of it."

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot," Harry apologised pathetically.

"It's okay, at least you said the undo word, before 'slutty' Mione appeared in the middle of one of the most romantic restaurants in London" Hermione smiled, Harry felt himself momentarily lost in her beautiful smile, before the starter's arrival brought his attention back to earth. "You okay?"

"I just… can't believe I'm really engaged to you" he sighed, staring at her, as she smiled at his silly outburst. "You are truly too good for someone like me."

"You're just saying that," Hermione blushed, looking down at her feet as her face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm not, I really cannot believe it" Harry said, as she quickly finished her starter. "I really am, the luckiest boy on the planet, to be with someone like you."

Hermione quickly picked up Harry's wine glass and gave it a quick sniff. She then pulled a small vial from her bra, and tipped a small amount into the wine, turning it clear.

"Harry, drink it please," she said softly, looking around for someone watching. "You've been poisoned with a very rare potion; this should nullify its effects."

Harry smiled bashfully and drank the altered wine, quickly regaining his senses.

"What the hell happened?" he said, looking from the wine, to his fiancée and then to his emptied starter plate.

"They hit you with an altered love potion, made you a bit, silly" she said quietly, as the waitress took the plates away. "It would have made you more suggestive to things, and slowly weakened your immune system."

"Am I safe now?" he asked, quickly finishing the glass.

"Should be, that's an amalgamation of antidotes to the more dangerous potions they could use, I drank mine earlier." She replied, smiling politely as the fish course arrived. "You certainly make romantic evenings like this memorable, can't argue with that."

"Mione!" he hissed. "One more attempt, and I'll summon the others, but until then, please act natural, I really want this to be romantic, especially as you look so beautiful right now."

"Giving birth can do that to you," Hermione smiled. "And I agree, one more attempt on your life, and we flood this place with the others, and we find out who's trying to kill you."

"We know who, so let's just stay alive," Harry smiled, gently putting his hand over Hermione's, in the middle of the table. "And you look beautiful no matter what."

She blushed again and they quickly finished off their fish course.

"So what exactly are the others doing right now?" Hermione asked, as their plates were taken away.

"Having fun with Barry and company," Harry smiled cheekily. "Thought I'd keep their minds occupied whilst we're out, and fulfil everyone's Valentine's Day wishes, even gave Tonks permission to imitate me."

"Does she need permission now?" she smiled.

"Seems like it," he mused. "Also, she'll lose her ability to completely shift her form when she hits her second trimester, she'll only be able to manage small cosmetic changes, but not hide her swelling belly."

"Interesting. But its not quite so perfect back home" she coughed. Harry raised an eye brow. "Susan wants the same as Bellatrix and Tonks."

"To be knocked up?" He asked. "They know I'm waiting until April, last thing we need is clustered birthdays."

"Doesn't stop 'em longing, though little do they realise the drawbacks to being pregnant" she smiled, taking a sip of her wine, as the main was served.

"Would you like a refill of your glasses?" the sommelier asked, though it was evident he wanted to do it anyway.

"No thanks, we're fine," Harry said sharply, making the man quickly hurry away. "I'm quite happy with water."

"Think he's the one trying to kill you?" she asked, as she cut up her duck into bite size pieces.

"I think he's being forced to deliver the poison," he replied curtly. "Though my mind is on more important matters."

"Like what?" she smiled.

"Wedding preparations and the war effort of course," Harry smiled. "Including the ladyships I have to bestow."

"You have any ideas on who is getting what titles?" Hermione quickly asked.

"I think Cissa will be Lady Slytherin, and Fleur as Lady Peverell," he mused aloud. "But, the existing titles are making things difficult."

"Au contraire" she smiled. "I spoke with Ragnok, if they have an established family name; they keep it, but will be known as Lady… as well. i.e.: Mrs Potter-Granger, Lady Potter etcetera."

"That makes things easier," he breathed. "Susan as Hufflepuff, Angelina as Gryffindor, and I'd recommend Luna as Ravenclaw, she deserves it for all the hard work she's done."

"If that's what my lord wishes, than it shall be done," she smiled, before giggling. "But seriously, I agree, Luna has flowered recently, and more than earned the right to be our Lady Ravenclaw."

"Why thank you Lady Potter," Harry chuckled.

"What about the Black title?" Hermione asked, before eating another piece of duck.

"It goes automatically to the next eligible Black family member, I have no say," he replied. "I believe it's either Andromeda or Tonks. Because of their convictions, Sirius and Trixie aren't eligible."

"Poor woman," Hermione said, placing her knife and fork together on her plate. "Still, at least with you, she will actually have a future, instead of her life turning to ashes, were she with him."

"Cheque please" Harry said to a passing waiter.

"Aww, no dessert Harry?" She whined, but the smile betrayed her jokey mood.

"We'll have it at home," he smiled. "A very special dessert."

"Here's your cheque Potter" the waiter said, seconds later the table was blasted to pieces, making the other restaurateurs scream in fear. "I was warned you like to hide, thought I'd remove that option."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, as he shielded her from the waiter's attacks.

"Yes I hid, but that's a natural response," Harry yelled, withdrawing his wand from his suit sleeve. "But your boss is doing the same damn thing, using pawns like you, instead of facing me himself, because he knows he'll lose."

"The Dark Lord's forces outnumber your pathetic defenders of Hogwarts," the waitress snapped, joining the fight.

"Numbers don't mean shit, when I have the very things keeping your 'lord' alive" he mocked, deflecting their spells with ease.

"That won't save you from him!" the sommelier chided.

Harry was now facing three minions of Voldemort; he knew they were not official death eaters, as their clothes hadn't shifted to black robes. When it was clear they would not win, two of the minions apparated away, and the third delivered a warning.

"Surrender by May Bank Holiday, or we will level Hogwarts, and kill every one you care for!" the sommelier then apparated away, leaving the restaurant in an uncomfortable silence.

"We'll make sure to wipe the muggles' memories, and take care of the damage," Arthur said, getting up from a neighbouring table. "Go on and enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, but I'll cover my end," Harry replied, placing a small stack of Galleons in Arthur's hand. "It is our fault after all."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the Weasley parents said in unison, beaming at the younger couple as they walked out of the restaurant.


	31. The Deathly Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about what he has inherited

Chapter XXXI: The Deathly Hallows.

Harry awoke the next day to find most of his witches gathered around the foot of the bed, talking in excited, yet hushed tones about something.

"Morning ladies" he said warmly, sliding into the circle, and being greeted by enthusiastic kisses all over his body.

"Morning master" they said in unison.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked, noting their lust-filled smiles as they looked at him.

"Yes master," they said in unison.

"But your clones don't compare to the real thing," Angelina smiled. "So no one let the clones claim them completely."

"Good to know" he smiled.

"By the way, Ragnok says that the Goblins finally finished counting our total wealth," Hermione said quickly.

"Took them long enough," he chuckled. "Just how rich am I?"

"In terms of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, from all our families..." Hermione said, building up the suspense as everyone looked at her, eager to know the total. "Over fifty billion, but that's not taking into consideration properties and heirlooms et cetera."

He had no response, he'd known his parents had left a considerable sum in his first year, and now in his fifth, after bonding with several ancient families and learning of his ancestral origins, he was richer than he could have possibly dreamed.

"Master?" several harem members asked, after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"I'm fine, but I'm definately not going to hoard all of it forever, so I'll need you to highlight worthy investments et cetera, but it also does not mean that you can go on spending sprees whenever you like," he said, seeing several glum faces at his second proclamation.

Harry looked down at the floor and saw what they had been talking about. Luna had neatly folded his invisibility cloak into a triangle, with the small square-ish stone, and the wand Dumbledore had given him, strategically placed on top.

"What's this about?" he asked, tilting his head slightly at the odd arrangement.

"Don't you realise what Dumbledore has given you?" Susan squeaked excitedly. "What these three objects are."

"A wand, an odd stone and my father's old cloak," He said bluntly. "I had a muggle upbringing, remember?"

"But you should know through us master" Daphne said quickly. "You know everything we know."

"I know, but twenty-four women's knowledge is quite a lot of information to process through," Harry smiled.

"They are the Deathly Hallows," Luna said warmly. "Dad's spent his life looking for them, he'll be so jealous to know you've got all three."

"I think its best no one but us and Dumbledore know Loony," Cho stated. "It could threaten master's life if the wrong people find out."

"Okay, but at least show him the cloak, as that's been in your family for years." Luna said brightly. "To know one is real and that his son-in-law has it, would mean so much."

"You're such a sweetheart Luna," Rosie beamed, before kissing the eccentric Ravenclaw woman. "Part of what makes you so adorable." This comment made Luna blush.

"Ladies!" Harry exclaimed. "Please remind me, what are the Deathly Hallows?"

"The relics of the Peverell brothers," Penny explained.

Astoria pulled a small, dog-eared book from her trunk and opened it to an already bookmarked page.

"It was my favourite story growing up," she said brightly. "Daph, could you read it like you used to for me."

"Okay," Daphne smiled, gently taking the book from her sister, and clearing her throat. "There were once three brothers, travelling along a winding road at twilight…"

"Mum always said midnight, but twilight works better," Ginny said brightly.

Daphne then read the children's story to Harry and the other witches; he could tell why Astoria enjoyed it so much, as Daphne's oration was full of energy and passion for the words on the page.

"There you go, the foundation of the Deathly Hallows master," Tracey said when Daphne closed the book.

"I'm still slightly confused, what exactly are the Hallows?" Harry said, still confused.

"Ze Elder Wand; ze Resurrection Stone; et ze Invisibility Cloak." Gabrielle said softly, pointing at each object as she mentioned it.

"The wand is unbeatable in a duel," Bellatrix smiled.

"The stone allows you to commune with the dead," Luna smiled.

"And the cloak makes you completely undetectable," Lavender giggled. "But that's rather obvious."

"And they're all yours master," Alicia said proudly.

"Didn't you wonder why the Pleiades failed to beat you in a duel?" Hermione asked, as she entered the room carrying her new-born children. "When they should have kicked your ass, no offence." Harry's attention was elsewhere however.

"No one kicks master's ass!" Bellatrix giggled. "Not even mistress."

"Master kicks, slaps and fucks asses!" Angelina giggled.

"The latter only applies to us." Alicia smiled.

"Though not all of us have had the pleasure." Tracey added.

"Patience ladies!" Rosie hissed, noting that Harry was still staring at the three objects. "Master will ass fuck you when he wants to, not before."

"Savour the anticipation, like I am," Astoria smiled. "Me and Gabby have to wait years before we get to enjoy regular sex with master."

"Yeah!" Gabby cheered. "So stop whinging, because some of us have it worse off."

"Master?" Parvati asked, also noting Harry's silence.

"Are you alright?" Padma quickly added.

"How does the stone work?" He said softly, slowly picking up the stone and inspecting the Hallows mark carved on the surface.

"Turn it thrice in hand, and the ghosts of the beloved dead will appear to you," Luna said as if in a dream.

"How'd you know that?" Fleur asked, looking at the young Ravenclaw woman in confusion.

"I used it, I spoke to my mum again," Luna smiled, her eyes still distant.

"And?" Lavender asked, putting her arm around Luna's shoulders. "What did she say?"

"She was so proud of me," Luna beamed, a tear in her eyes. "That I'm a mother, that I've found someone that makes me truly happy."

"Aww," most of the women said in unison.

"Ladies!" Harry nearly yelled, getting everyone's attention again. "Please explain, how does this stone work?"

"As I said, turn it over three times in your hand, and the ghosts of your dearly departed will appear." Luna said softly, her eyes now fixed on the stone in Harry's hand.

"Can others see them?" Hermione asked, her hands clasping Harry's free hand for support.

"I'm not sure" Luna smiled weakly. "I was on my own when I used it."

"Can they see me talking to nothing then?" Harry asked, turning the stone over once in his hand. "Or will I appear to be daydreaming to you?" He turned the stone over again and Hermione held his hand tighter.

"I'll be right here, no matter what happens." Hermione breathed, quickly shifting to his other side, and clasping his hand that was holding the stone.

"We're all here master, do what you have to," Cissa said in agreement, as Harry closed his eyes and turned it for the third time, Hermione pressed her palm against the stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry opened his eyes and instead of his witches, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, with Hermione, facing three familiar people.

"So long apart, yet here we are again," Lily Potter smiled, "but we are not alone now."

"Indeed" James Potter chuckled. "I presume this is your fiancée?"

"Yes dad," Harry smiled getting to his feet and glad they were both now clothed in their pyjamas. "Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger Ravenclaw, my alpha and sole reason for still being alive."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, and went to shake their hand, but quickly noted they were ghosts, as her hand went straight through theirs.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely. "I'm sure Harry's just being kind."

"He is not my dear," James smiled warmly at her. "We have watched him grow, and there are many instances where you have saved his life." He paused before continuing "The tests in your first year; when you were trying to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, the enigma of the Chamber of Secrets basilisk, saving Padfoot and that hippogriff. To name but a few."

"For which we thank you," Lily smiled, her hand cupping Hermione's cheek. "We are happy that you are the one our son has fallen in love with."

"Thank you, both of you," Harry beamed, holding Hermione close to him.

"What about all the other witches whom Harry has bonded to?" Hermione quickly asked.

"As I said to Harry when we last spoke, I think you will all find happiness together, for as long as you live," Lily smiled.

"Though we urge caution in this upcoming conflict" James said sternly. "Voldemort will delight in ripping your utopia to pieces, to get to you."

"Don't give him the satisfaction." Romilda added. "I know what that does to you more than anyone." She tilted her head and Harry saw a faint scar on her collarbone, a lightning bolt cut into her skin, Harry felt a lurch in his stomach.

"Romilda, I…I'm…" Harry stammered, but she put a ghostly finger over his lips.

"Don't say it, I know what you're going to say," Romilda said gently. "I'm sorry too, we barely spent time together, yet my death hurt you deeply." Harry felt Hermione tighten her hold on his hand. "I'm happy you spoke to my parents, they deserved to know the full story."

"I know it's my fault!" Harry choked, his emotions surging to the forefront. "All three of you died because of me!"

"No Harry!" Lily said, stepping forward with James and Romilda.

"We died for you, not because of you," James said proudly.

"We died so you could live, and defeat the evil that threatens all" Lily said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "We wouldn't change that, even if we could."

"I mean look at you Harry," Romilda smiled. "My death has motivated, not only the others who love you, into action, but by extension the entire Wizarding community."

"Doesn't mean I have to accept that I didn't have a normal childhood, and that he killed those I care about" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"You'd be just as monstrous if you did accept it," James said flatly.

"And although we watched your upbringing with my sister's family in horror," Lily bit, tensing as the memories clearly washed over her. "The experience has hardened you like nothing else could, showing your natural strength and determination."

"That was your crucible, and you emerged into the Wizarding world, ready and able to defeat the ever present spectre of Voldemort." James said proudly.

"We're here for you Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear. "Everyone who cares for you; who loves you, is right here with you." She placed her free hand over his heart.

"We've never left you in the past, we won't leave now." Lily smiled, putting her ghostly hand atop Hermione's, James and Romilda did the same.

"Thank you," Harry said weakly, before a thought sparked into life in his mind. "By the way, did I have a Veela grandparent?"

James and Lily looked at each other in confusion.

"Basically Harry's three quarter Veela, half is from two Veela he's bonded with, the other quarter is from one of your parents" Hermione reminded them.

"I don't know; both my parents were muggles, who really didn't like magic" Lily said quickly.

"If one of my parents were Veela, they kept it quiet" "James chuckled. "I just remember them being very loving, very noble, and like every other pureblood family in that time."

"Did you ever feel a slight pull toward them?" Hermione quickly asked. "The Veela allure should have been evident to you, even if it wasn't completely obvious."

"I never felt it," James stated. "Does that help?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "It means your father was the Veela, the allure didn't affect you because you're the same gender."

"Clever" Lily chuckled. "I can see why you love her Harry." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks mum" Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand affectionately. "What do you think of your youngest grandchildren?"

"The same as all the others, we're happy you are creating a life for you and your women, and we'll watch them grow with anticipation, waiting to see how their lives will unfold."

"Will you always be here? I can use the stone to communicate with you more," Harry said eagerly.

"We'll always be here," Romilda said smiling softly at him, her hand over his heart again.

"But we'd advise caution with the stone son" James said sternly. "It's not to be used recreationally to talk to us, as if you were using a telephone, it's an incredibly powerful object, and its true capabilities are completely unknown."

"Once every so often Harry, but not every day or every week" Lily smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You have a life of your own to live now; you don't need our support at every step anymore."

"I understand" Harry said, lowering his head with disappointment. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand and he looked at her, she kissed him delicately on the lips.

"You best get back to the others Harry, we've taken enough of your time already," Romilda smiled weakly.

"Be brave Harry, it's almost over," Lily smiled, a tear welling in the corner of her pale eyes.

"Never give up son, he won't" James said firmly, placing a ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Know that we're behind you, all the way."

"Know that we love you, both of you, all your witches and your children" Romilda said, giving Harry a cold, ghostly hug.

"And that you have always been stronger than him," Lily smiled. "He'll never understand what makes you strong, makes him weak."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Love, happiness, and all the positive emotions, they strengthen the person, more than the negative ones, like fear and anger." James stated. "Good luck Harry." He patted Harry on the back and vanished.

"Good bye, master" Romilda giggled, she gave him another hug before vanishing from sight.

"Good bye Harry," Lily smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead, as Hermione turned the stone over three times, returning them to reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was it master?" Luna asked as Harry opened his eyes.

He found himself and Hermione still seated on the edge of the bed, with Luna being the only harem member left sitting on the floor.

"The others have all gone to have breakfast, they thought you wouldn't be long," Luna quickly explained. "I wanted to stay, I was curious how long you'd take, and what happens to the body when your communing with the dead."

"There's the odd little 'Loony' we all know and love" Hermione giggled. She stood up and quickly engaged the young Ravenclaw in a passionate kiss. "Where are my twins?"

"Emma's came and took them back to Potter manor," Luna smiled, blushing from the power of the kiss she'd shared with Hermione. "She doesn't stop calling them cute."

"Well they are!" Harry chuckled, getting to his feet and kissing Luna on the lips. "Now you're going to tell me what happened whilst we were using the stone, Mione go check on the twins."

"Yes master" they said in unison, Hermione walked out of the room, and Harry heard the portal-portrait swing open seconds later.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast" Harry smiled, taking Luna's hand and together they headed for the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning master!" the harem witches said in unison as Harry and Luna entered the Great Hall.

Harry's harem witches were all seated at the foot of the Gryffindor table, but as no one was following the house divisions, it wasn't called that. Harry quickly sat at the end of the table, and was immediately handed a plate with buttered toast by Pansy.

"How was it master?" Susan asked. "Talking with your parents' ghosts?"

"It wasn't just my parents, Romilda was there as well," Harry said, as he spread marmalade over his toast.

"How was she?" Hannah quickly asked.

"Happy I'm still alive," Harry smiled.

"As are we all master" Angelina said.

"There's no alternative," Alicia added.

"No way we'd allow anything else to happen to you master" Katie finished.

"You three have really got to stop doing that" Lavender growled.

"Never!" Katie slammed her fist down on the table.

"We're too close to stop" Angelina said, wrapping her arms around her fellow Quidditch ladies.

"Besides, master's not complaining" Alicia said proudly. "If he wants us to stop, then we'll try."

"Why would you want to stop?" Padma asked. "It's quite fun when those closest finish your…"

"Sentences for you" Parvati said, before giggling.

"Ladies!" Cissa said, getting everyone's attention. "Once again you're going off topic, if you wish to continue that conversation…"

"Do it over the link!" Bellatrix cut in, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Master, did you ask about your Veela grandparent?" Fleur quickly asked, after they had stopped laughing.

"Yes" Harry smiled. "My paternal grandfather was the Veela."

"Mon dieu!" Gabrielle breathed.

"He must 'ave been one of ze last male Veela" Fleur breathed.

"What happened to the male Veela?" Rita asked.

"Zey were either hunted by jealous muggles, or died in ze two world wars," Fleur said simply.

"Hunted?" Rosie exclaimed.

"Ze ability to woo women with their allure annoyed muggles," Fleur smiled. "Ze most famous male Veela was Casanova."

"That makes sense" Ginny smiled. "How else could he have slept with all those women."

"Why did so many fight in the wars?" Cho asked.

"Veela can often be rather old fashioned," Fleur said, becoming rather uncomfortable. "Ze women will often become very motherly and caring towards those they care about."

"Like you were when Gabby's allure was out of control" Astoria quickly asked, Fleur nodded.

"And the males?" Daphne asked.

"Were very chivalrous and noble," Fleur stated. "If zere were innocents in danger, they'd defend them at the cost of their life."

"So, millions dying in war," Tracey began. "And the threat to the innocent…"

"Was too much for them to ignore," Fleur sighed. "Ma grandpa left ma mere when she was little to take part in the Normandy landings."

"I'm so sorry Fleur" Harry said softly.

"It's alright master," she smiled. "He survived, and was seen as a hero by ma mere, but most male Veela were not so lucky."

"That explains why master has taken Romilda's death so hard," Luna smiled. "Because most of his Veela nature is technically female, so he's very protective of us."

"Casanova be damned!" Angelina said boldly.

"There's a new master lover in town!" Alicia added.

"And he's our master!" Katie finished, but Angelina and Alicia playfully slapped her.

"You're supposed to say 'and his name is Harry Potter!" they giggled as the trio began play fighting.

"That line sounded better to be honest, it was far more intimate and personal" Rita smiled. "Fleur, master, is it alright if I publish a history of the male Veela, it can be part of an article saying that male Veela are not extinct anymore."

"Just be careful how you phrase it" Harry suggested.

"No pictures of Henry!" Fleur instructed, Rita nodded and quickly pulled a quill and parchment out of nowhere.

"I may need to interview you, your mother and…" Rita said aloud as she scribbled something down.

"Me, my dear Potter-Skeeter" Hippolyta as she glided past.

"Of course" Rita said quickly. "I'll see if I can dig up any other information at the Ministry, Amelia is a really lovely woman, she's got a light touch."

"Rita…" Harry said sternly. "Did you?"

"Only once master," Rita blushed. "She wanted to... She was curious what 'skills' I had picked up from you."

"How odd" Fleur commented, Rita quickly scurried out of the room, her quill and parchment floating beside her, still taking notes.

"She's just making one hundred per cent sure I'm with the right man" Susan sighed.

"I'd say you all are," Albus said warmly, pulling up a seat between Harry and Luna.

"Morning Headmaster" the witches all said in unison, before giggling.

"Morning ladies," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Thank you for those gifts by the way" Harry quickly said. "I'm sure they'll prove useful."

"You haven't used the stone yet?" Dumbledore gave him an inquisitive look.

"Oh I have, but apart from defeating the Pleiades and the evil restaurant staff, I haven't used the wand since." Harry stated quickly.

"I understand" Dumbledore smiled. "So you saw your parents and Miss Vane in the ghost realm, how do you feel about that?"

"Good," Harry smiled. "I'm happy that they're happy, and support me and my new family."

"That's encouraging" Dumbledore said getting to his feet.

"Leaving so soon Albus?" Aberforth said, striding into the room. "Aren't you going to coddle the boy a little more?"

"He doesn't coddle Harry" Cissa snapped, quickly rising to her feet, with Trixie, Tonks and Rosie following suit. "And even if he did, he had an incredibly traumatic childhood, and does need an actual father-figure in his life."

"Right…" Aberforth rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you know, that if his plan fails, Voldemort will not hesitate to make you suffer, and no father-figure will save you from that!" Before Harry could retort, Aberforth stormed off.

"Forgive my brother's temper," Dumbledore said quickly. "Being back here, with me, is bringing back long forgotten memories."

"Of what?" Cissa asked, as Trixie, Rosie and Tonks retook their seats.

"My sister," Dumbledore said weakly, quickly sitting down again. "And the incidents surrounding her death when we were little…"

Albus then quickly explained the incidents surrounding his sister's death, leaving them all with pale faces.

"Well, I'd hate to intrude upon your day anymore, so I'll let you get back to training." Albus said brightly, getting up from his seat.

"Indeed, we have a time limit in order to prepare our plan," Harry said, reminding everyone of the time they had left. "We need to be ready before May Day holiday, or they'll force our hand."

"And we wouldn't want that" Hippolyta added, smiling brightly, despite the grim topic.

"Indeed, I think that the of-age students should begin to be taught their individual roles in defending the castle," Harry said, the group moving to leave the Great Hall. "Fighting in a classroom doesn't compare to the heat of battle, where there may be obstacles or other defenders to contend with."

"What are you suggesting Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"We run 'surprise' drills; select experienced duellists take the place of the death eaters, to test the defenders capabilities under pressure." He stated.

"Excellent idea master, I can lead these attacks as I have the best experience with death eater tactics." Trixie said excitedly. "I'll be careful not to use the Unforgivables." She said bowing her head as Harry frowned at her.

"It's not your former penchant for Unforgivables that concerns me," Harry said sternly. ' _It's the safety of our child, especially if you let the students hit you with multiple spells._ '

' _I'll be careful master,'_  Bellatrix said softly.

"Well, I shall arrange a large group of adults for a practice run or two, and we'll let the students know tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled.

"Let the games begin!" Harry smiled.

- _AN-_

_I'm now going to start jumping forward to the battle, and the final preparations before it._


	32. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps Lavender with her first full moon transformation.

Chapter XXXII: Beauty and the Beast.

A week passed, and the first practice run worked as expected, causing more panic and chaos than showing the 'defenders' as ready for war. Harry's mind however was focused on Lavender, as the next full moon was fast approaching, and they had yet to find a cure that would last. Lupin's potions were only temporary; Harry wanted a permanent solution to save one of the women he loved.

"Master I'm scared." Lavender said feebly, watching the sun set over the horizon from a seventh floor window. "I don't want my daughter to see me change."

"She won't, she's with your parents in an undisclosed location for safety." Harry said softly; as the Room of Requirement door appeared behind him. "But are you sure tonight will be different? I mean last month nothing happened."

"That's because I avoided any exposure to moonlight, or because it hadn't taken root, but this time it feels different." She said quickly, gulping as the sun completely vanished. "I don't know how to explain it, but I know this time will be different."

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere," He said, gently hugging her, before they walked into the room, moonlight flooding the room, which looked like a conservatory, but the windows were thicker, and the walls were reinforced.

"Seems perfect, but are you sure you want to be here?" Lavender said nervously, taking several steps away from Harry.

"Yes," he said resolutely. "Maybe if I watch what happens, I can understand how to make things better." He walked slowly through a small door, and locked it, a thick pane of glass between him and Lavender.

As the moon rose overhead, Lavender began to convulse, falling to the floor and curling into a ball, as dirty blonde fur began to grow all over her pale pink skin. She screamed in pain as her body began to shift and reshape itself. The door into the Room of Requirement slammed shut, a heavy metal lock shifting into place, trapping Lavender in a glass and stone cage.

"It's okay Lavender, I'm here, and everything will be alright." Harry yelled, not sure if she'd hear him speak normally through the reinforced glass.

The Lavender-wolf hybrid continued shifting, and her clothes ripped as they no longer fit her wolf form. She rolled on to all fours, as the final stages finished, and she was fully turned into a female werewolf.

"Lav?" Harry asked.

The blonde wolf looked up at him; Harry saw her once warm brown eyes were now fuelled with primal rage and savagery. She stood up on her hind legs and howled at the moon above her, and Harry froze, primitive fear holding him in place. She looked around, and her once kind brown eyes locked on to him, a savage snarl signifying that the Lavender he knew was not in control. She roared and charged at him, impacting against the window and flying backwards. She quickly regained her footing and began scratching the glass, desperate to get him.

"Lavender! It's me, Harry; I know you're in there!" He yelled, but the wolf howled in anger, and tried prying the door off, with no success.

' _Harry! What's happening?'_  Hermione nearly yelled over the link. ' _Why can't I feel Lavender on the link?'_

' _She's turned into a werewolf.'_  Harry said flatly. ' _I'm trying to find a cure, or a solution to control her wolf form._ '

' _Why didn't you run this past me?_ ' Hermione scalded him. ' _I'm sending someone to help, I have an idea._ '

At that moment Pansy appeared beside him, instantly screaming as the wolf roared at her.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked frantically. "What's Mione up to?"

"She said to give you this" Pansy said, showing him the slave collar. "She's says it's not your average slave collar, mistress found thick non-human hairs in it and she suspects that it was designed for something more than enslaving someone. She thinks it might Lavender to control her animal form."

"That it? Just slap the collar on a ferocious werewolf that is currently trying to kill us." Harry exclaimed. "Sorry, this isn't a normal situation, one of the women I love is trying to kill us."

"I understand, but trust mistress' plan." Pansy said, handing him the collar.

"Any ideas how to do it?" He exclaimed.

"No, but remember that it is your Lavender who's trapped inside that wolf body" Pansy smiled. "But, if you don't want to face her wolf form, you don't have to, we can wait."

"No, I have to do this, that's MY Lavender in there, and I want her in control of this curse, no matter what it takes." Harry said, before suddenly feeling something shift inside him.

"Master, why do I feel a sudden draw toward you?" Pansy purred, blinking several times as Harry's allure began to influence her.

"I'm three quarter Veela, and because of me, Gabby could make any magical creature want her." Harry smiled, seeing the she-werewolf tilt its head at him. "And I know how to do this."

Harry watched as Pansy swooned and fainted, before he slowly approached the door into the werewolf's cage.

"Lavender, let me help you" Harry said, putting his hands out to show he wasn't a threat. "I'm your master, and you will do as I say."

The werewolf seemed to contemplate this, before bowing slightly. Harry slowly approached with the collar in his hand. His progress was interrupted by several of his harem appearing outside, checking on Pansy and angering the wolf.

"Get out of here, NOW!" Harry yelled, as the wolf ignored him and moved for the open door. Harry kicked it shut and stood between it and the wolf. "Stand down!"

The wolf snarled and circled in front of him. Fleur grabbed Pansy, giving him a quick wink before they all vanished. The werewolf looked at him, roaring in anger as she'd been cheated of fresh kills.

"They are not prey, they are family" he said boldly, the wolf snarling. "You will not harm them. You will let me approach you."

The werewolf lowered itself on to all fours, bowing its head to him. Harry cautiously approached, and gently stroked the matted blonde fur. When she finally showed signs of relaxing to his caresses, he attached the collar around the werewolf's neck. The wolf again began to convulse, and its front paws instantly went to its head, as the two natures clashed for control.

"Lavender! Fight it, I'm here for you, you can control it." he nearly yelled, hoping it would help her.

He gently influenced her how he could; he could feel his allure connect to the human inside the beast. She slowly stopped convulsing and quickly rose up on to her hind legs, Harry saw a more familiar pair of brown eyes looking at him from behind the wolf's snout.

"Lav?" he asked cautiously.

' _Master?'_  she said in his head. ' _What happened?'_  She slowly inspected her claws and muscular body, a look of surprise and fear on her face.

"Lavender, it's alright, you're in control now." He smiled at her. "You've got control of your curse, which makes you better than Greyback, as he embraced the animal, you control it."

' _But master, you… you influenced me, I felt you calling me._ ' She said weakly. ' _I felt a desire to mate with you, despite knowing you're food, not friend to the beast within.'_

"I guess this crisis brought my Veela nature to the surface," he smiled. "Good thing too, otherwise you would have ripped me to shreds in seconds."

' _Don't say that master!'_ She growled and he quickly began stroking her mane.

"It's true, but I was clever to avoid that possibility." He said softly. "How does it feel? You know, the werewolf body?"

' _Strange, I kind of feel like myself, but I also feel incredibly primal, wanting to hunt and kill.'_ Lavender purred, stretching out on the floor, and forcing Harry to kneel beside her to continue caressing her. ' _But I now also feel incredibly loyal to you, I now want to hunt and kill, for you._ '

"Sounds like Medusa and Manasa, but that took a sword to change their views." He chuckled.

' _I'm glad you didn't try that with me.'_  She chuckled nervously. ' _How much longer till sunrise?'_

"Couple of hours, do you need anything in the meantime?" he replied.

' _Something to eat, raw meat would do.'_  She said honestly. ' _And some space to stretch my legs._ '

"Well, I'll send a request through the link for food, but as for exercise, it would be safest for us to reset this room for those requirements, and work on letting you run free outside with the Centaur and Acromantula another time." He said, still caressing her mane.

She slowly got on to all fours and stretched out. Harry led her just outside the Room of Requirement. She sat patiently like a dog by the window, as he focused on summoning an expansive room in which she could run around until sunrise. Before they could re-enter the Room of Requirement; a larger, stronger-looking, grey werewolf came barrelling down the hallway, stopping before them and growling at Lavender.

' _Luna, bring raw meat to the Room of Requirement, I've got two hungry werewolves to feed.'_ Harry said quickly over the link, as the two werewolves began circling each other.

' _It's Lupin, he thinks I'm feral!'_ Lavender squeaked.

' _Tell him you're not! Show him the collar; show him that you're in control._ ' Harry commanded over the link.

Lupin seemed to process this, before slowly walking past them, into the room, Harry and Lavender followed suit.

' _He wants to know how we managed this, without using Wolfsbane Potions.'_  Lavender said in his head, understanding Lupin's grunts and growls.

"That's no ordinary slave collar, and my Veela nature" Harry said proudly.

' _He's impressed.'_  She said, after Lupin had growled at them. ' _He wants to know what our plans are until the sun rises._ '

"Stay here, let Lavender run around in this secure place, and let her get used to her wolf form." He replied. "Luna's bringing some meat for both of you to eat, and this room will expand no matter how far you run."

Suddenly Luna appeared beside Harry, with a large tray of butcher's offcuts, which she placed at her feet.

"Who's hungry?" she asked, both werewolves looking eagerly at the meat.

"I'll feed Lavender, you feed Lupin." Harry said, picking up a large fatty piece of meat, and dangling it before Lavender, who salivated at the sight.

' _Don't tease me master, I really want to eat it, it looks so nice.'_ Lavender moaned.

"Fetch!" Harry said, hurling the piece of meat over Lavender's shoulder, who went bounding after it, and Luna soon did the same for Lupin. Both wolves quickly caught and swallowed the offcuts before returning to Harry and Luna for more.

' _He says he could get used to this, being safely contained and fed like this every full moon.'_  Lavender said, as Harry threw another offcut over her head. ' _And he's cursing himself for not setting something like this up after the Marauder days._ '

"If he remembers the Wolfsbane Potion every month," Harry said aloud, but Luna seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Otherwise he'll attack us instead." Luna said flatly, and Harry saw Lupin nod his head slightly.

Their fairly peaceful moment was ruined, when Harry's three Vixens burst into the room, instantly aww-ing at Lavender's werewolf form.

"She looks so cute eating out of master's hand." Katie cooed, and Lavender snarled.

"She's got quite a feminine body for a werewolf" Alicia commented.

"At least she's still got her large breasts, so we know it's really her under there." Angelina giggled, marvelling at Lavender's fulsome furry breasts, which rested above a taught six pack.

' _Master, they're making me lose my self-confidence about this curse.'_ Lavender said over the link, quietly chewing on a piece of gristle. ' _Please do something.'_

"Ladies, you do realise we had a soothing charm on the room, keeping these two friendly," Harry said, as the Vixens approached them. "A spell you broke when you burst in here."

The vixens went pale, as Lavender and Lupin stretched their limbs, and growled at them.

"We were just leaving." Angelina said quickly, as the trio backed away toward the door.

"Yeah, totally were supposed to be somewhere else master" Alicia added.

"Mistress just wondered why we can't communicate with Lav, that's all." Katie said, before sprinting out the door, with her fellow vixens following suit.

Lupin charged after them, and kicked the doors shut, an iron bar appearing to keep them closed.

"Clever trick master," Luna said, throwing Lupin the last piece of meat. "Although, knowing the trio so well, they will undoubtedly seek revenge for that lie."

"If they do, I'll put them in their place," Harry said, scratching Lavender's fur-covered back, making her purr with enjoyment.

Lupin made several low growls, before stalking toward the door.

' _He's going to go hunting with the Centaur, can I go too?'_ Lavender asked excitedly.

"Maybe next month, for now I want to make sure you're comfortable with this form." He said softly, as Luna unlocked the door for Lupin, who quickly scampered out of sight.

"I'm going to bed, you two have fun." Luna smiled, before skipping off after Lupin.

' _What now?'_ she asked, looking around as the walls shifted, expanding in all directions and creating obstacles for her to engage with.

"Now we'll go for a run in here," Harry said as he got to his feet, conjuring a length of rope, and throwing it around Lavender's chest. "And I'm staying with you."

 _'Thank you master,'_  she growled as he secured a makeshift harness around her, before climbing on to her back, and securing himself in place.  _'I have strong memories of you riding me. Strong, happy, fond memories.'_

"Easy girl, you're not getting anything in this form, I'm not going to commit bestiality." He chuckled, as she bounded away from the sealed door.

' _I understand master'_  she growled, before she reached her full speed, and bounding over any obstacle the room created for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the moon sunk behind the distant hills, Harry and Lavender were lying on the cold stone floor, after hours of Lavender testing the Room of Requirement's limits. Harry slowly opened his eyes as the sun rose, feeling a warmth press against his chest, and a thin pair of lips kissing him on the lips.

"Morning master," Lavender said softly, he wrapped his arms around her, discovering that she was naked, and shivering in the castle's cold February chill.

" _Tepidus"_ he said, sending a wave of warmth through Lavender's body, making her melt against him.

"Thank you master," she whispered, clutching at him, keeping him close.

"How was the change back?" he asked, running his fingers through her long dirty blonde hair.

"Painful, but quick." She smiled. "I'm happy you were here, staying with me all night, making sure I'm okay."

"You were one of the first in my harem, one of twenty plus women I've bound myself to for life, I'm not going to leave you to struggle with this curse alone." He said softly, looking deep into her brown eyes. "You okay being naked in the Room of Requirement?"

"No, care to get me back in our bed, I need to sleep," she said sleepily.

He chuckled and focused on Hermione, making them appear in the Founder's Wing, immediately getting kissed and caressed by the other witches.

"It's our little wolf-girl" Tonks giggled.

"Don't!" Harry said loudly, silencing any further comments. "Mione, why has Lavender got her mind back in human form?"

"The slave collar must only work on her wolf-form." Cissa smiled, as Lavender drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"That's not the only thing you've done by using that particular collar my dears," Hippolyta said softly, striding into the room, and smiling at the tangled mess of feminine flesh around Harry and Lavender. "I believe you've done what no one else has done in centuries."

"What?" Hermione asked almost instantaneously.

"You've got control of when she transforms," Hippolyta said bluntly, giggling moments later as the twenty four people in front of her, all gave her confused looks.

"What?" they exclaimed in unison, surprisingly not waking Lavender.

"It's merely a guess, but I remember something like this happening before, centuries ago." She said, her eyes fixed on the collar around Lavender's neck. She paused, before slapping her forehead with her hand. "I'm such a forgetful woman, why didn't I remember this sooner."

"What?" the harem said in unison, Harry quickly making sure Lavender stayed in her peaceful sleep by casting a muffliato charm over her.

"Let's just say, you're not the first to tame a werewolf in this manner." She smiled.

"But the collar is a Potter heirloom, how can someone else have managed it." Hermione asked, running her fingers along the collar's intricate pattern.

"Let me rephrase myself, you're not the first  _Potter_ who tamed a werewolf using that collar." Hippolyta said, pointing at the collar.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.

"I think I'll start at the beginning, roughly one hundred and twenty years ago," Hippolyta smiled brightly, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "When the nest was in the Italian Cansiglio forest, and I think that I was nearing the end of my twenty-sixth cycle…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  _Flashback Begins_ XXXXXXXXXXXX

_A tall, strapping young man, with a magnificent collar-bone length black beard, strode into the Veela throne room, and delivered a swooping bow to the aged queen._

_"My queen, I have incredible news, and I did not know who else to approach," the man said excitedly. "I believe I have managed what few have even dreamed of."_

_"Do not leave me in suspense Lord Potter; I may be ancient, but my patience waxes and wanes." Hippolyta breathed, brushing her grey hair out of her face. "And right now my patience is very thin. "_

_"The queen's eldest niece has had visions of blood and war, events that she believes is coming," a Veela informed him, and he looked around, his face etched with concern._

_"Are you certain these visions are accurate?" he asked, studying each Veela's face carefully._

_"Cassandra comes from a long line of women, blessed with foresight, they have never been wrong before," Hippolyta sighed. "I realise the obvious connection to my past, the famous Greek who foresaw the Trojan War, was also called Cassandra."_

_"Any specifics, or just images of blood and war," the lord asked, forgetting the reason he had travelled across the continent to see her._

_"Blood, war, carnage, a map of the world torn apart, and a fields of bones and bodies," Hippolyta said, her face going pale at the memory of the prophecy. "From which the scars will never heal."_

_"Scars from conflicts always fade away, nations and people move on," Lord Potter said boldly. "I believe the world WILL recover from this conflict she foresaw."_

_"I know what you say is true, I have seen it first-hand hundreds of times. But from what she has told me, this will be different, and the world will never be the same." Hippolyta sighed, rubbing her temple. "But let us focus on the here and now, why did you leave the safety of the British Isles to visit me?"_

_"Ah, of course, I did not want to bring this to the attention of the Minister, as he is hardly the most adept at handling certain situations." He said slowly._

_"We are aware of Faris' reputation, proceed" Hippolyta said softly._

_"As my queen, I thought you the best person to inform of my breakthrough." He said proudly._

_"Lord George James Potter, please get to the point and stop flattering me." Hippolyta yelled, standing up and letting her natural form flash momentarily. She then collapsed on to her throne and several attendants rushed to her side._

_"My queen!" George exclaimed, stepping forward, but one of the matriarchs signalled him to stay back._

_"Please tell us of your breakthrough, the queen is nearing the end of her life cycle," a matriarch said. "It is natural got her body to get weaker, before she is reborn."_

_"Right" George said nervously, quickly moving to the door and letting the moonlight flood in. "Come in Harold, they're ready for you."_

_The Veela tensed, and several guards stepped forward to protect the matriarchs, as a large, black-haired werewolf cautiously jogged into the room, and sat over the depiction of Africa on the world map._

_"Lord Potter, you better have a damn good reason for bringing a werewolf into the Veela nest." Hippolyta said, recoiling slightly, though not fearing it._

_"As you may have noticed, he is receptive to my commands, and is not attacking us all on the spot." George said proudly. "May I present my butler, Harold Smith. He was attacked by a werewolf several years ago, and I endeavoured to find a cure to the curse."_

_"And I'm guessing you have succeeded? Hence your presence here." the Veela queen smiled, the werewolf was now curled up on the floor._

_"Indeed" George chuckled, slamming the doors shut. "The slave collar has been imbued with more control spells, and as a result I can control him in his wolf form."_

_"But there is no full moon out tonight" a matriarch exclaimed. "How is he…"_

_She was stopped mid-sentence as Harold began to change back into his normal, human body._

_"That is an unexpected side effect of the slave collar my lady," George bowed to the matriarch who had asked. "All Harold needs to transform now is any moon stronger than a crescent-moon, and my command to transform, the only exception is full moons, upon which his transformation is unavoidable."_

_"This is an incredible feat of magic my lord," Hippolyta gasped, as George quickly threw Harold a cloak. "Your discovery will change the world."_

_"That is why I came to you, your majesty. I do not want the world to know." George winced._

_"Your majesty, such a feat would mean that, in the wrong hands, people could profit off using werewolves as weapons." Harold said, his body was made completely invisible by the cloak he'd been given, several Veela gave him odd looks._

_"I believe that upon Harold's death, this collar should be locked away somewhere, until it is needed again," Lord Potter said stepping forward._

_"I understand, and you are correct in your predictions," Hippolyta smiled weakly. "Such ability would make things worse. When Mr Smith passes away, I will ensure the collar is placed in your family vault, so only your descendants can use it."_

_"Excellent idea," George sighed with relief. "Thank you my queen."_

_"May I enquire why you are not capable of organising such matters yourself?" Hippolyta asked, leaning forward and waving her attendants away._

_"Because, much to my regret, I have been summoned to fulfil my patriotic duty, by serving in Africa." George sighed. "That is the reason for seeing you in person, I am travelling there by land, and I'm not a fan of travelling by air or by sea."_

_"How antiquated," a matriarch commented._

_"Indeed. And how will I be able to fulfil your wishes regarding Mr Smith, if he is in Britain, or in Africa with you?" Hippolyta asked._

_"That is the other reason for the personal visit." George sighed. "I am requesting you take Harold into your charge, as I fear I will not survive my time in Africa, the natives are known to be pretty savage toward outsiders."_

_"My lord I must protest!" Harold piped up._

_"Not now, my mind is made up," George said flatly, "you will stay here. My queen do you agree to this?"_

_"I do," Hippolyta said, slowly getting to her feet and walking over to shake his hand. "Mr Smith, please follow my niece to your quarters, Lord Potter, I must bid you good day, as I am in need of my sleep."_

_"Of course, my queen, sleep well." George said, bowing to her again. "My dear Harold, your service has been impeccable, but I would not do this unless I was sure of my fate."_

_"You will survive my lord, do not fear the worst," Harold said, clutching George's upper arms. "And when you do, I will be here, awaiting your return."_

_"Good bye old friend, I will miss you," George said, tears welling in his eyes._

_"Good bye George, it has been an honour serving the Potter household," Harold said, also fighting back tears._

_"For Queen and Country," George said boldly, before striding out the door._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX _Flashback Ends_  XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So as I promised the collar was left in your vault, where Miss Granger Ravenclaw likely found it, and now it is here." Hippolyta smiled, twiddling her long golden blonde hair.

"What happened to 'arold Smith?" Fleur asked. "And master's ancestor."

"George Potter, Harry's great grandfather, was killed in Africa, during the Second Boer War." Hippolyta said grimly. "Harold Smith, his trusted werewolf butler, was killed protecting the nest fifteen years later, during the Great War."

"Did my family know?" Harry asked, feeling emotions for these long dead people welling up inside him. "About Harold, and George's agreement?"

"I'd guess so, if you are named after him," Hippolyta smiled. "Your grandfather came to me, looking for Harold after the Great War, and he swore that his loyalty and sacrifice would be remembered."

"I'm guessing my great grandfather was Veela?" Harry chuckled. "If he called you 'my queen', over Queen Victoria."

"Indeed, if I recall, he was second generation Veela, and as you've likely discovered, his son was one of the last male Veela, born after George had left for Africa, and died at the height of the Cold War in '63." Hippolyta smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lavender said sleepily, as she awoke from her sleep.

"We'll tell you later, rest now." Harry whispered in her ear, before she drifted off again.

"I'll leave you be, you have much to talk about." Hippolyta said curtly, bowing to Harry, before gliding from the room.

"We have got to figure out how she keeps getting in here so easily," Cissa commented. "It's like there isn't any restrictions on entering the Founder's Wing for her."

"Another time, for now, do we tell Lupin about this?" Luna asked, pointing at the collar.

"No," Harry said abruptly. "He'd have to be a slave to me, I do not want that. Besides, he deals with it in his own way, using Wolfsbane Potions."

"Okay master, it's your family's creation, so it's up to you," Tonks smiled. "Though I'm sure we could adjust it so he's not a slave."

"Let's just keep it a secret for now," Harry sighed, seeing that the others had a different viewpoint to him. "So this collar needs to be disguised."

"I'll handle it" Bellatrix smiled, waving her wand, and transfiguring the collar into an elegant gold choker with the 'P' symbol at its centre.

"Now then, let's leave Lavender to her dreams, and go have some breakfast." Harry said, sliding out of bed and quickly getting dressed, with most of his harem following suit.


	33. April Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Order prepare Hogwarts for war

Chapter XXXIII: April Fool.

March was fairly uneventful, and quickly gave way to the dreaded month of April. To those in the know, the encroaching date of May Day, and Voldemort's warning about surrendering before it, was etched into their minds.

"Harry, we're not ready to face Voldemort," McGonagall said sternly, as he paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office.

He, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Amelia, Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Hippolyta, and Firenze were gathered around the Headmaster's desk, looking over plans of the school, and reports from across Britain.

"Most of the people we've gathered are capable, but still break under pressure," Moody said flatly. "The test runs have proven that, every time people panic first, fight later."

"And the rapidly approaching deadline isn't helping matters," Lupin said gravely. "If anything it's unnerving us, more than they are not knowing about it."

"All this time practicing has softened them," Hippolyta said softly. "They need a reminder."

"What would you recommend?" Harry asked.

"Motivate them, remind them why they're here," Sirius replied.

"They know, but they don't know how long they've got until Voldemort attacks" Hermione sighed. "We were foolish not to tell them."

"No, it was the right move, it would only have created a panic, and maybe caused people to turn in order to save their skins." Moody growled, Dumbledore sat back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Today is April 1st, April Fool's Day, and we have a less than one month until May Day," Amelia said flatly. "We can't leave it to the last week to tell them."

"Agreed" everyone said in unison.

"But we also can't tell them today, they'll think it's a joke" Hermione quickly stated.

"This bloody tradition really has to end" Moody growled. "You'll tell them tonight, no excuses."

"If it comes from you, they'll believe it." Hippolyta said softly. "If they see that you're serious, they'll believe you, no matter the day."

"Right," Harry said quickly, feeling the responsibility hit him in full force.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked, seeing that Harry was deep in thought probably preparing another rousing speech.

"Yes, even with all our defenders and spells, the castle isn't prepared for a siege battle." Moody said bluntly.

"What do you recommend?" he responded. "Rebuild the castle as a fortress?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione giggled, but stopped when she saw the Founders appearing beside her. "Or is there a way to change the castle's layout?"

"There is, built into the very foundations of the school," Godric smiled.

"A means to reshape, resize and renovate the school for an ever-changing world." Rowena added.

"And it's been hidden all these years, only being revealed when needed." Helga finished their sentence.

"Shouldn't we move the students somewhere where the shifting buildings won't crush them?" Amelia smiled.

"Good idea, but we ask that only a select few see this secret," Godric stated.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because of the power this object holds, if the wrong people know, the school will suffer." Salazar said coldly.

"Who do you trust with this secret Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You, Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius and Amelia." Harry said after a moment's consideration. "No disrespect to the rest of you, but that's my decision."

"A wise one at that Harry, all those who can keep a secret safe," Lupin smiled, "we'll gather everyone in the Great Hall, and await your rallying speech."

The few who were not chosen by Harry, quietly left the room. Harry waited until he heard the gargoyle shift before speaking.

"Where is it?" Harry asked quietly, knowing Moody's extremely good hearing.

"Not so fast descendant," Salazar chuckled.

"It needs a key to access," Godric smiled. "A key entrusted to all Headmasters of Hogwarts."

All eyes turned to Dumbledore, who smiled. He pulled open a drawer that contained the three destroyed horcruxes, and pushed them aside to reveal a hidden compartment. He waved his hand and it slid open, revealing a stone cylinder with strange letters carved into the surface.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"The heart of the castle, each headmaster's possession of this cylinder ensures the school's survival and protection." Rowena smiled, as her eyes settled on the carved letters. "It's a lot more complicated in reality, but that's the best way to understand it."

"How does this enable us to reshape the school?" Hermione asked, as Dumbledore handed the cylinder to Harry.

"You just have to find the right place to put it, and the school can be rearranged as if it were a toy." Helga chuckled.

"Where?" Harry asked, but he fell silent as he could read the writing on the stone.

' _For those who ask, help will come,_

_Without asking, they will remain troubled._

_This philosophy, we bind to our greatest creation.'_

"I can see where you get your favourite saying from," he chuckled. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it."

"It's a good saying" Dumbledore chuckled. "Where does the stone go to allow Harry to reshape the school?"

The four Founders pointed to the model of Hogwarts in the small room behind the Headmaster's chair. Hermione hurried over and inspected it carefully, as the others stood around it.

"Where does the cylinder go?" Harry asked.

"Into the school's heart." The Founders said in unison.

"School's heart?" Hermione asked, "Where's that?"

"Isn't it obvious Mione, it's the place that's the centre of all school activity," Harry said brightly, feeling a bit smug that he knew something Hermione didn't, despite their shared knowledge. "The Great Hall."

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over the Great Hall on the model, it slid open to reveal a slot for the cylinder.

"What happens when I put the cylinder in the slot?" Harry asked, knowing his harem would chime in.

' _A baby is born nine months later.'_  Tonks said quickly. ' _Or thirteen in my case.'_

' _Or we get a damn good fucking!'_  Bellatrix giggled.

' _Ladies!'_ Hermione nearly yelled at them.

' _Please try to be serious, and I'll reward you later.'_ Harry said quickly, feeling multiple pleasure emotions flow through the link.

' _Yes master_ ' they all said excitedly.

' _You're going to regret that promise,'_  Hermione said flatly over the link.

"It unlocks the model, allowing you to enlarge, shrink or move the school's buildings." Godric explained. "As it is right now, it cannot be moved or modified, once the cylinder is in place, it's completely adjustable to your needs."

"That's quite a feat of magic, making something impervious to magic unless something lets it." Hermione breathed.

"It was our combined intelligence that enabled it." Salazar sighed.

"What about the landscape the school stands on?" Sirius asked, as he looked out the window at the grounds. "Or the marauder tunnels?"

"They shift to the school's needs" Helga smiled.

"That explains it" Hermione said suddenly, making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"You never noticed that the school seemed to shift over the last few years," Hermione said, looking at the others like they were retarded. "Hagrid's Hut for example, used to be really close, now it's across a bridge and down the hill."

"I'm surprised you noticed" Albus chuckled. "Everyone else seemed oblivious."

"Well, the shifts happened over the summer, so people could forget what the school was like last term." Harry smiled. "And not everyone visits Hagrid's Hut; the other shifts were minor by comparison."

"A bridge appeared from nowhere!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That would be another piece of our legacy's magic." Rowena smiled. "A slight confundus to make people accept the changes, but changing it now, the charm won't work on those inside the castle."

"Just another thing I've got to tell the defenders," Harry sighed. "Okay, let's go."

He slid the cylinder horizontally into the slot, and it clicked into place. The model then expanded slightly, and the individual building pieces were defined by glowing white lines at the seams.

"Okay, I'm not familiar with battle strategies, so, suggestions people." Harry said, inspecting the pieces carefully.

"Then be thankful I'm not a sheep like the others," Moody yelled, as he strode back into the room, Harry quickly put the roof back on the model's Great Hall to hide the cylinder. "Relax; I'll keep your bloody secrets."

"So, how's this work?" Sirius asked as Moody inspected the model.

"Move the pieces around as you see fit, then when you're set, remove the cylinder, and the school will adjust to the new layout." Godric stated. "We'll leave you to it."

With that the ghosts floated out the window, and Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius and Hermione stepped in to help decide the best defensive layout for the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure that covers most possibilities?" Harry asked after hours of moving and reshaping the model, depending on the different strategies that could be used in the siege.

"It covers every trick I think they'd use against us," Moody grinned. "But as I've said, there was no battle like this last time, so even I can't predict every outcome."

"It gives us a strong defence, and allows us to protect the wounded or civilians," Albus said warmly, pointing at how the Hospital Wing and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom were close to each other now.

"You've even thought of an addition that'll catch them off guard" Hermione smiled, her eyes fixed on a small river that ran underneath the bridge, and into the lake.

"Plus, this completely cripples Voldemort's greatest physical weapons from causing much harm" Sirius chuckled. "This means the giants are pretty much useless, unless he risks harming his own front line."

"Okay then," Harry smiled, seeing that the layout would work best for them. ' _Is everyone in the Great Hall?'_

 _'Yes master, everyone is here, we borrowed the Marauder's Map to make sure.'_  Ginny said excitedly. ' _And we double-checked the Room of Requirement and the Chamber as an added precaution.'_

' _Excellent! Good work ladies!'_ Harry said to all his witches.

' _Does that mean you'll fully claim us all tonight?'_  Susan asked excitedly.

' _And we mean YOU, not Barry, your clones, or Tonks disguised as you.'_  Penny added.

' _Yeah!'_  Astoria said, before realising her weak standing. ' _Wait, what about me?'_

' _We'll decide later, for now ladies, please be quiet.'_  Harry sighed, knowing there'd be arguments later.

"If you're ready Harry, remove the cylinder.' Albus said, revealing it inside the Great Hall model.

"This may be like an earthquake when the school shifts to the new layout." Harry said, as he wrapped his fingers around the cylinder. "So you may want to brace yourself."

He pulled out the cylinder and the model quickly covered up the slot, before the glowing seems faded. As predicted, the school shook violently as the buildings shifted to the new layout, everyone in the Headmaster's Office held on to whatever was in reach, Harry and Hermione held on to each other. When the violent quakes stopped, they quickly moved to the window and looked out over the rearranged school layout.

"Perfect" Moody grinned, as he took in the layout that he had helped design.

The school was now up on a rocky outcrop, with a narrow stone bridge leading to a front courtyard, and a small wooden bridge at the back, that led to Hagrid's Hut, and a river running like a moat around the school, before entering the lake.

Around the courtyard were the main part of the school, and two small wings of the school, both three storeys high. Opposite the bridge, was the entrance hall, connected to the Great Hall and immediately meeting the staircases, leading to the dungeons, and most of the towers, that were centred on the main building.

"Hogwarts castle is now a fortress, capable of fending off attacks from any side." Sirius grinned. "The courtyard can pacify any ground assault, the outcrop that the school is built on neutralises the threat of the giants, and the towers covering every side of the main building covers any aerial assault."

"With the Chamber entrance, Room of Requirement, and Hospital wing all within a minute's walk of each other." Minerva smiled. "And deep within the layers of defences."

"Well, that leaves telling the defenders the truth, and hope they don't panic." Hermione said softly, taking Harry's hand. "Let's go give them the bad news."

"We'll follow the Lord of Hogwarts," Albus smiled, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Lead on Pup." Sirius said reassuringly. Harry and Hermione lead them out of the room, toward the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter! What's going on?" a Slytherin called, as Harry and the others strode into the room, and moved toward the raised platform.

"What's with the earthquake?" a parent called.

"Is this some cruel April Fools?" another voice called.

"Attention everyone," Harry yelled over the murmuring voices, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like a moment of your time to inform you of some important facts, regarding the war."

"About time, the death eaters are killing more and more innocents, whilst we 'practice' for a battle that's nowhere on the horizon." A Slytherin jeered.

"It's closer than you think," Daphne said flatly.

"That's correct Miss Greengrass," Harry smiled. "Back in February, I received a warning from one of Voldemort's lackeys…"

He waved his hand and the memory floated into a pensieve carried by Dumbledore.

" _Surrender by May Bank Holiday, or we will level Hogwarts, and kill all every one you care for!_ " The Sommelier's warning echoed through the stunned hall.

"You kept this from us?" several voices cried in outrage.

"We knew it would cause panic, and likely cause dissention amongst you," Harry yelled, silencing the protestors. "But now we've everyone is on the same side, and more importantly, the castle is prepared for any attack."

"The layout has been shifted to resemble a fortress, not a school." Dumbledore said loudly. "That's the reason for the 'earthquake'."

"So what's your plan Lord Potter?" a parent asked, after minutes of awkward silence.

"Simple, we stay united, and bait Voldemort and all his followers into a trap," Harry smiled, seeing many angry faces before him. "When his forces arrive, we divide and conquer them."

"How the hell do we do that?" a Hufflepuff yelled.

"We have something that will sow doubt in even the staunchest follower of Voldemort, we show him as weak, and his followers won't be at full strength." Harry boasted, still receiving many blank looks.

"They'll doubt the dark lord's strength, and consider fleeing to save their sorry asses" Bellatrix giggled. "At the very least it'll have deep psychological ramifications for how well they fight."

"You seem very sure this plan will work, what proof do you have?" Millicent asked, folding her arms as if she'd found a flaw in the plan.

"Simple, Voldemort has always appeared strong and capable to the masses, but I've learnt his greatest flaw." Harry said, pacing down the hall, feeling every eye watching him. "His apparent lack of emotions is a lie, and they betray him."

"What are you talking about?" Draco exclaimed. "Voldemort has no emotions, he kills who he likes, when he likes."

"Then why was he so desperate to kill me as a child?" he smirked. "He feared that I'd bring about his downfall, because it was foretold in a prophecy."

"So?" several voices yelled.

"So, what happened?" Harry said, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"He killed your parents," Fred said cautiously.

"And my mother used a very ancient magic to protect me from the killing curse, and now I AM bringing about his downfall." Harry said, continuing his walk down the hall. "His fear, and desperation to protect himself, created the very thing he feared."

"What's the point of all this?" a Ravenclaw parent asked.

"If his final life lines are threatened, he'll respond with anger, and seek to destroy me, and anyone else who threatens his survival. That doesn't sound like something a cold, ruthless killer would do." Harry reached the doors and turned back, seeing many excited looks on people's faces. "We'll catch him off-guard, and together, end his reign of 'terror' once and for all."

The room erupted into cheers, and calls for Voldemort's end. Harry quickly reached the raised platform and looked over the excited crowd.

"Do not doubt this plan; there is nothing he can do to stop it now." Dumbledore said, getting everyone's attention again. "The plan is full proof, and to attempt to hinder it, will only mean death to everyone in this room, with no exceptions, he will accept nothing less now."

Harry saw many odd looks at the wizened headmaster, and then at the Slytherins, suspecting his hidden meaning.

"What Albus is trying to say, but is too coy to spit it out," Moody said gruffly. "Is that we WILL know if you attempt to backstab the Lord's plan by colluding with the scum that follow Voldemort, and no matter the outcome, you won't like the cost of betraying Potter."

"Let me give an example," Harry said, trying to alleviate the tension. "Pansy Parkinson, a proud and notable Slytherin, colluded with Voldemort to get at me, could you please tell the crowd what happened."

"He killed my family when he thought I had been found out, I got him back by rescuing a hostage he had held for several months." Pansy smiled.

"What was Potter's reaction to your betrayal?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"I wore a slave collar for three months, and served his every wish," Pansy smiled, her finger tracing where the collar had been.

"What reason do we have to think we'll get off equally easy, like you did?" a Slytherin parent asked sceptically.

"You aren't bound to the Lord of Hogwarts, and by helping them at this late hour, will be guilty of war crimes, putting everyone in this room at risk for your own gains." Cissa said bluntly in response.

"Azkaban will be your redemption for such acts" Moody grinned menacingly.

"I know it must seem you're between a rock and a hard place with this news, but I know there will be no silver lining if he wins," Harry said slowly. "The world will suffer his wrath, and live under his iron grip, with millions paying the price. But if we stand united, and win, the dawn will bring a better world, where evil will be completely eradicated, and never allowed to grow into another Voldemort or Grindelwald."

"It will be a future that you will have personally ensured, by fighting side-by-side, with friends and family, here in Hogwarts Castle." Hermione smiled, stepping up and taking Harry's hand.

There was a smattering of applause, that slowly built as Harry and Hermione bowed, before slowly walking out of the room.

' _All those who ARE fully claimed by me, please remain with the crowd, and get a general idea of people's views._ ' Harry commanded. ' _If there are signs of dissent, either report it, or remove it by advising against it.'_

' _Yes master'_  most of the harem said solemnly.

' _The 'unclaimed' please make your way to our bed, Tori, you come as well.'_

 _'You better not be planning to bugger my baby sister into oblivion!'_  Daphne snapped at him.

' _She'll get the same as Gabby, no more. I promise.'_  Harry said softly, sending a burst of lust down the link to soften her up emotionally.

' _Clever master'_  she purred. ' _Thank you._ '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry and Hermione entered the Founders Wing bedroom, he found Tracey, Susan, Penny and Astoria lying naked on the bed, Tori still wearing her delicate knickers.

"I swear more of you were complaining about not being claimed?" Harry chuckled.

"They were hoping you'd forgotten, and would bugger them again, but I set them straight." Hermione smiled, helping him undress.

"Okay, what brought out this sudden need to be claimed?" he asked as a follow up question.

"We felt slightly left out; and…" Penny began, but the elephant in the room was painfully obvious.

"You think that the end of the month will mean the end of us?" Hermione spoke for them, and the four women nodded.

"I guess we want to feel completely loved, to know we're yours and only yours in case we… die." Susan said nervously, tracing patterns on her legs.

"Hey," he said softly, clambering into bed and pulling them into a tight hug. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't loved by me, and I have no intention of letting anyone get their hands on you." The women all giggled at the image. "Well, anyone outside of the harem that is."

"What about Hippolyta, she seems to be getting closer to you, is she to be the final witch in your harem." Penny asked.

"I haven't decided, it's not like anyone else has come forward, wanting to be with me." He said softly, feeling their hands caressing him tenderly. "Penny, you were the last to even approach me in that manner."

"But she's so old!" Tori blurted. "If me and Gabby are the youngest, she'd definitely be the oldest, older than Rosie, Cissy and Trixie."

"Only if you go by dates of birth," Hermione reminded them. "Granted we were all born between the 1980s and 2000, and she was born in the 8th century BCE, so that's over three thousand years' difference." The women giggled again and Harry quickly picked up the conversation thread.

"But, she's reborn every hundred years as her teenage self, so her body is the same age as us, roughly." He said, feeling his cock stiffen at a gentle touch.

He looked down and saw Susan stroking his length, coaxing it to life.

"Impatient much?" he chuckled.

Susan responded by rolling over, and wiggling her curvaceous derrière at him.

"Master, what about me?" Tori asked, tugging at the knickers, which refused to move from around her waist.

"You'll see," Harry smirked, as he pressed his shaft between Susan's cheeks.

Tracey and Penny quickly moved next to Susan, and began licking each other's folds, Tori moaned loudly as he sheathed himself in Susan's impossibly tight rear.

"Oh master!" Sus and Tori exclaimed, the women all gave Tori an odd look, but Harry laughed.

"If Gabby were here, she'd be enjoying it too," he growled. "The knickers deny actual penetration, but allow her to enjoy the sensations."

"That how she's going to be…ungh, claimed?" Susan groaned as he pulled out, then pushed back in again.

"No, but it means the little ones can enjoy sex as much as you" He growled again, before increasing his pace.

Susan bit into the pillow, and stifled her loud moans, her body quivering with every thrust. Penny and Tracey quickly reduced each other to quivering wrecks, before shifting their attention to Tori, who was exploring her body, whilst writhing from a phantom source.

"Master… it feels so real!" Tori moaned, Penny and Tracey quickly adding to her pleasure, by caressing her slender frame.

"Let's hope it continues," Harry grunted, firing his load into Susan's ass, making her wail into the bed, and lie motionless as he pulled out.

"Who's next?" He asked, his cock quivering slightly from the increased bloodflow.

"How are you still going, when Sus is asleep?" Penny gasped, as Susan began snoring loudly.

"Please, do remember I can siphon energy to sustain myself, Susan was unlucky to be my sole focus," he grinned, as Tracey quickly lined herself up.

"So you drained Susan to continue?" Tori breathed, coming down from a powerful orgasm, her knickers damp and clinging to her more than usual.

"Kinky" Tracey moaned, as she forced his cock into her ass, shuddering as he bottomed out inside her rectum. "Now shut up and dominate me like you did to Daph."

"My pleasure," he growled in her ear, before savagely thrusting into her rear, making both Tracey and Tori wail in pleasure, leaving Penny to pleasure herself as eagerly.

"Penny… come here," Tracey managed, as her lover nailed her from behind.

Penny wrapped her legs around Tracey's head, and held her in place as she was pleasured by the younger witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After claiming both Tracey and Penny, leaving them drooling into the bed sheets beside Susan, Harry turned his attention to the gasping Astoria.

"Master, please, I can't take much more," she breathed, Harry gently pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Not sure how I'm still conscious."

"I wouldn't want to tease you, and let you pass out before you're rewarded." He grinned, "I also channelled a little energy your way, and used my allure to keep your attention on me."

"Oh master" she purred, as he effortlessly pulled her knickers down to reveal her rosebud. "You really didn't need to use your allure, I love you too much to ignore you."

"Don't get too excited, it's just one quick thrust, and then you'll help me with a little surprise." He said softly, caressing down her spine.

"Ooh master, you're so secretive," Tori purred, quickly rolling into his lap, feeling his burning member pressing between her ass cheeks.

"Just one, then you can pleasure me however you wish, just don't expect a reward," He groaned, as she quickly pressed down on his eight inches.

Astoria quickly obeyed and stopped when he was sheathed inside her, pausing to enjoy the sensation, before quickly pulling away and whirling around. She quickly wrapped her hand around his cock and quickly began caressing it eagerly.

"What's your plan master?" she asked softly, feeling her knickers shift back over her crotch. "Who's getting this surprise?"

"You'll see," he groaned, enjoying her eager, yet delicate, touch. "Here goes!"

He focused on one of his harem, and gently nudged Tori away when he felt the pressure building. Suddenly Daphne appeared on his lap, naked, and immediately impaled on his cock.

"Master!" she squeaked as she felt him unload inside her. "I was talking to Hippolyta, and was clothed."

"And now you're going to be a mother" he said softly, pulling her in for a tender hug. "With a little help from your sister."

Daphne quickly hugged him tightly, as Tori hugged her sister from behind.

"Thank you master," Daphne breathed. "Thank you Tori."

The three quickly rearranged the unconscious trio in the bed, before lying beside them, all five women subconsciously moved closer to Harry, as sleep embraced them.


	34. Lord of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day before the battle draws to a spectacular close

Chapter XXXIV: The Lord of Hogwarts.

By mid-April, both pregnant Blacks had visible baby bumps, which wasn't difficult with Bellatrix's slender frame, and Daphne had confirmed she was pregnant. But things were not so rosy elsewhere; death eaters had been openly attacking muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods, with a clear message for Harry Potter to face his 'superior'. With just over a day until the May Day deadline, he decided to surprise Voldemort.

"Professor, how did you manage to use a Patronus as a messenger?" Harry asked, as he strolled calmly into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, planning on using it?" he chuckled, popping a liquorice snap into his mouth. "Say, with Voldemort?"

"Yes, I'm thinking whatever he's got planned, is set for May first, we force his hand, and disrupt it, or even weaken his assault." Harry smiled, sitting opposite Dumbledore.

"You certainly have proven yourself at anticipating his every move, so this sounds like a clever idea." Albus mused, crunching into the snap loudly. "What's your plan?"

"Use a Patronus to send a warning, he'll ignore it and attack," Harry pondered aloud. "When he shows with his full force, I show everyone how weak he is, divide his forces, and capture those who retreat, and kill all who put up a fight."

"And I presume that two certain objects will be the key to showing him as weak." Albus smiled from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Nothing else will work, unless we behead Nagini in front of everyone, but he won't part with her unless he had no other choice." Harry smiled, "So how do I use a Patronus as a messenger?"

"Oh it's quite easy, it shouldn't be long to teach you," he chuckled, standing up. "I think we'll use your wand, Ollivander is visiting later to bring me a new one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Golgomath want blood!" the giant roared, sitting cross-legged in a forest clearing that he had made.

"And you'll get it soon, the boy's deadline is almost up, and we'll far outnumber his pathetic defence force." Voldemort said softly, as he faced his surviving inner circle. "You'll get all the blood, human flesh and kills you want."

"And the loot? I don't give to two shits about your blood purity spiel; I'm in this for the money." A tattily dressed man said, sounding completely bored. "I can say the same for most of your 'followers'."

"There'll be plenty of that too; there are a lot of old names that will be extinct once the school is levelled." Voldemort said smiling. "Billions of galleons will be up for the taking."

"So what's the plan?" Scabior asked callously.

"We overwhelm the boy's defences, I personally kill him and his whores, and then we level the school over his body." Voldemort grinned with the delightful thought.

"Love the details, makes me feel so confident." Scabior said flatly, receiving a crucio for his snide remark. "Quick question, why haven't you attacked before now?"

"Time is not on the boy's side," Voldemort said coldly. "The longer he draws this out, the more people die, and his 'defenders' loyalty to him wanes. All I've had to do is wait, and let his actions weaken his own defence."

"Ah, seems you haven't changed, still overconfident about your chances." A familiar voice mocked.

All death eaters and their followers withdrew their wands in surprise, and Voldemort fired a killing curse at the glowing stag Patronus that had entered the clearing.

"I'm not stupid Tom, like I'd face you on 'your' territory alone." The Stag laughed. "Besides, I'm not surrendering anyway."

"Too scared to face me on your own, you've got to hide behind a crumbling ruin?" Voldemort chuckled, his followers following his example.

"No, you're the one who's scared Tom," Harry chuckled through his Patronus. "You should have attacked back in January, but you didn't, why? Because I have two of the three horcruxes keeping you alive, and we both know what happens when all three are destroyed, you become weaker than a newborn baby."

This revelation had his followers murmuring, but the die-hard followers silenced the backchat.

"So, you can either blindly attack the day after tomorrow and watch your dreams turn to ash. Or you can disband your forces and leave the country, and maybe rise to power far from this island. If you attack, I will destroy your horcruxes, your 'forces' and leave you with nothing, before ending your miserable existence." The stag took a few steps forward, increasing the Patronus' menace, but Voldemort laughed. "I've already stripped you of your lordship, your secretive existence, your best fighters, and the fear you had over the Wizarding community, all you truly have left is words and blind self-confidence."

"You, hunt me down?" he cackled. "When you're supporters dwindle by the day, and the forces you've assembled lose faith with every death. What have I to fear?"

"How many of your 'forces' will stick around when the tide turns against you? How many are truly loyal to your beliefs." Harry asked flatly. "How many of these people you've gathered realise that you are far closer to the grave than me."

There was another uncomfortable pause, as the truth of his statement set in among the assembled death eaters and Voldemort followers.

"Since you're so fond of deadlines, I'll give your followers one." Harry said after letting the statement spread, his voice getting louder so everyone could hear. "Disband before midnight tomorrow, or you'll be held equally guilty to the worst of his surviving followers. There is no future for Tom Marvolo Riddle, or his half-blood antiquated dreams of pureblood supremacy. Do not think that you are following to anything other than the grave."

The stag dissipated slowly, and the murmuring set in again.

"My lord, what do we do now?" Yaxley asked nervously, seeing that Voldemort was shaking with rage. He was still severely burnt, and wanted to kill the three responsible for his agonising pain.

"Summon everyone here, we move our plans forward by one day," he snarled, focusing his rage on Potter. "We'll march on that school AT sun set, and make the ruins burn so bright, that it'll be a second sun, illuminating how wrong HE was."

"Yes my lord!" Yaxley said, quickly turning into smoke and flying off into the night sky.

"Golgomath SMASH!" The giant roared.

"And Mr Scabior, you get your followers in line, or you'll pay!" Voldemort said coldly.

"How do I do that, when he just gave them a way out" Scabior asked, taking a step back for his own safety.

"If anyone thinks of saving their skin, I'll wipe them and their entire family out! If you don't believe me, ask the Parkinsons!" He turned to his followers and yelled his next statement. "The boy is overconfident and outnumbered, he CAN'T win!"

"And these horcruxes?" Scabior asked cautiously. "Can he do what he says with them?"

"That is none of your concern, all you and your people have to do; is not even think of fleeing, and you'll all recieve the biggest payday of your pathetic lives." Voldemort said flatly, before apparating away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how'd your meeting go?" Albus asked, as Harry's mind returned to the Headmaster's Office.

"Oh he's riled, and he's attacking tomorrow at sunset," Harry smiled. "Managed to hear his conversation as my patronus vanished, he's also threatened to wipe out any coward's families."

"Fear, not a great motivator in situations like this," Moody grinned, as he strode into the room.

"Alastor, what brings you by at this late hour?" Albus asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"A sudden change in your plan," Hippolyta said, as she and Firenze strode into the room. "Which you didn't think to tell us about."

"I apologise," Harry said, bowing slightly, as Sirius, Rita, Xenophilius and Amelia entered the room, and shut the door behind them.

"No need, Miss Granger informed us before it was too late," Amelia smiled. "Seems you two are quite in tune."

"So what's the plan?" Firenze asked, being careful not to damage any of the astrological equipment with his horse half.

Harry lead them to the model of the school, and they all gathered around to hear the battle plan.

"The narrow bridge will eliminate most of his giants, which will be forced into the 'moat', where the Merpeople and Centaurs will take them out; the remainder will be nothing in comparison." Harry explained, pointing at the entry bridge, and the moat on either side.

"A sound solution, and there will be great honour in killing giants" Firenze smiled, cracking his knuckles. "And the inclusion of the Merpeople will surprise the death eaters' forces."

"What if they try to get across the bridge?" Sirius asked.

"I've got something that'll draw them into the trench." Harry smiled. "It'll be irresistible."

"Okay, that takes care of the giants, what about the Acromantula faction, and the dementors?" Moody asked, keeping everyone focused.

"Let our Acromantula deal with them, and the dementors will not be a problem," Dumbledore said quickly, sensing Harry's intentions.

"The main problem is their numbers, they do outnumber us, and they will either be completely fearless, or fighting in fear of Voldemort's wrath should they fail." Harry said quickly. "Even with our layers of defences, our forces will take a beating. As an added measure, this wooden bridge must be destroyed."

"You want us to call for reinforcements in tomorrow's papers?" Xenophilius asked almost immediately. "Because at this rate, we could just about make the morning edition."

"Nothing obvious, or they'll accelerate the attack, make it subtle," Sirius suggested.

"Agreed," the others said in unison.

"What about my people my lord?" Hippolyta asked softly.

"You'll be here," Harry pointed at the two flanking wings around the courtyard. "From what I've learnt, that's where they'll be most effective."

"Thank you," Hippolyta bowed slightly. "We won't fail you."

"I have no doubt," he smiled at her. "That'll leave the defenders in the main building, giving them the option to fall back if necessary, and use the defensive layers to help."

"Any other surprises shouldn't be discussed here, it's best if we don't know the full plan," Moody said before Harry could continue.

"You think there's a spy in our midst?" Rita asked.

"No, but word will spread, plus, I have a feeling the Lord of Hogwarts will want a few surprises up his sleeve, just in case." Moody grinned.

"Indeed, I'm not putting all my cards on the table," Harry grinned.

"Well, let's call it a night; make sure we're well rested for tomorrow." Albus said brightly. "We'll double check everything tomorrow, and rally everyone for the final battle."

"Indeed, let's let the Lord spend this time with his ladies," Sirius smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'd like a moment with Hippolyta first," Harry smiled. "Rita, Xenophilius, Amelia; work on a discreet call to arms for tomorrows papers, and make sure it's nationwide."

"Yes my lord" Xenophilius and Rita said in unison, before hurrying away.

"Of course Harry," Amelia said, following suit. "I can see why Susan loves you."

"Night pup, don't wear yourself out," Sirius chuckled, giving Harry a pat on the back, before heading out the door.

"Potter" Moody said, before he too left.

"I'll rally my people, and move them into a striking position for the battle. The spiders have already set up traps around the moat." Firenze bowed. "We will fight to defend the Lord of our homeland, to our dying breath."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Harry chuckled, extending a hand, and shaking hands with the Centaur chieftain. "Make sure Murcus, Goraga and Bolesh know the basic plan."

"Yes my lord" Firenze said, before carefully trotting out of the room.

"I'll let you two discuss your matters alone, good night to both of you," Dumbledore said quietly, before walking off upstairs.

"Let's go down to the Founders Wing to talk," Harry said, gesturing to the door.

"Talk? Is that all you've got planned?" she giggled, skipping to the door and holding it open for him.

"Seems I'm not as secretive as I thought," Harry chuckled. "I was going to ask if you'd consider bonding with me tonight?"

"Oh how romantic, making me yours before the final battle," she said, hugging him as the floor descended beneath them. "I do hope your ladies are aware of your romantic intentions."

"We are" Hermione smiled, catching them off guard. They wheeled around to see twenty-three of Harry's harem standing naked in the Founders Wing, lining the route to the bedroom. "And we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ooh, I feel like I'm twenty again, with my childhood friends in Sparta," Hippolyta purred, walking down the path, running her fingers across the women's' chests as she passed. "Except I'm three thousand years old, roughly, and I'm with my friends, kin, and potential lover."

"'Potential' lover?" Hermione said flatly, stepping out and blocking the door to the bedroom. "If you're here, you're not having a one night stand with Harry; he IS your love from now, until death do you part."

"You know how cute you look when you're protecting Harry's emotions," Hippolyta giggled, caressing Hermione's breasts. "I was just joking dear, I've had feelings for him since he strode into my throne room, and I have known for some time that I'd probably bond to someone like his grandfather."

"Eww, please don't compare our master to his grandfather," Tori shuddered at the image.

"Please remember that his grandfather was Veela, it's not completely unflattering to compare them, though Harry is much stronger and more special." Hippolyta smiled, sidestepping Hermione and disappearing into the bedroom.

"She seems eager," Fleur remarked, as they filled into the bedroom behind Hermione.

"She's a virgin Veela, she's undoubtedly desperate to be ravaged by Harry," Gabby giggled.

"Isn't she in for a fun night" Daphne smirked.

Harry undressed in the common room, before slowly strutting into the bedroom to a once in a lifetime sight. His bonded ladies, including Rita, were standing between him and the bed, blocking all sight of the sheets, every single one of them were naked, and displaying their 'HP' tattoos proudly.

"Master, we twenty-four Potter babes, present, number twenty-five." They said together, before parting to reveal Hippolyta lying naked on the bed, every inch of her on show.

"Come and claim me Harry, I'm all yours!" the Veela queen purred. "You're not stopping until I'm completely yours."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Harry growled, clambering on to the bed, and engaging her in a passionate kiss.

Her skin was molten to the touch, and he quickly held her against him, feeling her warmth permeate his body. He caressed her long, slender arms, before cupping her large, fulsome breasts, giving them a slight squeeze, instantly comparing them to his other witches, finding no match.

"How does she compare to us master?" Susan asked, as the others flanked him and Hippolyta in the centre of the bed.

"Unique, like all of you are. How do you want it?" He growled at Hippolyta and she shuddered beneath him.

"Normally I love to be in control, but tonight I'm not Hippolyta, Queen of the Veela," she said softly, caressing his back. "I'm just Hippolyta, latest and second greatest conquest of the great Lord Harry Potter."

' _I want to see if that mouth is good for anything other than kissing your ass and flirting.'_ Hermione remarked to him over the link. ' _Care to test her oral skills?'_

' _Anything for my 'greatest conquest' Mione,'_ he growled. "Hippolyta, why not show me if you can match my ladies' oral skills."

"Yes my lord," she purred, flipping them over and slithering down his body, before quickly wrapping her lips around his shaft.

"Such dainty skin, it's going to look wonderful with master's mark over her heart," Ginny commented, several witches nodded in agreement.

"But would it survive her rebirths?" Cho asked.

"Ladies, please chat over the link, or outside," Harry breathed, his mind flooded with the sensations of his eight inches being pleasured by Hippolyta's soft lips. "Getting a blow job from the Queen of the Veela doesn't happen every day."

"Say the word and I'll make it so," Hippolyta purred, before licking the head. "Say the word and I'll pleasure all of you one after the other."

"You'd let yourself be used like that?" Hermione asked.

"Before today, never." She replied, massaging his cock with her soft breasts. "But for someone like Harry, yes. I've never felt so strongly for someone, I feel like he's the only person in the world I'd be happy being subservient to."

"You'd be below Hermione as well, she is my alpha," harry reminded her, running his fingers through the queen's long blonde hair.

"The descendant of dear Rowena, no problem," she smiled innocently, as he decorated her chin and breasts with his seed. She wiped it up and licked her hand clean, giving Harry a coy smile. "For my first taste, I'm hooked."

' _It's always the closet women, who prove to be the sluttiest ones.'_ Rosie remarked.

' _Please remember she's Veela,'_  Fleur corrected her. ' _She's pretty much the Veela progenitor, of course she's going to be pure lust when she finally lets loose.'_

' _Aren't we all slutty where master's involved?'_  Rita commented. ' _Who are we to judge?'_

"Now then Lyta, get on all fours, and prepare to be claimed," he growled, she quickly obeyed, and he ran his hands over her shapely rear.

"Love the nickname 'master'. I could get used to calling you that, in private of course." Hippolyta giggled, feeling his member rubbing against her nether lips.

"You better, once you're his, it'll be more common than breathing" Hermione smiled. "Ask any of his women, they'll confirm it."

"But he's not bonding with her in this position, master?" Cissa asked.

"I'm having my fun with the queen, before I claim her as mine." Harry said, before forcing his eight inches into her rear, breaking past her rosebud with ease.

"Oh Harry!" Hippolyta moaned, shuddering as she had her first orgasm. "Making sure you claim me?"

"Damn straight" he growled, slowly thrusting into her tight rear, enjoying how it tried to hold him inside. ' _Mione, do you wish to test her oral skills?'_

Hermione quickly placed her crotch by Hippolyta's face, who gave her a sultry look.

"Mistress?" she purred.

"Show me what you've got" Mione commanded the Veela queen.

Hippolyta purred before lapping at Mione's folds. Harry took Hermione's moans as a cue to reward Hippolyta with faster thrusts.

"Oh she's so talented," Mione moaned, the other witches eagerly caressing the three mating lovers. "She may not have had a cock fuck her, but she's definitely eaten plenty of pussies. She's… aah!"

"Queen of the Veela for a reason" Hippolyta moaned, as Harry continued thrusting into her tight rear. "I spent many teenage years in ancient Sparta, where Lesbianism was quite common."

The sensation of his burning member pumping into her sphincter was an unbelievable experience. Hundreds of years of celibacy were being rewarded with the most intense orgasm possible. He sped up more, and fired his load into her rear, making her shudder with another powerful orgasm, feeling his molten seed filling her completely.

"How was zat my queen?" Fleur asked in a sultry voice. "Was his eight inches in your 'ole as good as you expected? Did it make you feel loved by him?"

Hippolyta managed to moan a response, before she was fed a sweet tasting potion.

"I'm not letting you get off that easy" he growled, as she sat up, clenching to keep his gift in her rectum.

"I'd expect nothing less my love," she smiled, brushing the sweat-stained blonde hairs from her face. "Do you want to tease me more, or claim me as yours?"

"Ladies?" Harry asked, wanting to see what the general consensus was on what he should do.

"Claim her, once she's fully yours we can have our fun" Bellatrix giggled.

"Alright, Mione, care to do the honours" Harry said, reclining against the headboard, Hippolyta draping herself over his lap.

Hermione cast the bonding spell, and Harry's cock stiffened and glowed in anticipation.

"So, this is it?" Luna said randomly. "The last woman to join your harem, after this it's just us, no one outside of us twenty five will experience master's cock inside them?"

"Not unless he decides to claim more slaves," Cissa said softly, caressing Luna's pale skin. "But yes, he can have no more 'wives' or women in his harem."

"Here's to it then, to us twenty six spending the rest of our lives together," Harry smiled, gently pulling Hippolyta into a tender hug, pressing his throbbing member against her virgin folds.

"To our master, may no one come between us" they women said in unison.

Hippolyta pressed down, and winced as he broke through her hymen. She held him close, his head between her large breasts, until she let him recline, and began to ride his cock.

"Oh I love this! Your cock feels so good inside me!" she moaned, grabbing her breasts and kneading them playfully. "I'm glad I waited for the right man to make me feel so loved!"

"You made the right choice" Hermione smirked, watching as the Veela queen rode her fiancée, wailing in pleasure as she rode a constant orgasmic high.

"Here goes" Harry grunted, feeling the build-up in his scrotum. "I hereby complete my harem, and claim the queen of the Veela as mine."

With that he erupted inside her womb, his molten seed brought her another explosive orgasm, as she felt him filling her core with his essence. There was a brilliant flash and when it faded, Hippolyta was lying beside him, her eyes staring at him dreamily.

"I think you actually fucked her silly," Angelina said, checking they hadn't killed her.

"Just goes to show, you may be queen of the Veela," Katie added.

"But our master is the true king of sex in this castle" Alicia finished.

Hermione muttered an altered finishing spell, before laying on top of Harry, his cock pressing against her stomach.

"Think she'll be okay?" he asked, as they all moved closer to one another, with Hippolyta pressed between him, Hermione and Fleur.

"She'll be fine, it was just a new experience for her," Pansy said softly. "So it's going to take her a bit longer to recover."

"Master, does this mean you're king of the Veela?" Gabby asked in a timid voice.

"We'd have to ask her that my dear, it is her ancient title after all," he chuckled, but the idea intrigued him.

"If tonight is our last night, I certainly had fun" Hermione said, tracing circles on Harry's heaving chest. "And I'm glad we're all together."

"Me too mistress" was the general reaction, Hippolyta managing a faint moan.

"Good night ladies, sleep well" Harry said softly, gently closing Hippolyta's eyes.

"Night master" all twenty five women said together.


	35. The Battle Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With hours left until battle commences, Hogwarts prepares for war

Chapter XXXV: The Battle Preparations.

Harry and his harem woke bright and early the next day, and immediately set about erecting last minute defences over the castle.

"How goes last minute preparation?" Harry asked, as he strode into the Headmaster's office, finding Amelia, Moody, Dumbledore and Hippolyta waiting for him.

"Good, all things considered." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"We're casting a shield over the castle, that should keep his forces busy, and buy us more time when they attack," Moody smiled. "And Minerva has gone to waken the school's statues; they'll act as cannon fodder for any giants that don't fall for our little trap."

"Firenze has contacted Murcus, and the Merpeople will help however they can" Hippolyta smiled. "And the Centaurs have moved closer to the school, they're in the woods by the gamekeeper's hut."

"What about reinforcements, and your warriors?" Harry quickly asked, seeing a thin, translucent shield lowering over the castle, outside the window.

"My warriors are ready; I've got scouts watching from the towers, and healers setting up station in the hospital wing, Room of Requirement and Chamber." Hippolyta smiled. He noticed a faint marking on her left breast, slightly visible under her white robe. ' _All yours master.'_ She purred.

"And we have been receiving support since the morning rush hour, people are eager to end this war," Amelia smiled. "Rita and Xenophilius were wise to hide the call to arms in a piece on the situation here, but spies report Voldemort's forces are growing as well."

"The country is completely divided," Dumbledore sighed. "Either way the battle goes; there will be a large aftermath to deal with."

"Unless we set an example, and make sure no one escapes the battle, or gets let off easy for their actions." Harry said quickly, Moody nodded in agreement.

"If I understand your plan correctly, anyone who steps foot past the far end of the bridge will guilty of war crimes, and will face; the Dementor's kiss, death, or life in Azkaban." Moody said loudly. "So your offer to his supporters, to flee or face equal punishment was wise."

"It should give us a psychological advantage over them at the very least; make them unwilling to fight if things go south for them." Harry smiled.

' _What about our side? People still seem uncertain, even scared of fighting._ ' Cho said over the bond link.

' _I think my people can help with that,'_  Hippolyta said softly. ' _Say the word my lord, and they can influence people, giving them more confidence._ '

' _I don't want to force people if they're unwilling.'_  He replied. ' _I'll try my best to persuade them at dinner, but I will not prevent them from opting out.'_

' _They may not have to fight, to help in the battle, I know that even with Hippolyta's Veela; this battle will put pressure on the healers.'_  Susan suggested. ' _If they don't want to fight, offer a chance to help with the wounded.'_

"How long do we have till sunset?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.

"Three hours, and tonight's a crescent moon, so the werewolves he has on his side won't be at full strength." Hippolyta replied. "What's your plan?"

"Call everyone into the Great Hall at dinner, I'll give one final speech, and offer anyone who wants it a way out, or an alternative to fighting. Then we begin final preparations." Harry sighed. "Send word out that any further reinforcements have until five to show up, after that it will be too dangerous."

"Understood," Amelia nodded. "I'll also contact some retired friends of mine, and try to convince them to help us."

"Good. Dismissed." Harry said, before the meeting disbanded.

"And what about the items of interest" Dumbledore asked, as the others shut the door behind them.

"Keep them hidden until he shows, and then give them to me, I'll take great pleasure in destroying them in front of him." Harry smiled.

"Any plans for killing Nagini?" Albus asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Actually I do, but I think it should be a surprise," he smiled. "See you at dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered the Great Hall through the back door, to find it packed with people, Veela, Goblins, and Centaurs, all eagerly chatting with each other, and clearly eager for what was coming.

"We've mostly got retired Ministry workers or Aurors, as well as people who used to work for our foreign counterparts." Amelia muttered. "They know that it'll become an international incident if we lose, so they're here to ensure we don't."

"Anyone else coming?" Harry asked, seeing that eyes were turning to look at him.

' _My brothers are coming as soon as they can,_ ' Ginny said over the link.

' _I can see Ron, Fred, George and Percy in the crowd._ ' Harry said without thinking. ' _Wait, Bill and Charlie? Where are they?'_

' _On their way, that's all they said to mum,'_ Ginny sighed. ' _Think they're up to something?_ '

' _Probably, Charlie does work with the dragons; he's closer to them than anyone,'_ Hermione replied.

' _Might be planning a fiery surprise for our death eater friends,_ ' Bellatrix giggled.

' _I thought they were reluctant to cross the Channel,_ ' Cissa asked. ' _Did they have change of heart?'_

' _Might have been persuaded when I allied my people with you,'_  Hippolyta suggested. ' _We are quite close with most magical creature communities._ '

' _Well, let's keep that quiet for now; don't need to get our hopes up over help that isn't coming.'_  Harry sighed. ' _I'm surprised you've adjusted to the link so quickly._ '

' _I've experienced a lot of unusual things over my long lifetime master; this is just something for the collection.'_  Hippolyta smiled. ' _Anyone else get a warm feeling when you call him master, or is it just me?'_

' _We all get it, and it never gets old.'_  Hermione said affectionately. ' _I'm surprised you're not bow legged Lyta, you did get buggered and claimed last night._ '

' _Queen of ze Veela mistress, we can heal from sexual acts like that quite quickly,'_ Fleur purred.

"My lord, the troops want you to say a few words, before the battle," Amelia said, noting he had fallen silent without explanation. "Give them another rousing speech."

"Thank you minister," Harry said quickly, before stepping up to the podium.

"What's going on Lord Potter, everyone's suddenly being all panicked and secretive" a voice called.

"Is the battle imminent?" another called.

"Yes, the time has finally come," Harry said, putting his wand against his throat. "We expect Voldemort's forces to be here before sunset, and the battle will erupt soon after."

"We're doomed!" a voice cried.

"No we're not!" Firenze snapped, stamping his hoof.

"That's correct chieftain Firenze, we've received even more reinforcements, have had all the time we need to train and prepare. Plus we still hold the keys to Voldemort's survival." Harry said, his voice echoing through the hall. "But, if you are unwilling to fight on the front line, then helping the healers, or ensuring our defences remain strong is an equally honourable role to play."

"And what if we don't want to fight?" a student called indignantly.

"Then why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Moody replied. "Why did you return in January, if you had no intention of fighting?"

"What if all this practicing caused us to change our mind?" another student yelled.

"Again, why are you still here?" Moody growled. "Ernie Macmillan, why are you still here?"

"Are you asking hypotheticals, or are you wavering in your support?" Harry asked. "Because if anyone has any doubts, now is the time to air them, because doubts will only help the enemy."

"We're just nervous" a parent called. "There was nothing like this in the last war, no final battle where everything was on the line."

"And there will never be another one, if we remain united against this divided front," Harry said boldly. "We have a concrete plan, which will quickly remove his strongest forces, and funnel them into a trap."

"What if we…" a voice began, but was interrupted by a Veela hurrying into the room, and whispering in Harry's ear.

"They're coming, they've set the Quidditch pitch ablaze," she said quietly so no one else would hear. "My scouts report there are a few stragglers torching the gamekeeper's hut."

"How many?" he asked, watching the confused looks.

"Couple thousand, plus giants and spiders," she said, "what are your orders my lord?"

"Get ready for battle," he said, she bowed and rushed away again. "I have just received word that they are on their way, any doubts you have must be put aside, we stand together, or everyone in this room will die."

"What's the plan?" a voice called, Harry identified an elderly looking man in Auror attire.

"All Veela to the courtyard wings, Firenze get your people into position, all non-combatants to follow the healers, and all healers to the Hospital wing and Room of requirement." Harry barked out the orders, and the crowd began to move out of the room. "Everyone else, take up positions on all sides, good luck, and I'll see you at sunrise."

He turned and stormed out of the room, as he had his own plans to put into motion.

' _Fleur, Gabby, meet me on the north wing, Hippolyta, I want you on the south wing.'_ Harry said over the link.

' _Yes master'_  the three Veela said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, your scouts report that the castle is ablaze with activity, they know we're coming," a man said, walking several steps behind the still fuming Voldemort.

"The boy probably had more whores watching us, as we are watching him," Voldemorty said coldly. "It matters not, soon the castle will be ablaze."

"Golgomath smash!" the giant roared, draped in the tattered cloth, embroidered with the Slytherin crest, which had previously adorned the Quidditch stands.

"And you will," Voldemort called up to the three storey creature. "Anything else?"

"The scouts say there is only one way into the castle, all others have been blocked off," the agent said quickly. "It's a narrow stone bridge, leading into a central courtyard; it crosses a deep gorge that surrounds the castle on all sides."

"The boy is trapped, there is no escape." Voldemort laughed coldly.

"There is also a large shield over the castle, what are your orders?" the agent said quickly.

"Tear it down; I want it out of the way by the time my forces are assembled in front of the castle." Voldemort snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, are you sure about this?" Fleur asked, as she, Gabrielle and Harry stood on the north side of the courtyard, overlooking the stone bridge.

"I have faith in you, and your unique abilities, I know you will not let me down," he said softly, and Gabby blushed.

"Merci master," she said timidly, before he picked her up and kissed her hard on the lips.

"What if something happens, if it works too well, then they may kill her," Fleur asked, still not sure about what he had planned.

"If there is even the slightest sign of that happening, you are to apparate her into the Chamber, but only if it's clear that the plan hasn't worked properly." Harry said, before giving her an equally powerful kiss.

"Oh master, if we weren't moments away from battle, and surrounded by strangers, I'd ravage you 'ere and now." Fleur growled.

"même ici"(Same here) Gabby giggled, but Fleur gave her a sour look. "If I were a little older."

"And don't worry, Hippolyta and Apolline are just across the courtyard, you'll be fine." He said softly, brushing her light blonde hair behind her ear.

"You best check on the others, ensure everything's in place," Fleur smiled.

"See you tomorrow morning," Harry said with a smile, noting the moon rising over the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He apparated away, and appeared at Hippolyta's side. He instantly received a kiss on each cheek from the Veela queen, and the Delacour matriarch. Apolline was dressed in an elegant blue dress that seemed to glow with multiple enchantments, whilst Hippolyta was dressed in a shiny set of bronze armour that was etched in ancient Greek letters, and covered most of her elegant frame.

"Bonjour my lord," Apolline smiled. "Comment sont mes filles?" (How are my girls?)

"They're confident, but naturally there are some nerves about what we're facing," he said.

"They'll remain confident, if you're confident." Hippolyta smiled. "I'm very confident, mostly wearing this ol' armour for show, must say it's been a while, it's a little tight across the chest, I must have matured over the last three millennia."

"Je suis d'accord de votre majesté. Mes filles vous aiment avec tout leur cœur, et vous suivra pour toujours, ils ne perdront pas le cœur à moins que vous le faites." (I agree your majesty. My girls love you with all their hearts, and will follow you forever; they will not lose heart unless you do.) Apolline smiled.

"Are your people ready for this?" Harry asked, and Hippolyta nodded.

"We always have a contingent of Veela, who practice the old ways, and are constantly training for war." Hippolyta smiled. "They've trained their entire life for every war scenario imaginable; this simple task of defending against a siege should be child's play for them."

"Excellent," he grinned. "I'll go check on the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that he appeared outside the castle, with Firenze and the Centaurs.

"Greetings my lord, are you checking on us for a reason?" Firenze asked as Harry appeared before him.

"Just being sure everything's in place, I…" he said, but paused when he saw a familiar creature amongst the Centaurs.

"Ah yes, he arrived a week ago, seems eager to fight," Firenze smiled, as Harry bowed to Buckbeak, who bowed back. "The Thestrals are here as well."

"Excellent, diversity is our greatest strength." He smiled, as he caressed Buckbeak's feathers. "But I think someone else could help you with this task."

Firenze gave him an odd look, but it was answered moments later when Lavender appeared at Harry's side.

"Master? Why did you summon here?" she asked, looking around and quickly bowing to Buckbeak, who reciprocated the action.

"You're going to be my connection to Firenze and the Centaurs, but you're going to have to use that talent of yours," Harry said, pulling her closer to him.

"But master, your grandfather's notes say I won't be at full strength, it's only a crescent moon tonight." Lavender said quietly, noting Firenze's odd looks.

"We don't know that, besides I believe in you, and you don't need to be at full strength to play a key role." He smiled, looking into her brown eyes. "I know you won't let me down."

"Lord Potter, might I enquire what you two are talking about?" Firenze asked.

"You might want to take a few steps back," he smiled, giving Lavender a strong, drawn-out kiss, before backing away. "I command you to transform, and serve your lord's wishes."

Lavender collapsed to the floor and writhed in pain, as her body shifted and grew, sprouting dirty blonde fur and elongating, until she was in her werewolf form, though larger than ever before, rivalling Firenze in stature.

"My lord you are full of surprises, a tame werewolf, able to transform under the crescent moon, and still be at full strength." Firenze smiled.

"I may have given her a little extra to ensure she's at full strength," Harry smiled, as Lavender flexed and stood on her hind legs. "Lavender, can you understand me?"

' _Yes master,'_ she said over the link.

"I want you to follow Firenze's people during the attack, unless I tell you otherwise." Harry said slowly, stroking her mane. "But I need you to be ruthless, no wounding or maiming; it'll just create more werewolves."

' _I understand master,'_  she said weakly.

"Should we finish off any she leaves alive?" Firenze asked, and Harry nodded grimly.

"Not if they're knocked out though, but any with scratches or bites can't be allowed to survive," Harry said quickly.

He quickly cast several protective spells on Lavender, not wanting her to be harmed, before apparating away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He then appeared in the Hospital wing, where Susan, Hannah and Tracey were helping set up medical supplies and beds.

"Evening master," they said brightly, quickly taking it in turns to kiss him, before returning to their duties.

"How are things going in here?" he asked brightly, sidestepping as several matrons hurried past.

"Very well my lord, your witches are proving invaluable to us," Pomfrey said brightly. "We've got beds and supplies set up in here, and even more in the Room of Requirement, we can handle any wounded quickly and efficiently."

"I'm surprised Rosie isn't here with you," Harry smirked.

"She's taken charge of the non-combatants down in the chamber master, said she'd be more use there," Susan said, whilst levitating a stack of pillows out of the room. "We blindfolded them before marching them all down there, the Veela used the last exit from it that was near their nest, which they sealed up once they were inside."

"Well, that's good news, Where's Tori?" he said quickly, realising that he was technically disrupting their preparations.

"With Rosie, Daph refused to let her fight, said that Gabby was a unique exception." Tracey replied. "You best go check on them next, we'll be fine here master."

"See you in the morning" he said brightly, before apparating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evening master," Rosie said brightly, setting up a small stack of kegs by the statue of Salazar Slytherin. "Is everything going alright up top?"

"So far so good," he smiled, giving her a passionate kiss. "How are things down here?"

"Good," she smiled, before returning to setting up a small bar, with kegs behind her, and crates of food providing the bar table. "We sealed the entrance behind us, and we've ensured there is no other way in or out of the Chamber."

"And you're setting up a pub?" he chuckled.

"Something to make it feel more homely," she said coyly. "We hid the Basilisk skull, didn't want anyone to poison themselves on it."

"Wise move," he replied, looking around and noting something odd. "Why are there more people down here, than were in the Great Hall at dinner?"

"People were moving down here even before today master, Hippolyta's Veela ensured it was ready for this role, and put their children and elderly down here after the Pleiades trial."

At that moment Astoria came storming over to him, Medusa and Manasa following close behind in their human forms.

"Master! Daph won't let me fight, says I'm not experienced enough!" Tori whined, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please let me help!"

"Tori, you can help down here, Rosie can't care for all these people by herself, and you can help me, by helping her." He said softly, caressing her brown hair. "And if the worst happens, you'll be an extra wand in defending this last holdout."

"But I want to fight beside my sister and my master!" Tori whined, squeezing him tightly. "Please!"

"Tori!" he snapped. "I don't want to lose you because you're desperate to prove yourself to me, I know you want to fight to help defend the castle, but you will be more useful to me, if you're down here."

"But…" she began, but he put his thumb over her lips.

"If you die up there," he said, leaning in so he was whispering into her ear. "How can you bear my child in a few years' time?" He growled and she shuddered at the intimate thought.

"You promise?" she said brightly, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, but only if you stay down here with Rosie, and don't leave the Chamber," he said sternly, she nodded and quickly moved to help Rosie set up shop. "Come to me my pets, I have orders for you" he said, addressing his two disguised basilisks.

"Yes master?" they said brightly, though they had a slight pained look on their immaculate faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently caressing their shoulders.

"They're teething," Rosie called.

They each held out a hand, in the palms were a solitary tooth. When Harry carefully picked them up, they shifted into fangs, which he quickly pocketed with a slight smile.

"Master, what about us?" Medusa hissed.

"We want to fight!" Manasa added.

"And you will, but not on the front line, I need you using the plumbing, and your snake senses to give the defenders all enemy movements once they breach the castle," Harry ordered. "But when I call for you, you better come running, or, slithering."

"Yes master," they smiled, before hurrying down the nearest passage, transforming once they were out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry then apparated up the grand staircases, where Moody and Tonks were barking orders to groups of students, Aurors, parents and other defenders.

"Wotcha master" Tonks said brightly.

"Everything's falling into place elsewhere, how are things going up here?" He asked, looking around at the groups of defenders moving to different parts of the castle.

"We've got enough people to cover all sides equally, and have reserves encase they breach the perimeter." Moody grinned.

"We've also ensured that there's a member of the Order and a harem member in each area of defenders." Tonks smiled. "That way you're in complete control, and we can communicate with each other."

"Perfect, I've also got Medusa and Manasa moving through the plumbing, they'll provide extra information for when they breach our defences." Harry said quickly. "What about the statues and suits? You said Minerva was waking them to defend the castle."

"They're ready to march out once the shield falls." Minerva said quickly as she hurried past.

"They'll take out the remaining giants and Acromantula" Tonks said brightly.

' _Easy Tonks, you're fighting for more than just you and me,'_  Harry said to her over the link. ' _Please be careful._ '

' _Yes master,_ ' she smiled.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by an ear-splitting bang, followed by continuous smaller ones. Moody, Tonks and Harry hurried to the window, and saw spells impacting on the shield.

"Looks like we're out of time," Moody said flatly, before hobbling away.

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked urgently, as the bangs continued, and the shield lit up with every hit.

"On the balcony overlooking the courtyard, with Dumbledore," Ginny said as she hurried past, heading for the Astronomy tower.

"Excellent, then everything is in place, and tonight may just be Tom Riddle's last." Harry said, before apparating to Hermione's side.


	36. The Battle of Hogwarts I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle commences

Chapter XXXVI: The Battle of Hogwarts I.

Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore looked out across the courtyard and the narrow bridge over the chasm-like moat, to the glowing mass of Voldemort's army, illuminated by the burning torches of the giants.

"Perfect, they're coming straight at us," Harry smiled at the sight.

"You've increased in intelligence since your first day here harry," Dumbledore chuckled.

"It helps to be connected to the intelligences of twenty-five women, whose total experiences dwarf yours," he replied, not taking his eyes off the approaching army, who were firing spells at the shield over the school. "No offence."

"None taken my boy. I will admit that with the two Black sisters, Ms Rosmerta and her majesty connected to you, you are perhaps the most intelligent person in the country, maybe even the world." Dumbledore chuckled. "But you're this side of the shield, and that's all that matters now."

"Why isn't he threatening us?" Hermione said aloud. "He usually threatens you before things like this."

"He's probably too 'focused' on destroying me, to even bother threatening us." Harry smiled. "But he's coming straight at us, not trying to envelop."

"Meaning he's overconfident," Hermione smiled. "He believes his forces are unbeatable, so he's going to try smashing through our lines."

"You two really were meant for each other, you're so in synch." Dumbledore smiled; a slight twinkle in his eye.

"How long do you think it'll take them to break through the shield?" Harry asked.

"Less than an hour, Moody ensured the shield was at full strength, in accordance with your plan." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, we should get comfortable," Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall, as the bell tower above them struck ten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a flash of orange, and the shield began to crumble from the top down. Harry stiffened and watched as it got closer and closer to allowing Voldemort's army to attack. When the last part of the shield had faded away, Harry watched as the giants charged into the chasm, and Voldemort's army streamed across the bridge.

' _Wait for it!_ ' Harry said over the link.

He waited until most of the army was either in the courtyard, or crossing the bridge, whilst the giants were stuck in the chasm.

' _Now!_ ' Harry commanded, as the last death eater moved on to the bridge.

The castle erupted into light as spells were fired down on the attacking death eaters, from all sides. On the far side Harry could see the Centaurs moving on the giants, and even over the spellfire, he could hear the water churning in the chasm.

"And so it begins." Dumbledore sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she and the Centaurs charged on the nearest giant, Lavender let the savage nature of her wolf form take over.

"Remember Miss Brown, do not wound, either incapacitate or kill" Firenze yelled.

She leapt into the chasm and ran sideways along the cliff face, before leaping on to the giant's back. The giant roared and tried to swat her off, but lost its hold on the cliff wall and fell. Lavender pounced to the next giant and clawed its back. Other giants were falling into spiderweb traps and being quickly picked off by the ever-charging Centaurs.

"For Hogwarts!" a voice screeched.

Lavender glanced down and saw the water surging below the giants. Ropes of seaweed shot out of the water and held the giants in place, while the Centaurs hurled spears and fired bows at the eight to twenty foot high giants.

"Golgomath smash!" the biggest giant roared, measuring twenty feet in height, smashing the foundations of the nearest wing of the castle.

Lavender snarled as she saw the stonework collapse, revealing the Veela positioned behind it.

' _Master! They're focusing on the castle!'_  she said over the link.

' _It's okay, as long as they're in the chasm, not on the bridge, my plan is working._ ' He replied. ' _Gabby is in the other wing, influencing their movement, hence why some are fairly inactive.'_

Lavender slashed at the giant's throat and leapt toward the one called Golgomath.

"Puny werewolf!" Golgomath snarled, swatting her from the air, and sending her hurtling towards the water.

She hit the water and was momentarily stunned by the impact, and the ice-cold water.

"You're not out yet," Murcus hissed.

A jet of water propelled her upward, and she dug her claws into Golgomath's ankle, she wouldn't let this monstrous being destroy her master's property.

"For Lord Hogwarts!" Bolesh and Goraga hissed loudly, as a swarm of Acromantula surged from the forest, quickly building bridges across the gorge and caging the giants in the moat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silver, be careful." Fleur said, watching as the giants moved into the chasm. "Don't exert yourself."

"Silence it sis!" Gabby snapped.

They watched as the largest giant smashed the foundations of the opposite wing.

"Sorry" Fleur said weakly, returning to firing at the death eaters in the courtyard, many of whom were taking flight, attempting to find a weakness in the defences.

Gabby concentrated her allure on her appointed task. She could feel the giants wanting to climb the four storey cliff and attack the castle, but she was influencing them to stay in the chasm. But some were being attracted toward her.

"Are Hippolyta et mama okay?" Gabby asked, knowing her lapse had endangered their lives.

"Oui!" Fleur yelled, before dodging a spell that shattered the windows. "C'est au-delà de ce que nous avons formé pour!" (This is beyond what we trained for!)

"Ma'am, our forces on the right need your help!" a Veela called. Fleur snarled and hurried down the nearest flight of stairs, the left wing wouldn't fail on her watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The darkened corridor above the courtyard was alight with activity, as the Veela hurled fire from their hands at the death eater followers below them. Hippolyta was having more fun than she'd had in centuries, summoning fire and hurling it down on to those below with grace and ease, as her people did the same all around her.

"Comment sont mes filles font?" (How are my daughters doing?) Apolline asked.

"They're doing fine my dear; Fleur is making sure Gabby isn't threatened." Hippolyta said softly, contrasting her fast, fluent flame-throwing fists.

"Je suis surpris que vous avez vous-même lié à un seigneur humble, quand vous pourriez avoir quelqu'un d'aussi votre compagnon." (I'm surprised you've bonded yourself to a lowly lord, when you could have anyone as your mate.) Apolline said quickly, punching a man with fire as he'd attempted to fly in through the window.

"Ah, but there are so few noble kings left, with men of honour and courageous hearts are even fewer." She replied. "Harry is unlike any man I've ever met, and I do not regret choosing him as my bondmate."

"Je comprends ma reine. Mes filles ont de la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme comme lui de les aimer comme ils méritent d'être aimés." (I understand my queen. My girls are lucky to have found a man like him to love them like they deserve to be loved.)

"I'm sure he could help you learn English my dear, he taught Hermione's mother about the magical world quickly and easily." Hippolyta laughed.

"Le français est ma langue maternelle, j'ai parlé toute ma vie. Pourquoi voudrais-je parler anglais maintenant?" (French is my mother tongue; I have spoken it all my life. Why would I want to speak English now?) Apolline snapped, clearly insulted by the notion.

"It was merely a thought my dear, I only understand you because of the bond link." Hippolyta said quickly. "Mon français l'habitude d'être un peu rouillé, mais maintenant je suis couramment, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire de même pour votre anglais." (My French used to be a little rusty, but now I'm fluent, I'm sure he could do the same for your English.)

"Je vais y réfléchir." (I'll think about it.) Apolline said simply, blasting through the death eater crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix was on the front line with several retired Aurors and some of the more experienced students. She did feel slightly uncomfortable, as she knew her past crimes included injuring or killing relatives of those she was now fighting with.

"Evening Bellatrix, long time no see," Scabior called, pushing his way to the front, to duel the ex-death eater.

"Scabior, you licking Riddle's arse now?" she cackled, keeping him on the defensive.

"Whereas it seems you're Potter's cum dumpster!" Scabior laughed, spotting Bellatrix's bump.

"And proud of it!" she snapped, forcing him backward. "At least now I have a future that's full of hope!"

"I have a hopeful future, I'll get one hell of a payday when we're done here," Scabior retorted. "I hope I get your ex-husband's vault."

"You'll need to cash out if you want to live," Neville snarled.

Scabior deflected Longbottom's spell, and fired a cruciatus curse at him.

"No!" Trixie yelled, blasting Scabior back, before diving in front of the spell.

The cruiciatus curse hit her, and she writhed on the floor in agony, finally she had experienced the pain she'd caused hundreds before. Scabior quickly got to his feet and looked at Bellatrix writhing on the floor.

"Karma's a bitch!" he snarled, raising his wand to strike.

"No you don't!" Neville roared, hitting Scabior with three spells in quick succession.

Scabior flew over the massed death eaters and out of sight, Neville helped Trixie to her feet, and she smiled at him, her hands quickly feeling her bump.

"We're okay, I think." Trixie smiled, before hugging Neville tightly. "Thank you Neville, you saved us."

"That was for them, not you!" Neville said coldly, pointing at her pregnant belly, "I still haven't forgiven you!"

Before Trixie could reply, Neville quickly moved away to duel other death eater minions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Tonks moaned, looking out of the window at the dark landscape outside, seeing the occasional flash below her.

"Something's not right" Moody snarled, his magic eye swirling around wildly. "They should be swarming from all sides, but they're focused on the courtyard."

"Think Voldemort's up to something?" Tonks asked, looking at the impatient defenders sitting around the common room, bored out of their minds.

"He's always up to something" Moody growled. "Check with Potter, see what's going on elsewhere?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched as the massed death eater forces struggled to break through the castle defences. The Veela were forcing some death eaters to fight on two fronts, and he could see the giants dropping like flies in the chasm.

 _That seems appropriate with the spiders involved._  he thought to himself.

"So far we're holding, but they're not letting up." Dumbledore said. "If we don't get a reprieve soon, our line will break somewhere."

"How? Voldemort wants us dead; he's hardly going to stop for a tea break." Hermione said sarcastically.

"If we keep holding like this, he'll stop, and try to undermine our defenders." Harry theorised. "His best hope in that scenario is to try and weaken us, before unleashing everything."

"Hasn't he already sent everything at us?" Hermione asked, seeing the flashes going off across the courtyard.

"Oh no" Harry chuckled. "He said his forces dwarf ours, at the moment it's a stalemate."

"Then he's testing us, seeing exactly what our defences are, before his real attack." Hermione caught wind of what Harry was thinking quickly. "So he can properly deal with us."

"Too bad I've got something to do the same to him." Harry smiled, flashing the diadem in his pocket.

"What are you planning Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"When he sues for 'peace' and threatens to unleash his full force, then I will act as I have previously stated." He replied, watching the battle below him.

' _Master, what's going on?'_ Several harem members asked over the bond link.

' _Voldemort's testing our strength, if you're not engaged, do not engage them, we need to hold some back in order to keep a surprise advantage over him._ ' Harry said authoritatively.

' _Yes master,_ ' they all said together.

It only took a few minutes before that moment came. The death eater forces retreated back across the bridge, and the remaining giants were quickly killed off by the Centaurs and Merpeople, with the Acromantula moving toward the lake, chasing some unfortunate stragglers.

"Now we wait for his 'offer'." Harry said, looking up to see the moon directly overhead. "Prepare the suits and statues, and send word to Bolesh and Goraga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, our surviving forces have returned, as you ordered." A peon said feebly, as Voldemort stood in a smaller forest clearing that was closer to the castle.

He was surrounded by his inner circle, and loyal death eaters. His eyes were closed; his body in a meditative state, with Nagini curled up at his feet, hissing softly.

"Mr Scabior, what are your losses?" Voldemort said coldly.

"Minimal my lord," Scabior smiled, supporting himself with a broken tree branch, as he'd broken his leg when Neville had sent him flying. "Your giants however were ambushed and wiped out."

"By what?" he asked, his tone cold and icy, sending shivers down Scabior's spine.

"Centaurs, Thestrals, Merpeople, Acromantula, and what my men swear blind, was a blonde werewolf." Scabior listed. "Golgomath and his all his followers now lie dead in the bottom of the chasm that surrounds the school."

"How can he have a werewolf? It's not a full moon!" a werewolf in his human form asked, looking longingly up at the crescent moon. "Though there is a smell of one hanging in the air."

"They swear blind it was a werewolf," Scabior said defensively. "I heard its roars but didn't see it."

"What of the boy's defences?" Voldemort asked, ignoring the werewolf rumour. "How do they fare?"

"Hard to tell, we were forced into a courtyard, and then confronted with wand fire from the first two floors of the castle," Scabior said quickly, pacing back and forth behind Voldemort, who hadn't moved or looked at him since his return from battle. "We were then hit by fire from both sides."

"He has students in the flanking courtyard buildings?" Voldemort asked.

"Not sure, but they were hurling fire at us nonstop." Scabior sighed.

"Veela," a death eater snarled. "The boy's got Veela on each side of the courtyard my lord, by the sounds of it they're fully fledged as well."

"It matters not." The dark lord snapped, silencing his followers. "What of the battle, how did they fare against you?"

"They held their ground, we weren't able to make any headway, and none of the giants made it across the chasm." Scabior replied. "Although, it looked like large parts of the castle are undefended."

"Excellent." Voldemort said, turning and looking at the outline of the castle in the distance. "Since the boy is so fond of ultimatums, I'll give him one."

With that Voldemort glided past Scabior, his death eaters following close behind.

This time everything he had at his disposal would be brought to bear on the meagre defence force that the boy had mustered against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice touch Luna," Harry smirked, he had left his position on beneath the bell tower, to check on the situation throughout the castle. "This'll certainly surprise them."

Luna had gathered all the suits of armour and statues in the Great Hall, and instead of clasping antiquated swords, spears and axes, Luna had fitted them with equally antiquated firearms; crossbows, bows and blunderbusses.

"Thank you master, with the giants all dead, they needed to have ranged weaponry." Luna smiled. "I also made sure they fire spells, not bullets or arrows."

He pulled her in for a smouldering kiss, before addressing the ranks of statues and suits of armour.

"Attention!" he said, making all the suits stand at attention. "This is the Lord of Hogwarts speaking, you have been reanimated because my castle is threatened, and my dear Luna has updated your weaponry to better defend the castle. You are to return to your posts, and act lifeless until danger is near, then you must act accordingly. Do not let your home fall to these hostiles, do not fail me."

The animated suits and statues saluted him, before clanking past, back into the castle, returning to their posts.

"Clever master, this will certainly surprise the death eaters who breach the castle walls." Luna purred, before skipping off after the suits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated to Lavender's side, and found her and the Centaurs resting by the lake, many tending to the wounded.

"Evening Harry, how goes the castle?" Firenze asked, trotting over and bowing before him.

"We held, but I know that wasn't his full force," Harry smiled, caressing Lavender's mane. "How'd things go for you?"

"Losses were minimal, mostly cuts and scrapes from the giant's backlashes, the spiders certainly helped." Firenze breathed. "Your Lavender certainly gave her all, she took down Golgomath single-handed."

"Good girl" he said softly, making Lavender purr at the praise. "Golgomath?"

"King of the giants basically, I only know him by reputation, but it was definitely him leading the giants on Voldemort's behest." Firenze said quickly. "What are your orders?"

"Any critically wounded are to head into the castle for refuge, the rest of you move up along the lake until you're behind their lines." Harry commanded. "When I send the signal to Lavender, I want you to charge into the back of the death eaters, and make sure they can't retreat."

"No survivors?" Firenze asked curiously.

"If they clearly surrender," he demonstrated by raising his hands over his head. "Then let them live, otherwise, yes."

"I never expected such a ruthless streak from someone so young," Firenze marvelled.

"Voldemort is ruthless to us, we must do the same, or they will take advantage." A Centaur said loudly.

"I agree, but Voldemort would kill any who surrender, that's where I differ." Harry said quickly.

Their conversation was silenced by rustling in the trees.

"Move, get into position!" Harry hissed, and Lavender, the Centaurs, Thestrals and Buckbeak moved up the lake. At that moment, Voldemort's Acromantula burst from the trees and charged towards Harry.

"My Lord!" Firenze called, slowing down.

"Keep moving!" Harry yelled, hearing movement in the water behind him.

He dived to the floor as ropes of seaweed flew past, and latched on to the spiders, dragging them toward the water's edge. The Acromantula clawed desperately at the stony shore against the tugging ropes, but the moment their hairy bodies were immersed in the cold lake water, it was too late. Tentacled creatures, the size of small dogs leapt up and attacked the Acromantula's eyes, as they were dragged under. Harry dived into the water, and was immediately met with a tall, muscular merperson, with a rusted crown in her long yellow hair.

"My lord," Murcus hissed. It took Harry a moment to realise she was speaking Mermish, and he understood it.  _God I love Luna's little oddities._ _  
_

"Good work with the giants," he smiled. "But the battle isn't over yet."

"What do you command?" Murcus hissed.

"Move back into the moat, any chances to drag death eaters down, take it." Harry said quickly.

"With pleasure," Murcus smiled, before swimming away, as Harry swam back to the shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he returned to her side, she immediately hugged him tightly, and kissed him ferociously on the lips.

"Hey Mione, sorry it took so long, had a slight incident on the shore of the lake," Harry chuckled, putting an arm around her waist, as she moved to stand beside him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Needless to say Voldemort lost another faction of supporters."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked a smile on his wizened face.

"I'm guessing Voldemort's on the move toward us, and he sent his Acromantula to flank us," Harry smiled. "Unfortunately they saw me, and went too close to the water."

"The Merpeople?" Hermione asked.

"Dragged the spiders to a watery demise," Harry grinned. "I told Murcus to move back into the moat, and take any opportunity to help."

"That leaves the majority of his supporters, death eaters and the Dementors." Dumbledore smiled. "And speaking of which…"

The three of them turned to see the enemy marching toward the castle, a single figure in the lead, illuminated by his followers' wand light.

"I will speak to your lord!" Voldemort's cold voice echoed loudly. "So we may discuss terms of your surrender."

"Don't go Harry!" Hermione clung to him as the idea hit her. "He'll kill you."

"I have no intention of going down to him," Harry smiled, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. "Now you may want to get out of here, it's going to get a bit loud."

Dumbledore lead Hermione inside and shut the door, as Harry pointed his wand at his neck, and muttered a quiet spell.

' _Fleur, Hippolyta, do not attack until I say so._ ' Harry ordered, as he watched the death eater line stop just across the bridge, with Voldemort front and centre. ' _Everyone else only attack on my command._ '

"Will your lord not show himself?" Voldemort laughed coldly. "Is he so cowardly to hide behind aged, crumbling stone?"

"I'm not hiding Voldemort, not like you have for the past few months!" Harry called back, illuminating the balcony he was standing on. "Surprised you're surrendering so quickly."

"I'm not the one who needs to surrender!" Voldemort snapped.

' _Master! I've got news that'll really brighten your night!_ ' Cissa said excitedly. ' _Move everyone to the front of the castle, I've found something that will really force them into a trap!_ '

' _Only on my orders!'_  Harry replied. ' _You heard her, all defenders to cover the courtyard, but I want three of you to maintain watch on the other sides._ '

' _We'll take care of that master'_  Angelina purred.

' _We will maintain watch on the surrounding sides.'_  Katie added.

' _Who else works well in three?'_  Alicia finished their sentences.

"Your defenders have fought valiantly, but I've only sent a third of my forces against them." Voldemort spoke slowly and deliberately, punctuating every word that would undermine their confidence. "If you give yourself up I will allow you all to live. If you do not, I will unleash everything I have, and no leave part of the castle standing over a foot tall."

"All bark and no bite Tom, you haven't done anything lasting in fourteen years!" Harry mocked. "Besides, if you try to destroy this castle," he paused and placed the diadem on the ledge in front of him, the metal clink echoed loudly through the silence. "I'll destroy you."

He placed the chalice on the ledge and stared down at Voldemort. Even from this distance, he could tell Voldemort was now in a tough situation, and was desperately trying to find a chink in Harry's armour.

"You may keep talking, and taunting me, but I will have the last laugh" Voldemort smiled. "You are surrounded."

"By what?" Harry laughed. "The corpses of your giants in the moat? Your Acromantula at the bottom of the Black Lake? By the Dementors I can fend off with ease?"

"By our superior numbers!" Voldemort said proudly. "But if you won't surrender, then you will die, in front of everyone you love."

There was a moment of absolute silence, before he uttered those chilling words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, a flash of green illuminating the entire valley.

Time slowed as the green bolt flew toward him, all the while; Harry's smug smile didn't fade. At the last second, the clock tower's pendulum swung out of the darkness, and the spell impacted on the cold metal, as the clock struck the first bell of midnight.

"Time's up Tom!" Harry yelled.

He whipped his Basilisk's fangs out from his pocket on the second strike, raised them on the third, and slammed down on the forth.


	37. The Battle of Hogwarts II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose

Chapter XXXVII: The Battle of Hogwarts II.

The fifth chime drowned out Voldemort's yell, a mixture of rage and pain, drowned out by the ringing bell chime. Upon the sixth chime all hell broke loose, as the Death eaters fired spells in all directions.

' _Now!_ ' Harry yelled, throwing the destroyed horcruxes off the balcony, the fangs still embedded in them on the seventh strike. ' _Cissa wait!'_

' _They're moments away master, I can't stop them now!_ ' Cissa said urgently, before going quiet, evidentially engaged in battle.

Despite the raging battle that had erupted seconds earlier, the clangs of the impaled horcruxes on the courtyard stone echoed loudly, even against the ninth strike of midnight. The deadline had passed, now both sides were playing to win, by any means necessary. When Harry saw the death eater masses surging forward, he made a quick decision to save the defenders.

' _Fall back inside the castle, spread them out across the different floors, we won't survive head on like this!_ Harry ordered his harem, knowing the order would be relayed to the others. ' _Lavender, charge at the castle, make sure none can retreat across the bridge.'_

As the final bell chimed, Harry saw Voldemort rising to his feet, standing perfectly still, despite the chaos around him.

"You were warned!" Harry yelled. "Tom Marvolo Riddle; born in 1926, dies in 2008. This is your last night on Earth."

"It's your last night Potter!" Voldemort yelled, turning into smoke and hurtling towards Harry, many death eaters followed suit, to attack the defenders from the air.

He felt the familiar chill, as the sky was filled with flying death eaters and Dementors, circling the castle, and destroying the stone work to attack the defenders.

' _Get inside! Now!'_  Angelina yelled over the link, seeing something coming toward the castle.

Harry leapt inside and kicked the door shut, as Voldemort flew through a window and reformed inside.

Voldemort raised his wand, but was distracted by blood-curdling screams outside, and the unmistakable sound of dragons roaring.

"Sorry Tom, this 'ruin' has many layers defending it," Harry smiled, using the opportunity to get to his feet, wand drawn. "And now there are multiple dragons burning away your dementors, and any stupid enough to have taken flight."

"It will not save you, we still outnumber you two to one" Voldemort snapped, firing curses at Harry, who deflected them.

"But your forces are in a bottleneck, and surrounded on three sides." Harry laughed, leaping backward, and through a narrow door. "And this castle still has secrets protecting it."

Voldemort snarled and glided after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur had managed to apparate her sister into the Chamber, and back again, before dragon fire raining from the sky signalled Cissa's surprise move.

' _No going outside now!'_  Cissa informed them. ' _Except maybe the courtyard._ '

' _How'd you know they were close?_ ' Penny asked.

' _Hedwig found me, she had a letter from Charlie Weasley'_  Cissa said quickly; clearly busy fighting for her life.

' _Bet Voldemort wasn't expecting dragons to help us,'_ Trixie laughed.

' _Where's Harry?_ ' Hermione asked urgently.

' _Facing Voldemort on the sixth floor, what we need to do is take out that snake!'_  Ginny said quickly.

' _No! I have a plan for dealing with Nagini, you eliminate his inner circle._ ' Harry hissed. ' _Leave him with no key supporters, but don't worry about the snake._ '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cissa was with Trixie and Andromeda in the library, fighting three masked death eaters, who had breached the upper floors, before the dragons had arrived.

"You're on the wrong side peons!" Trixie laughed, casting spells at the death eaters in abundance. "He can't win when his life is bound to something so easily destroyed."

"The same could be said for Potter, but he is just a boy, nothing else keeping him alive." A familiar drawl said from behind the central death eater's mask.

"Care to show your face Lucius!" Cissa smiled.

Lucius removed his mask in a flash, and snarled at Cissa.

"We finally meet face to face, but no lawyer will save you now!" Lucius snapped.

"Ladies, care to take them elsewhere, me and Lucius have unfinished business" Cissa smiled.

"Beat it! I'll deal with her," Lucius said to his flanking death eaters.

"But…" the left one protested.

"No buts Goyle, you kill the sisters, I'll deal with my ex-wife." Lucius snarled. "You too Crabbe!"

The bookend death eaters quickly moved sideways, as Trixie and Andromeda followed, still firing spells at each other.

"You really think he can win?" Cissa smiled, blocking Lucius' spells. "You saw how the destruction of those two horcruxes hurt him, there's only one left now."

"This isn't about the dark lord Narcissa!" Lucius yelled. "You humiliated me when you called for a divorce!"

"I should have divorced you long ago," Cissa snarled, pressing the advantage, and forcing him back. "Life with you was misery; you were so backwards that it was agony for me."

"We had a son!" Lucius yelled, frustrated by their stalemate. "You were overjoyed when he was born!"

"And then you raised him to be like you, I had to get out, in order to save him!" Cissa snapped in response. "You even paired him with the sons of YOUR bookends!" she nodded toward Crabbe and Goyle seniors.

"But you waited until Potter raped you!" Lucius was now livid, and wanted to end her as soon as possible. "Fourteen years, and one rape makes you suddenly change!"

"Harry made me finally see that there WAS a way out, and you can hardly talk. How many whores did you fuck when Draco was young?"

"A lord is entitled to mistresses, a lady is not!" Lucius smiled. "But if you had a problem with that, why did you use a piece of insignificant small print in our contract!"

"It was the strongest ground I had, and it's purely your fault we didn't have a daughter!" Cissa yelled. "Now I have one with someone who truly loves me, and would happily bear another son with me."

Lucius sent a shockwave hurtling towards Cissa, and sent her flying into the bookshelves behind her, which promptly collapsed.

"I'm afraid he won't get the chance," Lucius smiled, standing over her with his wand aimed at her throat. "He'll have to watch as little Lilith grows up without her mother!"

"Draco will never forgive you," Cissa said weakly, her limbs refusing to move, instead screaming in pain from the impact.

"He'll learn to, he'll forget about that Bulgarian seeker, and find a woman to continue the Malfoy line, as he is supposed to." Lucius smiled.

"No I won't father!" Draco called, as Lucius raised his wand. "I will not leave Victor!"

"Draco, you will listen to your father if you know what's good for you!" Lucius said calmly, looking straight at his son, but not moving his wand from Cissa's throat. "It'll be a better life I assure you, if you listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you!" Draco said coldly.

Before Lucius could react, Draco sent a stunning spell at his father, which sent him out of the window, and into the night.

"Draco!" Cissa called.

He hurried over to her side, and slowly helped her into a sitting position. "You saved me?" she said quietly.

"You're our mother; I couldn't let him ruin Lilith's life, more than he did to me." Draco smiled, feeling tears welling in his eyes. "Now let's get you some help."

He gently picked his mother up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her out of the library.

"I'll make sure she hears about her heroic brother," Cissa said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna, Lupin and Ginny were in an equally difficult situation, holding off several death eaters, from reaching the Hospital Wing.

"Look familiar Yaxley?" Lupin chided, as they were forced back, a door appearing on their right. "In there is where you got those handsome burns."

Yaxley snarled and focused his spells on the werewolf.

"I had the last laugh freak, when we burned down all your little hidey-holes," Yaxley spat. "I took great delight in incinerating the Weasley nest; it went up like a tinderbox."

"You bastard!" Ginny yelled, casting two spells in quick succession and stunning Yaxley's support.

"You didn't get all of them" Luna said dreamily. "Potter Manor still stands."

"Potter Manor?" Yaxley laughed, holding his own against the three adversaries. "It's been a ruin for fifteen years."

"Fidelius charm," Luna said blankly.

Yaxley hesitated, and this gave Luna the advantage, she stepped forward and waved her wand. Yaxley flew sideways into the Room of Requirement, and the door locked shut behind him.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked, looking down at the ditsy blonde.

"Falling," Luna said brightly, she then skipped away to fight someone else.

"Best not to ask" Ginny said in Luna's defence. "Come on, someone somewhere in the castle needs our help."

"You may need to tell the healers to expect a splattered corpse when they overflow into that room." Luna said quietly to Lupin.

"I'll go tell them now," he chuckled dryly. "Good work Miss Lovegood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry scrambled to his feet and continued to back away from Voldemort, their spells impacting on the stonework around them.

"You fight valiantly, but in the end you will lose," Voldemort said coldly, pacing in front of Harry to taunt him. "You are outmatched."

"I beg to differ, you are one, pathetic excuse for a man, whereas I have the intelligence of twenty five people, you are outmatched." Harry laughed, waving his wand and blasting the floor beneath Voldemort, but the dark lord calmly hovered over the gap. "Plus, my forces aren't the focus of that dragon fire outside!"

They battled past a set of windows that overlooked the courtyard, where they could see multiple flashes illuminating the entire area, and the heat from the dragons that flew past, setting fire to the Dementors.

"You are outnumbered, and with no means of retreating," Voldemort laughed.

"Your people are in a far worse predicament," Harry smiled, hearing a familiar howl, followed by a Centaur's war horn. "And we're not outnumbered you blind fool!"

Voldemort snarled as he saw Centaurs and Lavender charging across the narrow bridge, trapping the death eaters in the castle.

"By the way, duck!" Harry smirked.

Voldemort reacted too late, and a blunderbuss-wielding suit of armour blasted him through a door.

"This castle isn't going down without a fight!" Harry chided. "Numbers mean nothing when we have a tactical advantage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan looked across the Hospital with a grim look on her face; most of the floor was covered with veiled outlines of people, whilst most of the beds were empty.

"They're not making things easy," Tonks grumbled, as Susan tended to the glass embedded in the Metamorphmagus' side. "They're focused on killing, not maiming. I'm just lucky that the death eater I faced was incompetent, came away with a stained glass window in my side."

"There will be a lot of widows when this battle is through," Pomfrey said, as an injured student went limp from blood loss. "And many grieving parents." She pulled the sheet over the student's head and noted the time of death on a clipboard.

"We knew what to expect," Hannah said, trying to reassure her colleagues. "We knew they'd be ruthless against us."

"Yeah, but even we couldn't think they'd be this brutal," Tracey said, holding a severed arm, before placing it with the body she thought it belonged to. "I'm going to have nightmares about this for months when this night is over."

"I'm sure master will chase those nightmares away," Susan said brightly, freeing the last shard of glass from Tonks' arm. "He is our dream catcher after all."

The harem witches' joke was completely lost on those around them. They smiled as Draco carried Cissa into the room, laid her down on an empty bed, before hurrying away to continue the fight.

"Is the baby okay?" Tonks quickly asked, looking down at her slight bump, and the cuts on her side.

Pomfrey bustled over and waved her wand over Tonks' stomach.

"They're fine my dear, they're only surface wounds here," Pomfrey smiled. "The cuts on your shoulder, arm and thigh are deeper, and will leave scars."

"Great, couple more hours and I may end up like Moody" Tonks sighed, as Susan patched her up, before helping her redress. "Back to the fight" she said brightly, before hurrying out of the room.

"She's lucky to still be walking" Dean groaned, as Hannah cauterised his bleeding stump of a leg.

"Shush now, you'll walk, just with one normal leg and an artificial one," Hannah said brightly. "If you're lucky we'll mount your real leg as a souvenir, if we can find it in the courtyard."

"Gee, thanks for that Hannah," Seamus groaned, as he sat up, and felt his stump of an arm.

"We're just trying to keep your spirits up!" Tracey said softly, making sure the Irishman wouldn't suffer any further blood loss from his severed limb.

"We've got a problem!" Daphne said as she burst into the room with several others, they were carrying a bloody sheet that covered a person; Tracey peaked at the person's face and went pale.

"Ladies, all hands, if we don't save this one then we're in deep trouble." She said quickly. "How'd they even get caught in the battle?"

"I found them lying like this in the dungeons, it looked like Thickness had tried to torture information from them." Daphne said quickly.

"Where's Thickness now?" Pomfrey asked.

"Bled out in the dungeons, they had the last laugh" Daphne said quickly, nodding at the covered form. "Just focus on keeping them alive, or we'll all suffer the repercussions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavender led the Centaur charge across the bridge, with the Thestrals and Buckbeak following close behind. The death eaters froze at the sight, and despite being petrified of the dragons overhead, were helpless when the charging Centaurs smashed through their ranks. Lavender raised herself up on to her hind legs and swatted the nearest death eaters aside.

"Son of a..." Scabior cursed, as Lavender swatted away the men either side. "I really have the worst luck."

Lavender slammed her claws down and tore into Scabior's already weakened body. Her cuts sliced off his right arm and left gaping wounds that instantly killed him.

"Aren't you beautiful," a voice said calmly, as the Centaurs cleared the courtyard, driving the remaining death eaters into the castle.

"Hold this ground; we're to let no scum escape!" Firenze yelled, and the Centaurs quickly spread out to check for wounded, and finish off the injured death eaters.

The dragons continued circling overhead, occasional flashes of orange signalled another incinerated Dementor.

Lavender looked down and saw Hippolyta floating towards her.

"Master certainly is clever to use your unique ability," she said quietly, caressing Lavender's muscular abdomen. "His grandfather would be proud of him, and marvel at you."

 _He knows I'm the best help using this curse to our advantage_ she growled, enjoying the gentle caresses against her tough fur-covered skin.

"I know dear, our master knows how we can each help in this fight," Hippolyta smiled. She summoned a small ball of fire into her hand. "My warriors are talented, and are using our natural abilities to help; I doubt they were prepared for so many fully fledged Veela hurling fireballs at them."

 _Think we've learnt that trick through the bond?_ Lavender asked, realising that the Veela queen could understand werewolves.

"I do not know my dear, I suspect Fleur and Gabby could," she smiled. "But let's not dawdle, there's a castle to defend."

Before they could move off into the castle, there was a loud sound of glass shattering, followed by an emotional wrenching sensation in their chests, as someone fell from one of the upper floors.

"Take me to them!" Hippolyta said, fearing something had happened.

She leapt on to Lavender's back, and held on tight, as the werewolf ran along the exterior of the castle, on the scent of the person who had fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna skipped through the corridors; remaining close to the hospital wing corridor, in case any death eaters made a move for it. She heard movement nearby and froze; someone had snuck past and was moving toward the three key rooms.

§  _Who's there?_ § She asked, hoping her master's pets were nearby.

§  _A half-blood virgin mistress_ § Medusa hissed, Luna heard them slither past in the pipes, heading in the other direction.

§  _She's hidden, but we can smell her fear_ § Manasa added, following closely behind her twin.

§  _Thank you ladies_ § Luna smiled.

She cast a notice-me-not charm on herself and followed the muted footsteps, as they drew closer to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, passing the Hospital Wing and Room of Requirement with no incidents.

"Bombarda Maxima" a voice whispered, and Luna watched as the column of sinks were blasted apart, revealing the passage to the Chamber of Secrets.

 _That's not possible!_ She thought to herself, as she heard the person slide down the pipe.  _No one but those master trusts know the location! All those inside were blindfolded._

She followed the cloaked figure down the pipe at a short distance. In the Chamber, she could see the dusty outline of a form moving toward the main chamber, evidentially their invisibility cloak wasn't as good as Harry's, as dust had revealed its owner to Luna.

Another blasting spell was cast, this time having no effect on the metal door with the snakes embossed on its surface.

' _Rosie, we've got an intruder in the Chamber!'_ Luna said quickly over the link. ' _They're stuck at the snake door.'_

' _What should we do?_ ' Rosie quickly asked, as several more blasting spells shook the entire cavern, and failed to blast open the door.

' _Let them in, but get everyone hidden!'_ Luna suggested. ' _We'll lure them into a trap!'_

The door creaked, and slowly unlocked. The cloaked figure moved inside, and their footsteps echoed off the stone floor.

"Accio invisibility cloak" Luna whispered, before diving out of sight.

The dust-covered cloak flew off its owner, and out of the main chamber. Luna waited a couple of seconds, before peering around the edge of the snake door, feeling her heart sink at seeing the intruder.

"No!" she cursed under her breath, as Dolores Umbridge strode down the tunnel, toward the stone head of Salazar Slytherin. "She's supposed to be dead, master was happy that she was dead!"

' _Who is it Luna?'_ Rosie asked.

' _Umbitch!_ ' Luna spat, feeling long dormant anger welling inside her.

"All clear everyone, the battle is over! You may come out now!" Umbridge called, Luna could tell she was lying; her faux-happiness was almost sickening. "We won!"

"Who's 'we' Dolores?" Rosie asked, appearing from a darkened tunnel, her wand at the ready. "Because I can tell you the battle still going, and is heavily in the Lord of Hogwarts' favour, not your dark lords."

"'My dark lord'. Hah!" Umbridge laughed. "I merely allied with him as a means to an end, but when his cronies left me for dead, I struck out."

"Then why are you here?" Rosie asked, the two women circling in front of the pool.

"Because 'the Lord of Hogwarts'' vision is wrong," Umbridge snarled, firing off a spell but Rosie deflected it with ease. "Allying with creatures of near-human intelligence, giving equal rights to mudbloods, this is not what a lord is supposed to do!"

"Oh wake up and smell the shit you bathe in!" Rosie snapped. "That may have been the status quo one hundred years ago, but it's so outdated now, that people like Harry are hailed as heroes for modernising the magical community! You need to either wake up to the new world Dolores, or…"

"Show the world the Lord's views are wrong!" Umbridge snarled, Luna crept closer and closer to the circling women, watching as the small pool began to bubble and broil. "How will people react, when they hear how he let so many innocents, who were allegedly 'safe', die when this cave collapses on them?"

"You wouldn't!" Rosie yelled.

"Order must be maintained! The status quo can't shift to allow mudbloods and inhuman creatures equal rights to true witches and wizards!" Umbridge screeched. "Bombarda…"

Umbridge's spell was interrupted when a rope of seaweed shot out from the pool, latched on to Umbridge's wand, and dragged it under.

"Who dares steal a witches' wand!" she bellowed at the water, as Rosie backed away, knowing full well who had taken it.

Luna strode up behind Dolores and spun her around, before grabbing her by the collar, the charm wearing off.

"Remember me bitch!" Luna spat.

"You!" Umbridge managed, before Luna interrupted her.

"I'm one of Harry's so called 'whores' and no one threatens my master!" Luna snapped, before head-butting Umbridge's face, breaking her nose, and sending her backward into the foaming pool of water.

Umbridge managed to tread water for a few seconds, before she momentarily slipped beneath the surface.

"Something just touched my leg!" she screeched. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

"You never helped anyone but yourself, why should we help you now?" Luna stated.

Before Umbridge could spit out a poisonous retort, several webbed hands reached up and grabbed her, before quickly pulling her under.

Murcus' face came into view as Umbridge's pink fur clothes vanished into the dark water. Luna knelt down and dipped her head into the water. Rosie watched as the two spoke, before Murcus swam away and Luna resurfaced. Rosie took great pride in hand-drying Luna's face and hair with a towel, before engaging the young 'claw in a passionate kiss.

"What did you tell her?" Gabby asked, as the refugees slowly emerged from the tunnels, staring in disbelief at the pool of water.

"To put her in the deepest, darkest part of the lake, and keep her there, tied up and on a diet of gillyweed, until they think she's suffered for her crimes." Luna said coldly, enjoying the warmth of Rosie's embrace. "From there it's up to them."

They were stopped from the cheerful moment, by a wrenching sensation in their chests.

"Something's wrong!" Astoria exclaimed, before hurrying toward the exit, followed by Rosie, Luna and Gabby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was now facing Voldemort in the grand staircases, the sounds of battle all around, but growing fainter.

"Your forces are being killed off one by one, and you still delay the inevitable" Voldemort mocked.

He waved his arm, and Harry was thrown backwards, falling down several flights, before rolling into a wall. He got up slowly, and looked up to see Voldemort smiling down at him. A familiar hiss soon answered the reason why Voldemort was so smug. His cursed serpent, Nagini, was mere metres away, and slowly slithering toward him up the stairs, a glint of hunger in her eyes.

§ _Save me_ § he hissed loudly, hoping it would work.

"Nagini won't answer to half-blood scum like you, she only obeys her master" Voldemort laughed.

"I wasn't talking to your pet," Harry smirked, as a familiar hissing filled his ears. "And I'm not just half-blood anymore."

Voldemort realised too late what was going on, and was forced to watch the events that followed. Medusa and Manasa burst through the wall, each biting half of Nagini, and ripping her in two, before slithering out of sight. Voldemort collapsed to his knees again, as a savage pain wracked his body, Nagini was dead, there was nothing stopping Harry from killing him.

"I warned you," Harry said loudly, slowly walking up the stairs to where Voldemort knelt. "I gave you a chance to flee the country, and you ignored me. Now your staring death in the face and nothing will save you."

"Avada…" Voldemort said weakly, but Harry smacked the wand from his shaking hands, sending over the banister, and hearing a faint snap seconds later.

"Harry!" Hermione called, rounding the corner and smiling with relief, seeing Harry standing over Voldemort.

The dark lord however smirked, and waved his hand. Harry was thrown backwards out of the window, his scream piercing the night silence.

"I win" Voldemort said, before diving out the window, turning to smoke as he crossed the broken window.


	38. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cost of the battle sets in

Chapter XXXVIII: For Whom The Bell Tolls.

' _Everyone! Voldemort just blasted Harry out of the window!'_  Hermione said urgently, peering out of the window, seeing the faint outline of Harry sprawled on the roof of the Great Hall, unmoving.

' _Cissa's unconscious in the Hospital Wing mistress!'_ Bellatrix said feebly. ' _And I'm getting tended to by Susie and Tracey._ '

' _We're all a bit occupied mopping up the last death eaters!'_  Cho said quickly.

Hermione whistled into the night and hoped something heard her. Her prayers were answered when Buckbeak flew past, and she leapt on to the Hippogriff's back. They landed close to Harry's sprawled form, and she knelt beside her broken fiancée's body.

"Harry! Don't you die on me, we've almost won." Hermione sobbed, seeing him not move at her touch.

"You have lost" Voldemort said appearing metres away, a cold smirk on his pale face. "Potter is dead; all will lose hope without their valiant leader. You may have won this battle, but you have lost the war!"

A roar alerted them to Lavender and Hippolyta's arrival, Voldemort cautiously backed off, as the wolf snarled at him. Hippolyta knelt over him, a teary smile on her elegant face.

"Come on master; don't let him win so easily." She wept. "I don't want to lose you so quickly, we barely knew each other."

"I… I knew… you well… enough to… plan ahead." Harry coughed, blood spattering his lips. "Thank you."

Hermione broke down as Harry's eyes closed, and he went completely limp. Lavender roared at Voldemort in anger, and the dark lord was forced to back further away.

"I have not waited all these long centuries, to lose the only man I've ever truly loved so soon!" Hippolyta roared, her Veela form flaring into prominence, and scaring Lavender and Buckbeak off the roof.

"What?" Voldemort bellowed, storming over and grabbing her by the throat, managing to lift her up by the neck. "What did you say?"

"I haven't lived for over three thousand years, to see scum like you kill the one I love!" Hippolyta snarled, breaking his hold, but quickly getting lifted up by the neck again.

"How?" Voldemort asked in shear desperation. "How have you lived so long?"

"Love," Hippolyta snapped, breaking his hold again and floating out of his reach. "The love of a creature far more powerful than either of us, allowed me to live this long, and that is something you will never be blessed with, monster!"

Voldemort snarled and blasted her with what little magic he could muster, but it was enough. Hippolyta was sent flying over the edge of the Great Hall's roof and out of sight. Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry and Hermione, only to watch as Harry's body burst into flames.

"What magic is this?" he yelled, watching as Harry turned to ash. "What's happening?"

"Rebirth" Hermione smiled. "He told you he's not just half-blood. Part wizard; part Veela; part Phoenix."

Harry burst from his ashes, fresh faced, miraculously fully clothed, and ready to face Voldemort again.

"Hello Tom. Which of us did you think was going to die today?" Harry mocked. "Because it doesn't look like it's going to be me."

Voldemort hesitated, before waving his hand, trying to cause some harm to his enemy, but nothing happened.

"Good bye Tom." Harry said simply, before hitting him with a body-binding curse.

Voldemort's body locked up and slowly tipped over. But in his frail state his frozen body shattered into microscopic dust, which the wind quickly carried away, as a red sun rose over the horizon.

"A new world dawns," Hermione said, holding Harry close as if her life depended on it.

' _Cissy's awake!_ ' Bellatrix said excitedly, before realising the situation. ' _You may want to check on Lyta._ '

Harry and Hermione appeared at the Veela queen's side, to find her in an equally broken state.

"Master, you're alive!" she breathed; her armour had buckled and was putting pressure on her diaphragm. "I'm afraid I won't be for long."

"Come on now, if I was reborn, you certainly will be my love," Harry said softly. He wrenched her breastplate off and held on tightly to her hand, feeling it growing colder.

"Not this time, I feel cold, different to normal." Hippolyta coughed. "I really didn't think you'd regenerate from that fall. All my life I regenerated after reaching old age; I have never been killed before."

"Then why did I get reborn?" Harry chuckled. "Why can't you do the same?"

"I said you were unique, I meant it." Hippolyta smiled softly. "I'm not so special."

"Just hold on, you will be reborn, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together" Harry said encouragingly. "You'll be a mother to your own child, but only if you hold on."

He felt tears stinging his cheeks, and broke down when her eyes fluttered shut.

"Is she?" Fleur asked, hurrying over to them, with Gabby in tow.

"I believe so," Hermione said, holding Harry against her as he cried. "She should have burst into flames by now, like Harry did."

"What do we do?" Gabby asked, looking up to her sister for guidance.

"Send word that Voldemort is dead," Fleur said simply. "And place her somewhere else, she shouldn't be left here."

"Could you do that for us ladies, I think Harry needs to be left alone for a little while," Hermione said, helping Harry to his feet, and leading him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, whilst most of the surviving defenders were in the Great Hall celebrating their well-earned victory, Harry sat alone in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by the dead. On the bed beside him lay Hippolyta's lifeless body, a faint smile on her elegant face, framed by seemingly glowing gold hair. If Harry didn't know otherwise, he could have thought she was asleep. But he did know otherwise, he had watched her die and it had been several hours since that had happened, with no sign of her being reborn, no link to her in his mind.

"Master, are you alright?" Tonks asked cautiously, as his harem entered the room, and slowly surrounded Hippolyta's bed.

"I don't know," Harry sighed, putting his hand over Hippolyta's, which were resting on her chest. "But you shouldn't give up celebrating to be here, I'm quite alright by myself."

"No you're not," Hermione corrected him. "You shouldn't be here amongst the dead, and be blaming yourself for her death."

"She died because she cared for you, loved you." Lavender said softly. "Her gift means you're still alive and Voldemort is dead."

Harry stood up and walked through the aisles of covered bodies, reading the names and feeling his soul sink every time he read a name of someone he knew. He froze a few rows in, and suddenly Hippolyta wasn't the only death that broke him emotionally.

"No!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees at the feet of the covered form, his harem rushing to his side.

"What is it?" most of them asked, but Susan, Tracey and Hannah kept quiet, knowing they were screwed now.

"Mione don't look!" Harry said, trying to cover the name, but Hermione caught a glance and the news broke her spirits as it had done to Harry.

"No!" she wailed.

She ripped the sheet away to make sure, but it only served to make the entire harem share in their misery.

"What was he doing in the castle?" she asked, looking around wildly for answers. "He should have been at Potter Manor, with mum!"

"I don't know mistress, I found him in the dungeons, barely alive." Daphne said softly.

"We did everything we could, but his body hadn't recovered from the torture it had suffered last year." Susan added.

"We made sure he didn't suffer," Tracey said, trying to help, and say something reassuring.

"Did he say anything?" Hermione asked, clutching her father's body against her.

"He was barely conscious, but he did keep saying yours and Emma's names." Hannah replied.

"It's not fair, he survived Voldemort's torture, only to die like this" Hermione wept.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, the hands of fate are fickle and cruel, but we take what we are given and live on." Albus said as he walked slowly into the room. "Many in here hoped to see the sun rise one last time, but fought for what they believed, so that others could bask in the light instead, your father was one of them."

"But he shouldn't have been in the castle in the first place, why did he come here?" Hermione said desperately.

Harry knelt down and searched Jim's pockets, finding a loaded World War Two revolver, with one bullet, the rest were casings.

"I think this is why Mione," Harry said softly, showing her the single unused bullet, which had 'Voldemort' scratched into the side. "He wanted to help."

"He wanted revenge, and that's not him." Hermione said sharply.

"They're all marked in the same way; I bet if we search the dungeons, we'll find the other bullets." Harry smiled, showing her the casings, which also had Riddle's name scratched on to them. "Likely embedded in the walls, or in some death eaters."

"Thickness was nearby, in a pool of his own blood," Daphne remembered. "I think he took a death eater with him, and made sure it hurt."

"Being mortally wounded by a muggle weapon had to have enraged him!" Bellatrix giggled, but quickly stopped when she remembered the sombre mood.

"It can't end like this!" Hermione said bitterly.

"We both know what can help you now Mione," Harry said softly in her ear. "Something that will allow for a proper good bye."

Hermione perked up and hurried from the room.

At that moment Hermione returned, the Resurrection Stone in her hand.

"Harry could you…" Hermione said feebly, Harry understood and moved to her side, as she turned the stone over in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it we won?" Jim asked when he appeared before them, standing over his dead body, grinning from ear to ear. "Magic certainly can do anything, even commune with… the dead." He stopped and looked down.

"Daddy!" Hermione cried, trying to hug him, but her arms went through his chest, she clung to Harry instead.

"Mione, I'm sorry" he said weakly, fighting back tears.

"Why did you leave the safety of Potter Manor? Why'd you leave mum?" Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder.

"I couldn't let you fight the battle alone; I had to help any way I could!" Jim said firmly. "It wasn't about revenge, it was about standing together!"

"He sounds like the male Veela Fleur told us about," Harry chuckled, but Hermione had other things on her mind.

"Why were the bullets engraved with 'Voldemort'?" Hermione snapped, feeling slightly angry for her father's stupidity in going after those far more powerful than him.

"I'm not going to lie that I wanted some vengeance, but it was merely a bit of fun, being killed with bullets with their 'master's' name on it." Jim chuckled.

"What happened down in the dungeons?" Harry asked, trying to calm Hermione by caressing her bushy brown hair.

"I entered through that portal thing in Potter Manor, and when the castle was flooded with the sounds of battle, I was down in the dungeons, when he found me." Jim smiled, before his smile faded at the mention of the incident. "That thick bastard found me, and cornered me."

"Pius Thickness?" Harry asked, but Jim shrugged.

"He didn't tell me his name, but it suits his arrogant nature." Jim snarled. "He was gloating about how wizards were better than 'muggles' in every way. Didn't stop me from putting several bullets in him! If he hadn't blasted my gun away, I'd have put my last bullet right between his eyes!"

"That's crass dad!" Mione wept.

"Crass! Hah!" Jim laughed. "Crass would be saying that I'd have blasted his arrogant brains over the walls! Heh. If Emma could see me now…"

They fell quiet as the uncomfortable subject of Emma Granger became the elephant in the room.

"About mum…" Hermione began, but Jim raised a hand.

"This may be a surprise request son, but I thought this through when I was… bleeding out... By the way your witches did a great job, but I had lost too much by the time they found me." Jim began, looking down at his body again. "But I know you had sex with her, more than once, Emma told me at the New Year's party."

"Jim I…" Harry began, but he was silenced again.

"I know the reasons you did it, and I understand entirely." Jim smiled weakly. "Normally I would be opposed to such incestuous acts, but the last thing I want is for Emma to spend the rest of her life mourning me."

"It's not incest, we're not related" Harry corrected, but again Hermione had another worry with what her father had said.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Hermione said, suspecting what he was talking about, and hoping she was wrong.

"If Emma needs intimacy to feel loved again, I want you to be there for her," Jim said slowly. "But not as a part of your harem, which would be crossing the line."

"I understand Jim," Harry sighed.

"But you can't seriously…" Hermione complained, but Jim raised his hand.

"I don't want Emma to feel unloved because I'm not there, whilst that doesn't necessarily mean sex; I want Harry to keep her happy." Jim explained. "By the way, would it be possible for Emma to use that stone?"

"We'll try," Hermione smiled, before wrapping her arms carefully around Jim's ghost. "I'll miss you, I wanted so badly for you to walk me down the aisle."

"I will my dear; I'll always be here," he said softly, placing his hand over her heart, as she stood beside Harry. "I'm so proud of you; I know you'll be a great mother to Godric and Rowena, and all the other children in Harry's harem."

"Thanks dad!" Hermione said weakly, before sobbing into Harry's arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jim said, tears welling in his eyes.

Hermione released the stone, and vanished from the spectral realm, leaving Jim and Harry alone.

"Harry, take care of my Mione, and Emma." Jim said quickly. "I know being asked to pleasure your mother-in-law isn't completely normal, even in the magical community, but if it means she'll move on, I'm okay with that."

"I understand Jim," Harry smiled, carefully managing to shake with the ghostly hand of his father-in-law's hand.

"Please Harry, afford a dead man his last wish," Jim chuckled. "Call me dad please; you don't need to be so formal with family."

"Sorry, it's not something I'm used to," Harry apologised. "Good bye, dad."

"Bye son, have a good life," Jim smiled, as Harry turned the stone over three times in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry returned to reality, to see his harem, minus Hippolyta, comforting a crying Hermione. He was about to walk over to her, when an equally distraught Emma rushed into the room.

"Jim! No!" she cried, kneeling beside her dead husband, clutching his torso and rocking back and forth. "It can't be!"

"Emma, take this, turn it three times in your hand." Harry said gently, handing her the resurrection stone.

Emma wiped away her tears and followed his instructions, her eyes glazing over, and a smile appearing on her face.

"That stone will give closure, which is more than most will have after today," Dumbledore said softly. "But they died for a noble cause, and will be remembered as heroes."

"Come on ladies, let us leave Emma and Hermione with Jim, and rejoin the party downstairs," Harry said as he moved towards the door. "I certainly need something stiff to wash away the pain."

"A wise idea my lord, we can begin the clean up and repairs in the morning," Albus smiled, following Harry and his harem out of the room.

"Mione!" Emma said weakly, flinging herself into her daughter's arms as they both broke down into further tears at Jim's feet.

-AN-

_Project K Teaser…_

_"_ _Eww" Gabby exclaimed, as they cleared the courtyard and entrance hall of rubble and remains, and she'd come across the latter._

_"_ _What on earth did zat?" Fleur asked quietly, picking up the severed torso, and inspecting the cauterised gaps where the limbs had been._

_"_ _It's not a weapon that I've ever seen," Firenze said flatly. "Although, my people think they saw a man in robes, wielding a 'sword of glowing light', during the battle."_

_"_ _A 'sword of glowing light'?" Tonks asked, quickly locating the remaining missing limbs and head. "I haven't heard of such a weapon."_

_"_ _This is worrying, I hope that whoever did this… is on our side." Susan said as they reassembled the remains on a stretcher. "It cut clean through and cauterised in one swing."_

_"_ _I think that they will reveal themselves in time, for now, let us put the defenders to rest, and discard the death eaters' remains." Harry said, striding over and inspecting the small group's find._

_"_ _Wise counsel my love," Cissa whispered in his ear. "Eventually all mysteries are solved."_

_"_ _Not all mysteries…" Hermione corrected her. "We may never know if Lyta made Harry immortal or not."_

_"_ _Good point mistress," she giggled._

_Unknown to them, the man in the robes watched the conversation from a courtyard window, before fading into the shadows._


	39. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembrance for the dead

Chapter XXXIX: Requiem.

The full lists of the dead were pinned to the Great Hall doors, and they numbered more than any could bear. Almost every family in Hogwarts had suffered at least one loss at the hands of Voldemort's followers. Harry had made sure that the full lists of muggle and magical deaths were displayed, not only to remind people of the cost of their victory, but also to try and help people have closure regarding the fate of their relatives or friends outside of Hogwarts.

"My lord, what is to happen to the bodies of those who died defending the castle?" Amelia asked, after a particularly sombre breakfast, three days after the battle had ended.

"I have an idea, but I will voice it with everyone first," Harry said quietly, getting up from the old Gryffindor table, and walking up to the podium.

Everyone fell silent and looked to him as he stood behind the podium, and cleared his throat.

"It has only been a few days since the dark lord and all of his followers were defeated within these grounds," he said slowly, his emotions were still raw, and had spent the last seventy two hours in a constant state of near depression. "But it was not free, it cost many of us loved ones, whether it's a brother or a sister, a mother or a father, or even a friend. I know that no family in here was sparred an emotional blow."

He paused, seeing at least a hundred tear stained faces staring back at them.

"I know that you have funerary customs that are traditional to your ancestry, but as Lord of the castle your loved ones died to defend; I ask if a mass funeral within the grounds of the school could be performed." Harry said softly, knowing it was a highly sensitive subject. "I will of course place a memorial stone to commemorate their sacrifice."

"That would depend on what you have in mind," a particularly distraught parent asked.

"A Viking funeral on the Black Lake, and the memorial will be placed in the courtyard, where everyone can see it." He suggested, and this was met with loud murmurs.

"Give us time my lord, but I think I speak for everyone when we say thank you for the offer," an Auror smiled.

"Of course, and I must say how grateful I am for you and your dearly beloved's sacrifices to defend freedom and equality," Harry bowed, before walking through the back door.

"Master, my brothers want to see you" Ginny said excitedly, appearing at his side.

"Where are they?" he asked, a slight smile as he assumed that Fred and George had another business proposition.

"In the ruins of the Quidditch pitch, with the dragons they came with," she smiled.

"Okay" he replied, stopping mid-step, before remembering the draconic presence in the battle. "How's your family doing?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist, before apparating to a short distance from the pitch.

"Good, all things considered." She said quickly, skating over the uncomfortable topic, until a sideways glance from her master made her reveal a little more to him. "Well, mum and dad are distraught over Percy's death, and the twins' grievous injuries, but we're finding it easier to move on, as Percy was an arse, and the twins don't really see a downside to missing limbs."

"Should make it easier to tell them apart," he chuckled, as they walked through the smouldered remains of the stands, finding the pitch home to at least ten fully-grown dragons. "Fred's the one with the missing right arm and scar on that side of his face, and George has the opposite."

"You saying they were lucky when they stood either side of that explosion?" she asked flatly. "The explosion that killed Lee Jordan and quite a few beloved Quidditch players?"

"Lucky to have survived, not lucky to have watched their friends die like that," he said quickly, as two tall men with dull orange hair strode over, both wearing scale-armour, and scars on most of their exposed skin, including their faces.

"Morning Lord Potter," they said bowing to him.

"Sis, you never said he was scrawny, small and quite feeble, I could snap him like a twig." The taller and broader of the two said, his laugh stretching a scar that ran down his cheek and on to his neck.

"He's tougher than he looks, and it's not the outside that counts," she said defiantly, before leaning against Harry affectionately.

"Really? When he was responsible for your underage parenthood and sex that conceived her," the shorter brother laughed. "You must have something physically appealing to that harem of yours."

"Nice to meet you, you may call me Harry," Harry interrupted, extending a hand which the taller Weasley shook.

"I'm Charlie, this is Bill, and it's nice to meet you." Charlie boasted, pointing his brother.

"You told Ginny that you wished to speak to me, what about?" Harry asked.

"Not us Lord Potter, we're merely a proxy for those who wish to speak to you." Bill corrected him.

"The dragons want to speak with him?" Ginny asked, looking around to see the dragons moving to one end of the pitch.

"Yes, they won't tell us why, but they insist that they need to speak to you," Charlie sighed, quickly looking over to see one of the dragons nod at him.

"What breeds am I dealing with?" Harry asked, as they moved toward the circle of dragons.

"Well, there's; All four dragons that were here last year, Antipodean Opaleye, Hebridean Black, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Ukranian Ironbelly, and an old friend," Charlie said, pointing out each of the dragons, finishing on the smallest of the ten, which was lying closely beside the Horntail.

"Is that a Norwegian Ridgeback?" Ginny asked, and the memory erupted into the forefront of Harry's mind.

"Norbert?" He looked in confusion at the large dragon, which had only been born five years before.

"Norberta, and she certainly grew up quickly," Bill laughed. "She's taken the interest of your old friend the Horntail."

"I thought it died during the chase?" Harry asked, stopping in the middle of the circle, feeling ten pairs of reptilian eyes staring at him.

"He's a tough bastard, he survived, but was very enraged at us," Charlie said, backing away from the Horntail, which growled at them.

虯 _You are lucky that we need you meat-bag, otherwise I'd take great pleasure in turning you to ash._ 虯 something growled, and Harry quickly realised he could understand the Horntail.

"Wait! Why could I understand them?" Ginny exclaimed, looking at her brothers, then at Harry for answers.

"You speak Draconic?" Charlie asked, completely dumbfounded. "How?"

"Hippolyta, she's certainly full of surprises," Harry sighed. "One of my bondmates, she was incredibly talented."

"I can see why you like him, he knows more than he lets on," Charlie laughed. "If I were a girl I'd certainly spread my legs for him!"

"Charlie!" Ginny squeaked, her cheeks glowing red.

"Anyway, let's focus on the here and now." Harry coughed.

"Indeed. So you can understand it, but can you speak it?" Bill chided.

"I don't think we'll need to," Harry said, looking around at the dragons, who seemed rather impatient. "I think that you may leave us to conduct our business in private gentlemen, we won't be long."

"Alright, but we'll watch for any signs of trouble," Bill said slowly, before he and his brother left the circle of dragons.

虯 _So, you're the famous Lord of Hogwarts, who lead the battle the other night?_ 虯 The Horntail growled angrily. 虯 _Just my luck_ 虯

虯 _I remember you, Harry Potter, you were there when I hatched, you are a friend of Hagrid_ 虯 Norberta seemed to smile at him, but this statement seemed to anger the Horntail even more.

虯 _You know this meat-bag? You know he nearly killed me last year!_ 虯 the Horntail roared.

虯 _He was there when I hatched, and as I understand it, it is your own fault you nearly died_. 虯 Norberta replied.

"I tell you what, Ginny, please step back" Harry sighed, gently nudging his bondmate away. "If you want to kill me so bad, take your best shot!"

Ginny hurried toward Norberta, figuring her to be the safest dragon to hide beside, as the Horntail stood up and stretched its limbs.

虯 _You want death so willingly?_ 虯 the Horntail smiled, its chest glowing as it summoned fire. 虯 _Then burn!_ 虯

Harry was incinerated by the dragon fire, a slight smile on his face, before the flames engulfed his body. When the fire died, Harry's burned remains hit the floor, and Bill and Charlie hurried over.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked, as Harry's body turned into a pile of ash.

' _What the hell happened to Harry?'_  Hermione yelled at Ginny over the link.

"The Horntail wanted to kill him, so Harry let him," Ginny smiled, walking over to the pile of ash that used to be Harry. "He knows what he's doing."

"He  _knew,_  didn't help…" Charlie began, but Harry stood up, and dusted himself off.

虯 _Impossible!_ 虯 The Horntail roared in frustration. 虯 _How are you still alive?_ 虯

"Oh I did die, that I can assure you, but as I said, my Hippolyta was full of surprises," Harry smiled. "Now that you've got your revenge, why did you want to see me?"

虯 _We require land…_ 虯 the Ironbelly answered, Harry turned to face him, and immediately felt more scared of it than the Horntail.

"If you need land to live, I must say that my grounds are a little crowded now," he chuckled.

虯 _Not for us, but for our eggs._ 虯 Norberta said softly. 虯 _We believe that this school is a perfect place for our young to grow, and the students can learn and interact with our kind in a safe environment._ 虯

"I must say it makes sense, and I'm sure Hagrid will love raising dragons as part of his job," Harry pondered aloud. "But there needs to be a limit, too many young dragons will affect the Hogwarts ecosystem, as well as the surrounding lands."

虯 _We understand Lord Potter_ , 虯 the Welsh Green spoke up. 虯 _Obviously we wouldn't expect you to care for all our eggs, only a fraction._ 虯

"Any specific kin?" Ginny asked, and all the dragons looked at Norberta.

虯 _Mine, Harry, and possibly the Hebredian eggs as well, as this castle is local to their territory_ , 虯 Norberta growled.

"Oh I'm definitely sure Hagrid will love looking after your eggs Norberta," Ginny giggled.

"And this is acceptable with me, they can be raised by Hagrid at his hut, and the older students can help where needed." Harry added. "Might I ask something?"

虯 _That would depend on what you want to ask_ 虯 The Ironbelly rumbled.

虯 _Draco be nice!_ 虯 Norberta snarled.

虯 _I am being nice, but my kind have suffered at human hands for centuries, so I am weary when one asks for a favour!_ 虯 the Ironbelly roared.

"Are there other Ironbelly dragons, or have…" Ginny asked, but Draco roared.

虯 _I am the last one!_ 虯 he snarled. 虯 _Your kind hunted mine to the brink of extinction!_ 虯

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but as you've seen I'm not like most humans," Harry bowed to the largest dragon. "If you don't trust us, you are welcome to build a nest here and watch over your kins' eggs."

虯 _If Norberta trusts you, then I will trust her judgement, but be warned human, if you try anything, it will take more than regenerative abilities to stop me from making you suffer!_ 虯 Draco growled, before taking flight, followed by the other dragons who had remained quiet.

"Don't mind him, he's always been angry at us," Bill said apologetically.

"I can understand why." Ginny said quickly.

虯 _What do you want to ask?_ 虯 Norberta growled.

"Why did you come to our aid?" He quickly asked.

"A few days ago, several death eaters came to the sanctuary, pretty much demanded they help destroy the castle and your forces." Charlie answered. "The dragons reacted as you'd expect, they barbequed the death eaters, and vowed to kill those who would put themselves above all dragons."

"Like I told Dumbledore, Voldemort's rage always worked against him, he demanded the dragons destroy me, and instead they helped destroy him." Harry said to Ginny, who nodded eagerly.

"That much is clear, only an idiot demands that a dragon do his bidding, they haven't been controlled by man for centuries." Charlie said proudly. "We work with them, though like every relationship, there are fights." Charlie pointed to the scars on his hands and face. "The Horntail is especially irritable."

"Indeed." Harry smiled. "Well, I believe that concludes our business."

"I think we'll station a member of our staff to watch over the eggs for you, and we'll work in partnership with Hagrid." Bill said quickly, as the remaining dragons, except Norberta, took off and flew south.

"Excellent" Harry said, shaking Bill's hand.

"Norbert?" a voice called, they turned and saw Hagrid hurrying on to the pitch.

虯 _Hagrid!_ 虯 Norberta roared, quickly getting to her feet and moving toward Hagrid, forcing Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie to dive out of the way.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Harry said, watching as Hagrid struggled to hug the Norwegian Ridgeback, which dwarfed the half-giant in size.

"Indeed, good day Lord Potter, we look forward to working closely with you over the next few years," Charlie said, shaking Harry's hand.

"But a similar warning, hurt our sister, and we'll feed you to the Horntail" Bill said flatly, before shaking Harry's hand with a smile. "Have a nice day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated Ginny back to the Founders Wing, and gave her a quick kiss as they parted. His next task involved grabbing an unsuspecting Luna, and apparating away. He briefly appeared in the greenhouses, where he grabbed some Gillyweed, and then took her to the shore of the lake.

"Why are we here? Master?" she asked nervously.

"You know why Luna Potter-Lovegood!" he said sharply, anger flaring and making Luna back away looking scared. "You Rosie, Gabby and Tori tried to keep the truth hidden from me, but I know everything. When were you going to tell me that Umbitch was still alive?"

"I'm sorry master, we knew how much she got under your skin, we were just trying to protect you," Luna pleaded, dropping to her knees and looking up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't punish me!"

"I know you had good intentions Luna, but I need to know if someone like  _her_ was still alive, and a threat to my position." Harry sighed, helping her to her feet again. "And normally such defiance would require punishment, but I think your handling of the threat was very clever."

She was about to respond, but he pulled her into a passionate kiss, that as usual made all her limbs grow weak. Had it not been for his arm around her waist, she'd have easily swooned.

"Now, let's go make sure the bitch is settled in her new home," Harry said with a malevolent grin, before handing her some gillyweed, and swallowing a handful himself.

They dived under the water, and swam as their bodies shifted to the underwater environment, as they had both experienced gillyweed's effects before. They quickly reached the Merpeople village, the border was lined with tied down corpses of the giants, and Harry identified Lavender's claw marks on the biggest one.

"Welcome my lord," Murcus hissed, as they reached the centre of the village, in front of a ruined church. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"My dear Luna gave you a very valuable guest to take care of," Harry smiled, managing to tread water. "I just came to make sure she's comfortable."

Murcus smiled and gestured toward the church, where the doors were locked, the windows glowing slightly, and a visible air bubble covering the holes in the church's roof.

"We made sure she'd be in a familiar environment," Murcus smiled. "The air cycles every so often, and she knows if she tries to leave, she'll drown before she reaches the surface."

"What are you feeding her?" Luna asked.

"Grindylow" a guard said simply. "Anything else would be a privilege for someone like her."

"May I?" Harry gestured to the church, and Murcus nodded.

He swam over to the church, and the doors were opened by the guards as he approached. He floated just outside the bubble, seeing the haggard looking Umbridge inside.

"Who's there?" she asked, still trying to sound confident. "Ah Lord Potter, come to gloat? Or are you going to get your revenge and finish me off."

"Revenge would be making you suffer down here, at the mercy of those you deem lesser than you." Harry said coldly. "And I'm merely making sure that you are going to suffer here, with no Ministry, no Voldemort, no pureblood snobs to save you."

"Someone will find me here Potter!" she snarled.

"No one but me and my harem know you're down here, to the world you died back in December," Harry smiled. "And none of Voldemort's followers survived the battle. The giants, Acromantula, Dementors and all death eaters perished in the battle. But, as you told my Rosie, you struck out, so no one knows you're alive at all."

"Word will get out!" she yelled.

"When Rita Skeeter is in my harem, the publisher of the Quibbler's daughter is in my harem," he gestured to Luna who bowed. "And the Minister of Magic's neice is a member of my harem? You will stay down here until Murcus decides your punishment is done, and then your fate will be decided from there."

"Bastard!" she yelled as the doors shut on her.

"Anything else my lord, or were you just here for the virgin?" Murcus asked, swimming up behind him.

"Well, I've suggested a mass Viking burial for the dead defenders of the school, so I thought you'd need a heads up in case it goes ahead." He said quickly.

"We'll not interfere if it happens, as long as they don't float over our home," Murcus said solemnly. "Then we'll act accordingly."

"Of course, I'll make sure you're informed before it happens," Luna said brightly.

"And please do keep us informed of her progress, especially  _if_ she breaks out," Harry said, gesturing to the sunken church. "Or you get tired of punishing the Grindylows by feeding them to her." Murcus chuckled at the thought.

"Good day my lord," Murcus bowed, before Harry and Luna apparated away, their watery features had begun to fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, they're ready to give you their verdict," Cissa said proudly as he appeared in the middle of the Founders Wing with Luna, spluttering and still soaking wet.

"Give me a moment," He coughed, his witches using drying charms, and helped him find his feet again. "Alright, let's go see what's happening this month?"

He led his harem back to the Great Hall, where he found the people waiting for him. His harem took their seats around the teacher's table, whilst Harry stood behind the podium.

"I understand you've made a decision regarding the dearly beloved," Harry said loudly, ensuring everyone could hear him.

"We have, and we agree that a Viking funeral would be a good send off, so long as you do erect a monument in the courtyard as a memorial." An Auror spoke up.

"I understand, would you agree that we should carry out tonight?" Harry said slowly, seeing a sea of nodding heads. "Well, I'll leave it to you to move your loved ones to the shores of the lake, before sunset tonight."

Harry turned and was met with Hermione's teary eyes, he hugged her, and she held him tightly as she broke into fresh crying.

"We'll make sure he gets a proper send off." He said softly, seeing Emma quickly hurry over and join their hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and his harem stood at the lake's edge, among over a couple hundred other figures dressed in funerary robes, with an equal amount of boats bobbing in the water before them. Hippolyta had been left in the Hospital Wing, as the Veela requested a seperate ceremony for her.

"Do you want to do the honours Harry?" Dumbledore asked, but Harry shook his head, as he was focused on comforting Hermione and Emma.

"I think you should professor," he said, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled.

He stepped forward, and everyone turned to look at him. He began speaking a traditional Christian funerary speech, which no one seemed to mind, as it seemed perfect for the occasion. As he reached the key line, he waved his hands and the boats began to sail away.

"Unto the almighty we commend the souls of our dearly departed, and we commit their bodies to the ground they defended. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in sure and certain hope of the resurrection unto eternal life, through our almighty;" Dumbledore said, raising his hands to the sky.

Harry saw wands raise, and small fireballs shot out from them, igniting the boats. Hermione raised a shaky hand, which he supported, before she fired off a fireball, which set Jim's boat ablaze, as Dumbledore lowered his hands and turned to face them.

"We will never forget their sacrifice, for it has shaped the world we now live in, without evil like Voldemort, and the threat he posed to all of us." Dumbledore said. "May we find peace in this new world, which we are forever in their debt for. Amen."

"Amen." The crowd said in unison, before dispersing in all directions, with some staying to watch the boats sail away.

Harry held Hermione by the waist, and had an arm around Emma's shoulder for comfort, as he led them and his harem back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the Founders Wing, Emma sat down on the sofa, as the harem moved to the bedroom.

"I think I'll sleep here for tonight Harry, not sure I want to go back to Potter Manor just yet." Emma said weakly, moving to lie down, but Harry stopped her.

"Not tonight Emma, the last thing you need is to be alone," he said softly, encouraging her to stand up again. "Come with me."

"Harry I really don't think that…" she began to protest, but he put a finger over her lips and she fell silent.

"You need company, just share our bed, that's all I ask." He said softly, as the other witches gently tugged Emma on to the bed. "I'm not going to try anything; I'm not at all in the mood."

Emma was quickly surrounded by Harry's witches, with Hermione receiving equal amounts of attention, as they were coaxed into settling down amongst his harem.

"Just for tonight Harry," Emma said, trying to protest this action, but secretly loving the feeling of security and comfort being given off by the witches' tender embrace.

"It will just be until you're back on your feet Emma. No more, no less." Harry said, as he settled down in the middle of the mass of witches. "For Jim, may he rest in peace." He murmured.

"May he rest in peace!" was the unanimous reply.


	40. Lords, Ladies and Concubines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of his marriage to Hermione are laid out and he sees why the Hallows make him the master of death

Chapter XL: Lord, Ladies and Concubines.

The day after the mass viking-style funeral on the Black Lake, Harry once again sat at Hippolyta's bedside, staring at her still form.

"My lord?" Circe asked cautiously, as the Veela Matriarchs and Dumbledore flanked her. "We were wondering when her majesty is going to be laid to rest?"

Before Harry could give a response, a shadow crossed their faces. They looked up to see Fawkes flying in through the open window, as the sun began to set. The phoenix circled over them, before landing at the foot of Hippolyta's bed, looking in confusion at the Veela queen's motionless body.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked Dumbledore, as Fawkes moved up to stand by Hippolyta's head.

"I think that Fawkes has more secrets than either of us," Albus smiled, watching as the phoenix glowed brightly, making Hippolyta's body glow as well.

Despite wanting to stay at her bedside, Circe urged him to move away. He silently prayed that whatever Dumbledore's phoenix was doing, would work. There were several tense minutes, as all eyes watched for signs of life in the Veela queen.

"You may want to stay back Harry Potter," a voice said, as the Founders floated into the room.

Harry stood with the Matriarchs as Hippolyta's body burst into flames, burning brighter than the setting sun and illuminating the entire room. When the flames died, the ashes were blown away by a slight breeze, revealing a younger, skinnier Hippolyta, her hair shining like pure gold, her skin glistening and rosy pink.

"Incroyable," the matriarchs said in unison said in unison, before all looking at Harry in confusion.

"You said it, not Fleur." He said defensively.

Harry held his breath until he saw Hippolyta take her first breaths, and slowly open her eyes to the setting sunlight. She immediately connected with Harry's teary green eyes, and her smile illuminated the sorrow that had filled his soul at her and Jim's deaths.

"Master," she breathed, before he hurried to her side and helped her to sit up in bed. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"We won, but also lost." Harry said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Voldemort and all his followers are dead, but Jim was caught in the conflict, he died from his injuries."

"I hope that mistress is okay," Lyta said softly. "Circe, my Matriarchs! It's good to see you again!"

"You too your majesty," Circe smiled, as the Matriarchs all bowed to her. "We were greatly saddened by your loss. May I enquire as to how you have returned to us?"

Hippolyta looked around and her smile widened at seeing Fawkes resting on her arm.

"You just couldn't let me die, could you? Thank you my old friend." She said softly, Fawkes seemed to smile, and bow to her.

"Is Fawkes the Phoenix king that gave you immortality all those years ago?" Harry asked, as Hippolyta caressed the bird's red and gold feathers.

"No, the phoenix king gave his life to bless me," she gently caressed Fawkes' neck, and the bird settled between her right arm and hip. "Fawkes is one of his sons; I remember when he was born."

"So he's slightly younger than you?" He asked, curious about the relation between the queen of the Veela and the headmaster's pet.

"I'm not sure; he could be a descendant of him for all I know." Hippolyta giggled, before Fawkes chirped a few times. "Really? Well, it's nice to see you looking so healthy."

"What's he saying?" Circe asked slowly, standing on the opposite side of the bed to Harry.

"He just told me he IS the son of the phoenix king, and he remembers me when I was still in my first cycle, unaware of my rebirth gift." She replied.

"Praise the Phoenix King!" Circe said softly, stroking Fawkes' feathers. "His kin follow his example and have saved you from death's embrace!"

"Indeed, leave me please," Hippolyta smiled, before yawning. "Despite being dead for..." she looked at Harry.

"Three days," he said softly.

"Three days... I am tired, leave me to rest and tell my people that their queen lives!" Lyta said proudly, slipping back into her covers, with Fawkes nestled with her.

"What should we tell them?" Circe asked Harry as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I think you should tell them the truth, that Lyta was killed by Voldemort, but the heir of the Phoenix King breathed life into her again." Harry smiled. "I'm sure they will understand, afterall, I know that the tales of Hippolyta's immortality are legend among the Veela."

"Indeed they are," Circe chuckled. "Thank you my lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of May was defined by mixed emotions, as there was a relaxed mood from the war finally being over, but the scarred castle, and fresh memories of the recent carnage and loss, frequently shattered the jovial atmosphere. Before the end of the month, Harry called everyone who was still living in the castle, which was now mainly the students and Veela, to the courtyard, where a large object was covered by a thick cloth.

"I have asked you all here, because I have fulfilled my promise to you," Harry said loudly. "I commissioned a memorial to those who died defending freedom and equality, and it will remain here, so no one forgets their sacrifice."

He paused before continuing his speech.

"I present the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial," he said proudly, before waving his wand, and making the cloth disappear.

The memorial was made from the same stone as the castle, and had been carved into a floating obelisk, with the names of the dead covering all four sides, plus a small inscription at the base.

' _These heroes gave their lives for equality and freedom from persecution, may their sacrifice never be forgotten.'_

As the families approached the stone, looking for the name of those they lost, small flowers opened beside the names of those who had loved ones in the vicinity of the obelisk.

"Thank you my lord," Mr Vane said weakly, holding his wife close to him.

Harry had included Romilda's name, he felt that he owed her that much. He had also asked that a similar monument be erected in the Ministry, commemorating the muggles who had been killed by Voldemort's followers.

"A reminder of why we continue to uphold good, and destroy evil." Amelia had said at its unveiling, to which she had recieved thunderous applause and a massive popularity boost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts' term ended in early July, Harry took his harem back to Potter Manor, with Hippolyta asking the matriarchs to contact her if she was needed.

"Welcome to Potter Manor!" he said proudly, as they filed through the portal-portrait, into the manor's living room. "Welcome to your new home."

"It's nice to be here master," Hippolyta said softly, looking around in awe, as everyone else headed straight toward the rear of the property. "Care to give me a quick tour?"

"Certainly my dear, everyone else clearly wants to enjoy the pool," Harry said politely, as she looped arms with him. "We still have to decide where you're sleeping."

"Is it not with you master?" she asked innocently, as he showed her around the ground floor.

"No, that's Hermione's privilege as the alpha, you'll be in a room with the others," he chuckled. "I'm thinking Fleur and Gabby."

"All your Veela in one place, sounds idyllic master." She purred. "You can put me wherever you want master."

"Why so malleable all of a sudden?" he asked, as they slowly walked upstairs. "You were quite resistant to me using you back in December, what's changed?"

"I got to know you better, I bonded with you, and I… died and came back," she said softly.

"You've died hundreds of times," he chuckled.

"There's a difference between death and rebirth, I'd never been dead like that before," she said quickly. "It changed my perspective greatly, but more than anything I know I want to be yours for however long we live, so I don't care what you do as long as you love me."

"Of course I love you," he smiled, pulling her into a powerful embrace and passionate kiss.

"Gabby was right, your kisses do make me feel all warm inside," she giggled. "Now then master, show me this pool."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him back downstairs and out into the back garden, where the rest of the harem were relaxing in the pool, all completely naked.

"Mind if we join you?" Lyta purred.

"Not dressed like that my dear, you'll have to correct that before joining us," Hermione growled.

Hippolyta beamed, and made a show of undressing before them, teasing every inch of gorgeous pink flesh, to the cat calls and whistles of the other witches. Once she had completely disrobed, she slipped into the warm water, and joined the others, as Harry followed suit.

"You've certainly adjusted to this lifestyle quickly your majesty," Fleur said softly, as Hippolyta played water polo with the others.

"Please call me Hippolyta, or as master calls me; Lyta, we are all equal under him." Lyta giggled.

"Just remember I'm your alpha!" Hermione chided.

"How can I forget," she purred, pressing her back against Hermione, feeling the alpha wrap her arms around her, and clasp her firm breasts. "Oh mistress!"

"You are quite unique Lyta my dear," Hermione whispered in the Veela queen's ear. "You've a body like us teenage witches, the age of an immortal, and the breasts to match Harry's mature witches."

"Thank you mistress, I aim to please" she purred, before diving under, and dragging Hermione with her.

When they surfaced, the atmosphere descended into a chaotic splash fight, which Harry quickly withdrew from.

"Ahem," a voice said, and the fighting stopped, everyone turned to see a familiar goblin in a suit, standing by the edge of the pool. "Afternoon my lord, there are some matters I wish to discuss."

Harry waved his hand and the surface of the pool was quickly covered in bubbles, hiding their more intimate areas.

"Of course Ragnok, I'll join you momentarily," Harry said quickly, summoning a towel to the edge of the pool.

"I also require Miss Granger-Ravenclaw and her majesty's presence as well," Ragnok said, before walking into the mansion.

"I wonder what this could be about." Cissa pondered.

"Probably more legal bullshit" Trixie said flatly.

"Ssh, you must remain calm now Trixie, for your child's sake," her sister said softly, a hand on Bellatrix's bump. "Stress is not good for them."

"Thanks Cissy," Trixie smiled, before hugging her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Potter, I'm just here to update you about your inheritances and entitlements, in light of your most recent… merger." Ragnok said matter-of-factly, his beady eyes darting to Hippolyta.

"No need to be so coy my dear, I have bound myself to my lord, and this has likely got some ramifications." Lyta smiled.

"Indeed," Ragnok said flatly. "As you are now, by technicality, married to the queen of the Veela, your entitlements have grown considerably."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Is Harry now the King of the Veela?"

"Not quite, officially he'll be King Consort of the Veela, meaning he'll only have the title, whilst Hippolyta retains all power over her people."

"Huh, I thought there'd be some rule where Harry got all the power," Hermione mused.

"The Veela are different to normal social rules my dear, the women hold all power, even when there was a majority of male Veela, the women were still in charge." Lyta explained. "I never thought I'd ever have a king, so I don't care if he's just seen as King Consort, to me he is my king."

"Thank you Lyta" Harry said softly, before kissing her on the temple. "Is there any other matters regarding her royalties?"

"Apart from the fact she cannot be given one of your ladyships, and the requirement to father a child with her before you marry Miss Granger-Ravenclaw…" Ragnok smiled, but Harry cut him off.

"What?" Harry spluttered.

"I was afraid there'd be a clause like this," Hippolyta sighed.

"So I can't marry Hermione until she gives birth?" he asked.

"No, she need only be pregnant on your wedding day for the clause to be met." Ragnok smiled. "Basically it's a simple act of consummation, and ensures an heir to the throne."

"Heir? Hippolyta is pretty much immortal," Hermione said abruptly.

"We do not know that, the Phoenix King left no information on his blessing's limits," Lyta said quickly in response to the outburst. "It's clear that it did not extend to surviving death, so it may not last forever. It might also have ended when I died, and Fawkes only brought me back for one last lifespan."

"Indeed." Ragnok said matter-of-factly, "Plus, if you are immortal, the heir will allow you to step down into a more private life, allowing your lineage to continue ruling in your name."

"Like my matriarchs!" Lyta beamed. "They're all descended from my closest friends back when we were the Amazons, but they did die, instead of retiring."

"Does this apply to my lordships?" Harry asked, as the thought had dawned upon him.

"Yes, if the queen's immortality applies to you and your harem, you will need to pass on your respective titles to your heirs, as remaining Lord of Hogwarts forever may not be an option."

"There are an awful lot of unknowns here; it's not that comforting to me," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry for causing such inconveniences mistress," Lyta bowed her head slightly.

"Don't be, we'll deal with it in time," Harry smiled. "Ragnok, I think we've agreed who is getting our titles."

"Excellent. Please tell me them in this order, so I can record it here. This will be made official when you two tie the knot." Ragnok stated, pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"We decided upon; Narcissa as Lady Slytherin, Fleur as Lady Peverell, Susan as Hufflepuff, Angelina as Gryffindor, Luna as Ravenclaw." Harry listed the decisions he and Hermione had made on Valentine's Day.

"What about Lady Gaunt?" Ragnok asked. "With Lord Voldemort dead, you've won his last title, much like Slytherin."

"Pansy, Voldemort wiped out her family; so her receiving his last title is a final piece of revenge." Harry said without needing to think about it for long.

"A wise decision my lord," Hippolyta smiled softly.

"Indeed. I also believe these choices are wisely done." Ragnok smiled as he scribed down the names beside the different titles.

"Are there any other matters we need to attend to?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Only one more matter, a date for your wedding." Ragnok smiled, pulling another sheet of parchment from his case, which Harry recognised as an incomplete wedding certificate.

"Do we need to decide that now?" Hermione said nervously.

"Well you said you would think about it back in December, it is now June." Ragnok said bluntly. "I'd say you'd need a date by now. If I had to suggest a date, I'd say late August."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and seemed to silently agree with this.

"Okay then, final day of August?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Is that good for you Ragnok?"

"I'd say so, your status after the war should make organising it incredibly easy, everyone would bend over backwards to be a part of your wedding, even if it's cleaning up the following day." Ragnok grinned. "Witches and wizards are fickle that way, you and your women not included."

"I admire your honesty," Harry chuckled. "Well, we best tell the others, so we can begin organising one hell of a complicated wedding."

"Not necessarily my lord, it's simply you and Miss Granger-Ravenclaw marrying each other, everything else is bound under that." Ragnok smiled, slipping his papers back into his briefcase. "Just remember the one clause that I've mentioned today, everything else is standard wedding preparations."

"Right," Hermione said brightly.

"One quick question, what would you estimate is my wealth now that Hippolyta is in my harem? I remember it was over twenty billion before, I'm curious what it is now." Harry asked.

"Her majesty's wealth has never been counted, and has built up over three thousand years, making it even older than Gringotts." Ragnok chuckled. "I'm afraid that in order to count it would be an undertaking that would take years for my people to complete. But I think it is safe to assume that there is no equal to you now, in terms of both wealth and intelligence, anywhere on the planet."

"Incroyable!" Harry, Hermione and Hippolyta said in unison, before looking at each other, that word was seriously infectious.

"Good day my lord, hope there's no further complications before August," Ragnok said, bowing to Harry and Hermione, who bowed back.

"Good day Ragnok," Harry smiled, shaking the Goblin's hand, before he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about master?" Tori asked, as the trio returned to the pool and stripped off before joining them.

"Oh just minor bits of business that needed to be taken care of;" Harry said nonchalantly. "Who's getting what titles, requirements of bonding with Lyta, and deciding on a date for our wedding."

The harem was stunned into silence, which surprised Harry. He'd expected squeals of excitement and a never-ending stream of questions, but they'd been stunned into complete silence.

"When's the big day?" Emma asked, joining them in the pool wearing nothing like they were.

"End of August," Hermione said, before she was hugged by her excited mother.

"I'm so excited you've got a date set," Emma said jovially, proceeding to hug Harry from behind, and then pulling back.

"Ragnok thinks people will bend over backwards to help with the preparations," Harry sighed. "That could mean the best wedding possible."

"Of course zey'd do anything for ze man-who-won," Fleur said seductively.

"But that doesn't mean it should be outlandish and extravagant, that's not your way master," Ginny added.

"Something simple will be enough for me," Hermione said quickly, before kissing Harry on the cheek. He had fallen silent, because an incredibly attractive, yet outlandish idea had formed in his mind.

"Master, is something wrong?" Lavender asked cautiously.

"I… I was thinking… wondering, if we could hold the wedding in… Godric's Hollow." Harry said cautiously, suddenly feeling nervous, but he had no idea why.

"May I ask why?" Emma quickly asked.

"It's where master's parents are buried," Luna said quickly, without thinking. "And its where they died."

"Why there?" Hermione asked.

"I… don't want to always associate the place with dark memories, especially with Riddle finally dead and gone from the world." He replied. "Plus it's a small Wizarding town, named after one of my ancestors, which would make it rather perfect for our wedding."

"If you want a connection to our ancestors, why not hold it in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade?" Cissa asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is still being repaired, and Hogsmeade is being rebuilt," Rosie said bluntly. "That hardly makes them ideal wedding venues."

"Are zere any ozer locations tied to your ancestry master?" Gabby asked.

"Well, where they were born and grew up is completely unknown," Hermione said, as if she'd given this possibility a great deal of thought. "And there are not many other prominent locations tied to the Founders."

"Plus, Godric's Hollow is a small wizard community, meaning far less hassle to organise a wedding there than in a muggle-dominated community." Daphne said quickly. "Master has a wise idea, even if it's fuelled by emotions, the place where Voldemort tried to kill him is by all definitions, perfect."

"I agree mistress," most of the harem then said one after the other.

"It's perfect," Harry said, turning to look at Hermione and Emma, who then consulted each other quietly.

"Okay honey, we'll hold it in Godric's Hollow, and honeymoon at one of the abroad places you inherited." Hermione smiled, before sharing a passionate kiss with her fiancée.

"Mistress, what happens to us when you two are married?" Tori asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Most of you will be officially designated as 'concubines', but you are married to me because of the bond." Harry smiled. "And a few of you will be given mine and Hermione's titles, one title to each woman."

"Basically I can't keep Ravenclaw and become Lady Potter, so one of you will become Lady Ravenclaw." Hermione explained, seeing several confused looks. "There'll also be a Lady Peverell, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Slytherin and a Lady Gaunt, shared out to those who we've deemed worthy…"

"But that doesn't mean we have favourites, you're all equal in my eyes, and I love you all the same." Harry said quickly. "And Hippolyta is a slight exception, I'll be her King Consort, and she cannot receive one of my titles."

"So, who's getting what titles?" Tracey asked eagerly.

"And does it affect our family names?" Susan added.

"No, you keep your family names, but will be known publically by the title," Emma said, surprising everyone. "I've had time to learn about your customs, plus Ragnok made good conversation in learning more about your world."

"Basically those of you with titles would be known as, for example; Hermione Potter, Lady Potter." Harry said, getting the conversation back on track.

"So who's getting what titles master? Don't leave us in suspense!" Katie said angrily.

"Fleur will be Lady Peverell, Angelina will be Lady Gryffindor, Susan as Lady Hufflepuff," Harry stated, seeing smiles dawn on the three ladies' faces. "Cissa as Lady Slytherin, Pansy as Lady Gaunt, and Mione chose Luna to be Lady Ravenclaw."

"Thank you mistress," Luna beamed.

"Thank you master," the other chosen women said in unison.

"By ze way Lyta, in regards to your rebirths" Fleur asked. "What 'appened to make you live life like a phoenix?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask, it's my favourite memory of my childhood." Hippolyta smiled. "Way back during the Trojan war, when we Amazons were just mortal, female Greek warriors…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"My queen, why aren't we fighting?" a woman asked indignantly, before bowing as Hippolyta turned to address her, her bronze armour glinting in the sunlight._

_"We are here to remind them that we're unaligned and able to help, if they want us" she asked, looking over her amassed army encampment, seeing that all was well._

_"But we're the best warriors in the world!" the messenger said quickly. "We could beat both armies with ease."_

_"Pride always leads to a fall, do not let our abilities cloud reality," Hippolyta said sternly._

_"For such a young queen, you certainly sound like your mother!" the soldier said bluntly, before storming off._

_Hippolyta sighed, and spotted a disturbance among her women. She hurried to the commotion, and saw several armoured warriors clamouring around a bleeding red and gold bird, the likes of which she had never seen before._

_"What happened?" She demanded; all the Amazons stood to attention and parted for her, revealing the bird had an arrow embedded in its side._

_"One of the Greeks shot this bird out of the sky, it landed outside our camp your majesty." A woman reported, as Hippolyta gently picked up the stricken bird. "We were baffled by its species."_

_"Any details on the Greek that shot it?" she asked quickly._

_"No ma'am, looked like every other Greek, the bow looked like it was made from animal horn, maybe a goat or an Ibex." Another Amazon reported._

_"Get the bandages, I'm not letting such a rare specimen die to a Greek's obsession with hunting," Hippolyta growled._

_She was quickly provided with a table, bandages and small pieces of wood._

_"What are you little one?" she asked, as she gently removed the arrow and cast it aside, before pressing a cloth to the gaping wound. "You're not native to Greece, where'd you come from?"_

_The bird tilted its head at her, before drifting into an unconscious state._

_"Oh no!" she cried, before hurrying to stop the bleeding. "Someone get a healer, I need help here!"_

_Several amazons, dressed in white robes hurried to her side, and talked her through what she needed to do, seeing that she wanted to save the bird herself. Once they had helped her stop the bleeding, and sew up the wound, she carefully fashioned a splint, as the arrow had partially damaged the bird's wing._

_"There, all done, thank you ladies," Hippolyta beamed, as the bird carefully regained its footing, and stood up on the table._

_"Our pleasure your majesty," the healers bowed, before leaving her alone with the bird._

_The bird hopped up on to her arm, and flashed gold, which sent a wave of warmth through her body._

_"What was that?" she asked aloud._

_"I have blessed you Hippolyta, as you saved my life" a voice said quietly. She looked around wildly, before staring in disbelief at the bird._

_"Did you just… talk?" she said quietly, slowly moving back to her tent, with the bird perched on her arm._

_"Yes, and I thank you for saving my life, I am forever in your debt." The bird cooed._

_"It was nothing, it was unfair of me to let you suffer," Hippolyta replied, as she entered her tent, quickly taking a seat on her bed. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"_

_"I am the Phoenix King, I have no other name," the bird seemed to smile at her. "We are both royalty to our own peoples."_

_"Phoenixes aren't real," she giggled. "They're a myth!"_

_"As are the Amazons to some," the phoenix chirped. "Yet here we both are. There is a whole world that is hidden from the mortals."_

_"Aren't I a mortal?" she asked. "Why am I…"_

_"You saved my life, and I am in your debt, so I have to introduce you to this world one way or another my queen," the bird cut her off. "For someone so young, you are wise beyond your years."_

_"Mother made sure I was raised to be a queen. I wasn't supposed to take the throne yet, but those Greeks raped her for no reason, and she never recovered from the shame," Hippolyta clenched her fists at the memory. "She died a broken woman."_

_"I feel that will be omitted from the histories, but your people will become legends, and an ideal many will strive for." The phoenix smiled at her._

_"I'm sure you'll live to see it, and still be around when I'm part of the legend," she blushed._

_"Maybe," the bird pondered, before carefully climbing up to her shoulder._

_"What are you doing your majesty?" she asked, trying not to giggle from his ticklish claws._

_"Seek out the Sirens, your people's future lies with them," the phoenix said, before bursting into flames, taking her with him._

_The tent glowed brightly, and when it faded, Hippolyta looked around, seeing the wooden splints on the bed beside her, but no sign of the bird._

_"My queen!" her guards rushed into the room, weapons drawn. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know," she said bewildered, before a thought crossed her mind. "Search where they found the bird, then send word for everyone to pack up."_

_"My queen?" the guards asked, confused by her orders._

_"Do it!" she ordered. "The gods want us to find the Sirens, and I fear that the bird wasn't alone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My guards found the king's eggs, and I kept them safe, as we searched for the Sirens." Hippolyta smiled, finishing her story. "We found them, and quickly bonded; creating the Veela we know and love today."

"So your people are more Veela than you?" Tracey asked. "Are you just an immortal Amazon?"

"Not quite my dear." She giggled. "Every time I'm reborn, my body evolves with my people. I believe that now I'm bonded with you, I've picked up some of your abilities."

"You hatched Fawkes?" Harry asked. "What happened to the Phoenix queen?"

"Oh yes master!" she smiled. "I'm like his adoptive mother, I watched him hatch, and mothered him as he grew up, before leaving the nest. I hadn't seen him in three thousand years, until I came to Hogwarts. As for the Phoenix queen, that blasted Greek had hit her with a fatal shot, we buried her remains."

"Fascinating," Cissa mused.

"Now then, before anything else happens regarding the wedding, you are going to take care of that clause in the contract" Hermione growled at Harry.

"Fine by me, but I'll decide who mother's my children next, Susan and Penny have waited long enough." Harry said defiantly. "So, if you two will please follow me, Lyta my dear, you'll be rewarded in time."

"I understand master; I don't want to rush into bearing your child because some contract." Lyta purred, quickly silencing Hermione with a kiss.

"Ladies, play nicely while we're gone," Harry said calmly as he got out of the pool, followed by Susan and Penny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving both women completely satisfied and impregnated in his bed, Harry slipped away and apparated to a small town that shone in the summer sunlight. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the high street, catching glances of people staring at him in surprise, but none approached.

' _Harry, where are you? What are you doing?'_ Hermione's voice asked in his head. ' _Why are you blocking me from apparating to you?'_

' _I just… I just need some time to myself, nothing's wrong I'd just like some private time.'_  He said reassuringly, though he could feel her concern like a cloak over him.

' _Okay Harry, I trust your judgement, just… don't be long, the others will start to panic if you're gone too long._ ' She replied, the feeling of concern quickly fading.

' _I won't Mione, I'll be home for dinner, I promise.'_  He said softly, before she cut off the conversation. ' _I'm sure whatever they're making will be excellent._ '

He stopped suddenly; something had caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head and felt the colour drain from his face, as he took in a sight that had lingered in his mind for nearly sixteen years. The skeletal remains of the cottage where Voldemort had failed to kill him, stood before Harry, overgrown and unkempt, his emotions conflicted between sorrow, joy and anger.

"I wondered when you'd return here," a familiar voice said suddenly. Harry wheeled around to find Dumbledore smiling at him.

"You knew I'd come here?" Harry asked, looking back at the ruined cottage. "How?"

"We are the sum of our memories, and yours are rooted here, when Riddle murdered your parents, and tried to kill you." Albus smiled, resting his arm on the fence. "Now that Riddle is dead, it seemed right for you to return here and seek closure for the event that started the war between you and him."

"You thought I'd need closure?" Harry asked, looking around at the now empty streets.

"Everyone needs closure for the loss of loved ones, but for you this is different," Albus explained. "Whenever the name Godric's Hollow is mentioned your thoughts flash to dark memories of pain and loss, now you can change that, and create a better memory to associate with this little town."

"So, that's why I asked Mione if we could have our wedding here?" He said nervously, Dumbledore just nodded. "Replace the dark memories with good ones instead." To which the headmaster nodded again. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"Similar reasons," Albus said quickly. "During the battle, me and Aberforth had a chance to work out our differences, and now we're back on speaking terms, as you would put it. Like you, I came here for closure."

"Closure? Here?" Harry asked, curious about the headmaster's dark secret.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who had a difficult childhood in this hamlet," Albus chuckled. "I'd recommend heading down there, you'll find the church and the graveyard there, might help get complete closure."

Harry turned to look down the street, and when he turned back, Dumbledore had vanished. He returned his hands to his pockets, and felt a small square stone in the bottom of the right pocket. He walked quickly toward the graveyard, not knowing why his pace was so urgent, he strode through the kissing gate and quickly found his parents' grave.

"Hey mum, dad. It's your son, Harry." He said nervously, in a voice only they would hear if they were standing a few feet in front of him.

He stared at the cold lettering on the grave, at the names of his parents and the date they had died, and his emotions resumed their war inside his mind. He waved a shaky wand-hand and a small bunch of roses grew out of the flower holder. He ran his fingers over the top of the headstone, stopping when his fingers brushed over something unusual.

At the point where the keystone would be in the arch, was a small, perfectly cut indentation. He cleared the moss away and saw it was diamond shaped, and designed for something specific to fit into it. His heart skipped a beat, and his hands fumbled for the Resurrection Stone, quickly pushing it into the dent, finding it a perfect fit.

"Harry…" a familiar voice said, before the ghosts of his parents rose up out of the ground, and stood before him.

"How?" he breathed.

"I don't know son, the Resurrection Stone's powers are completely unknown, and maybe in certain circumstances the ghosts can appear without a person needing to hold it." James smiled.

"So, you finally came to visit" Lily smiled. "You finally came home."

"Potter Manor is home now, I just… needed closure" Harry said quickly in response. "I…"

"Ssh." Lily said softly, putting a ghostly hand over his lips. "It is okay sweetie, Voldemort is dead; your life is your own now. You do not need to justify visiting our grave now that you're free from fearing him."

"I know, I just felt that I had to…" Harry said slowly, but the images of his parents faltered. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, do something son!" James said urgently, hugging his wife as their ghosts flickered in and out of existence.

Harry quickly walked around their ghosts and pointed his new wand at the stone atop the grave.

"Consano" he said without thinking, before a shockwave sent him falling backward.

He sat up and saw the ground under his parents' ghostly feet had split open and their ashes were rising up and bonding with them. He watched, completely stunned, as the grey dust floated up out of the ground, and formed inside the ghostly outlines of his mother, small bits of himself also breaking off from him, and attaching to the ghost of his mother, who was becoming more and more physical, whilst James faded away.


	41. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparations and resurrection questions

Chapter XLI: Something Old, Something New...

When the form of his mother had taken shape, her body fell to the floor motionless.

' _Mione… help!'_  he said weakly, getting to his feet and staring down at the impossible sight.

"Harry what's wrong… oh my god!" she exclaimed as she appeared beside him, quickly seeing his predicament. "Did you dig her up?"

No… I just… I was talking to my parents' ghosts and the image flickered, I cast a simple charm and this happened." He said quickly, completely panic stricken and confused.

Hermione spotted the stone on the gravestone, and the elder wand in his hands, and quickly put two and two together.

"Harry, I think you have just found out why the three Hallows combined make one the master of death," Hermione said quietly, grabbing the stone and pocketing it. "Hold on to her and we'll apparate her to the manor; it'll be safer to work things out there."

"What about the hole in the ground?" he asked, hugging the body of his father.

Hermione quickly sealed the hole and held Lily's body, before the both apparated back to Potter Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were met with panicked screams, as the harem reacted to the sudden appearance of a dead woman in the living room. Harry quickly managed to silence them with a charm, and lay his mother's body on one of the two couches.

"Master, what happened?" Astoria asked cautiously. "Why is your mother's body here?"

"The Hallows… but it looked like someone had planned for this to happen; there was a perfect indentation in their gravestone for the Resurrection stone." Hermione explained, checking Lily's pulse. "And it seems she's not dead, just comatose."

"Who would want to disturb the natural order?" Lyta said coldly, before a loud knock at the door caught them all off guard.

Harry went to answer, and found Dumbledore smiling cheerfully at him.

"I felt I should stop by, I saw you in the graveyard and thought it best to investigate." Albus said cheerfully, as Harry ushered him inside. "I think it prudent to ask why you dug up your mother's body, as that is not a suitable means of coping."

"I didn't dig her up… I just…" Harry stammered as Albus took in the still form of Lily Potter, lying peacefully on the sofa. "I used the stone on their grave and they appeared. When their spectral forms flickered I cast a simple  _consano_ charm, and… this happened."

"And I'm guessing you used the Elder Wand to cast this charm?" Albus asked, eyeing the wand lying on the coffee table.

"What of it?" Cissa asked, monitoring Lily's pulse. "Did you plan for this to happen?"

"Nothing of the sort my dear Potter-Black," Albus said defensively. "Whilst I will admit that I did request the indentation for the stone on their gravestone, I had absolutely no intention of this ever happening."

"Then how did THIS happen?" Harry nearly yelled at the old headmaster, who didn't seem surprised at the outburst.

"I can only speculate my lord," Albus said quickly.

"Then hurry up and speculate, Harry please calm down." Hermione said, ushering him into a chair with her, and quickly massaging his shoulders.

"If I were a betting man, I'd guess that the use of the stone connected to your parents' ghosts, combined with the Elder wand, somehow extended the charm to bring her back as well, though even that doesn't sound possible, and doesn't explain why it was just Lily who was brought back." Albus hypothesised. "Something else must have caused this; a simple charm used on the stone could not reform a person from their ashes."

"How is she?" Harry asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Her pulse are stable." Cissa said quickly.

Suddenly Lily took a deep breath in and sat up, looking around wildly. Everyone backed away, except for Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, who were more stunned than scared.

"Where am I?" Lily asked, looking around, before her face dropped at seeing Harry. "Harry?"

"It's me, mum, you're in Potter Manor." Harry said slowly. "You've somehow come back from the dead." Lily looked over and saw the absence of James' form on the other sofa.

"Where's James?" Lily asked slowly, as she sat up on the sofa.

"I guess it was too much to expect two miracles in one," Harry sighed.

"Fate and fortune are cruel mistresses master, as you said it was a gift to at least have your mother return from the grave." Lyta said soothingly in Harry's ear.

"I know Lyta, but now I have to my mother back from the dead, and no logical explanation for it." Harry sighed.

Harry and Hermione moved to sit with Lily.

"How are you doing mum?" Harry asked softly, as their eyes met.

"I'm fine Harry, just readjusting to being alive again." She smiled softly, cupping his cheek gently, seemingly amazed at being able to touch him again.

"How are you here?" Mione asked quickly. "If you don't mind my asking, coming back from the dead should be impossible."

"I'm not sure my dear," Lily smiled. "We had been watching Harry from a distance for years, but when we appeared to him over our grave, something was different."

"Please explain my dear; I'm personally fascinated by this." Albus said brightly, sitting opposite them. "What was different when you and Harry spoke at Godric's Hollow?"

"I felt closer to Harry than ever, I felt like I was a part of this world for the first time in nearly sixteen years." Lily beamed. "And then, the sensation faltered, and it felt like I was trapped in a vacuum, being pulled slowly away."

"And that was when I cast the charm…" Harry said slowly.

"And I was pulled back to the world of the living." Lily finished. "I felt nothing until my body slumped on the grass."

"Interesting, you felt something pulling you away, before Harry reversed it by accident, and brought you back to life." Albus smiled, his mind clearly racing at these ideas. "Do you have any ideas why you're here and James is not?"

"I know why," Harry said suddenly, surprising everyone. "Something you told me about in my first year, it's the only reason I can think of."

"Do you mean the protective bond which connects you two?" Albus asked and Harry nodded. "That's a very wise assumption, would you agree Lily?"

"Yes, it's the only reason that would bring me back without James," Lily said excitedly. "And I can't think of a more perfect time to come back from death, when the evil that killed me is dead, and my only child is getting married to the perfect woman."

Hermione went scarlet as Lily embraced her, and gave her a strong kiss on the forehead. Lily then got up and looked around, taking in everything with wonder.

"As my future daughter-in-law, care to show me around your house?" Lily said, extending a hand to Hermione. "And perhaps introduce me to my grandchildren."

"Okay," Hermione said cautiously, but was dragged away by a bizarrely energetic Lily.

"If I might offer a word of caution Harry," Albus said as they heard the two women moving quickly upstairs.

"Of course," Harry said warmly.

"Explaining how your mother came back from the dead is not something that should be done to those outside of your harem and the Order," Albus said cautiously. "This means that Lily's existence should be a secret."

"You mean she should go into hiding again?" Harry clarified.

"Yes." Albus said flatly. "I'm positive she will understand, and I'm sure she'd enjoy living here with Emma and your harem."

"Alright." Harry sighed, as Dumbledore stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To investigate this phenomenon," he replied. "You heard her; something was drawing her away, before she returned to the living. I have a feeling that this anomaly is also responsible for bringing only her back to life, and why James vanished."

"Please report back with anything you find, I want to know how this happened!" Harry said as he stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand, before the headmaster quickly left the manor.

Harry sat alone in the living room for several minutes, before Lily and Hermione returned, holding Godric and Rowena in their arms.

"Hey Harry, so Lily's chosen one of the spare rooms to settle in, and the children seem to love her already," Mione beamed. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Harry's rather sombre face.

"Dumbledore said it would be wise for mum to remain dead to the outside world, only those I trust should know about your existence." He said sternly. "Basically put you in hiding again, this time from the world."

"He does have a point my dear, if I need or want to get out, I can always use Polyjuice or simple glamour charms to disguise myself." Lily said softly. "Besides, this place is much more accomodating than that cottage, I'll enjoy hiding here."

"I suppose." Harry sighed.

"Well, not to divert the topic of conversation, but we have something important in our futures." Hermione said brightly. "We have a tonne of wedding preparations we've got to do."

"Ooh! When's the big day?" Lily asked, as the twins seemed to perk up in her arms.

"End of August" Hermione replied. "This means we have plenty of time to make all the preparations."

"Who's going to be your maid of honour and your best man?" Lily asked.

"I'm spoilt for choice!" Hermione said suddenly.

"I think Luna should be your maid of honour, as she's becoming Lady Ravenclaw." Harry said softly.

"Okay, that seems like a good idea Harry," Hermione beamed. "What about your best man. I'd say you can pick between Ron, who you haven't really spoken to all year, and Sirius."

"Master, might I make another suggestion?" Cissa asked nervously, peering into the room.

"Of course Cissa, what is it?" he replied, ushering to stand beside him. "Oh right. Mum this is Narcissa Black, mother of my eldest daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said brightly. "How is little Lilith?"

Her question was answered as Lilith crawled into the room, quickly moving toward them.

"She's doing wonderfully!" Cissa beamed at her daughter, who had stopped crawling, and was now using the coffee table to stand.

"Is she?" Hermione said cautiously, before Lilith stood, and cautiously took her first steps towards Harry.

"Good girl!" he said affectionately, as he picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy is very proud of you!"

Lilith giggled excitedly before staring at Lily.

"Hi Lilith, it's your grandmother, Lily" Lily said softly, as Hermione and Cissa gently held Godric and Rowena.

Lilith giggled and gestured for her wanting to be held by Lily, who happily held her one year old grandchild.

"Who did you think should be my best man Cissa?" Harry asked, remembering that she had a suggestion on the matter.

"Draco," she replied bluntly. "He's soon to be your son-in-law, and you have recently ended your petty quarrels, what better way to build bridges between you?"

"That sounds wonderful" Lily said enthusiastically. "But there's no rule saying you need one best man, plus you'll need groomsmen."

"That reminds me!" Hermione said suddenly, "Cissa… mum, could you give me and Harry a moment alone."

"Of course my dear," Lily said softly. "Cissa why don't you introduce me to the rest of Harry's women. Won't that be fun Lilith?"

Lilith giggled and the two women walked side by side, out of the room, toward the swimming pool.

"You never explained why Godric and Rowena are half Veela, and what these 'other' magical properties that they have are?"

"I think it's rather obvious why," Harry chuckled. "You were not only present when Fleur and Gabby healed my soul, but you also had sex with Fleur multiple times before and after the twins were conceived."

"And the other traits?" she pressed him for the rest of the information.

"Well whatever we share through the bond, and I'd guess they're going to be natural metamorphmagi, as Tonks did come inside you back in September."

"Do you think they'll be werewolves as well?" she quickly asked, and Harry shook his head.

"No, none of our children will be werewolves, unless I get Lav pregnant again." He smiled.

"Do you think she'll want to get pregnant if she's going to carry on that curse?" she quickly asked in response.

"That's up to her, but I think either way we can manage it," he said, hugging his fiancée. "We'll face any problem head on; all twenty six of us will stand united no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted both the preparations for the wedding, and obscuring Lily's existence proved rather easy to do. Harry let his women organise most of it, as three of them had prior experience with weddings, which left him with very little, except getting what he needed for the wedding. At the end of June, he, Draco and Sirius travelled to Madam Malkins to get their measurements done.

"I'm proud of you pup, you've certainly come a long way since rescuing me from the Dark Tower," Sirius chuckled. "You've put all petty hates behind you, which is more than most people manage."

"Weak people revenge, strong people forgive," Harry sighed.

"Intelligent people ignore," Draco chuckled.

"There was no ignoring this Draco, Cissa wanted our rivalry to end, and it was going to one way or another."

"I suppose," Draco sighed. "Although that did not mean you had to choose me as one of your two best men though."

"I think it was more than just ending your feud," Sirius stated plainly. "In a public light, it may end the feuds between Gryffindors and Slytherins, former Voldemort supporters and… enemies of Voldemort, you get the point."

"So this is a publicity stunt?" Draco scoffed.

"No its not," Harry said defiantly. "I know we got off on the wrong foot because of the Hogwarts houses' divide, now that the houses are essentially equal and almost pointless."

"So…" Draco asked, as Malkin took his measurements.

"So… I think this should truly end the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, and we should start a new page." Harry sighed. "No more childish petty quarrels."

"I suppose, we're not children anymore," Draco said quietly. "You're Lord of Hogwarts, and I'm now head of the Malfoy name."

"Black, Potter and Malfoy, who'd have thought you'd hear those names associated with one another like this!" Sirius laughed. "Two best men, makes sense when you've got twenty-five wives."

"Not to create a divide or anything, but nice move making Weasley the ring-bearer," Draco chuckled, but he got icy looks from the other two.

"Do remember that his sister is one of my wives," Harry said flatly. "And that Victor is a groomsman."

"Who are the others?" Sirius asked.

"Lupin, Fred and George." He replied. "I thought I'd keep that part of the wedding simple."

"Fair enough." Sirius beamed, before his face soured. "Are your god-awful muggle relatives coming?"

"Haven't decided, what do you think godfather?" he asked, a dry smile on his face.

"Might be worth it, letting them see the beautiful woman you're marrying and how respected you are now." Sirius said warmly, stepping across the room, as Malkins signalled she had finished measuring him. "But, if they see Lily they'll lose their minds."

"That's a good point," Draco said, also stepping down as Madam Malkins had finished measuring him as well. "I think it would be wrong to glamour your mother in the church."

"There'll be enchantments around the churchyard, shielding the wedding from prying eyes, and every guest will be sworn to keep her secret." Sirius stated. "The Order is overseeing that matter personally."

"I still find it bizarre that your mother came back from the…" Draco started, but Harry silenced him with a glance, as one of Malkins' assistants entered the room.

"I won't tell anyone my lord, I promise." Madam Malkin said quietly. "So mote be it."

"It's certainly a mystery, but as she said, something affected them, and a simple charm was able to resurrect her." Sirius sighed. "If anyone can find out what, it's Albus Dumbledore!"

"I agree, let's hope he finds something…" Harry said quietly as the assistant moved closer to them.

"Harry, might I request something?" Draco said as they moved to pay.

"Of course, what do you want?" Harry replied.

"You're close to the Minister, closer than anyone else," he began. "Do you think you could ask her to push for same-sex marriage, as I want to marry Victor."

"I'm sure that will not be hard, there is a growing movement for it," Sirius chuckled. "That and its no secret that Amelia is more popular than ever thanks to Harry."

"I'll ask, just make sure you catch the bouquet at my wedding" Harry chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But mistress…" Trixie whined.

"No buts Trixie!" Hermione growled, silencing the former death eater's complaints. "My mind is made up, and I want you in that role!"

"But I'll be…" Bellatrix tried to say, before Hermione cut her off again.

"I can easily put a glamour charm over you if it worries you that much." She sighed; this seemed to silence the woman's complaints, who quickly stormed off to her room. "But I'm not sure why you'd want to, it's not exactly ugly." She called after Trixie.

"Is something wrong mistress?" Luna asked, poking her head into the master bedroom.

"Nothing that acting like a mother to several grown women can't fix," Hermione sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Just checking you're alright mistress, and you ARE a mother now" Luna said brightly. "Like most of master's witches."

"I know, even after seven months I still feel out of my depth," Hermione sighed. "But I should really be used to it, considering how childish most of you act around Harry."

"It's just us having fun mistress, and he doesn't exactly tell us to grow up around him," Luna beamed. "I think he likes feeling truly responsible and superior to us, as we all act like he's the only adult in the room."

"I understand Loony, but you may want to grow out of it soon, or it will confuse little Lilith and the other children as they grow up." Hermione chuckled.

"Yes mistress," she said listlessly, before skipping off down the landing.

"I hope everything goes well at our wedding, it's certainly going to be a big, public event that will be talked about for years to come," Hermione said to herself in the mirror. "My only regret is that daddy won't be there to walk me down the aisle."

"He'll be right beside you my dear, he always will," Emma said softly, walking up behind her daughter. "In spirit."

-AN-

_The mystery behind the resurrection of Lily and the disappearance of James will play into a larger story that will connect this with two other sequel fanfics and Project K, but that will not be completed for some time. The next two chapters will wrap up the Potter-centric plot threads and round out the fanfic on a relatively closed note._


	42. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final wedding preparations, and Harry's harem discuss their future

Chapter XLII: Something Borrowed Something Blue.

Harry awoke the day before his wedding, to once again find his bed empty, a recurring theme, it was slightly upsetting to him that none of his harem wanted to lie in bed with him. He then remembered, it was his wedding tomorrow and he'd have plenty of days for relaxing lie-ins with his women afterward.

He sat up and saw Hedwig was sitting at the foot of his bed, a letter in her beak.

"Come here girl," he smiled, and the snowy owl strutted up the bed, and sat on the pillow beside him, before releasing her grip on the letter. "What language is this?" he exclaimed, as he was faced with an indecipherable mess of strange lettering, which even with Hippolyta's ancient knowledge, was still alien to him.

Hedwig tilted her head and hooted at him.

"Go downstairs, there's some leftovers on the side, help yourself," he smiled.

His owl hooted excitedly, flew out of the open bedroom door and down the landing. He folded the letter and slid it into his bedside drawer, alongside the stack of control coins, which Hermione had recently added to with Hippolyta's coin. He then headed downstairs, and was immediately confronted with his alpha, glaring at him as Hedwig pecked at scraps of bacon.

"Care to explain?" she asked, pointing at the excited owl. "She just pinched my bacon!"

"Hedwig, I told you to eat the leftovers," he sighed; Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window, the last rasher of Hermione's bacon in her beak. "Sorry about that Mione."

"It's okay Harry, I'd just prefer a little warning next time," she sighed, putting some fresh bacon in the pan to cook.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, realising that his manor was unusually quiet.

"At the church, making sure everything is ready," she beamed. "I can't believe it's happening tomorrow."

"I know Mione, I'm as excited as you," He grinned.

"But you're still not ready." She said suddenly, catching him by surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Lyta, you still haven't upheld your end of that arrangement." She sighed, slightly irritated that he had forgotten. "You need to get her pregnant… tonight. Everyone else, minus Gabby and Tori are either expecting or already mothers to your children, except Lyta, you can't escape it now."

Harry hesitated, he had been so busy getting everything ready with the wedding, that he'd neglected his queen and the responsibility he had for her. Suddenly an idea dawned on him, and he had everything he needed to make it happen.

"My Mione, would you be a dear and take care of it please, I'd be ever so happy if her child had the best of both of us." He said sweetly, activating her code-word. "You'll find everything you need in my drawer and trunk, both are in our room."

"Yes master," slutty Hermione said, before hurrying off upstairs to fulfil her orders.

"I almost feel bad for doing that, but I want to make sure everything is ready in Godric's Hollow." He said to himself, before apparating to the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rushed into the master bedroom and quickly found what Harry had implied she'd need to impregnate the Veela queen. She grabbed a bottle of Potency Potion, and a stamina potion, as well as Hippolyta's control coin and her wand, quickly casting the spell to summon his cock on her body.

"Come to mistress, she has a surprise for you," Hermione said as she squeezed the control coin.

Moments later Hippolyta entered the room, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"You summoned me mistress?" she purred.

"Master has ordered me to impregnate you for him," Hermione growled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He wants your child to be the best of all three of us, and this is how."

"I'm honoured mistress, but… how are you going to get me pregnant? You need master's permission and a member which you do not have." Lyta asked, slowly stripping off her clothes. She didn't care if Hermione impregnated her or not, right now all she cared about was having sex with her gorgeous mistress.

"He has given permission, and I have been allowed to borrow master's member," Hermione growled again, getting up and showing the eight inch member between her legs. "He has also said I can use these potions."

"Are these all from the famous Spellbook of Desires?" Lyta asked, kneeling before Hermione.

"Yes" Mione stated, moving her erect cock closer to Lyta's elegant face.

"I remember when master's ancestor told me about it, it sounded wonderful." Lyta purred.

"You knew about it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, he was so excited when he wrote it," Lyta said, stroking her mistress' shaft. "Only a Veela could have created something so sexual."

"Okay, now suck me off!" Hermione ordered, starting to feel impatient at all the cock-teasing Lyta was doing to her.

"I take it from your unusual impatience that I am in the presence of 'Slutty Mione'?" Lyta purred, her low voice sending pulses through Hermione's throbbing cock.

"Yes, but only master calls me that!" Hermione said, slamming Lyta's mouth down on her cock as punishment.

"Sorry mistress," Lyta purred, quickly sucking in oxygen. "Please knock me up, master demands it!"

And that began several hours of intense rutting, which ended with both women passed out on top of each other, the Veela queen thoroughly exhausted and impregnated with Harry's child.

"Jean" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, as the two women slept peacefully.

He then apparated away again, having agreed to stay with Sirius that night, so he wouldn't see Hermione until the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Hermione sat at a dressing table in the church, tucked away in a side room where only women were allowed.

"Mistress you look beautiful!" Luna said excitedly, as she hurried toward Hermione putting on her make-up.

"Thank you Luna, so do you. You wouldn't think I spent most of yesterday rutting with Lyta in our bed, she's quite a little minx." Mione smiled, before sharing a soft kiss with her lady Ravenclaw. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be dear, this is your big day," Emma said to her daughter. "There are plenty of protective spells set up around the church, your witches have thought of every potential problem and prepared for it, and there are many people who will protect you at all costs should the worst happen."

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not nervous anyway." She said quickly. "What's in the box Luna?" she asked, spotting Luna revealing something before her.

"A present from your ancestor mistress," Luna said brightly. "Master's Ravenclaws have worked so hard on this for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, reaching out and touching the smooth dark wooden venire.

"Rowena's diadem" Luna said, opening the box to reveal the silver and sapphire diadem, resting on a blue velvet cloth.

"Didn't the horcrux and the basilisk fang destroy it?" Hermione asked, hesitant to touch it.

"It did, but we worked hard, with Rowena's help, to fix it." Cho answered, entering the room to stand beside Luna. "Ragnok even sent his finest metalworkers and jewel crafters to help, as well as the finest sapphires from the goblin mines."

"Is it safe to put on?" Emma asked, remembering what she had been told about the last person who put it on.

"Yes, we made sure of it" Luna squeaked. "Put it on mistress, it's almost time!"

Hermione carefully picked up the diadem, feeling its weight in her hands, before slowly lifting it above her head. Emma gently helped her daughter place it on her head, settling it atop her tamed brown hair.

The moment it was placed on her head, Hermione felt her mind expand, and all her worries about the wedding vanished. She knew it was going to be okay, she also felt more intelligent than ever before, as everything Harry's harem knew blended seamlessly with her own knowledge.

"You look wonderful mistress," Fleur said softly. "It looks wonderful atop your bushy brown hair."

"Magnifique" Gabby added.

Hermione had chosen Cho, Padma and Fleur as her bridesmaids, owing to the fact that each were Ravenclaw students, and in Fleur's case, tied strongly to that Hogwarts house.

"Okay then, here goes nothing" she breathed, as her bridesmaids rushed to take their places.

As she approached the doors into the church hall, she heard over one hundred people awing. Bellatrix and Lilith had been chosen as flower girls, though Trixie had insisted on several glamour charms to hide her eight month pregnant belly, despite her niece Tonks revelling in the attention her smaller bump got her. As the doors swung open, and 'Here comes the bride' began to play on the organ, with everyone rising to their feet, Hermione felt a ghostly arm loop with hers.

'I'm proud of you Mione' she heard Jim's voice say in her ears, as Emma walked her down the aisle. She felt like he was there on her other arm, her on this special day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding went off without a hitch, and was literally the happiest day of Harry's life. The drastic rise from living in the cupboard under the stairs and serving the Dursleys like a slave, to Potter Manor had reached its peak. He was now married to twenty five beautiful, intelligent women, and they had given him something he had never had with the Dursleys, an actual family that loved him, and a bright, prosperous future. He and Hermione went on their honeymoon together for a month, spending that time in different properties that he owned through his various titles. They returned only for Bellatrix, when she went into labour prematurely. When they brought the new mother of Harry's children home, everyone was eager to spend time with their master.

"So ladies, I know this is early, as we're all young and have our entire lives ahead of us," Harry said, his arms holding Hermione and Cissa against his chest, with everyone else leaning in against him in the pool. "What are people hoping to do with their lives after Hogwarts?"

"We've been entered into an apprenticeship scheme at St Mungos, where we're being trained as Healers." Susan smiled, tilting her head at Hannah.

"I'm keeping both my pubs, and once the Three Broomsticks is rebuilt Tonks here will manage it for me, whilst I run the Leaky Cauldron." Rosie said brightly. "Though she's not needed full time."

"We're keeping our jobs at Hogwarts, although we're renaming Defence Against the Dark Arts to Dark Arts Studies, owing to there being no great evil out there now." Cissa smiled, giving Fleur a quick kiss.

"What about Trixie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know mistress," she said honestly, lowering her head slightly. "I've got no purpose anymore, as I lived to fight!"

"Well, now you've got a daughter, you can mother her until you think of a new career path," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you mistress," Trixie said brightly.

"What about the rest of you? Any plans or are you still unsure?" Harry asked, eager to know what his ladies wanted to do with their lives.

"I'm yours my love, I am always the queen of my people, so I have more free time to spend with my master, and my child when they are born." Lyta said softly, a hand caressing her belly.

"I want to explore, to discover new magical creatures that haven't been discovered yet!" Luna said brightly.

"That's my Luna!" He chuckled. "Anyone else got plans, or are you still unsure?"

"We're still unsure master, but we'll find something soon," Pansy smiled.

"Alright, I'm sure many of you can take up other positions in Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Ministry, I've got plenty of people owing me favours." He smiled. "Plus it helps to have relatives in high places." This made Susan blush.

"I can get some places in the Prophet for your women if you want master!" Rita piped up.

"Thank you Rita," Hermione said softly.

"Evening ladies!" Emma and Lily said, dive-bombing into the pool and making everyone jump out of the way in surprise.

"Evening mum!" Harry and his harem said in unison, before they laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"How is everyone?" Lily asked when they had stopped laughing.

"Just thinking about the future," Harry said lazily. "Most of us don't have any real plans."

"Well, you're Lord of Hogwarts, so managing the school, its grounds and Hogsmeade is your future until Godric and Rowena become of age." Lily said flatly. "So I'd guess you'll need most of your women to help you with that task."

"Thanks for the idea mum, that sounds ideal," Hermione beamed.

"Harry, do you mind if I talk to you in private please?" Emma said suddenly.

"Of course" he smiled, before following her out of the pool and back into the house, where she rounded on him.

"What is your plan regarding Jim's last wish?" she snapped at him. "In this perfect utopia you've got, what exactly is your 'plan' with 'keeping me happy'?"

"I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you want to hear!" he snapped back.

"What about that blasted coin?" she retorted.

"Accio Emma Granger control coin!" he stated, and the coin flew into his hand. "Damn I'm getting good at wandless magic!"

"Helps to be connected to twenty-five other witches!" Emma said flatly.

"Reducto!" he said, and the coin exploded in his hand, making Emma momentarily swoon, and he quickly caught her. "Better?"

"Much" she smiled. "But… Don't be so hasty to swear away any… intimacy between us." Harry felt his jaw drop at this flirtatious come-on. "I'm not saying I want to have sex with you. But… I quite enjoy this liberal life you've created in your mansion."

"What?" he asked quickly, completely confused by her sudden shift.

"You've got twenty-five gorgeous women bound to you, and an equally gorgeous mother, and it's quite clear that incest means little to you or the Wizarding world." Emma said as she stood up straight again. "Before I lived here, I never thought I'd like women, but that view has melted away."

"So… you want to have sex with my harem, and possibly my mum?" He asked. "And the one line I will not cross is across generations, so I will not have sex with Lily, nor you and Hermione... again."

"That would be every kind of wrong!" Emma shuddered. "So… in summary, no I am not one of your women, I do not need you to impregnate me or bind me to you, nor repeatedly fuck me whenever the mood takes you. I just ask that there are no boundaries between us that stop us having fun and doing what we want to do."

"Like have sex with your daughters-in-law?" he asked.

"Sort of," Emma said coyly. "And I only think of you as my son-in-law, the others aren't married to Hermione, they're married to you."

"Right," he said slowly.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she playfully smacked him. "You've brought out the best of me, you should have seen this coming since last Christmas. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes." He sighed, shaking her hand, which she quickly turned into a hug, then a quick kiss.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, as they returned to the pool.

"Just taking care of the last bit of business from Jim's last wishes," Emma said softly. "I think it's fair to say that things can only get better."

Before Lily could enquire, Emma kissed Lily on the lips and Harry's harem wolf-whistled them, as Lily seemed to melt into the kiss.

"That was unexpected," Lily breathed as Emma pulled back. "I'm guessing that has something to do with his last wish?"

"Yes" Harry smiled. "He wanted me to keep Emma happy, and we agreed that the lines between her and my harem are non-existent, but I have stated that cross-generation incest is not going to happen."

"Meaning?" Lily asked.

"It means he will not have sex with you, but that doesn't stop his women from it," Emma said softly. "So all these lovely ladies are able to please you in any way you wish."

This statement made Harry's witches eye his mother with eager eyes, and make Lily go scarlet with embarrassment.

"That will take some time to sink in, and adjust to," Lily said quickly. "But I may not warm to it like Emma has. I'm still getting over James' death, and the fact he did not come back with me from death."

"Did you try using the stone?" Harry asked.

"I did, but..." Lily said, but her voice faltered. "Nothing happened, I entered the spectral realm, but no one was there to greet me."

"You think whatever tried to pull you away got James?" Hermione asked, the rest of the women remaining silent but listening intently.

"It must have, but Albus still hasn't found out what it is," Lily said slowly, as several witches caressed her gently. "So, for now I'll enjoy this reality, but I still hold out hope for his return."

"It's okay mum, Emma admitted that she's become quite liberal in the past few months," Hermione sighed, as Emma was eyeing up multiple members of her son-in-law's harem.

"I guess it was a mixture of missing Jim's presence, and the merger of 'muggle' and magical customs at once in my head." Emma said defensively. "That; plus the control coin, which you've now destroyed."

"You destroyed her control coin?" Hermione asked, and they both nodded. "Think you could remove the code-words to activate 'Slutty Mione'?"

"I'm not sure that's possible mistress, there was no mention of undoing it in the spell book." Cissa said gravely.

"So I'm stuck with those easily said words to activate my primal side?" Hermione complained.

"I'm sure master could re-cast the spell with new code-words and override the original ones," Cissa smiled. "But you may have those words as part of your mental state for the rest of your life."

"Perfect," she muttered.

"I'll change them tonight Mione, to something much trickier to say on a regular basis," he whispered in her ear, before the couple shared a chaste kiss.

"I think this deserves a drink!" Lily said suddenly, summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and glasses for each of them. "To a new, prosperous future, full of opportunities!"

"To the future!" they all said, raising their glasses and toasting to the life ahead of them.

FIN.

-AN-

_\- I just want to say thank you to all my followers, as well as the people who favourited and left positive reviews and comments on this fanfiction, which has resulted in it being the most popular and most read fanfic of mine to date._

_\- The next chapter will be an epilogue, set many years after this chapter, showing how Harry and his harem spent the rest of their lives together._

_\- Once again, thank you for sticking with my longest fanfic to date, and one of the most fun to write stories I've ever done._

_\- The mystery with Lily's return and James' ghost vanishing will be answered in the Star Wars fanfic I am working on, for more details, look at the descriptor on my Fanfiction.net profile._

_NilioJ13_


	43. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen Years Later...

Chapter XLIII: Epilogue.

_Thirteen Years Later._

Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin Gaunt Ravenclaw, Lord of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the Man-who-won, the King Consort of the Veela and richest man in the world. Those were some of his titles and names people knew him by now, but despite all the fame, fortune and popular publicity he had garnered since defeating Voldemort and ushering in a new era of peace, he was content to hold the position of Headmaster at the school he had inherited.

He stood on a small balcony, that overlooked the entire school, which was now spread out across a wide area of land, with Hogsmeade and the Veela nest marking the boundaries of the school grounds. Hermione stepped out and stood beside him, looping an arm with his, and resting her head on his shoulder, as several small dragons flew past the tower.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" she asked softly.

"Nothing important, just reflecting if I'm honest." he said in an equally soft tone. "How about you?"

"Just found that document you wanted," she said brightly. "The one that lists the first generation of your children, and the careers of your witches from a few years ago."

"Not much has really changed career-wise," he chuckled, as they walked back into the Headmaster's Office, a familiar piece of parchment lying on his desk. "Though there have been a few more children since this list was written."

"I will update it during the summer holidays, when I don't have to worry about managing the castle for a few months."

"Castle? Don't you mean castle library? You have pretty much become the librarian here Mione," he chuckled.

"I know, but I am deputy headmistress as well, so I do share some of the responsibility for managing the school," she smiled. "But I leave the management of Hogsmeade and the Veela to you, as its your birthright."

"Indeed," he said quietly, his attention drawn to the parchment, dated 11th September 2015.

_The wives and children of Lord Harold James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Hufflepuff Slytherin Gaunt Ravenclaw._

_Lady Slytherin, Narcissa Potter-Black – Professor of Dark Arts Studies_

_\- Lilith Potter-Black (Born 17th May 2007.)_

_Alicia Potter-Spinnet – England Quidditch Chaser._

_\- Leilah Potter-Spinnet (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_\- Rochelle Potter-Spinnet (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_Katie Potter-Bell – Flying Instructor and Quidditch referee at Hogwarts._

_\- Georgina Potter-Bell (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_\- George Potter-Bell (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_Lady Gryffindor, Angelina Potter-Johnson – Captain of the England Quidditch Team._

_\- Daniel Potter-Johnson (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_\- Timothy Potter-Johnson (Born 28th May 2007.)_

_Lavender Potter-Brown – Assistant Professor of Care of Magical Creatures._

_\- Eleanor Potter-Brown (Born 5th June 2007.)_

_Cho Potter-Chang – Professor of Astronomy at Hogwarts._

_\- Lee Potter-Chang (Born 13th June 2007.)_

_Parvati Potter-Patil – Professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts._

_\- Harsha Potter-Patil (Born 21st June 2007.)_

_Ginevra Potter-Weasley – Manager of the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes._

_\- Francesca Potter-Weasley (Born 14th July 2007.)_

_Padma Potter-Patil – Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts._

_\- Hamsa Potter-Patil (Born 15th July 2007.)_

_Hannah Potter-Abbott – Healer at St Mungos._

_\- Charlotte Potter-Abbott (Born 21st October 2007.)_

_Roselyn Potter-Rosmerta – Manager of multiple Public Houses and Inns._

_\- Rachael Potter-Rosmerta (Born 21st October 2007.)_

_Lady Ravenclaw, Luna Potter-Lovegood – Chief Editor of the Quibbler._

_\- Brianna Potter-Lovegood (Born 31st October 2007.)_

_\- Ciara Potter-Lovegood (Born 31st October 2007.)_

_Lady Peverell, Fleur Potter-Delacour – Professor of Charms at Hogwarts._

_\- Henry Potter-Delacour (Born 1st November 2007.)_

_Lady Gaunt, Pansy Potter-Parkinson – Potions Master at Hogwarts._

_\- Rose Potter-Parkinson (Born 30th November 2007.)_

_Rita Potter-Skeeter – Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet._

_\- Harvey Potter-Skeeter (Born 15th December 2007.)_

_Lady Potter, Hermione Potter-Granger – Librarian and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

_\- Rowena Potter-Granger (Born 13th January 2008.)_

_\- Godric Potter-Granger (Born 13th January 2008.)_

_Bellatrix Potter-Black – Head of the DMLE._

_\- Zara Potter-Black (Born 22nd September 2008.)_

_\- Zelda Potter-Black (Born 22nd September 2008.)_

_Daphne Potter-Greengrass – Advisor to the Minister of Magic_

_\- Lawrence Potter-Greengrass (Born 29th December 2008.)_

_Nymphadora Potter-Tonks – Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts._

_\- Natalia Potter-Tonks (Born 14th February 2009.)_

_\- Nathan Potter-Tonks (Born 15th February 2009.)_

_Lady Hufflepuff, Susan Potter-Bones – Matron Healer at Hogwarts._

_\- Alan Potter-Bones (Born 18th March 2009.)_

_\- Neil Potter-Bones (Born 18th March 2009.)_

_Penelope Potter-Clearwater – Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic._

_\- Percival Potter-Clearwater (Born 19th March 2009.)_

_Queen Hippolyta Potter of the Veela Nation._

_\- Diana Potter (Born 14th April 2009.)_

_Gabrielle Potter-Delacour – Undersecretary to the Minister of IMC._

_\- Clémence Potter-Delacour (Born 30th August 2015.)_

_\- Angelica Potter-Delacour (Born 30th August 2015.)_

_Astoria Potter-Greengrass – Editor for the Daily Prophet._

_\- Jade Potter-Greengrass (1st September 2015.)_

_\- James Potter-Greengrass (1st September 2015.)_

"Why did you double-barrel all the surnames? Most of my harem now use just 'Potter' when naming themselves," Harry chuckled as he put the piece of parchment in a desk drawer. "And you have edited it recently, their job titles are different!"

"Seemed fancier, and it helped me learn whose child was whose in the beginning." Hermione said quickly, summoning a quill and parchment. "How many children do you have now?"

"Thirty odd at last count," he sighed, reclining into his chair. "You have the most, and Lavender the least, but that does not matter to me."

"Poor Lav, she really was scared of spreading the lycanthropy curse into your children, so she compensated by mothering little Eleanor as best she could." Hermione said listlessly, furiously scrawling on the parchment.

"Thankfully I thought of a solution, which seems to have worked." he said brightly.

"Indeed, she spent her nine months drinking Wolfsbane potions almost everyday, and so far young Theodore Potter-Brown shows no signs of the curse." Hermione added.

"Have you heard from our mothers recently?" Harry asked quickly, cleaning his desk as it was covered in parchments dating back several weeks.

"I recieved a letter a week ago, they were in Australia, spending time with some Aborigine Shamans, but they could easily be somewhere completely different by now." Hermione stated. "But back to business, how did the last meeting with the British Museum go?"

"Excellent." he smiled. "They were more than eager to display some of the safer artefacts that Hippolyta had in her private collection, the rest went to the Ministry to make safe before they are put on display."

"How was Lyta with all these arrangements?" she quickly asked.

"She was happy that they would see the sunlight and be enjoyed by the masses," he replied. "She had forgotten she owned most of the pieces."

"Fair enough really, she has been alive for pretty much three millennia," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, that's a lot of events to remember for one person," Harry said thoughtfully.

There was a rap on the door, and a familiar fourteen year old girl came skipping into the Headmaster's office.

"Hey Lilith, you skipping lessons to see me, or have you got a free period?" Harry asked, getting to his feet and hugging his eldest daughter.

"It's lunch daddy, and I really wanted to come and see you!" she said eagerly, squeezing him tightly. "What are you and mummy Mione talking about?"

"Just business matters, nothing interesting to you my dear," Hermione said softly.

"I take it you want something?" Harry asked, looking into his eldest daughter's emerald eyes.

"Can't I come and see my daddy whenever I want?" she asked innocently.

"You and all your brothers and sisters only come to see me during the week when you want something, so spit it out Lilith." He said in a mock-stern manner.

"I was wondering if you'd let me put my name in the Goblet of Fire next month," she said, looking at her feet and nervously twiddling her fingers.

"You're a bit young to enter the Triwizard Tournament Lilith," Hermione said quickly.

"Daddy did it at my age!" she said defensively.

"Not by choice, and its not something I'd wish for any of my children to do at the same age." Harry said, getting his daughter's attention. "I'll tell you what, you can enter next time, when it will be held here in Hogwarts."

"But I'll be in my final year! I'll have OWLs and exams to worry about!" she complained.

"I think its clear you'll do fine with exams and tests, you and all Harry's children are fighting to be top of the class in everything," Hermione laughed. "I think you should wait, because I think you'll ace both the exams and the Tournament."

"Okay mummy Mione, I'll wait till next time," Lilith said brightly, before kissing her 'mother' on the cheek, and hugging Harry again. "See you on saturday!"

"See you then, keep an eye on your brothers and sisters, as the eldest child..." Harry said affectionately.

"It's my job to keep them safe," Lilith finished, as she'd heard it hundreds of times. "I know daddy. But no one messes with Lord Potter's children, so my 'job' is rather easy!" She skipped merrily toward the door before stopping dead. "By the way daddy, there's a strange man waiting outside."

She opened the door and hurried out, slamming it behind her.

"Are we expecting any visitors?" Harry asked Hermione curiously. "I know Amelia is tomorrow, Susan will not let me forget."

"There is one appointment, but he's rather early." Hermione said, unfurling a piece of parchment from her pocket. "A Mister K here to see you about a confidential matter."

"Anything else about him?" Harry asked, reclining in his seat.

"He said he was in the Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione said quickly. "And... he also said he knows about Lily."

"Send him in," Harry sighed, Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, her bump brushing the edge of the desk. "Careful of the baby."

"I always have been," she laughed, waving her hand and opening the door. "You can come in, the headmaster will see you now."

The figure in brown robes walked quickly up to the Headmaster's desk, and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lord Potter, I've heard a lot about you," the man said quickly, as he took a seat opposite Harry. "People only seem to have praising things to say about you."

"Well, there's good reason for that," Harry chuckled.

"I'm well aware, believe me."the man chuckled as well. "I was there thirteen years ago, though only briefly. I was just passing through, and got drawn into the battle."

"Whose side..." Harry was about to ask, but the man cut him off.

"I was on my own side, but I did not kill any of your people, I promise you that." the man said quickly. "But that's not why I'm here."

"You told my wife that it was regarding my mother." Harry stated. "Firstly, what do you know and how do you know it. And secondly, what do you want to tell me."

"I know she's alive, that you brought her back from the dead, and that you can no longer commune with any of your deceased loved ones." the man said sternly, staring straight into Harry's eyes. "And I know this because I got acquainted with the right people. As for what I wish to tell you, I know how all that happened, and I also want you to know that I intend to put it right, and fix it."

"How?" Harry asked the bearded man, his emerald eyes connecting with the man's older, silvery-grey eyes.

"All in good time." the man said plainly. "But first, Let me tell you my story, it will not take long..."

"Will it be relevant?" Hermione asked, sitting on Harry's lap, a cushioning charm taking most of her weight.

"Incredibly," the man smiled. "A long time ago, in a reality far, far away..."


End file.
